Harry Potter, Enfant de la Magie version 2
by LXS
Summary: Harry tente de se suicider mais il se retrouve projeter dans le passer grâce à la magie qui refuse de voir cet ange disparaitre sans personne pour le pleurer.
1. Chapter 1

**Enfant de la magie**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _Ceci est un long one shot ! Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. _

Résumé : _Harry tente de se suicider mais il se retrouve projeter dans le passer grâce à la magie qui refuse de voir cet ange disparaitre sans personne pour le pleurer. Harry se retrouve dans la même année que celle de ses parents. _

**Enfant de la magie**

Son corps bascula dans le vide. Il avait choisi, l'endroit parfait, un haut pont et sous lui la tamise. Son eau noir comme le ciel l'engloutirait bien volontiers. La pluie tomba comme pour pleurer l'enfant. La nature refusait ce sacrifice, et la magie dans un élan d'amour pour son fils, sa chair et son sang décida qu'il méritait plus que cette vie qu'il avait mener jusqu'à présent.

Les éléments réunis en un même et unique souhait. Cet enfant abusé par de vils sorciers associés aux moldus cupides et stupides, méritait une vie plus calme et tranquille. Auprès de gens qui tenaient réellement à lui. Auprès de personne capable de l'aider, à affronter sa dure destinée.

Un enfant de la guerre brisé par tout ces semblables. Comme punition exigée par tous les êtres qui voulaient la survie et le bonheur du garçon, les sorciers en grande majorité perdaient sous la douce caresse de la brise leur magie, devenant ainsi de simple cracmol, ou pire de simple moldu.

L'enfant inconscient de ce qui se déroulait pour lui, ne sut jamais que dans son amour pour lui, la magie décida de prévenir tous ses proches de son arrivée. Et c'est dans un sursaut général, que la famille Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Severus Snape ainsi que Lucius Malfoy se réveillèrent ayant un seul et unique prénom dans la bouche : Harry.

Les jeunes étaient amis depuis la première année et peu importait leur maison. Tous connaissaient déjà les risques, mais avaient décidés au nez et à la barbe de leur parents, qu'ils étaient bien plus important. Et puis dans leurs esprits rebelles ils préparaient déjà la contre offensive. Ils mettaient en place un projet.

Une unité qui serait contre Voldemort, mais également contre Dumbledore, surtout depuis que l'homme avait essayer d'enrôler de force James dans un plan qui lui aurait sans doute coûter la vie. Les adolescents avaient décidés de nommer ce nouvel ordre. Aldébaran leur armée nommée Deneb. En hommage à l'étoile principale du Taureau et à celle de la constellation du Cygne.

Les seuls au courant de tout étaient les Potter qui soutenaient les adolescents. Mais en ce premier jour de juillet, tous étaient réunis dans la plus grande des propriétés des Potter, car tous savaient qu'il arriverait ici, dans un triste état.

Sa malle matérialisé dans le salon, de même que sa chouette qui venait d'apparaitre, ainsi que Dobby et Kreatur. Le ciel bleu du matin laissa place à une avancée de nuages noirs engloutissant tout sur leur passage. Les éclairs et le tonnerre montrant ainsi toute leur puissance. La nature prévenait de l'arrivée imminente de son enfant éclair. Les Hauts Elfes qui habitaient la forêt qui entourait l'immense demeure des Potter sortirent sentant dans la magie une agitation et dans la nature un changement brutal signe de leur souhait.

James s'avança dans la jardin laissant les autres derrière lui, il savait qu'il devait être là. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et il vit qu'au milieu des nuages noirs le corps de l'enfant attendu, descendre tout doucement. Il tendit ses bras de façon à le prendre tout contre lui. Lorsqu'Harry fut dans les bras de son père posé avec douceur par la magie, cette dernière se matérialisa.

_-Mon enfant à beaucoup souffert dans son temps. Albus Dumbledore l'a manipuler et envoyer affronter la mort chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il a affronter courageusement, Voldemort, son Basilic qui sommeil dans entre les murs de la chambre des secrets, à sauver son parrain d'un baiser de détraqueur et une innocente créature magique de la mort, un Magyar à pointe sauvage, le peuple de l'eau du lac de Poudlard, ainsi que la renaissance de Voldemort, il a vue les êtres qui lui sont le plus cher mourir sous ses yeux._

Tous écoutaient la magie dire ce qu'avait dû supporter l'adolescent pas plus vieux qu'eux.

_-Vous avez le même âge, vous ferrez vos classes ensemble. Protéger le de Dumbledore. Voldemort cherchera à l'avoir en son pouvoir également faite que cela n'arrive jamais. Harry à besoin d'amour, de protection, de réconfort. Il porte bien plus de blessures que n'importe quel homme sur terre. Veiller sur lui. Je vous le confie à vous qui êtes sa famille. Veiller son mon fils, ma chair, mon sang. _

**-Nous prendrons bien soin de Harry, et nous combattrons à ses côtés jamais il ne sera seul à affronter Voldemort. **Dit James hochant de la tête confirmant par ce geste que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

_-Je renforce vos magie qui seront bien plus puissante. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, je vous protègerais contre les attaques de Tom Elvis Jedusor, vos corps ne subiront plus de Doloris, ni même d'attaque mentale de sa part. Soyez tous prudent. Je veillerais sur vous. _

La magie se retourna pour faire face aux Hauts Elfes qui avait posé un genoux à terre en signe de respect devant leur maîtresse.

_-Anairë, __Ñ__olofinwë je vous confie l'entrainement de mes enfants, ainsi que leur protection. Votre magie se verra renforcer. La nature vous donnera tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Mes chers enfants, je vous aime. _

Les Hauts Elfes se relevèrent et allèrent auprès de James, commençant à guérir Harry. Tandis que la magie leur envoya tout son amour pour eux. James et Artius Potter invitèrent les Hauts Elfes à entré dans leur demeure leur signifiant qu'elle était aussi la leur.

Lorsque tous furent à l'intérieur, Lily les larmes aux yeux observait ce que les créatures faisait à son enfant. James lui tenait tendrement la main, et tous attendaient silencieux et anxieux le verdict.

**-Harry est épuisé, il dormira quelques heures et ira mieux. **Annonça Anairë avec un doux sourire pour les sorciers.

L'adolescent fut conduit dans la chambre de James, et confortablement installer. Tous le laissèrent se reposer, et allèrent dans une autre pièce. Rémus, et Sirius iraient le voir à son réveil. Et les heures passèrent, de même que la journée, puis la nuit. Le lendemain tous furent réveiller par un hurlement, un appel à l'aide, des prénoms hurler désespérément. Et le cœur de chacun serrer.

James arriva dans la chambre de Harry en quelques secondes avant de tendrement prendre son fils dans ses bras, le berçant lui glissant une litanie sans queue ni tête, afin qu'il se calme. L'adolescent se débattit avec force dans les bras de son père, jusqu'à finalement se calmer. Finalement Harry papillonna des yeux, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et se mit à grogner, prévenant ainsi l'homme qu'il attaquerait au moindre faux pas.

**-N'ai pas peur Harry. Mon grand, je ne te ferais jamais de mal... **Lui murmura James à l'oreille, Harry se raidit d'un coup.

**-Où suis-je ? **Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

**-A l'abri, dans le domaine Potter. **Lui répondit James se détachant de l'adolescent afin qu'il le voit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il devait être mort, ou faire un très beau rêve. Ça ne pouvait-être que ça. Il tendit une main tremblante, ayant peur que cette image ne s'efface. Et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent lentement la peau douce du visage de James, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et ses larmes de couler. Il se jeta au cou de son père le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pleurant une litanie de « _pardon, pardonne-moi_ ».

Ils avaient le même âge et pourtant dans cette étreinte Harry se sentait rajeunir, devenir un petit garçon rassuré par son papa.

**-Tu es tout pardonné mon cœur. La magie t'a sauver et aujourd'hui tu es avec nous et jamais plus tu ne retourneras là-bas. Tu feras ta rentrée avec nous, à Poudlard, ton inscription s'est faite hier lorsque tu dormais encore. **

**-Je ne veux pas revoir Dumbledore...**

**-Il ne pourra s'approcher de toi, Aldébaran et ses Deneb te protègeront. Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, nous poursuivrons notre entrainement. Tu veux bien ? **

**-Voldemort ? **Demanda-t-il anxieusement

**-Il est puissant, mais on peut le battre... Enfin je crois...**

**-Et ses Horcruxes ? **Demanda l'adolescent qui peut à peut revenait vers la guerre.

**-Ses quoi ? **S'étonna James

**-Il faudrait que tu réunisses tout ton ordre, que je leur communique ce que je sais de Tom, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. **

**-Oui et cette année il faudra ce méfié du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...**

**-Qui est-ce ? **

**-Dolorès Ombrage. **Dit très sérieusement James

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru Harry, il avait déjà croisé cette sorcière tout de rose vêtue, et lui qui n'aimait que le noir avait faillit vomir.

**-Oh non pas le crapaud... **Soupira-t-il faisant sourire son père.

**-Des Hauts Elfes vont venir vérifier ta magie et ton énergie vitale tout à l'heure d'accord ? En attendant que dirais-tu de rencontrer le reste de la famille ? **

**-Je... **L'émotion submergea Harry qui hocha positivement de la tête.** Oui je veux bien papa. **

James sourit, il adorait entendre Harry l'appeler papa. Et décida que comme c'était son rôle peu importe l'endroit, peu importe ce que dirait les autres, James ne voulait pas que Harry l'appel autrement. James se releva et aida son garçon bien trop petit et maigre à son goût à se lever, et tous les deux prirent la direction du salon où les attentaient avec impatience Aldébaran ainsi que ses grand-parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivé en bas du grand escalier, Harry prit la main de James. Sa nervosité était très grande, il allait revoir tout ceux qu'il avait perdu à cause de la guerre, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore... Dans tout son corps un frisson le parcouru, il avait peur, peur de les avoir tous déçus. James compris le trouble de son fils et le prit dans une étreinte rassurante.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tous ont hâte d'enfin te connaître un peu, prend ton temps avant de venir vers nous, nous savons que tu as vécu des choses horribles.**

**-Ils... Dans mon temps, vous êtes tous morts... J'appréhende de les revoir... Tu comprends ? Je les ai vue mourir et là...**

**-Nous le savons parfaitement. **Le rassura James.

Harry lui fit un timide sourire avant de s'écarter des bras de son père et tous deux poussèrent les portes qui étaient jusque là fermées. James fit un pas dans le salon, tandis que Harry observait avec fascination sa mère, il la trouva encore plus belle que sur les photos que Hagrid avait pu lui donner. Sa main tenant toujours celle de son père, il osa un pas dans le salon.

Tous l'observaient, l'encourageant muettement. Harry fit un sourire, lâcha la main de son père. Il joignit ses mains, ferma les yeux et prononça dans une langue morte :

**-Zû Nï Kà Do****ñ**** Râ T****õ lóì Néïå Tõ **(1)

Une douce lueur mauve sortit de son corps pour envelopper toutes les personnes présentes dans le domaine, de même que les Hauts Elfes. Et tous purent ressentir tout l'amour que Harry leur portait. Lily se leva et doucement marcha vers son fils, qu'elle fini par étreindre tendrement, lui embrassant le front.

**-Mon bébé... **Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, **mon tout petit garçon... **

Harry soupira de bonheur d'être enfin dans les bras de sa mère, et dans l'immense demeure, une musique s'éleva doucement des murs. La magie était heureuse, son fils était aux anges, et bientôt il pourrait vivre tranquille avec sa famille, loin de ceux qui l'avaient autre fois brisé.

**-Maman... **Soupira Harry, **tu es bien plus belle que sur les photos que Hagrid m'a donner, ou que ce que Sirius à pu me dire... **Murmura-t-il

Lily se mit à rougir sous le compliment, Dieu qu'elle aimait son petit garçon. A partir du moment où elle eut Harry entre ses bras, elle décida de le chouchouter tous les jours, même à Poudlard. Tous furent émus en voyant cette scène. Artius, et Umbriel se tenaient par la main émus aux larmes de voir, et entendre leur petit-fils.

Harry à regret se sépara de sa mère afin de saluer toutes les autres personnes présentes. Il sauta au cou de Sirius qui très heureux l'accueillit avec joie. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Rémus, il se produisit un phénomène tout à fait étrange.

Le loup qui sommeillait en Rémus voulut prendre son louveteau dans ses puissantes pattes. Et le loup-garou se transforma, faisait horriblement souffrir Rémus. Harry lui envoya un sort apaisant ses douleurs, avant d'être plaquer au sol par la bête qui lui lécha le visage faisant rire l'adolescent. Sous les yeux ahuris des autres.

**-Tu m'as beaucoup manquer toi aussi Silver... **

**-Mon petit louveteau, je suis désolé. J'ai failli à mon devoir de gardien et protecteur...**

**-Dumbledore t'a envoyer à la mort Silver, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir... et moi il me retenait prisonnier dans les cachots... Je n'avais aucun moyen de te prévenir...**

**-Mon petit louveteau, maintenant que je suis de nouveau avec toi, n'ai crainte, tu ne risque plus rien.**

**-Je sais, merci Silver mais il va falloir te rendormir jusqu'à la pleine lune. Rémus aimerait apprendre à me connaître lui aussi. **

**-Dit lui que je m'excuse de l'avoir fait souffrir mais te revoir me fait tellement plaisir. **

L'immense loup fit une dernière léchouille à Harry avant de redevenir Rémus qui surpris observa le garçon toujours à terre.

**-Silver s'excuse tonton, il était heureux de me revoir,** sourit Harry, alors que Rémus sursautait.

**-Comment l'as-tu appeler ?** Interrogea-t-il

**-Silver... Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un connait sa véritable identité... Tu dois être celui que tous les loup-garou ont pour tâche de protéger...**

**-Oui... Encore un truc qui m'est propre...**

L'enfant passa ensuite voir Lucius et Severus. Les deux Serpentard observaient avec méfiance le garçon.Et comme si il connaissait leur rituel, il leur fit un simple signe rapide de la tête. Severus lui fit une ébauche de sourire, et Lucius lui serra la main. Ensuite le garçon alla auprès de ses grand-parents.

**-Excusez moi, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes... **Dit-il honteux de ne pas connaître sa famille.

**-Il n'y a pas de mal Harry, mon nom est Umbriel Potter, je suis la mère de James, et voici mon époux Artius Potter. **

Harry serra la main de son grand-père mal à l'aise et avant qu'il n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva dans son étreinte rassurante. L'homme était bigrement fier de son petit garçon, il voulait tout connaître de lui, le pire comme le meilleur.

**-Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, voudras-tu nous parler un peu de ce qu'il se passa chez toi ? **Demanda Artius, ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer.

**-Tu sais grand-père il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, à par que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont aussi ignoble l'un que l'autre...**

James s'avança un peu, Artius relâcha le garçon et tous allèrent s'assoir sur les canapés mis de façon à ce que ça fasse un rond.

**-Tu as parler d'Horcruxes tout à l'heure Harry de quoi s'agit-il ? **Questionna James curieux.

**-Voldemort à trouver le moyen d'être immortel d'une certaine façon... Un Horcruxe, est un objet qui détient une partie de l'âme de Tom. **Harry se leva et alla devant la fenêtre.** Lorsqu'il vous a tués en 1981, il m'a lancé l'avada... Ce soir là je vous ai perdu tous les deux, mais je suis devenue un Horcruxe également,je suis le dernier qu'il faudra détruire. **

Lily était dans les bras de James en pleure alors que Artius essayait en vain de calmer Umbriel. Harry se retourna, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

**-Vous avez un avantage aujourd'hui, je sais quels sont les objet qu'il à choisi pour en faire ses Horcruxes. **

Artius se leva et alla étreindre Harry.

**-Comment doit-il te détruire ? **Demanda la gorge serré le vieil homme.

**-Il doit m'envoyer encore un avada... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me l'a déjà lancer et je ne suis pas mort... Par contre je sais quand il est en colère, où qu'il lance des doloris, je ressens toujours ces sorts...**

**-Quelle est cette histoire avec les loup-garou ? **Demanda Sirius observant à la fois Rémus et Harry.

**-En fait... Lorsque j'ai débuté mon entrainement avec Severus, je partais tous les week-end dans une meute de loup-garou, qui se sont prit d'affection pour moi, et... Ils ont fait un serment inviolable. Ils me protègent quoi qu'il arrive, en échange de quoi je défend leur cause dans le monde sorcier. **Expliqua Harry

**-Et où en étais-tu de ta démarche ? **Questionna Artius impressionner par son petit-fils.

**-Beaucoup de lois étaient passées, et les sorciers commençaient à être plus tolérant envers les créatures magiques. Même si Dumbledore me mettait des bâtons dans les roues... **Continua l'adolescent

**-Nous ferons en sorte que ton travail futur n'ai pas été vain, et nous mettrons en place un nouveau gouvernement qui sera plus tolérant. **Lui dit Artius qui avait une très bonne place au Ministère.

**-Merci grand-père **sourit Harry.

L'homme sourit en retour, fier de ce qu'avait lancer Harry. Il songea également à agrandir le domaine afin que la meute qui avait accepter Harry en son sein, puisse venir habiter ici en toute tranquillité. Écoutant son souhait muet, la magie accepta avec grand plaisir et agrandit le domaine Potter de plusieurs hectares, ensuite elle lança un appel à cette meute leur expliquant que leur petit protéger était dans ce temps et que le domaine familiale leur était grand ouvert.

Harry avait tout senti, et un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Il était content il allait revoir son autre famille. Il se secoua mentalement, et se tourna vers son père.

**-Dis moi papa, tu aurais un balais ? **

Le sourire que lui offrit James lui fit chaud au cœur. Le jeune homme emmena son fils au sous sol dans une pièce où se trouvait une multitude de balais. James se tourna vers Harry qui avait un visage totalement fasciner comme si il entrait pour la première fois dans le royaume du père noël.

**-Tu joues au Quidditch ? **Demanda James

**-Je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis ma première année, je suis le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle. **

James était réellement fier de son garçon, il allait redemander quelque chose à Harry lorsqu'il entendit un long sifflement. Un long serpent noir sorti d'un coin d'ombre. James jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

**-Papa, je risque de te choquer... **Le prévint Harry avant de se tourner vers le serpent.

_**-Qui ose me déranger ici dans mon domaine ? **_Persifflât l'animal

_**-Ceci n'est pas ton domaine, serpent.**_ Lui répondit Harry faisait sursauté le serpent ainsi que James

L'animal l'observa curieusement.

_**-Tu parles ? Qui es-tu pour ? **_

_**-Mon nom est Harry James Potter, et je parle effectivement, un don que j'ai reçu le jour où Voldemort à essayer de me tuer. **_

_**-Tu es... Enfant de la magie, de la nature, mon pouvoir est tient. Donne moi une identité et je te serais à jamais fidèle. **_

_**-Quel genre de serpent es-tu ? **_

_**-Je suis un Péliade des Enfers. Mon pouvoir est celui de contrôler la terre. Laisse moi te mordre te donnant ainsi accès à mon pouvoir. **_

_**-Qui me dit que tu ne me tuera pas ? **_

_**-Je ne peux tuer l'enfant de la magie, et de la nature. **_

Harry réfléchis un instant avant de remonter la manche de son pull tendant son bras au serpent qui le mordit doucement essayant de ne pas faire de mal à l'enfant. Harry senti monter en lui une puissance phénoménale. Lorsque la morsure prit fin, il n'y eut aucune marque sur le bras de Harry, il regarda le serpent avant de lui dire.

_**-Je ne veux pas de toi en tant que serviteur, tu es mon ami. Mon égal. Ton nom sera désormais Axis.**_

James était autant horrifier par le fait que son fils soit fourchelang que par le fait qu'il se soit fait mordre par un serpent noir. Serpent qui prit place autour de la taille de son fils sous son pull au chaud.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer ? **Demanda James mal à l'aise__

**-Je parle le fourchelang à cause de la partie de l'âme de Tom, qui lui est un fourchelang descendant de Salazar Serpentard...**

_(1) Ceci est une pure invention de mon cerveau, et qui pourrait-être traduit par : « Que la magie de ces lieux protège à jamais ceux que j'aime, ainsi soit-il »_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

James encaissa le coup, mais était inquiet car il savait que ce don était très peu répandu et très mal vue par les autres sorciers.

**-Penses-tu que tu pourrais nous l'enseigner afin que tu ne sois pas tout seul ? **Demanda James

**-Il faut naitre avec ce don ou avoir une partie de l'âme maudite de Tom... **Lui répondis Harry désolé. **En revanche je peux vous apprendre l'elfique, la langue morte des dragonniers et des sorciers. A Poudlard il faudra jouer sur plusieurs langues...**

**-Pourquoi ? **Interrogea James surpris

**-Dumbledore... Il ne faut pas qu'il ai d'informations... **Lui répondit Harry en haussant des épaules

**-Hormis le fait que ce soit un enfoiré de première, il y a autre chose que tu ne nous aurait pas dit ? **Demanda doucement son père

**-C'est le père de Tom... Tom est persuader que son père est moldu alors que c'est sa mère... C'est un sang-mêler... Et surtout il est le fruit d'un viole...**

James observa Harry s'attendant à voir son fils lui dire que c'était une blague, mais il ne le fit jamais. James prit Harry contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

**-Tu as tellement dû souffrir... Je comprend que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance, mais promet moi que tu essayeras...**

**-J'essaye déjà papa, mais... **

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette époque Harry voulu réellement se libérer du poids de sa culpabilité, de sa responsabilité. James remonta avec son garçon en pleure dans ses bras, porté tendrement, le jeune garçon était réellement léger. Lorsqu'ils furent au salon, James invita tout le monde à prendre place, Harry ne ferait cela qu'une fois. Tous deux s'installèrent James prenant Harry sur ses genoux.

**-Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal... J'y peux rien je me méfie de tout le monde... Même mes compagnons de combat... **Commença Harry la voix enrouée, la gorge serrer, et des larmes pleins les yeux.

-**Je devais me méfier de tout le monde les espions étaient partout, très peu étaient avec moi... **Sourit-il amèrement,** et j'ai vue tous mes compagnons mourir... Les uns après les autres... **

James le prit cette fois dans une étreinte étouffante, tous avaient senti dans la magie la détresse dans laquelle était plonger le jeune sorcier. Si jeune et déjà si adulte. Artius souhaita que jamais aucun malheur ne leur arrive, et dans son souhait la magie leur accorda le droit de vivre autant de temps qu'ils le voudraient. Lorsque James relâcha sa prise sur son fils, il le senti s'accrocher à son pull, signe qu'il ne voulait, et ne pouvait continuer sans soutient. Alors comme pour répondre à sa demande muette, James le garda tout contre lui.

**-Le premier qui fut tué c'est Sirius... Bellatrix a goûter à ma vengeance deux jours plus tard. Ensuite, Lucius à perdu son fils, Dumbledore à trouver le moyen de tuer les Veela. Il leur coupe les mains... Fait attention Luce.**

L'aristocrate choquer acquiesça au jeune garçon.

**-Ensuite Ron, Hermione, et Neville sont tombés dans une embuscade de Mangemorts, et ils n'ont pas eu une seule chance. **

Artius, Umbriel, Lily et James avaient les larmes aux yeux, il y avait tant de souffrance dans la voix de Harry que ça leur brisaient le cœur.

**-Dumbledore à lâchement trahis Severus qui a été torturé... Encore et encore... J'avais été capturer la veille par Tom, et il m'a fait assisté à tout... Tu n'as pas prononcer un seul mot Sev... Et je ne sais même pas comment tu as fais mais avant de... De mourir tu m'as envoyer les plans de l'endroit afin que je puisse m'enfuir. Ce que j'ai fais le lendemain. **

Le futur maître des Potions blêmit d'un coup, savoir comment serait sa mort le mettait très mal à l'aise.

**-Quand je me suis enfuis du domaine Jedusor, je suis aller auprès de Silver qui m'a laisser lui pleurer dessus... La semaine suivante Dumby envoyait un chasseur qui a décimé toute la meute. Rémus est mort dans mes bras... **

Tous étaient choqué autant par le fait qu'ils soient morts assassinés, autant par le fait qu'Harry ai assisté à quasiment tout leur décès. James tenait fermement contre lui son fils qui tremblait et pleurait lourdement ceux qu'il avait perdu. L'enfant s'accrochait avec force à son père ayant subitement peur qu'il ne le quitte. James voyait bien que Harry allait de plus en plus mal et était triste de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Umbriel se leva posa doucement la main sur le front du garçon, il était chaud, sa magie et son corps étaient faible. Elle prononça une incantation elfique et l'enfant s'endormit tenant toujours le pull de son père.

**-Maman... **Soupira James qui savait que sa mère avait fait le bon choix.

**-Il ne va pas bien, sa magie et son corps sont faibles, il lui faut du repos et il faudra qu'il mange un peu plus. James ton fils doit rester au calme. **Expliqua Umbriel sous le regard approbateur de Lily et d'Artius.

L'adolescent observa sérieusement sa mère avant de posé sur son enfant un regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude.

**-Il dormira avec moi, ou avec Lily, il choisira mais dans les deux chambres on va agrandir le lit. **Décida James

**-En attendant va le coucher, je lui ai jeter un sort qui le fera dormir jusqu'à ce que sa magie soit à un niveau acceptable.**

**-Il faut que vous sachiez, il est Fourchelang et a un serpent noir autour de la taille. **Dit James en se relevant tenant fermement son petit garçon contre lui sous le regard choquer des autres.

Pour James rien n'était plus important que son petit ange qui dormait, tenant fermement son pull. Après avoir réussit à lui faire lâcher prise, James coucha tendrement son fils et commença la veille qui durera une semaine, et tous les jours chacune des personnes dans la grande maison vint lui lire un livre pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Et plus les jeunes lui faisait la lecture et plus Harry apprenait dans son sommeil.

Lorsque la semaine prit fin, Lily finissait de lui lire un livre sur les elfes, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle referma le gros grimoire et regarda avec attention le visage serein de son petit ange, Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et entendit un léger ronronnement. Elle recula sa main dans un sursaut et vit avec surprise deux émeraude l'observer avec attention. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes, il était trop dangereux pour lui de les garder.

**-Harry, comme je suis heureuse de te voir enfin réveiller, comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Ça va mieux merci, et merci pour toutes les lectures que vous m'avez faite, j'aurais pas à ouvrir mes livres cette année, j'ai tout mémorisé. **Sourit Harry faisant rougir sa mère.

N'y tenant plus Lily le prit dans une douce étreinte.

**-Mon petit ange, ma petite émeraude, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je t'aime tellement, j'espère que nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître tranquillement. **

Harry soupira de bonheur d'être étreint par sa mère.

**-En fait lorsqu'avec papa tu sera marier et que tu m'attendras, à ma naissance mon corps disparaitra mais mon esprit et mon âme rejoindront votre bébé, parce que deux mêmes corps ne peuvent vivre dans un même monde, un même temps. Mais vous ne pourrez vous marier et m'avoir qu'après que le mal soit détruit.**

**-Alors nous t'aurons pour toujours avec nous ? **

**-Oui maman, j'aurais enfin une vie tranquille avec vous deux. **

Lily se mit à rire elle était si contente, elle pourrait chouchouter son petit ange à elle. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir. Harry était câliner tendrement par sa mère lorsque James entra doucement dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour Harry, **sourit-il,**ton serpent siffle furieusement, tu l'autorise a entrer ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Oui, il s'appelle Axis, il est celui qui m'apporte la magie terrestre, il faut que je trouve mes deux autres gardiens... **

_**-Varda tes gens sont bons, mais ne savent pas s'occuper de serpent tel que moi ! Montre leur, toi qui est si grand. **_

_**-Axis, je leur apprendrais tu as ma parole, mon bon ami. As-tu été satisfait à l'extérieur ? **_

_**-Bien entendu Varda mon étoile, ton prochain gardien celui du feu il te faudra le trouver après une longue marche de trois jours et deux nuits, et toujours en direction du nord. **_

_**-Merci. Penses-tu que je puisse y aller en balais avec ma famille et mes amis ?**_

_**-Oui, le dragon sera ton protecteur et tous ceux qui t'accompagneront seront également bénis par ses flammes bleues. **_

_**-Merci Axis, repose toi maintenant. **_

Le serpent se faufila sous la couette du lit de Harry s'enroulant avec un sifflement de plaisir aimant la chaleur du corps de son protéger. Harry observa sa mère et son père et aucun des deux sorciers n'avaient peur de lui où le regardait bizarrement.

**-Excusez moi, il est très content de l'extérieur et... M'accompagnerez-vous demain, je dois partir vers le nord le gardien du feu m'attend...**

**-Nous te suivrons, je vais faire des sacs **s'exclama Lily avant d'embrasser le front de Harry et de partir faire les sacs pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle revint, James murmurait des mots à l'oreille de Harry le tenant fermement contre lui, le berçant. Et Harry arborait un petit sourire, heureux d'être là. Elle toqua une fois à la porte ouverte et les deux garçons se séparèrent dans un sursaut. Lily se mit à rire, et prit place à côté de James et de Harry.

**-Harry, j'espère que tu n'en veux pas à ma mère pour t'avoir… **Demanda James

**-Bien au contraire, je ne me serais pas arrêter... Je crois que je vous dois encore pas mal d'explications... **Dit-il mal à l'aise, **déjà sachez qu'après votre mort Dumbledore m'a envoyer chez Pétunia, elle a été une vraie mère pour moi, elle m'a appris à lire, écrire à vous connaître au travers de récit qu'elle inventait parfois. Elle m'a appris la magie, qui j'étais ce que j'étais elle m'a appris à m'accepter pour ce que je suis et pas pour un monstre comme voulait me le faire croire Vernon son mari. **

Ses parents le regardèrent, ils sentaient qu'ils n'aimeraient pas la suite mais déjà Lily fut soulager d'apprendre que sa sœur s'était bien occuper de sa petite émeraude.

**-Qui est ce Vernon ? Hormis le mari de ma sœur, était-ce un sorcier ? **

**-Oh non, un moldu... Je savais que Vernon était manipuler les premières fois et ma... Ma magie était comme bloquer... C'était étrange...**

Harry chercha ses mots il ne savait pas comment expliquer _ÇA_ à ses parents. James posa une main sur son épaule et Lily lui prit ses mains.

**-Il m'a battu dès que j'ai été en âge de marcher, enfermer dans un placard où j'ai grandis si je puis dire ainsi... Assoiffer, affamer, et... **Commença-t-il pas très à l'aise avec son vécu, son corps qui le dégoûtait en permanence ressentait encore les coups par moment, et son esprit le lui rappelait sans cesse. Il avait été si faible, et ça il ne l'accepterait jamais.

**-Et ?...** L'encouragea James

Harry baissa la tête immédiatement, ayant encore honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il devait leur dire la vérité.

**-Il m'a v... vi... vi... violé... **Soufflât-il

James pâlit brutalement, et Lily pleura en prenant son petit garçon contre elle. Voulant le réconforter, et ça fonctionnait Harry fini par se détendre contre sa mère alors que James bouillait de rage.

**-Je suis désolé, **murmura Harry

**-Tu n'y est pour rien ma petite émeraude, pour rien... **Le rassura Lily

**-Mon petit cœur, tu es une victime, nous irons voir ce Vernon... **Dit James d'un ton plutôt calme ne voulant surtout pas effrayer Harry.

Harry s'accrocha d'un coup à sa mère se mettant à trembler, il refusait tout net de revoir ce moldu, il voulait vivre loin de Privet Drive, il accepterait peut-être un jour de revoir Pétunia mais, jamais il ne voulait entendre parler de Vernon.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir réussi à rassurer et rendormit leur petit garçon, James et Lily allèrent dans le salon tous deux étaient encore blêmes, ils n'auraient jamais cru que Dumbledore aurait pu aller aussi loin, car les deux parents avaient bien compris qui était derrière cette horrible torture. Artius vint près des deux jeunes.

**-Harry est réveiller ? **Demanda-t-il

-**Il s'est rendormit, et c'est mieux pour lui, pour le moment du moins... **Lui répondit James. Lily n'osa pas dire un mot de peur de se remettre à pleurer, elle avait mal, mal dans son corps et son cœur de mère, de savoir que son fils, sa chair et son sang avait subit la plus terrible des offenses , de blasphème dans son petit corps d'enfant, et ce simplement pour le plaisir sordide d'un homme vil et cruel.

**-Comment va-t-il ? **Osa demander Lucius.

**-Très mal... Papa, que pourrions-nous faire contre Dumbledore ? **Demanda James, sentant la colère dans ses veines et sa magie grimper en flèche.

**-Quel genre de délit a-t-il commis ? **Demanda Umbriel sentant qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse

**-Il a... fait en sorte que ma petite émeraude souffre... Mon bébé... Il a... **Commença Lily n'acceptant pas cette vérité.

**-Il a mit sous imperium les premières fois le moldu chez qui était Harry, et … Cet homme l'a... Il l'a violé ! **

James était réellement fou de rage, tous le virent à l'explosion de la vaisselle proche de lui, il était rare pour ce garçon si calme de piquer une colère, mais là. Et bien qu'elle soit légitime il savait qu'il devait encaisser le choc avant de réclamer vengeance. Il le devait pour lui et pour son fils. Et il jura sur sa magie que jamais plus Dumbledore pourrait toucher Harry tant que lui James Artius Potter serait en vie. Et depuis son antre la magie en pleure décida qu'il en serait ainsi à jamais Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais faire aucun mal à ses enfants.

Tous se mirent au travail ils vengeraient Harry au centuple, et ce dès la rentrée à Poudlard. Durant leur recherches aucun ne pensa à aller voir Harry qui se débattait avec des souvenirs et des cauchemars. Sa magie sentant sur son sorcier, les mains baladeuses de Vernon Dursley, sentant son haleine fétide, et entendant sa voix rauque de plaisir sadique explosa voulant protéger Harry. Toute la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune garçon fut détruite, et le bruit qui engendra l'explosion fut terrible, James et Lily se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers les vestiges de la chambre de Harry.

Lorsque le garçon qui s'était cacher sous les restes du bureau vit ses parents, il se précipita sur eux s'accrochant désespérément à la taille de sa mère pleurant lourdement. La magie pleura également la douleur de son fils, elle apparut devant les deux jeunes sorciers.

_-Harry à rêver que son oncle était près de lui, et sa magie a sentit ses mains sur lui, et elle à réagit... Je vais réparer les dégâts, pardonner lui. Je sais désormais qui est responsable et je vous promet qu'il ne pourra plus jamais approchez vos amis, votre famille et vous. _

**-Dîtes nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider à aller mieux ? **Pleura Lily serrant tendrement son fils contre elle.

_-Je vais bloquer certains souvenirs qui lui sont trop difficiles à supporter. Lorsqu'il sera prêt à les affronter les souvenirs reviendront progressivement. Veiller bien sur lui, il en a bien besoin._

La magie s'effaça peu à peu et Harry se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère.

**-Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir Harry d'accord ? **

**-D'accord maman, **murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter de sa mère et de se tourner ver son père. **Pardon papa, je ne voulais pas faire ça...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, tu veux venir avec nous, les maraudeurs préparent leur année de blagues. **Sourit-il, alors que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

Harry lui fit un timide sourire avant d'accepter et de suivre ses parents. Dans la grande bibliothèque, tous étaient là et préparaient avec grand sérieux leur année, James et Lily eux allèrent s'installer dans un coin tandis que Harry lui allait regarder le titre des ouvrages jusqu'à ce que dans un coin il découvre un piano, et sans que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'y installa et y joua plusieurs morceaux (1), dont certains accompagner d'une douce musique sortant des murs.

Tous sursautèrent tandis qu'ils écoutaient religieusement le garçon jouer. Plus personne n'osa émettre un seul bruit de peur de briser la magie de cet instant. Lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta, Lily et Umbriel allèrent le voir.

**-Depuis quand joues-tu ? **Demanda sa mère les yeux empli d'étoiles.

**-C'est Pétunia qui m'a appris je sais jouer depuis longtemps, et à Poudlard j'ai écris mes premiers morceaux. D'ailleurs avec quelques compagnons pour faire passer le temps entre les entrainements ont jouais souvent, chacun avait son instrument, je sais aussi jouer de la guitare et de la batterie, et parfois même je chante.**

**-Tu peux nous faire écouter ?** Demanda Umbriel.

Harry haussa des épaules, et lança la musique (2) d'un claquement de doigts, et là tous virent l'enfant fermer les yeux et se souvenirs de ses amis. Ils en avaient tous les larmes aux yeux, les garçon virent en Harry une réelle source d'inspiration, et ils savaient qu'ils pourraient faire de grandes fêtes.

Oh oui cette année serait probablement l'une des meilleures années qu'ils passeraient à l'école. Artius regarda son petit-fils fièrement, il songea que ce garçon pourrait certainement lui apprendre beaucoup sur la magie. Il décida qu'avec l'accord des autres habitants, et l'aide des elfes il mettrait la propriété sous un bouclier temporel afin de perfectionner, et d'augmenter sa magie et sa force physique.

**-Harry ? **

Le garçon observa son grand père, l'homme avait la sensation qu'il savait.

**-Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur la magie à condition que tout le monde participe. **Lui dit le jeune avec un sourire.

**-Comment ? **Sursauta Artius

**-Je suis un occlumens et légilimens accompli grâce à Severus qui m'a tout appris, et en plus j'ai un don naturel d'empathie. Je ressens beaucoup de choses. **

James, Lily, Sirius, Lucius et Rémus observèrent Harry sans trop comprendre. Alors que Severus le regardait avec un petit sourire, lui était un occlumens et un légilimens naturel, il n'avait lu une seule ligne sur ce don mais s'en servait tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui au travers de son futur élève il découvrait qu'il avait été un bon professeur, car il n'avait pas réussit à percer ses boucliers de protections.

_**#Tu peux toujours essayer de les traverser mais même Tom Jedusor n'y arrive pas. Tu m'as montrer comment bien me protéger de ces attaques, j'ai l'une des meilleurs protections mentale grâce à toi. Je voudrais que tu leur apprenne à se servir de cette magie s'il te plait tu es bien meilleur enseignant que moi.#**_

Severus sursauta de son siège, et regarda Harry.

**-Comment as-tu fais cela ? **Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, et Harry haussa les épaules comme si le ton employer par Severus ne lui faisait pas peur. L'homme sombre de Poudlard était toujours quelque peu froid, mais Harry n'en avait cure il était un très bon enseignant et grâce à ses cours de soutiens, il avait appris bien plus qu'aucun autre sorcier.

**-Je suis plus puissant que toi ici, mais à mon époque je ne pouvait pas le faire, à moins que tu ne m'y autorise. Tu étais bien plus puissant mentalement. Je renforcerais tes barrières si tu le souhaite. **

**-Je veux bien. Merci. **Lui répondit Severus impressionner par son futur élève.

Le temps passa, Harry avait prit place dans un grand canapé de cuir noir qui faisait face à une immense cheminée où ronflait tranquillement un bon feu. Il lisait un énorme grimoire sur la magie runique, un livre qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver de son temps. À sa gauche se trouvait James, et à sa droite se trouvait Artius, il était bien là au calme. Lily et Umbriel étaient toutes deux parties dans la cuisine afin de préparer un en-cas.

Tout était tranquille dans la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vienne perturber le calme ambiant. Harry sursauta et se releva, il fonça droit vers la source du cri, il savait qui était là. Un ami qui l'avait suivit à travers les âge, celui qui lui avait toujours été fidèle. Il arriva dans un couloir et il le vit là. Ce bel oiseau l'observa, tout se passait en silence. Les garçons avaient suivit Harry ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry s'avança d'un pas tranquille. Avant de s'agenouiller devant l'oiseau, à qui il caressa la tête.

_-*Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant de ce que tu comptais faire Harry ! Je me suis inquiété moi !*_

_-*Pardonne mon geste Céphée, mais je ne supportais plus tout cela...*_

_-*Tu es tout pardonner si tu soigne mon aile cassé, j'ai des informations pour toi.*_

Harry soigna tendrement son phénix, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le conduire dans la cuisine, où il lui donna un grand bol d'eau fraîche et un autre de nourriture.

_-*Quelles sont les nouvelles ?*_

_-*Voldemort est mort. Il a tué Dumbledore lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était son père. Je ne peux plus retourner dans cette autre époque il n'y a plus vraiment de futur, il faudra le reconstruire. Et moi j'ai souhaiter plus que tout être auprès de toi avant que le Chaos ne s'installe vraiment.*_

_-*Pour nos amis ?*_

_-*Tous morts... Mais tous ont compris ton geste, la magie leur a expliquer. Personne ne t'en a tenue rigueur, les sorciers méritent ce qui arrive.*_

Harry soupira. Il s'en voulait il n'avait penser qu'a lui une fois de trop...

**-Harry James Potter, ne pense pas à ça, tu as penser à toi une seule et unique fois dans ta vie et c'est le jours où tu as décider que tu te sacrifierais pour eux, pour que Tom ne puisse jamais leur faire aucun mal, eux n'ont vue en toi qu'une simple arme et t'ont conditionner pour tous les sauver. Je t'interdis de te remettre en question, est-ce clair jeune homme ? **Persiffla le volatile à l'étonnement de tous.

**-Je sais Céphée, mais maintenant... **Commença Harry alors que le phénix le coupa

**-Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! Le Chaos règne en maître absolu sur le monde et les dimensions alentour, mais ici tu as une chance de modifier le futur alors saisi là ! **Lui dit-il

**-Céphée... **Soupira Harry

**-Je sais tu es fatigué... **Compatit Céphée

**-Me battre je ne sais faire que ça... J'ai juste envie d'avoir une vie normal... **

**-Bientôt mon grand, bientôt. **Lui promis l'oiseau, qui se tourna vers les autres. **Mon nom est Céphée phénix protecteur de Harry. Je suis son gardien de l'air. **

Le volatile fit une courbette devant les sorciers, et tous le saluèrent et se présentèrent les uns après les autres. Céphée voyant toute cette petite famille réunie, se coupa légèrement la patte et posa une goutte de son sang sur le front de tout le monde.

_(1) Hatfull of Sorrow, Mysterious Ways, Comical Rhythm, Anxiousness II __® Loveless OST_

_(2) Going Under, Bring Me To Life, Everybodys Fool, My Immortal ® Evanescence_


	5. Chapter 5

Tous regardèrent l'oiseau étrangement.

**-De par mon sang qui coule sur vous, je vous protège des mauvais sorts. Harry leur as-tu parler de ton tatouage runique et tribal ? **Demanda Céphée

**-Euh... Non... **Répondit Harry un peu gêné.

**-Que je vous explique, **se lança Céphée, **Harry étant ce qu'il est c'est à dire la cible principale de Voldemort, avec Severus nous avons décider qu'il serait protéger par un bouclier toujours actif grâce à un tatouage dans lequel nous avons glisser des runes de protections, et de soins permanents. **

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Lucius

**-Je suis... J'étais la bête noir de Tom, son seul but dans la vie, me tuer par tous les moyens. Je suis protégé tout le temps par les runes. Tout mon corps en est recouvert, mais par un habile sort elles ne se voient jamais. **

**-Tu n'es plus sa bête noir ? **Demanda Sirius.

**-Il ne me connait pas ici, enfin pas encore... **Sourit sadiquement Harry.** Moi par contre j'ai pleins d'infos sur lui.**

**-Ce qui veut dire que nous avons une chance de le vaincre ? **Osa demander Lily

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**-Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de son cas personnellement j'ai un compte à régler avec lui, et puis... Il n'est pas encore au courant mais une prophétie nous relis tous les deux. Il ne peut mourir que de ma main. **

**-Quelle est cette prophétie ? **Demanda Umbriel

**-****Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... **récita Harry comme si cela ne lui faisait plus rien de la dire.

Tous furent choquer de découvrir que seul Harry pourrait tuer Voldemort ou être tuer par lui.

**-Qui a lancer cette prophétie ? **Demanda Artius

**-Trelawney. **Cracha-t-il

**-Quoi ? Cette nymphomane shooter à bloque à longueur de journée ? **Demanda Sirius s'attirant tous les regard dont celui très amuser de Harry.

**-Alors elle l'était déjà à cette époque ? **Lui demanda-t-il

**-Quand on entre dans sa classe, on est englouti par la fumé. **Sirius mima son entrée dans la classe, pour le plus grand amusement de tous.

**-C'était pareil à mon époque, elle ressemble toujours à une libellule ? **Demanda Harry intéresser.

**-Ouai ! **Répondit avec un grand sourire l'animagus chien.

**-Tu voudrais peut-être la liste des profs Harry ? Je les ai déjà tous... Je suis la nouvelle...**

**-Préfète-en-Chef maman je sais, y a une plaque dans la salle des trophées, il y en a une pour chacun de vous. Toi papa, pour service rendu à l'école, et pour joueur exceptionnel de Quidditch. Toi maman pour service rendu à l'école et pour ton poste de préfète-en-Chef.**

Céphée sursauta de même que Harry tous les deux regardèrent la fenêtre alors que Lily souriait, et que James avait un visage étonné.

-*_Je ressens une attaque pas loin...* _Commença Céphée

_-*La marque des ténèbres va bientôt se montrer. Il faut qu'on ailles secourir les gens !*_

_-*Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de...*_

_-*Céphée je vais tuer cet enfoiré de serpent ici ! Je ne ressens pas sa présence, il a du envoyer ses nouveaux mangemorts...* _Dit-il en frottant sa cicatrice

**-Harry non !**

**-J'y vais tu ne m'en empêchera pas Céphée ! **Dit le jeune homme d'un ton dure et qui en un claquement de doigt changea de tenu prêt à combattre, un signe de tête à sa famille et il disparu.

**-Il y a une attaque... Harry est encore trop faible... **Soupira l'oiseau, alors que Lucius et Severus posèrent en même temps leurs mains sur leur bras gauche.

**-Il appel nous revenons dès que possible. **Annonça Lucius, alors que Umbriel allait préparer trois chambres pour les soins, avec l'aide de Lily.

Artius, James, Sirius et Rémus eux décidèrent de suivre Harry, la magie sentant leur peur à l'idée de perdre Harry les transplana à ses côtés. Le garçon était dans un arbre à couvert, et il ne faisait qu'observer tout en lançant de discrets sorts de protection pour les moldus.

**-Harry que fais-tu ? **Murmura Artius

**-Je sauve autant les Mangemorts que les moldus. Certains Mangemorts auront une dette envers moi. Et je tiens à ce qu'ils me la rembourse le moment voulut. Je leur envois l'illusion que les moldus se tordent de douleur sous leur sorts alors que ce n'est pas le cas, les moldus sont dans un endroit secret. **

Et le petit manège dura ainsi encore une bonne heure avant que Voldemort ne rappelle ses fidèles à ses côtés. Harry épuiser se blottit contre son grand-père avant de s'endormir. L'homme surpris le prit tendrement contre lui, avant que toute la petite troupe ne transplane jusqu'au domaine Potter. Et l'heure suivante ils virent Lucius et Severus arborant un petit sourire.

**-Harry nous a bien aider, heureusement qu'il était là. Il aurait du y avoir des centaines de morts. **Commença Severus.

**-Voldemort nous demande de trouver la source de cette mascarade et de la lui amener. James ton fils à le don de mettre Tom hors de lui. **Sourit Lucius

**-A son époque c'était pire, il n'aurait jamais pu faire un tel tour au vieux Tom, il l'aurait pulvériser sur place. Pour le moment il va estimer la puissance magique du lord avant de dévoiler sa puissance. Parce qu'il n'en a pas l'air mais votre enfant à tuer un troll des montagne adulte alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans et à peine deux mois de magie dans les pattes. Depuis il suit régulièrement des entrainements digne des meilleurs Aurors. Avec diverses créatures magiques qui lui sont totalement dévouer. **Expliqua Céphée à la stupeur générale.

**-Comment se fait-il que Harry cache sa puissance ? **Demanda Artius

**-Parce qu'elle est instable, et qu'il pourrait perdre pied et provoquer un cataclysme meurtrier. Il la maintient sous contrôle depuis ses 15 mois. Votre enfant est... Il est la représentation de la magie elle même... C'est pour cela qu'il est considérer comme son enfant d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il sera prêt il vous montrera de quoi il est capable mais pour le moment il est bien trop faible pour le faire. Il faut qu'il se repose, et qu'il mange. Mais ne le forcer pas à avaler quantité de nourriture en une seule fois, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eut de vrai repas... **Continua Céphée.

Lily paru inquiète et décida de faire des soupes et des bouillons avec des potions de tonus, de croissance, et nourrissante. Elle voulait que son garçon réapprenne à manger correctement. Elle songea également à faire une liste, elle irait avec James lui acheter des friandises, et d'autres choses dont il aurait besoin et à peine pensa-t-elle ça qu'elle vit Artius arborant un sourire.

**-Il va falloir prévoir d'aller au Chemin de Traverse à la fin du mois pour qu'il s'achète ses affaires ainsi qu'une nouvelle malle. Et ses uniformes, et peut-être même une baguette. **Dit Artius.

**-Il a une baguette, mais s'en sert très peu...**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Sa baguette et celle de Tom sont jumelles, il faut savoir que Harry ne fait jamais rien comme les autres sorciers, les ennuis lui pleuvent littéralement dessus. Lui qui ne rêve que d'une simple vie tranquille se retrouve à devoir botter le cul d'un mage noir psychopathe de soixante ans son aîné... Il a été conditionner pour ça, et il fera son devoir parce qu'il sait qu'il n'y aura aucun endroit sur terre où il pourra être tranquille tant que l'autre sera là. **

Artius aimait bien Céphée, l'oiseau était très beau, signe que son propriétaire s'en occupait sérieusement et qu'il était magiquement extrêmement puissant. Le phénix était blanc, avec des plumes bleu roi, mélanger à des plumes noir signes des pertes qu'avait subit Harry. Les yeux du volatile étaient bleu océan, et son bec était en or, signe de son haut rang.

**-Céphée, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez communiquer avec nous ?** Demanda soudainement Sirius

**-Et bien mon cher ami vous nous avez fait un foin de tous les diables pour que vous puissiez entendre ce que je disais à Harry, et il m'a lancer un sort depuis je peux communiquer avec toutes les espèces dans leur langue maternelle. Il faut dire que cela à été très bénéfique pour réunir nos alliés. **

**-Harry jouait souvent de la musique à Poudlard ? **Demanda Lily

**-Tous les soirs, **murmura-t-il en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs**, il le faisait tous les soirs il accompagnait ainsi les plus jeunes jusqu'au pays des songes, et les plus vieux dans l'apaisement. Il accompagnait également les morts du jours jusqu'au mausolée qu'il a construit de ses mains. Je ne sais pas comment il tient, mais sa peine est immense. Pour le moment il se croit dans un rêve. Il n'a pas réaliser la chance qu'il avait de vous avoir auprès de lui. **Lui répondit Céphée

**-Il n'a jamais eut de chance... **Murmura Rémus.

**-Jamais. Je sais que la magie vous l'a déjà dit mais, protéger le. J'aurais aimer qu'il se repose ici, mais Voldemort étant encore ici... Je suis désolé pour lui qu'il soit obliger de l'affronter une nouvelle fois. **Continua le phénix réellement triste pour son maître.

**-Comment ça une nouvelle fois ? **Sursauta Artius

**-Harry à tuer Voldemort dans son époque. Par son geste tous les sorciers qui s'étaient servit de lui ont vue leur magie disparaître et sont devenus de simple cracmol ou moldu. Voldemort est devenu un moldu et ne l'a pas supporter. Il a préféré se donner la mort. Et tout ceux qui soutenait votre enfant se sont vue offrir une nouvelle chance de vivre. Vous vous êtes tous réveiller. Et aujourd'hui c'est lui que vous pleurez. Voilà ce que m'a dit la magie, mais bientôt le Chaos règnera en maître absolut sur le monde et les dimensions, il n'y a plus de futur. **Dit-il en baissant sa noble tête.

**-C'est cruel ! **S'outra James les larmes aux yeux.

**-Ainsi la magie en a décider. C'est pour cela qu'elle vous le laissera lorsque Voldemort sera mort, le futur sera plus serein pour lui, pour vous, pour tout ceux qui aime la vie. Le temps de son repos, laisser moi vous offrir le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, ainsi vous pourrez comprendre et parler toutes les langues. **

Tous acceptèrent, et Céphée dans une gerbe d'étincelles, envoya le sort sur chacune des personnes présentes dans le salon. Lorsque cela fut fait, James et Lily allèrent jusque dans la chambre où se reposait Harry et chacun s'installèrent de chaque côté de l'enfant. James s'endormit rapidement tenant fermement son fils contre lui, alors que Lily les observait avec un immense amour au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.


	6. Chapter 6

La jeune femme fini par rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie dans leur sommeil, et la journée s'effaça laissant place à la nuit. Et la nuit laissa place au matin frais. James se réveilla, de même que Lily. Harry dormait encore il s'était agrippé à son père durant la nuit et comptait bien rester glué à lui.

Lily se leva avant d'embrasser le front de Harry et la joue de James. Elle sortie discrètement, allant prendre sa douche et préparer un plateau gargantuesque pour sa famille. Elle salua au passage, Artius qui inquiet lui demanda des nouvelles. Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il se sentait tellement bien là.

**-Bonjour mon cœur, **murmura James

Harry surpris sursauta, avant de se détendre.

**-Bonjour papa, ça va ? **

**-Ça va très bien maintenant que tu es réveiller.**

**-Ma magie était faible j'aurais pas dû aller faire joujou avec les Mangemorts hier... Pardon... **

**-Ce n'est pas grave mais lorsque tu sais que ta magie est si basse évite de foncer la tête la première dans ce genre de bataille d'accord ? **

**-D'accord papa... **

**-Peut-on se lever maintenant ? Il faut que tu mange un peu... **Demanda James

Harry se leva à regret et attendit son père qui ne mit pas très longtemps à le suivre, tous les deux arrivèrent dans le salon en discutant de Quidditch. Artius se mit à rire, et annonça une très bonne nouvelle aux garçons.

**-La finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch se passera ici en Angleterre, et ça sera le week-end prochain comme vous le savez. J'ai acheter des places pour tout le monde, même pour toi Harry !**

Harry lui fit un immense sourire, et lorsqu'il eut la place en main il eut comme un flash back. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant. Lorsqu'il revint à lui Artius le regardait avec de la peur au fond de ses prunelles chocolat.

**-Tout va bien chaton ? **

**-Des Mangemorts avaient attaquer, les sorciers lors de la finale en mon temps, et la marque des ténèbres était apparu après bien des années de calme. Si Lucius n'avait pas été là ce jour là, les Mangemorts m'auraient probablement tuer. Il faudra être prudent, je demanderais à mes alliés de se poster un peu partout en cas d'attaque. **

**-Harry cesse de penser à la guerre et amuse toi, c'est tout ce que nous te demanderons ce jour là d'accord ?**

**-Je vais essayer grand-père... **

Harry soupira puis alla jusqu'au piano de la bibliothèque et se mit à jouer une douce musique (1) accompagner par une autre qui s'élevait des murs. Lorsque la musique prit fin une autre un peu plus inquiétante (2) se mit à jouer venant des murs. Harry eut un sourire, il avait envie de s'entrainer au combat au corps à corps. D'un claquement de doigt la bibliothèque se retrouva transformer en salle d'entrainement. Il fit apparaître un golem d'entrainement. Et tous les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans des cris de rage.

A l'entente de ces cris la famille entra dans la bibliothèque et tous furent stupéfait de voir Harry battre proprement le golem deux fois plus grand et imposant que lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit il se retourna pour faire face à son grand-père, mais il savait que le golem n'était pas battu. Et à la tête qu'ils étaient tous entrain de faire le géant se relevait. Harry se retourna et tua proprement l'immense bête d'un coup de katana qu'il fit apparaître de nul part et qui disparu presque aussitôt. Avec un sourire satisfait Harry d'un claquement de doigt fit revenir toute la salle comme elle était avant.

**-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? **Demanda Artius

**-Je me suis amuser avec mon golem indestructible d'entrainement... **Dit-il en guise d'excuse tout en haussant les épaules.

**-Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, ensuite il faudra que l'on discute tous les deux. **

Harry acquiesça et suivit son grand-père sous le regard stupéfait des autres. Céphée qui avait tout vue soupira, le garçon était vraiment intenable.

**-Umbriel, surveillez sa magie. Lui est reposer mais sa magie est encore faible... Comme si quelque chose la lui bloquait... **Sifflât l'oiseau à la grand-mère de Harry.

Elle observa l'oiseau puis son petit-fils, avant d'aller auprès du garçon qui avait prit place auprès d'Artius et qui picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Tendrement elle prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et encra ses prunelles bleu dans les émeraudes, et vit pourquoi l'oiseau s'inquiétait.

La femme murmura une longue litanie, et tous les sceaux imposer sur la magie de Harry sautèrent d'un coup. L'enfant écarquilla des yeux en sentant enfin toute sa puissante magie coulée en lui libérée de sa prison dorée. Il soupira avant de se lover contre elle, lui disant une litanie de merci.

**-Qui t'a imposer ces sceaux Harry ? **Demanda Lucius

**-Dumbledore, pour mon propre bien qu'il disait résultat avant d'arriver ici j'ai faillis mourir quatre fois... Merci grand-mère, je vais pouvoir entrainer ma magie maintenant. Il va falloir que je me remette à niveau... **

**-Et nous suivrons tous le même entrainement avec toi tu es d'accord ? **Questionna Severus

-**Je m'impose un entrainement extrêmement dure, si vous arrivez à le supporter pourquoi pas. Vous commencerez doucement et petit à petit je rajouterais de la dureté. Nous avons deux mois pour...**

**-Un peu plus Harry, je mettrais la maison dans un bouclier temporelle lorsque la meute de loup-garou sera ici. Ainsi tous pourront suivre un entrainement. **

**-Merci grand-père ! Et puis avant de commencer il va falloir que j'aille voir le dragon gardien du feu. **

**-Nous partons tout à l'heure d'ailleurs **dit soudainement Rémus,** nous te suivrons tous là bas. **

**-Nous allons en avoir pour trois jours et deux nuits de marche. Vous êtes tous prêt ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Très bien alors si tout est réglé, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous resteriez ici. **

Après avoir petit-déjeuner, Harry alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, il relaxa son corps. Il soupira d'aise, il adorait la sensation de chaleur qui provenait de l'eau. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sirius derrière lui.

**-Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passer pour mon frère ?**

**-Son prénom s'il te plait ?**

**-Regulus Black**

**-Reg ?... Reg c'est ton frère ? C'est pour ça qu'il me demandait tout le temps où tu étais et qu'il a pleurer lorsque je lui ai annoncer ta mort...**

**-Oui c'est mon frère...**

**-Il était avec moi, il a été enrôler de force chez les Mangemorts, et a détruit un horcruxe au péril de sa vie. Il faudrait passé le mot à Severus et Lucius qu'ils l'amènent ici. Reg est un très bon ami, et à mon époque vous vous étiez pardonner les erreurs du passé.**

**-Je vais leur dire d'ouvrir l'œil. Merci. **

**-De rien.**

Sirius reparti silencieusement, laissant Harry finir sa douche tranquillement. Le garçon fut prêt une bonne demi-heure après. Il fut bientôt rejoint par toute sa famille et tous partirent tranquillement. Après une bonne demie-journée de marche, de blagues, un peu de musique et beaucoup de discutions, le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une grande prairie. Harry alla vérifier si il n'y avait aucun danger alentour, et fut soulager de constater que la seule nuisance était encore très loin. Il savait qui arrivait et il allait avoir droit à un plaquage en règle.

**-Ce qui va suivre est tout à fait normal, **dit-il tranquillement à Lily et à Umbriel en les aidant à installer le pique-nique alors que les autres étaient partis à la cueillette de fruits sauvages, et à la pêche.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de respirer lorsqu'ils entendirent un tonitruent «**PATRON !**» et les garçons revinrent rapidement auprès des filles. Harry se retourna et l'ombre se jeta sur lui, alors que James, Sirius, Rémus, Lucius, Severus et Artius levèrent leur baguette.

**-KIRA ESP****È****CE DE D****É****MON D****É****BILE VIRE DE L****À**** TU M'****É****TOUFFE !** Cria Harry qui avait été plaquer plutôt durement au sol.

L'ombre s'effaça rapidement avant de relever son «patron», patron qui avait les bras croisé sur la poitrine et qui tapotait le sol du pied. Les yeux noircis de colère.

**-Patron t'es revenu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête de sorcier kamikaze ? **Se mit à pleurer le puissant démon en prenant le gamin dans ses bras l'étouffant à moitier, un coup au niveau du dos de Kira et le démon relâcha l'adolescent. Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**-Kira, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fais. **Commença calmement le brun

**-Non !**

**-Si je ne m'étais pas jeter du haut de ce pont, Voldemort règnerait en maître absolu sur le monde moldu, magique et les autres dimensions... Ce n'était juste pas possible. **

**-Tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier ! J'aurais du le faire à ta place !**

**-Non Kira et tu sais très bien pourquoi.**

**-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas juste ! Au fait, je me suis enfuis de chez Dracula... Encore... Il n'avait pas l'air très content de me revoir, et surtout de me voir une nouvelle fois lui échapper...**

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur.

**-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toi Kira chef guerrier sans cœur et sans remord, bras droit de Satan à peur de Dracula que j'ai exploser d'une pichenette ? **

**-Bah... C'est à dire que là... J'l'ai un peu foutu en rogne le vieux tu comprends... **

**-Jézabel ne peut pas le calmer ? **

**-Elle l'exploserait tu veux dire... Les Barons veulent te voir aussi...**

**-Ils connaissent ma position elle ne change pas. Je ne deviendrais pas un démon !**

**-Tu vas où patron et la pouliche tu la connais ?**

Le démon ne compris rien lorsqu'il se retrouva plaquer au sol, assommer par un coup de poing du dit patron.

**-La «pouliche» c'est ma mère, et elle est pas pour toi, tu ne pense ne serait-ce qu'a l'effleurer et j'te massacre et ensuite j'envoie ta dépouille à Dracula compris ?**

Kira hocha positivement de la tête. Le démon se releva d'un bon, et prêta serment à son jeune maître.

_**-*De par mon sang, de par mon rang, moi Kinius Ingaro Revlon Artemis jure sur ma vie que toi et les tiens êtes désormais sous ma protection, et que par les flammes des enfers ce serment ne se brise jamais !***_

Harry le regarda clairement amuser.

**-Merci Kira**

**-De rien patron, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? **

**-Oui, justement j'aimerais que tu protège la famille Evans qui vit au 10 Magnolia Crescent. **

**-J'y vais à bientôt patron. **

Harry ne lui fit qu'un sourire alors que le démon s'évaporait dans une petite brise, Lily alla auprès de son fils et le prit dans une douce étreinte. Le garçon en ronronna de plaisir, il adorait que sa mère le cajole. Dieu qu'il aimait sa famille.

1, Belles for her ® Into the another world Yoko Kanno, Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna OST2

2, 5 Sex Drogen Industrial Mix ® Combichrist


	7. Chapter 7

Muettement Lily remercia son garçon de la protection qu'il offrait à sa famille. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi il avait ainsi agit, et apprécia encore plus le fait qu'il ai tant d'alliés. Artius de son côté s'approcha de son petit-fils.

**-Qui était-ce Harry ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Kira est un démon que j'ai sauver alors qu'il allait être tué par Dracula, le pauvre vampire n'a rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait et en est mort. **Répondit le jeune garçon en haussant des épaules

**-Je ne savais pas que les démons étaient moins puissant que les vampires... **Dit Umbriel

**-Il n'est pas question de puissance ici, les démons comme les anges sont les plus redoutables guerriers qui existe. Mais Dracula a été bien plus rusé que Kira. Le vampire s'est servi d'un vieux rituel qui servait autrefois de prison pour les démons. ****Ç****a puise toute la magie, et presque la totalité de la force vitale du démon, Dracula à faillit le tuer de cette façon, mais je suis arriver rapidement et le vieux vampire qui s'était un jour agenouiller devant Tom a regretter amèrement ses mille ans passé. J'ai brisé le rituel et ai soigner Kira.**

Tous l'écoutaient religieusement, il avait une grande connaissance de la Magie, des rituels, et des créatures magiques, mais n'étouffait jamais les autres de son savoir, il expliquait seulement ce qu'il savait lorsqu'on faisait appel à lui. Et tous virent en lui un professeur né.

**-Harry, accepterais-tu de devenir notre prof, et nous mettre à niveau avant la rentrée, que nous ayons tous des notes acceptables clouant ainsi le bec de Dumbledore ? **Demanda Sirius

**-Pourquoi pas, ça sera amusant de recommencer à jouer au prof. **Sourit le garçon.

Ils firent un bon déjeuner, et lorsque tous furent rassasier, Harry claqua des doigts, et ils virent apparaître devant eux d'étranges objets.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Severus suspicieux

-**Un téléphone portable, pour que nous soyons toujours en contacte les uns avec les autres. **Expliqua Harry

**-C'est très ingénieux, tu as eut là une très bonne idée Harry !** Dit Artius, **mais c'est comme un miroir à double sens non ? **

**-C'est plus sécurisé qu'un miroir à double sens. Tu vois là tu peux envoyer des messages, même si tu es en cours, tu peux poser un mot de passe afin de bloquer toute intrusion, et tout ceux qui ont leur téléphone peuvent te localiser si jamais tu disparais. **

Tous furent stupéfait. Comment un objet aussi petit pouvait-il servir à faire tout cela ?

**-Comment est-ce possible ? **Questionna Lucius

**-C'est très simple Luce, tu vas voir. Il suffit que tu laisse une goutte de ton sang entré en contacte avec la coque du téléphone et il s'adaptera à toi. Tout se règlera de lui même. Les moldu sont bien plus ingénieux et en avance que nous autres sorciers. Leur technologie m'aide tous les jours. **

En faisant son explication, Harry fit également une démonstration. Son téléphone devint noir, sur la coque du dessous il y avait un cercle coupé en deux par un éclair d'or, du côté droit il y avait un large serpent les crocs et la langue sortis, du côté gauche un puissant lion qui protégeait de sa puissante patte une petite sphère coupé en quatre qui représentait les quatre éléments.

James se pencha vers l'objet et observa avec fascination le magnifique dessin qui était apparu d'un coup sur la coque.

**-Pourquoi le serpent ? **Demanda-t-il

Harry fut d'un coup plus gêner.

**-Bah... C'est-à-dire que... Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard... A cause de Tom, mais je lui ai demander de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de ravoir une discution avec lui je lui ai demander qu'elle était ma maison, il m'a dit que je suis toujours rusé et ambitieux, donc Serpentard et courageux, et surtout que j'ai la force de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas de maison propre à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas où je serais répartis, mais j'espère bien rester auprès de vous. **

Tous l'écoutèrent stupéfait, jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un élève n'avait appartenu à deux maisons mais Harry était réellement un sorcier à part.

**-C'est encore quelque chose qui m'est propre. **

**-Tu es un sorcier exceptionnel Harry, c'est pour cela que beaucoup de choses t'arrivent tout le temps. **Lui dit Umbriel.

**-J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement... Depuis que j'ai ce truc en moi c'est de pire en pire... Pour vous dire depuis tout à l'heure il envoi le doloris et je commence à avoir vraiment mal...**

Lucius et Severus blêmirent ils savaient que Tom n'était pas tendre avec ce sort et qu'il adorait l'utiliser. L'aristocrate observa avec attention Harry et vit qu'il avait des spasmes musculaires signe qu'il ressentait bien le sort de Tom. Il alla auprès de lui.

**-Je vais t'aider. La magie veela est puissante. **Sourit le blond.

**-Merci. **Harry lui fit un sourire un peu triste. **Draco m'aidait généralement, ils me manquent tous... Vous dire ce qu'on a fait ne servirait à rien, il faudrait que vous puissiez apprendre à les connaître, mais... Ils sont tous morts...**

**-Nous l'étions bien pour toi... Demande à la magie si elle ne pourrait pas... **Lui dit James

**-Je refuse de lui demander ça, elle a déjà modifier trop de choses pour que le futur reste intacte papa, je ne peux pas lui demander...**

_-Mon enfant quand l'heure sera venu, ils seront près de toi. Ils seront tous là, et ceux qui furent tes professeurs, retrouveront leur mémoire futur. Severus, Lucius, Rémus, Sirius, tous. Pour le moment seules les créatures magiques se souviennent du futur. Mais bientôt tous seront là auprès de toi, je t'en fais le serment, et un nouveau passé s'ouvrira devant toi fils et tes compagnons, et il faudra l'affronter avec courage. Merlin a basculer du côté obscure et à perdu de sa puissance, les Fondateurs auront besoin de ton savoir, et de ta ruse. Mais avant de partir il te faudra avoir la puissance du feu et de l'eau._

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, et seul Harry l'avait entendu. Et cela l'inquiéta, il connaissait enfin le début de l'histoire, il savait après avoir fais bons nombres de recherches, que Dumbledore était le descendant directe de Merlin du moins le pensait-il. Il soupira lourdement alors que Lucius posait ses mains sur les tempes du jeune garçon et qu'il récitait dans une ancienne langue quelques brides de phrase. Harry se sentit instantanément mieux.

**-Merci Luce, le tant que tu m'aidais mère m'a parler. Et nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche. **Harry claqua des doigts et une musique (1) se fit entendre il se leva et regarda l'horizon tout en s'étirant. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre la route.

**-****Ç****a vous dis de faire un bout de chemin en balai ? **Demanda Harry

Les plus jeunes étaient réellement enthousiastes, par contre Artius, Umbriel et Lily l'étaient moins. Harry les regarda.

**-J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous, maman tu montra avec moi, grand-père avec Sirius et grand-mère avec papa. **En disant ça, Harry remonta sa manche de pull, et tous purent voir le tatouage tribal qu'avait le jeune sorcier. Il sourit et le tatouage se mit à briller d'une couleur bleu nuit, et de la paume de sa main sorti lentement son balai.

Les garçons regardèrent l'objet avec émerveillement, le manche était gris acier avec des runes et des dessins tribaux. James repéra vite le nom du balais, «_É__clair Potter 7_».

**-Pourquoi ce nom ? **Demanda-t-il à son fils.

**-Référence à ma cicatrice, et le 7 était mon numéro dans l'équipe. J'en ai même été le capitaine. Mais bon c'est le passé... Le futur... Un autre temps quoi.**

Harry soupira, avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

**-Maman tu me fais confiance ? **Demanda-t-il à Lily qui timidement s'était approcher.

**-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! **Dit-elle avec conviction.

Harry sourit, prit la main de sa mère et l'aida à monter devant lui sur le balai.

**-Si tu as peur accroche toi à moi, je vais être rapide et je voudrais que tu sois à l'aise et que tu profites. **

Tous se poussèrent et Harry prit place derrière sa mère, il tapa le sol du pied et son balai s'éleva dans les airs à très grande vitesse sous le cri de pure joie de Lily, Harry fit un doux sourire et il claqua discrètement des doigts alors que devant les autres rester au sol apparut des balais identiques à celui que possédait le plus jeune des Potter. Lily, quand à elle était totalement en confiance avec Harry, et se reposa sur son fils. Bien qu'il soit petit et maigre, le garçon cachait en lui une très grande force physique.

Harry stoppa son balai et attendit patiemment que ses compagnons le rejoignent et ce fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard. Ils prirent la direction du Nord. Face à lui Harry ressentit très faiblement les premiers symptômes d'une foule de détraqueurs, après bien plus d'une heure de vol. Il descendit rapidement vers le sol, la sensation était bien plus forte. Il se posa en douceur, Lily était totalement décoiffé mais cette petit balade lui avait réellement fais plaisir. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son fils, avant de lui faire un large sourire.

**-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu Harry ? **Demanda Artius qui descendit du balai de Sirius.

**-Il y a des détraqueurs à quelques kilomètres, **annonça-t-il, **je vais avoir besoin d'aide, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous. JEZABEL ! KIRA ! SILEST !**

Trois ombres apparurent après l'appel de Harry. Une magnifique jeune femme elfe noir se dévoila la première, elle était grande et avait une chevelure blonde platine ainsi que quelques mèches noir et lorsque son regard couleur rubis tomba sur Sirius elle poussa un cri, avant de se jeter sur le pauvre garçon, lui roulant une pelle magistrale. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme en profita pour mettre une beigne au pauvre animagus, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda gravement.

**-Ose me refaire un coup aussi tordu et je t'étripe personnellement ! **Rugit-elle

James se pencha vers Harry, alors que Sirius se faisait engueuler.

**-Qui est-ce ? **

**-C'est sa femme, ça fait plaisir de la retrouver en aussi grande forme. **Sourit Harry alors que James était abasourdit, Sirius était marier.

Silest, et Kira accompagné de la famille Evans totalement endormie apparurent devant Harry, le démon et le vampire avait un genoux au sol. Kira prit le premier la parole.

**-Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'adresse que tu m'as donner patron, il y avait une horde de mangemorts qui encerclaient la maison, et ils avaient déclencher un incendie qui prenait des proportions faramineuses. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont auprès de moi. **Expliqua Kira.

**-Merci de les avoir amener. Il faudrait qu'ils soient placé à l'abri dans la propriété des Potter. Demande à Dobby et à Kreatur de s'occuper d'eux ensuite revient, il y a un troupeau de macchabées sur patte pas loin. **Lui dit Harry alors que le démon disparaissait avec la famille Evans toujours endormie. Harry porta ensuite son regard sur le vampire qui avait la tête basse signe de soumission devant son chef.

**-Silest relève toi. **

Le vampire s'exécuta devant les regards étonnés des compagnons de Harry.

**-Maître, comme il est bon de vous revoir en grande santé. Veuillez me pardonner mon erreur futur, et vous avoir ainsi lâchement abandonner. **

**-Silest je ne suis pas ton maître, juste ton ami. Et je te pardonne, tu m'as protéger... Nott père voulait me tuer devant Tom, alors merci. **

Le vampire avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée même qu'un sorcier l'acceptait lui pour ami. Il en était réellement ravi mais ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il se releva et serra la main de Harry, il avait eut tellement peur pour ce gosse qu'il avait failli envoyer à son ancien maître. Dracula n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Il se souvenait encore du jour de leur rencontre.

_*__**Flash Back**__*_

_Harry couru jusqu'à Magnolia Crescent, il voulait fuir cette maison. Cette haine, il allait tourné au coin de la rue, et prendre la direction de Londres. Il savait que la grande ville était encore loin mais il ne voulait plus rester là dans cette maison. _

_Il pu courir encore un peu, et tourna sa tête vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas suivit lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Harry se retrouva à terre alors que l'homme n'avait pas bouger. Croyant qu'il s'agissait là d'un mangemort, Harry l'avait braquer de sa baguette, le regard noirci de colère. _

_-__**Et bien mon jeune ami, où cours-tu donc ainsi par cette si paisible nuit ? **_

_**-Loin de vous, et loin d'ici. **__Lui répondit le gamin en se relevant d'un bond. _

_L'homme sourit, il sentit la puissance de l'enfant et voulut y goûter. _

_**-Mon nom est Silest, je suis le bras droit de Dracula. Voyez-vous jeune Harry mon maître m'a demander de lui apporter l'enfant élu de la prophétie et je compte bien honorer cette demande. Suivez moi s'il vous plait. **_

_**-Allez vous faire foutre ! **__Cracha Harry avant de contourner le vampire et de se remettre à courir. _

_Il ne vit pas que l'homme se mit à sourire et qu'il le suivait discrètement. Arriver à mi parcours, Harry s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. L'homme en profita pour assommé l'enfant et le prendre dans ses bras. A ce moment précis, la magie vampirique et celle du gamin se lièrent. Silest compris, que l'enfant était celui de mère magie et décida qu'en son âme et conscience, il serait désormais au service du jeune sorcier. Il l'emmena dans son refuge loin de toute civilisation, et plaça le petit complexe en bulle temporelle. Harry pu ainsi apprendre la maîtrise de la magie vampirique et d'une partie de la magie noir. Après que sa méfiance envers le vampire fut estompée. _

_*__**Fin du Flash Back**__*_

Quelques secondes plus tard Kira était de retour, et Harry pu présenter les guerriers à sa famille.

**-Kira, Jézabel, Silest, je vous présente Artius, Umbriel et James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Rémus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, et Sirius Black. Ma famille. **

Les deux démons, et le vampire saluèrent tout le monde. Artius lui observait les trois amis de son petit-fils.

Kira était un homme grand et fin, il avait les cheveux rouge vif, et portait des lunettes noir cachant ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un costard, sans cravate et la chemise négligemment boutonner. Le vampire lui était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte sous laquelle se trouvait un tee-shirt noir avec un dessin tribal blanc, et des jeans troués de partout. Silest avait le teint blafard, les yeux couleur bleu nuit, et une tignasse noir décoiffé. Il aurait pu être prit pour le jumeau de Harry, ils étaient tous deux vêtus de la même façon.

**-Silest, ta magie est faible... **Dit soudainement Harry. Le vampire le regarda curieusement.

**-Non Harry je...**

**-Tait toi, tu ne peux combattre si tu es faible et j'vais avoir besoin de toi, alors mord moi. **

Tous furent stupéfait, James et Lily voulurent protester mais Harry les arrêta d'un regard.

**-J'ai déjà fais ça, et je ne suis pas devenu un calice, ni même un vampire je ne crains rien. **

Harry se tourna vers sa famille, il avait un regard confiant, il pencha sa tête du côté gauche lorsqu'il senti le vampire derrière lui, et le laissa mordre la chair tendre de son cou. Harry gardait les yeux ouvert alors que le vampire buvait de longues gorgées de sang du sorcier. Une tape sur la cuisse du vampire et se dernier s'arrêta, il lécha la plaie sur le cou de Harry qui se cicatrisa immédiatement et relâcha son ami et maître.

**-Maintenant on peu y aller. **Dit le jeune.

**-Harry votre magie est bien plus puissante aujourd'hui... Comment ?... **Demanda le vampire étonner.

**-Nous allons voir le gardien du feu, j'ai déjà la protection du gardien de l'air et de la terre. **Expliqua le garçon.

**-Oh...** Fit-il surpris. **Je comprend pourquoi toutes les créatures disent que l'enfant de la Nature se trouve en ces lieux.**

Après ce petit intermède, tous reprirent la route se préparant mentalement à combattre une meute de Détraqueurs.

1, Get Your Body Beat ® Combichrist

**R * A * R**

**Stormtrooper2** : Coucou, oui je l'ai légèrement, et même beaucoup modifier, il est vrai que la première version était plus brouillon, et je n'arrivais plus à la continuer. La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**reya23** : la suite est ici bonne lecture ! =)

**Yzeute** : Merci mais finalement ce n'est plus un one shot, c'est plutôt une (très) longue histoire, 37 chapitres écrits, le 38ème en cours ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**arya19** : La version 1 n'aura probablement jamais de suite, mais certains éléments se retrouveront dans la version 2. Comme tu me l'as fais remarquer j'ai annoncer la fin de la V1. C'est triste... Peut-être qu'un jour je la reprendrais et qu'elle sera encore mieux que la V2... Pour les changements, ils seront nombreux, mais je te laisse la joie de tout découvrir ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**musume** : Effectivement la V2 n'aura plus rien à voir avec la V1, je l'espère aussi, je travail dure pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs ! Merci j'espère que les autres seront également plus crédibles du point de vue des lecteurs ! =) Dobby et Kreatur seront plus présent bien plus tard dans la fic, quant à Sev et Luce, ils vont retrouver leur mémoire futur bientôt si je me rappel bien lol... En tout cas bonne lecture ! =)

**tenshihouou** : Merci, et j'espère bien ! Cette V2 est l'une des fic les plus avancée que j'ai en réserve, c'est pour dire si j'en ai. Bonne lecture ! =)

**The ice cat** : Merci, mais pourquoi bizarre ? Lol, pour la suite la voici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Nathy-666** : Oh, merci =) la suite risque de te plaire car j'ai modeler un Harry version timbré de chez la poste ! Sérieux là il paraît encore tout gentil mais... Je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture ! =)

**petit-dragon 50** : Merci, j'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai, même si j'ai bosser dessus pendant près d'un mois (d'où le nombre faramineux de parties écrites...) Bonne lecture ! =)

**yuseiko-chan** : Merci ! La suite est ici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Araknofobia** : Merci, la suite est ici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Lehna** : Coucou, la première version est officiellement stopper, je la reprendrais certainement un jour mais pas pour le moment. Je me consacre à mes autres fics, et c'est dire si j'en ai... Bonne lecture ! =)

**Rozenn2356** : Bonjour, et bien que la suite arrive tard, ainsi que ma réponse... *pas taper* La voici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**TiteNana** : La suite est ici avec BEAUCOUP de retard ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps entre chaque chapitres mais n'ayant pas encore le net chez moi (c'est chiant !) j'ai un peu de mal à poster régulièrement... Je te rassure je n'arrête pas cette histoire, elle m'est bien trop importante pour que je la laisse tomber comme ça !... Et dire que je suis l'innocence et la pureté même... Oui bon c'est pas crédible je sais lol ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**TiteNana** : Je sais mais j'ai du mal avec les long chapitres moi lol ! *repense au chapitre 7 d'enfant de Fondateur... Monstrueux celui là... et que dire du 13...* pour la suite, la voici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Stormtrooper2** : Oui Harry est très bien accueillit par sa famille parce qu'ils savent tous qui il est... Effectivement Dumby et Voldy vont morflé sévère bien que l'ennemi de Harry reste encore cacher dans l'ombre... Pour le Quidditch il devra passer des tests et avec son père en tant que Capitaine... Harry fera partie de l'équipe de réserve de Gryffondor. Bonne lecture ! =)

**The ice cat** : Et pourtant j'essaye de le faire le moins précipiter possible... Et encore Silver n'est que le premier tu n'as pas encore tout vue lol ! Ils y en a d'autres... Le truc que ma magnifique et génialissime cervelle à pondu ? Lol ça m'est venu comme ça, je regardais une série encore je ne sais plus c'était quoi mais la phrase est venue d'un coup, la grande classe quoi lol. Comme dit dans le Tome 2 le fourchelang est très mal vue, alors un Potter le parlant... M'enfin il l'accepte tel qu'il est c'est ça le plus important. La suite est ici bonne lecture ! =)

**arya19** : Merci, pour les informations j'essaye de faire le moins brouillon possible, malgré ça il y a encore des lacunes dans mon écriture, merci de me le faire remarquer, je serais plus prudente à l'avenir ! Merci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! =)

**jument fiere** : La suite est ici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Rozenn2356** : Coucou, les autres chapitres arriveront bientôt j'espère normalement je devrais retrouver le net prochainement, ce qui m'arrange vue tout ce que j'ai sur le feux ! Merci ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**joker73** : La suite est ici, et les rencontres se feront sur les chapitres 24 pour Dumby et 28 pour Voldy ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Syriel1** : Oui il y a une suite, j'ai été longue à la mettre en ligne et je m'en excuse encore, mais c'est un peu difficile pour moi vue que j'ai accès à internet très rarement... J'espère qu'elle te plaira bonne lecture ! =)

**Ezhra-June** : Oui et elle est ici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**stormtrooper2** : Il s'y fait tout doucement bien qu'il ai du mal, à réaliser. Il va rechuter mais, il sera toujours soutenu par tous. Le moldu, et les sorciers vont avoir très mal en fait, car Harry à la rancune très tenace lol !

Alors pour la rentrée je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, par contre je sais comment elle va se passer ! Sachant que Harry a déjà rencontré Dumby mais c'est pour tout de suite. =)

Et bien si il n'avait rien à faire ma fic n'aurais pas grand intérêt... A sa renaissance il vivra effectivement une très belle et très longue vie =)

Et non, il a beaucoup d'alliés dans le monde, sachant en plus ce que je lui réserve c'est pas plus mal lol ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Syriel1** : Merci ! La suite est ici bonne lecture ! =)

**KynnVyr** : Merci ! Elle a été longue à posté c'est vrai et je m'en excuse ! Moi aussi lol c'est le premier allié d'Harry que j'ai créer u_u

Cette fic sera très '_musical_' tout au long des chapitres. J'espère faire découvrir le genre de musique que j'aime, et que par conséquence Harry aime aussi lol à ceux qui lisent cette fic ! La suite est ici bonne lecture ! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivé à proximité des créatures des ténèbres, Harry s'arrêta, une sensation de malaise le prit à la gorge. Il avait froid et entendait les premiers cris de sa mère. Il porta les mains à ses oreilles, il avait les yeux fermés. Silest se plaça derrière lui, Kira à sa gauche et Jézabel à sa droite, les trois amis de Harry avaient mal pour le jeune garçon, ils savaient tous ce qu'il entendait.

**-De par mon sang, de par mon rang que l'enfant ne soit plus atteint par la magie néfaste des détraqueurs, ainsi soit-il ! **Commença Kira en se coupa la paume de la main laissant couler son sang sur la pelouse verdoyante de la vallée.

**-De par mon sang, de par mon rang, que l'enfant ne subisse plus les horreurs qu'il a vue dans le passé, ainsi soit-il ! **Continua Jézabel en imitant le démon et en se coupant la paume de sa main faisant ainsi comme Kira.

Silest lui ne prononça aucune incantation tout avait été dit par le démon et l'elfe noir, il coupa la paume de sa main reliant les deux flaque de sang, par un trait de son sang. Il s'agenouilla derrière Harry puis posa les mains sur le sol.

**-Qu'en mon âme et conscience, mère nature, mère magie protégez votre enfant des souffrances passées et à venir ainsi soit-il ! **Murmura le vampire

Axis qui était toujours autour de la taille de Harry sorti la tête de sous le tee-shirt large du garçon, avant de tout doucement glisser son long corps jusqu'au sol, avant de se mettre devant Harry.

_**-Harry pose tes genoux à terre, n'écoute pas les cris de ta mère, entend ma voix, pose ta main sur le sol. **_

Le garçon les yeux toujours fermés fit comme demander, il posa sa main au sol et le serpent se remit à siffler.

_**-Implore mère nature de t'aider. Les détraqueurs sont bien trop nombreux pour vous. **_

**-Mère Nature, je t'implore de m'aider, permet à ma magie de chasser tous les détraqueurs, et que jamais plus ils ne reviennent hanter tes belles vallées ainsi soit-il ! **Dit-il, il se releva tendit son bras droit devant lui, ouvrit ses yeux qui devinrent blanc signe que la nature l'aidait, ainsi que la magie.

-**SPERO PATRONUM !** Cria Harry alors que de sa main jaillit un magnifique cerf, une biche, un phénix, un basilic, un chien, un loup, un loup-garou, et un dragon.

Tous ses patronus partirent en une seule et même direction, toute la famille de Harry était stupéfaite, il fallait que le sorcier soit très puissant, ou très bien entrainer pour pouvoir créer autant de patronus corporel. Mais James étaient réellement fier de son fils, il croyait en lui. Et un sentiment heureux s'empara de lui.

Harry n'avait que quinze ans par tous les diables et il réussissait de vraies prouesses. Une musique (1) accompagna les patronus qui allèrent tuer proprement les détraqueurs. Lorsque plus un seul être des ténèbres ne fut vivant une heure plus tard, Harry s'effondra inconscient et les patronus disparurent dans un léger pop. Lily se précipita sur Harry le prenant contre elle après avoir bousculer Silest. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la joue tendrement tout en le berçant.

**-Nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, il sera sur pied demain matin. **Déclara Jézabel, d'un claquement de doigt elle fit apparaitre des sacs de couchages. Kira renifla dédaigneusement face à elle et d'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaitre une très grande tente aménager comme une maison, avec tout le confort pour plusieurs personnes.

Tous entrèrent dans le refuge pour la première nuit qu'ils allaient passés hors du domaine Potter. Harry fut conduit dans une chambre à part, Lily et James dormiraient avec lui. Une fois qu'il fut installer James demanda à Kira, Silest et Jézabel de leur parler de son fils.

**-Il faut savoir James que Harry est quelqu'un d'introverti, et d'extrêmement timide, même si parfois il est impulsif et ne réfléchi que très peu aux conséquences de certains de ses actes. **Commença Jézabel, **il a mit près d'un mois avant de me regarder dans les yeux, il pensait que ça serait un outrage à ma personne que de le faire. Il ne pense jamais comme le commun des sorciers, il trouve qu'il gêne beaucoup les autres sa simple présence est étouffante selon lui. **

**-Il se remet en question sans cesse, **continua Kira,** je connais bons nombres de sorciers qui devraient en faire autant. Harry est un sorcier au cœur pure, qui est extrêmement généreux. Lorsque Voldemort à attaquer Poudlard la première fois, je me souviendrais toujours, il n'y avait pas asser de nourriture pour tous, alors Harry avait dit aux elfes de maison qu'il ne prendrais que le stricte nécessaire c'est à dire du pain et de l'eau, parfois il ne mangeait rien durant plusieurs jours. Depuis il n'a jamais réellement refais de vrai repas. **

**-Il se trouve qu'il préfère souffrir plutôt que de voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir pour lui. **Dit Silest un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, **nous avons tous trois une dette de sang envers Harry, lui estime que nous l'avons largement payer mais nous avons décider qu'il en était autrement. Harry est toujours très gêner de nous demander de l'aide. Et nous savons que beaucoup de créatures magiques vont nous rejoindre car toutes ont une dette envers votre fils. **

**-Il reste un véritable mystère, celui qui pourrait prétendre le connaitre un peu c'est Severus, mais... Ton esprit futur n'est pas encore là, **dit Jézabel à Severus, **ses amis aussi pourront mieux vous parler de Harry que nous. **

Lily était réellement émue, elle avait créer avec James un garçon parfait, mais qui souffrait terriblement tous les jours. Bien qu'il soit entouré on sentait dans chacun de ses regards une solitude sourde qui menaçait à tout moment de l'engloutir. Tous mangèrent le grand repas que prépara Jézabel, avec l'aide de Lily et d'Umbriel. Ils gardèrent au chaud un bol de soupe pour Harry, car tous savaient qu'il ne mangerait rien dans le cas contraire.

Après avoir longuement discuter et après s'être tous laver, ils allèrent tous se mettre au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. James et Lily eux allèrent dans la chambre ou dormait profondément Harry, James se plaça à gauche de son fils tandis que Lily prenait le côté droit. L'enfant ainsi entouré par ses parents ne fit aucun cauchemars.

Le lendemain James s'éveilla le premier, et vit que Harry dormait à moitier sur sa mère, et Lily tenait son garçon avec possessivité comme pour le protéger. Avec un doux sourire le maraudeur prit une photo afin d'en garder une trace pour plus tard. James fit disparaitre son appareil photo et se recoucha, se rendormant rapidement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut de même que Lily lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter. Le garçon paraissait être en proie à un violent cauchemar.

**-Non... Veux pas... Oncle Vernon... Non... Pitier... **Pleura-t-il

Harry chercha à se protéger, mais James le prit dans une douce étreinte. Le corps du garçon se mit à trembler contre celui de son père, et Lily chercha à le réveiller doucement. Ce qu'il fini par faire au bout de plusieurs minutes, dans un cri d'effroi. Il s'accrocha à James et pleura lourdement.

James et Lily se regardèrent un instant, tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Entendre la souffrance de Harry et le voir si fragile, les remplissaient de haine à l'encontre des monstres qui avaient osés faire du mal à leur petit garçon. Et dans leur colère bien légitime la magie leur accorda le droit de vengeance. Et d'une caresse à son fils, Harry se calma tenant toujours son père ferment contre lui. Lily se leva, elle venait de prendre une décision. Elle sorti de leur chambre silencieusement, et alla jusque dans le coin cuisine de la tente. Elle vit qu'il y avait Kira, et Artius.

**-Bonjour, **dit-elle timidement les deux hommes la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, **je... Pourrions-nous reprendre la route demain ? Harry doit encore... **

**-Il a fait un cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda le démon

-**Oui **soupira la jeune femme.

**-Très bien, de toutes façons nous n'aurions pas pu aller bien loin, les Mangemorts nous entours. Nous sommes bien protéger, et aucune magie sorcière ne peut briser mes barrières. **

Lily fit un signe de tête reconnaissant au démon avant de retourner auprès de son futur époux et de son fils qui se rendormait.

**-Nous sommes encerclés par les Mangemorts, nous ne pourrons reprendre la route que demain, Harry va pouvoir se reposer aujourd'hui **sourit tendrement la jeune rousse en caressant avec amour les cheveux en bataille de son fils.

**-Heureusement parce qu'il est encore affaibli par son patronus d'hier, j'ai regarder sa magie. Regarde il s'est rendormit. **Sourit James à son tour toujours autant émerveiller par son fils. Il n'avait toujours pas réaliser qu'il aurait Harry pour enfant. Lily lui sourit également.

**-Notre petit ange... Te rends-tu comptes qu'il est de nous ? Que nous avons engendré un enfant parfait ? Notre petite émeraude est tellement magnifique. **Soupira Lily avec un doux sourire en regardant avec attention son bébé dormir.

**-Dès que je l'ai eu dans mes bras, j'ai ressentis un réel besoin de l'aimer, et de l'avoir toujours auprès de moi. Et prendre soin de lui et de le chérir. **Expliqua James, se souvenant encore du magnifique sentiment d'être enfin entier.

**-Tout comme moi James. **Lui répondit Lily, avant de chastement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son futur époux.

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques semaines, la rousse aurait brûler vif cet idiot de Potter comme elle aimait à l'appeler bien qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Avec l'arriver de Harry tous les deux s'étaient grandement rapprocher. Et aucun ne regrettaient cela bien au contraire, ils voulaient tous les deux que ce petit ange puisse voir le jour.

Harry soupira de bonheur car dans son sommeil il ressentait tout ce qui l'entourait et ses parents s'aimaient réellement. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son père, et décida dans son sommeil paisible qu'il était temps pour lui de devenir le leader qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Dans sa demeure, au cœur de la terre la magie entendit le vœux de son fils et accepta de l'aider progressivement.

Dans la cuisine, Artius observait le démon. Il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas encore comment l'aborder. Kira soupira lourdement, avant de regarder le sorcier dans les yeux.

**-Que voulez-vous savoir ? **Dit-il

Artius sursauta, avant de se racler la gorge.

**-Que s'est-il passé hier ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous tous blesser ? Et pourquoi Harry avait-il ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles ? **

**-Harry est allergique aux détraqueurs, généralement il entend sa mère supplier Voldemort de ne pas le tuer, et après il revoit toutes les morts de ses proches. **

Artius se mit à blêmir, il n'aurait jamais cru que... Et il se senti coupable, son petit-fils avait vécu un véritable enfer et ce n'était pas en essayant de se persuader de ne rien voir comme ce qu'il faisait actuellement que l'enfant se reconstruirait. Il décida donc pour le bien-être de son petit ange qu'il le protègerait et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. L'aidant ainsi du mieux qu'il pourrait. Participer à sa vie comme le faisaient James et Lily avec un très grand sérieux. Pour sa plus grande surprise d'ailleurs.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Severus, Rémus, Sirius et Lucius hurler. Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de son père et se sentit grandir un peu. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Un ami arrivait et avec lui une partie de son pouvoir. Une plante se matérialisa devant le lit de Harry, et le jeune homme lui fit un large sourire. La plante qui avait prit l'apparence d'un petit garçon, arborait également un large sourire.

**-Grand frère !** Cria l'enfant plante se jetant sur Harry

Harry sourit encore plus en voyant la tête de ses parents.

-**Nymphae. **Répondit Harry, **comme je suis heureux de te revoir, comment vas-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? **

**-Je vais bien grand frère, et je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fais mais je me suis endormit hier soir, sur ta tombe et j'ai souhaiter fortement te retrouver, et... Bah me voilà !**

**-Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?** Questionna Harry curieux

**-Et bien... Tu as du le sentir, où mère nature te l'a souffler à l'oreille, mais Tom Jedusor s'est suicider à ton époque. **

**-On me l'a dit. Et je l'ai rêver de toute façon... **

**-En fait Harry je crois que c'est bien plus compliquer que ça en a l'air... Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit consciemment donner la mort... J'ai senti un cœur pure prisonnier lorsque je suis aller voir sa dépouille... Comme si... Je ne sais pas...**

**-Nous allons approfondir cela. Merci de m'avoir fait par de ton sentiment c'est une info très importante, Kira, Jézabel et Silest sont là si tu veux leurs parler, mais avant je vais te présenter mes parents !**

L'enfant plante regarda James et Lily avec de grands yeux vert émerveiller.

**-Papa, maman, je vous présente Nymphae, il est une création magique d'une combinaison de ma magie et de la nature. Il en est son gardien. Nymphae je te présente Lily Evans, et James Potter. **Sourit Harry

1)(Album) (dance, trance, techno) ® megamix 2005 various artistes.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oops ! Veuillez excuser ma maladresse de la semaine dernière ! Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez un chapitre supplémentaire. Voici celui que vous n'aviez pas eut..._

L'enfant plante salua respectueusement James et Lily, avant de tourner son regard totalement vert sur Harry.

**-Il est temps grand frère, il faut que tu retrouve ta réelle apparence. **

**-Toi aussi petit ange. **Sourit le garçon, sous le regard étonné de ses parents.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur le front de la plante et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante quelques phrases incompréhensibles, alors que Nymphae prenait des allures d'adolescent. Dans le même temps la plante avait enfoncer au niveau du nombril du garçon une liane et lui réinjectait un peu de sa puissante magie. Et Harry retrouvait enfin son mètre 95.

Le tout dura une bonne dizaines de minutes, et lorsque cela fut fini, Harry se releva et d'un claquement de doigt ses vêtements se changèrent pour une paire de jeans noir troué de partout lui moulant parfaitement ses longues jambes fines, un débardeur noir moulant parfaitement son buste finement musclé, sous une chemise rouge sombre, ses longs cheveux attaché en une solide natte, et une paire de basket aux pieds. Il fit un sourire complice à Nymphae, qui avait également changer.

La jeune plante avait bien prit une vingtaine de centimètres et son corps s'était musclé, il portait un débardeur blanc, et une paire de jeans bleu délavé et déchiré par endroit, il ne portait aucune chaussure ne les supportant pas. Lorsque Harry regarda sa mère, il vit avec amusement qu'elle se mettait à rougir violemment.

**-Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de retrouver son corps ! **Dit Harry d'une voix douce, mais légèrement rauque, arborant un large sourire. James se leva et fit le tour de son garçon, incrédule.

**-Tu es si... Grand... **

**-Oui je sais, mais je ne sais pas de qui je le tiens...**

**-Oui, je fais nain avec mon mètres 75 à côté de toi... **Soupira James au grand amusement de Lily et de Harry.

**-Mon père fait un mètre 85... **Dit Lily tu le tiens peut-être de là.

Harry lui sourit, il étira son long corps, avant que Jézabel n'arrive dans la chambre.

**-Potter ça fait plaisir de te revoir grand ! Mais là tu as de la visite !**

Harry la regarda surpris, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, en soupirant, Jézabel ne changera donc jamais ? Avant de reprendre tout son sérieux, et de demander à sa sœur elfe

**-Qui ?**

**-Sunas et Meti.** Lui répondit l'elfe en haussant des épaules

Le jeune homme soupira pour la forme. Il les aurait bien oublier, mais ils étaient de très bons alliés et les guerriers étaient prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

**-J'arrive, **dit-il en la suivant il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que ses parents et Nymphae le suivait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le coin salon de la tente, il y avait un centaure et un gobelin.

**-Mes amis, bien le bonjour. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite en ces terres hostiles ? **Demanda Harry au grand étonnement de sa famille.

**-Nous venons signé avec l'enfant de la Magie et de la Nature un traité de paix et de totale allégeance. **Déclara Meti, générale de la puissante armée gobeline.

**-Nous venons également demander protection pour nos peuples, nous avons trop souffert avant que vous ne vous décidiez à voyager dans le temps. Nous ne voulons pas qu'un tel désastre se reproduise. **Conclu Sunas, chef millénaire des centaures.

**-Je vous demande un instant, mes amis, je dois voir une chose avec mon grand-père. **Dit Harry en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers Artius, l'homme avait déjà décider que son domaine, serait le refuge pour toutes créatures magiques souhaitant s'abriter le temps de la guerre. Il accepta alors que les gobelins, et les centaures puissent s'y cacher. Harry se retourna un large sourire illumina son beau visage.

**-Mes bons amis, le domaine Potter vous ouvre ses portes. Je vais demander à mère magie et mère nature d'agrandir et recréer pour vous des habitations adapter. **Dit-il soulageant ainsi les deux chefs guerriers, le gobelin d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaitre un parchemin sur lequel il avait déjà apposé sa signature. Le centaure signa avec son sang, puis tendis le papier à Harry qui signa également avec son sang.

De nouveaux alliés puissants étaient de son côté. L'enfant sourit, le gobelin et le centaure lui serrèrent la main, Harry les regarda droit dans les yeux, leur donnant ainsi l'accès aux plans du domaine afin qu'ils puissent y aller dès qu'ils le voulaient, les deux créatures saluèrent tout le monde avant de repartir vers leurs campements respectif. Prévenir leur deux peuples, de l'endroit où ils seraient à l'abri.

Harry lui se frottait sa cicatrice, elle le picotait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Silest arriva près de lui.

**-Il est à côté c'est pour ça que ta cicatrice réagit. **Lui dit le vampire

**-Il est là ? T'es sûr ? **Demanda Harry un sourire machiavélique sur son beau visage adolescent

**-Oui, on a eu du mal à le reconnaître, il a changer en près de vingt ans... **Expliqua le vampire laissant tout le loisir à Harry de découvrir, les changements qu'il y avait eut sur Tom.

Harry se leva et sorti de la tente, il savait que personne ne le verrait, il ressentait la barrière de Kira entouré et protéger leur espace. Il laissa son regarda vagabonder sur les tentes des mangemorts qui allaient certainement commettre dans le coin d'horribles massacres, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin. Tous, hormis de Kira, Jézabel et Silest sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire raisonner dans toute la tente. Harry revint hilare à l'intérieur, il lui était totalement impossible de s'arrêter.

-**Pourquoi rigoles-tu ainsi Harry ? **Demanda surpris Artius.

**-Il a des cheveux ! **Se moqua Harry repartant dans un monstrueux fou rire, se tenant les côtes.

**-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Tom était chauve quand ils se sont affronter et il faut dire que là il est pas très crédible en vilain méchant chevelue...** Expliqua Kira qui arborait également un large sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut plus calme Harry avait toujours son sourire.

**-Sacré Tom, il aura tout fait ! **Pouffa Harry, **et bien ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que nous puissions avancer un peu aujourd'hui... **

**-Harry, nous sommes encercler de Mangemorts... **Soupira Umbriel

**-Ah... Oui et se jeter la tête la première dans l'action vaut mieux éviter... **Conclut le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

**-Surtout que tu es encore magiquement faible Potter ! **Lui rappela Jézabel

**-Va bécoter Sirius il est en manque Jéza ! **Grogna Harry, la jeune femme compris que son ami n'appréciait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, comme lors de leur rencontre. La jeune femme lui fit un simple signe de tête.

**-Excuse moi Harry, mais... **

**-C'est bon, mais tu sais que c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait et que j'ai encore du mal. **

**-Au fait, il est **_**jeune**_** ici non ? Ce qui veut dire que je peux lui régler son compte à cet enfoirer de moldu ! **Sourit sadiquement l'elfe noir en se frottant les mains.

Kira allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent des hurlements provenir de l'extérieur, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry sortir, et une musique(1) se mettre à jouer dans la tente.

A l'extérieur, Harry se montrait à Voldemort, l'homme vêtu de noir ne l'avait pas encore vue, le jeune sorcier arbora un sourire machiavélique avant de s'approcher tel un félin près de son ennemi intime. Lorsqu'il fut le plus près possible du Lord il beugla dans les oreilles du vilain chevelue,

**-Tommy ! Vieille branche ! Même pas tu m'appelles quand tu organise des fêtes... **

Le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps sursauta en poussant un petit couinement pas vraiment masculin, et se retourna pour faire face à un gamin.

**-Qui es-tu ? **Sifflât le lord noir

**-Comment ça tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Et notre folle nuit d'amour tu l'as oublier aussi ? **Dit Harry en mimant des pleures.

**-Doloris ! **Persifflât Voldemort de colère.

Le Lord écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit que son sort était absorbé par un puissant bouclier. Il entendit alors un rire, le gamin se foutait réellement de lui.

**-Y a des trucs qui ne changeront jamais... Hein Tommy ? **Lui dit Harry

**-Qui es-tu ? Et réponds c'est un conseil ! **Sifflât un jeune Mangemort que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, Rodolphus Lestrange. Information intéressante.

**-Je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur. **Expliqua-t-il un sourire totalement hypocrite tout en jetant un sort informulé sur tous les hommes présents.

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? **Demanda Voldemort

**-J'ai vue de la lumière sous la porte alors je l'ai poussé et y avait une grande ****orgie** dit- il en insistant sur le mot orgie, et ses yeux s'illuminant d'une drôle de lueur qui se dissipa bien vite.** Pas mal votre harem mais le mien était bien plus grand... **

Une étrange musique(2) s'éleva de la terre, et les Mangemorts commencèrent à se tourner autour comme hypnotiser par leur partenaire, oubliant complètement leur prisonnière. Voldemort était également entrain de tourner autour d'un mangemort, probablement Malfoy senior. Harry fit la grimace en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il annonce ça à Lucius avant de se reprendre et alla aider la jeune elfe, avant de s'éclipser discrètement jusqu'à sa tente.

**-Ne regardez pas dehors ils sont en pleine orgie **pouffa Harry, sous le regard incrédule de sa famille. Umbriel, en médicomage sérieuse alla voir la jeune elfe qui était toujours évanouie dans les bras de Harry.

-**Peux-tu l'emmener dans une chambre que je puisse la soigner ? **Demanda-t-elle à son petit fils qui conduisit la jeune fille dans le couloir avant de faire apparaître une nouvelle pièce pour elle. Le garçon la coucha tendrement sur le lit et vérifia les constantes de l'inconnue. Il sentait dans sa magie qu'il était enfin entier, comme si toutes ses années il lui avait manquer quelque chose. Il regarda avec plus d'attention le visage de l'endormie, et sursauta.

**-Elda... **Murmura-t-il, Lily qui l'avait suivit le regarda étrangement.

-**Qui est Elda ? **Demanda-t-elle

-**Ma futur femme. Enfin quand le mal sera détruit. Et que je renaitrais. Nous sommes liés depuis... Je crois que ce sont les Fondateurs qui nous ont liés. Elle est mon âme-soeur. **Expliqua Harry.

Il caressa tendrement et avec amour la joue de sa tendre moitier. Il se recula légèrement lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux surnaturels, ils étaient totalement noir. Sa peau était blanche, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de mèches rouge et blanche. Elle tourna légèrement son regard sur Harry avant qu'un sourire ne lui barre son si doux visage.

_**-*Mon aimé. Enfin, nous voici réuni. Je te demande pardon je n'étais pas censée être capturée par Tom mais...* **_Dit-elle de sa voix douce et chantante.

Harry lui sourit en retour, caressant amoureusement son visage et ses cheveux.

**-N'ai crainte tout va bien, reste allonger ma grand-mère va t'examiner. Ensuite si tu te sens capable il faudra nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passer. **

Il vit la jeune acquiescer, lorsqu'il senti Umbriel arrivé il laissa Elda.

-**J'attends à côté **dit-il à sa futur épouse et à sa grand-mère.

Dans ce qui leur servait de couloir, il y avait Lily qui était sortie silencieusement lorsque la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux, avec James qui l'attendait. La jeune femme rousse le prit dans une douce étreinte.

**-Je suis si fière de toi mon ange, tu es si attentionné avec elle. **

Harry la regarda clairement amuser.

**-Je vais vous la présenter, après tout elle va faire partie de la famille. **

Quelques minutes plus tard, Umbriel accompagner par Elda sortirent de la chambre, et la jeune elfe se plaça aux côtés de Harry. Il sourit et prit la main de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir.

**-Allons dans le coin salon, **décida le plus jeune des Potter.

Tous prirent le chemin, arriver dans le salon Silest, Kira et Jézabel étaient déjà attablé, Sirius et Rémus plonger dans des grimoires de magies, Artius et Severus dans une passionnante partie d'échec et Lucius qui se reposait sur un fauteuil à l'écart des autres.

1, Hydra ® Dir en grey

2, Zion ® Fluke OST Matrix


	10. Chapter 10

D'un claquement de doigt Elda modifia l'installation sans perturber le moins du monde les sorciers plongés dans leurs occupations, il y avait à présent dans le coin salon une très grande table ronde en granit, entouré de chaises faites en bois de peuplier et en cuir noir. Sur le mur de droite près de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une fenêtre il y avait une immense bibliothèque rempli de grimoires sur toutes les magies existantes. Une grande cheminée mangeait une grande partie du mur de gauche, juste devant son foyer ou ronflait un bon feu se trouvait un grand canapé en cuir noir et en bois de noyer, sur ses deux côtés, deux fauteuils identiques au canapés. Une table basse était juste devant le canapé.

La jeune elfe fit un doux sourire à Harry, qui d'un signe de tête montrait qu'il appréciait le geste. Tous allèrent s'installer autour de la table en granit, et ceux qui avaient des occupations les laissèrent tomber pour participer à ce qui ressemblait à une première réunion d'Aldébaran.

**-Elda, comment es-tu arriver jusque là ? **Commença Harry d'un ton doux.

**-Je devais trouver des plantes médicinales pour mes parents, lorsque je me suis retrouver entouré de Mangemorts. Je n'étais qu'a la lisière du domaine, je ne sais pas encore comment ils ont pu me voir, normalement la barrière que mes parents ont placer en renfort à celle déjà existante aurait dû suffire à me protéger mais... **

Artius regarda la jeune fille gravement.

**-Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai un traitre au Domaine ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Mes parents ont des soupçons sur un haut elfe qui tient des propos de plus en plus hostile envers vous, et les communautés elfique et sorcière en général. **

**-Qui est-il ? **Demanda Umbriel qui connaissait bien les haut elfes qui habitaient la forêt de leur domaine. La jeune elfe baissa les yeux.

**-Avant que Harry ai fait son voyage cet elfe était mon époux, et il n'a pas apprécier que mes parents lui préfère Harry. Il a, à plusieurs reprises essayer de me posséder sans réel succès mon frère ****Í****li****á****n l'a toujours stoppé. Cet elfe se nomme ****Õ****r****ólyan. Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. **

Harry avait vue le trouble chez sa futur épouse et en lui prenant la main lui fit comprendre qu'il serait toujours là, en soutient. Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

**-Il n'apprécie pas non plus la décision que j'ai prise. A savoir, si mon futur époux ne peux bénéficier de l'immortalité elfique, alors je renonce à la mienne ainsi qu'a mon trône de Reine, afin de vivre une vie mortelle et paisible à ses côtés. **

Là Jézabel releva la tête d'un coup.

_**-*Pourquoi renoncer à ce trône et à cette immortalité Elda ?* **_

_**-*Parce qu'il est temps que les elfes puissent élire eux mêmes leurs dirigeant, comme le font les moldu. Et puis à quoi me servirait un trône, très peu sont les sorciers qui peuvent se vanter d'être l'ami de tous les peuples elfiques.* **_

_**-*Mais...***_

_**-*Il est ainsi mieux pour tout le monde que ma décision ne soit pas discuter, Jézabel. Je sais que tu comprends parfaitement ma position.* **_

Jézabel hocha positivement la tête, elle comprenait. Si Elda devenait la reine elle n'aurait aucune chance d'épouser Harry alors que celui-ci lui était promit depuis plus de mille ans.

**-Je vois qu'il y a un vampire parmi les plus puissants, et un démon attablé ici. Il est temps de préparer les sorciers avec un dure entrainement. Les pièges qui protègent le gardien du feu et de l'eau sont redoutables, il faut que tous vous puissiez vous défendre que Harry n'ai pas à se retourner lorsqu'il fera face au Dragon. **Dit soudainement Elda. **Jézabel, m'aiderais-tu à mettre cette tente dans un bouclier temporelle et protecteur ? **

Les deux elfes se levèrent en même temps arborant le même petit sourire. Chacune envoyant un sort sur l'autre et leur vêtements se désintégrèrent alors que leur corps se mettaient à briller d'une douce lueur chaleureuse.

_**-*Qu'en notre âme et conscience, avec l'aide de Mère Nature et Mère Magie, qu'a l'extérieur passe vingt quatre heures, alors qu'a l'intérieur passe vingt quatre mois.* **_Commença dans un vieil elfique Jézabel

_**-*Qu'en notre âme et conscience, avec l'aide de Mère Magie, et Mère Nature, que vos enfants trouvent la force durant ce laps de temps, de grandir et s'épanouir. Qu'ils trouvent le temps de s'entrainer et de devenir plus fort afin de vaincre à jamais le mal qui ronge cette si belle planète.* **_Continua Elda

_**-*Ainsi soit-il !* **_Dirent-elles en même temps alors que tous ressentaient un léger tremblement de terre. Signe que la magie et la nature acceptaient d'aider les jeunes à affronter cette guerre. La lumière qui englobait les corps de Jézabel et Elda s'étendit pour englober la totalité de la tente et la transformer en une maison sûr et bien protéger.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Jézabel était vêtue de sa tenue de combat, une courte jupe plissé écossaise, avec un bustier noir en peau de dragon tout comme ses bottines à petit talon. Elda, elle était vêtue d'une courte jupe noir et rouge d'un bustier noir mettant en valeur de délicieuses courbes naissantes, ainsi que des bottines avec un talon de métal. Harry les regarda surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Jézabel puisse avoir autant de pouvoir.

**-Je n'ai pas autant de puissance que ça Harry, **lui dit-elle doucement avec un sourire, **Elda à pratiquement tout fait. **

**-Comment cela est-il possible ? **Questionna James

**-Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Innocente, mon rôle est d'aider le Contrôleur à stabiliser sa puissance, et je suis également habilité à modifier le temps. Sans moi Mère Magie est incapable de vous envoyez tous voir les Fondateurs. **Expliqua Elda.

**-Quel est mon rôle ? **Demanda Harry

**-Tu peux absorber la magie de tes adversaires qui tomberont de ta main ou pas lors de combats. Il faudra que je reste près de toi afin de catalyser l'instabilité de ta force magique. Pour le moment tu as trouver une parade mais elle ne durera pas, ta magie réclame son sorcier Harry, tous ceux qui possèdent une infime partie de ta puissance pourraient avoir un accident. **

**-Pourquoi tu ne serais pas blesser toi ? **Demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas.

-**J'ai été conçu pour être le réceptacle de la magie de Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas très élégant, mais... Il faut que Harry me possède totalement, corps, âme, esprit afin que ma magie puisse apaiser et stabiliser la sienne. **

**-Et comment fait-il ça ? **Demanda James

Elda paru gêner d'un coup et Lily eut une lueur de compréhension.

**-Il doit te faire l'amour... **souffla-t-elle

Elda acquiesça, n'osant pas regarder Harry. Lui avait un coude sur la table son front posé sur sa main, il réfléchissait. Elda lui plaisait vraiment mais il ne savait pas si il était prêt à passé cette étape. Lui qui s'était toujours juré de ne tomber amoureux qu'après avoir vaincu Tom.

**-Mais... **Reprit-elle après un léger silence, **je ne suis pas prête à franchir cette étape. Je dois encore passer une épreuve afin de montrer à Mère Magie que je suis digne du rang qu'elle m'a accorder dans la vie de son fils. Que je serais digne pour Harry lors de combats, et que je serais également digne d'élever les enfants de Harry. **

Harry releva la tête.

**-Tu es déjà parfaite... **Dit-il en haussant les épaules, **mais je suis comme toi, je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Je me suis juré d'attendre que Tommy soit mort pour m'autoriser une vie à moi. **

**-Je le sais Harry. **Lui répondit-elle dans un doux sourire. **Et puis je pense que prendre le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître serait déjà un bon début. Nous saurons lorsque le moment sera venu. Mère Magie me l'a murmurer à l'oreille. **

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Apprendre à connaître sa futur épouse était un bon point de départ. Et il soupira, lui qui pouvait être un véritable barbare lors de combat se retrouvait complètement stupide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, qui étaient plus que réciproque. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait eut un monstrueux coup de foudre pour la jeune fille, et il savait désormais que cela était nécessaire, mais son passé était toujours dans son ombre. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de ce que Vernon Dursley lui avait fait subir jour après jour, année après année.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main douce lui caresser la joue, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous étaient partis pour quelques heures encore de liberté avant de passé vingt quatre mois d'entrainement intensif. Ses émeraudes tombèrent dans deux lagons noir qu'il savait inquiet.

**-Je dois faire le deuil de mon passé avant d'entreprendre quelque chose... **Murmura-t-il, se sentant mal à l'aise.

**-Je sais Harry. Veux-tu mon aide ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

Harry fut troublé, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle demande. Et sans réfléchir il hocha positivement la tête. Il devait pouvoir lui faire confiance à elle. Et puis... C'était sa futur épouse, la magie avait confiance en elle, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Dans ses réflexions il la vit sourire. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi ?

**-Deux de mes épreuves viennent d'être validés. **Lui dit-elle

**-Je ne... Je ne comprends pas...**

**-Mère Magie m'offre à toi que si je te plait, si tu es capable en ton âme et conscience de me faire confiance, la dernière épreuve arrivera lorsque tu sera prêt à t'engager avec moi. Je ne veux pas que nous précipitions les choses. **

**-Prenons tout notre temps, mais je pense que d'ici à la fin de notre temps d'entrainement nous serons ensemble. **Lui sourit-il, **Elda je voudrais savoir...**

**-Oui ? **

**-Comment vas-tu apaiser ma magie ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Lorsque tu m'auras posséder entièrement, nous devrons rester durant deux jours allonger. Pour ma part je dormirais, toi je ne sais pas. Mais tu te sentiras vider de toutes forces, mon corps et ma magie travailleront avec ta magie afin de la stabiliser et je devrais garder la moitier de cette magie. Le jour où tu affronteras le mal absolu mon corps reposera à tes pieds, je serais alors inconsciente, mais ta magie te sera totalement rendu, et ma magie se liera à la tienne. **

Harry la regarda gravement. Elle sera alors totalement vulnérable le jour où il sera confronter à son pire ennemi. Il posa sa main sur le visage angélique de sa futur épouse.

**-As-tu vue le futur ? **Demanda-t-il, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à savoir mais il refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il pourrait perdre.

**-Le futur est invisible, même à nos yeux. Mais je te fais une promesse Harry. **Elle se coupa légèrement le doigt, **de par mon sang qui coule sur ta main Harry James Potter, je te fais le serment de ne pas mourir. La mort ne m'emportera que le jour où elle t'emportera. **

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et prit d'une peur sourde, il enlaça la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui. Il devait être fort, mais il avait tellement peur. Il avait retrouvé sa famille, et des amis, et aujourd'hui en plus il avait trouver l'amour. Las de tout, les barrières qu'il s'était forcer à ériger se brisèrent sous l'émotion qui le prit à la gorge. Là dans le coin salon d'une tente devenue maison, l'un des plus puissants guerriers se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'une amie, d'une maîtresse, d'une épouse.

Bien que surprise par la réaction de son futur époux Elda resserra sa prise sur le corps mince de Harry, lui caressant avec amour sa nuque, comme si elle savait que ce geste là particulièrement lui ferait du bien. Harry finit par se détendre dans les bras de son aimée. Et tous les deux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent la magie se matérialiser devant.

_-Mes chers enfants, je suis désolée de vous imposez l'un à l'autre, mais... Harry dans ta quête de paix, tu ne voyais pas combien cette présence rassurante, pouvait te manquer. Eldalótë, ta première vie fut une réelle torture pour toi. Harry saura bien s'occuper de toi. Aujourd'hui, qu'en mon âme et conscience, moi Magie, mère de tous les peuples décide que toi Harry James Potter fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans et toi Eldalótë Anairë fille de Ñolofinwë et de Anairë êtes désormais fiancé l'un à l'autre. Ainsi soit-il. _

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, Harry lui arborait un petit sourire, alors qu'Elda rougissait de plus en plus.

_-Harry, ta magie et ton corps te feront savoir lorsqu'ils seront prêt à totalement posséder Elda. Mais sache déjà que le corps de ta fiancée est prêt. Prend tout le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. _Dit la magie en tournant son regard vers le garçon, avant de le tourner vers Elda qui baissa la tête en signe de respect devant sa mère. _Relève tes yeux ma chère enfant. _La jeune fille obéit. _Je sais que tu seras une épouse, une maîtresse, une amie parfaite pour mon enfant. Enseigne lui tout ton savoir, même celui que je vais te transmettre. _

La Magie d'un pas silencieux, s'avança vers l'elfe avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains froides. Leurs yeux encrés les uns dans les autres. La Magie lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Elda écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra, et c'est dans un cri muet de la jeune fille qui tomba dans les bras de Harry évanouit que cessa le baiser de la magie.

_-Je m'excuse Harry. D'ici un jour ou deux elle sera réveiller et elle pourra apprendre la maîtrise de ces nouvelles connaissances, avec ton aide. Offre lui ton soutient et ton amour Harry. Mon fils... _

D'une caresse sur la joue du jeune homme la magie se dissipa. Incrédule Harry regarda Elda évanouit dans ses bras et soupira avant de ramener sa tendre moitier jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'enferma.


	11. Chapter 11

Pendant que Harry s'occupait d'Elda, les autres avaient décider de visiter la maison. Artius et Umbriel en tête du petit cortège. La maison était bâti sur au moins quatre étages au dessus du rez-de-chaussée, et avait un très grand sous-sol ainsi que des cachots donc deux étages en dessous du rez-de-chaussée. Ils commencèrent leur petite visite, par les cachots qui avaient été aménager en immense laboratoire de potion, tout y était, les mur étaient en pierre brute, il y avait une cheminée, et aucune fenêtre n'était visible seules des petites trappes étaient présentes pour renouveler l'air ambiant. Il y avait divers tableaux qui ornait les murs dont un de Salazar Serpentard qui les observa avec une certaine curiosité, sur le mur près de la porte une immense bibliothèque possédant tous les livres et manuels de potion, et sur le mur d'en face ainsi que sur une grande moitier de l'espace se trouvaient les tables de travail, devant l'imposante cheminée trônait un magnifique canapé en velours vert. Severus regarda le tout avec soin, il allait passer beaucoup de temps dans ces cachots, à apprendre à ses amis l'art subtile des potions. Et qui sait, peut-être même pourrait-il en créer de nouvelles.

L'étage du dessus, serait certainement le repère de tous, car le sous-sol était découper en plusieurs salles, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la première Artius écarquilla des yeux, devant lui était entreposer des dizaines, voir des centaines d'armes en tout genre. Certaines moldus, et d'autres plus classiques.

Il referma la porte, il apprendrait enfin aux enfants tous les styles de combats. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle. Là ils découvrirent l'arbre généalogique de tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la maison sur un grand pan de mur, et dans le coin, recouvrant le reste du mur il y avait une immense bibliothèque regorgeant de tous les livres sur tous les styles de combats, ainsi que des tables et des fauteuils pour étudier, au dessus de la cheminée trônait un portrait Godric Gryffondor.

Ils refermèrent la porte et allèrent voir les autres salles. Elles se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, grandes, en pierre brute, avec soit des tatami au sol, ou des tapis d'entrainement. L'une des salles avait quand à elle des cibles qui bougeaient tout le temps. Et une autre possédait des golems à l'effigie de Mangemorts.

Ils remontèrent alors au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait de somptueux salons aux couleurs des quatre saisons, chacun ayant en son centre un symbole représentant les quatre éléments. Derrière une porte que Lucius poussa curieux, il découvrit une immense piscine, il savait qu'il pourrait passer beaucoup de temps ici, lui qui adorait par dessus tout la natation.

En fait à chaque étage chacun des habitants, trouvait une pièce où il se sentirait à l'aise. Severus et Lucius avait même découvert avec surprise une pièce totalement dédié à la magie noire. Ils pourraient l'apprendre aux autres afin qu'ils puissent s'en défendre. Au dessus de la cheminée du plus grand salon, il y avait quatre tableaux, représentant les quatre Fondateurs.

Ils virent sur le côté du grand escalier central une cabine des plus étranges, enfin surtout pour les sorciers n'ayant jamais été dans le monde moldu. Lily, elle arbora un grand sourire.

**-Un ascenseur ! Quelle bonne idée !** S'exclama-t-elle

Les autres la regardèrent étrangement. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit quelques seconde, les lourdes portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur une somptueuse cabine aux couleurs chaudes. Une douce musique(1) sortait des parois, et il y avait asser de place pour que deux groupes puissent monter.

Lorsqu'ils furent au premier étage, ils découvrirent une grande pièce avec des instruments de musique, ainsi que des platines de mixage professionnel. Ils étaient arriver dans la salle de bal. Lily avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Le second étage, c'était l'infirmerie. Umbriel en avait vue une en bas auprès des salles d'entrainements, mais celle-ci était bien mieux équiper. Il y avait des équipements moldus qui ne seraient créer que dans dix voir même vingt ans. Cette infirmerie était à la pointe de la technologie. Les deux derniers étages étaient les chambres des résidents. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et s'adaptaient toutes à l'habitant qui prendrait possession des lieux.

Le temps que tous choisissent leur chambre, Harry lui veillait toujours aussi jalousement sur sa futur épouse. Cette dernière dans un sursaut ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, regardant autour d'elle avant que ses yeux surnaturels se posent sur Harry.

_**-*Mon ange, nous avons un nouvel avantage sur l'ennemi. Tes généraux sont déjà en entrainement avec les Fondateurs. Sur ta route, tu en retrouvera un.* **_

Harry lui sourit, il avait été inquiet mais maintenant son angoisse était passer. Il trouva formidable qu'elle lui dise que bientôt il retrouverait sa petite armée. Ses meilleurs alliés, ses meilleurs amis.

**-Attendons d'être tous réunis, pour que tu nous délivre à tous le même savoir. **Lui dit-il, Elda lui répondit par un splendide sourire, et Harry la trouva encore plus merveilleuse ainsi.

**-Harry, cesse de te torturer l'esprit ainsi. **Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en se tournant totalement vers lui. **Écoute je...**

**-Apprend moi à lire l'elfique, je le comprend, je le parle mais je ne le lis pas... S'il te plait...**

Étonnée Elda resta interdite quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire ne flotte sur ses lèvres devenues rouge.

**-A condition que tu m'apprennes le fourchelang. Par un sort nous tous pourrons le parler, et le comprendre mais seul toi pourra le lire. **

-**J'accepte **lui sourit-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait tellement envie de... Il se pencha sur elle doucement, et Elda fini par se rapprocher également de lui finissant par posé ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami.

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps, et se laissèrent guider par leurs magies, il finit par sensuellement faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres rouge d'Elda qui les entrouvris, et leur deux langues purent débuter un doux combat sans gagnant. Harry fini par glisser ses doigts sur la nuque et les longs cheveux de sa petite-amie, la rapprochant de lui. Le premier baiser, le premier pas vers une possession ultime. Elda quand à elle, caressait avec douceur le dos de Harry après avoir glisser ses mains sous son débardeur.

Ils durent se séparés au bout de plusieurs minutes n'ayant plus d'oxygène. C'est très délicatement qu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser, encrant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Elda se mit à rougir d'un coup, alors que Harry, lui eut un regard fuyant.

**-Wow... Tu... C'est... **Essaya d'expliquer Harry

**-Pareil pour moi... Je... Tu... Enfin... **

Tout comme Harry, Elda ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressentit, tout avait été tellement parfait. Harry, ses mains sur sa nuque, et sa peau sous ses doigts.

**-C'était parfait Harry... **Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, encrant ses yeux surnaturels dans les émeraudes étonnées du garçon.

Harry se mit à rougir violemment, baissant sa tête. Il se trouva pathétique durant un instant avant de sentir la douce main d'Elda qui lui remonta tendrement le menton.

**-Je sais Harry, tu as vécu la même chose que moi. Peut-être est-ce en nous soignant l'un l'autre que nous arriverons à finalement faire le deuil de nos histoires respectives. **

**-Tu ?... Qui ? **Demanda le jeune homme avec colère

**-Celui que j'ai été obliger d'épouser...**

Harry la prit dans une douce étreinte.

**-Je te fais le serment que jamais je ne serais brute avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à te dire ça maintenant, mais Elda, je t'aime vraiment. Et je refuse que tu subisse le moindre mal. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais tombé amoureux tant que Tom serait toujours là, mais... Tu as volé mon cœur en un regard. **

La jeune fille était aux anges, son futur époux était tellement sincère avec elle, qu'il lui rendrait certainement sa pureté. Mais elle reprit bien vite son sérieux, en repoussant doucement Harry, voulant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-****É****coute, en temps de guerre il se peut que je sois blesser. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute parce que jamais ça ne le sera. Les blessures que je devrais subir, seront là parce que c'était écrit. **

Harry eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée que celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout puisse être blesser. Et puis pour se changer les idées, Harry proposa à Elda qu'ils aillent rejoindre les autres qui avaient dû déjà faire le tour de la maison. Ils auraient ainsi un rapport détailler. Après qu'elle ai accepter, ils se relevèrent dans un bel ensemble. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils retrouvèrent tout le monde dans un salon, assis autour d'une table, l'attendant visiblement.

Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Rémus, Kira, Jézabel, Silest ainsi que Nymphae se levèrent à son entré. Severus alla vers lui.

**-Stupide griffon, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ? **

**-Sev, c'était la seule chose à faire. **Lui répondit Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus allait redire quelque chose, mais au visage de Harry il s'arrêta.

**-Mais au fait... On sait où il est installé, **sourit-il sadiquement, **Kira penses-tu que quelques démons pourraient surveiller ce manoir ? **

**-Je vais les prévenir de se mettre en place, **dit-il en disparaissant.

Harry se tourna, parlant à quelqu'un qui était visiblement dans son ombre.

**-Il est temps que je vous présente mon Innocente et futur femme, **sourit-il,** Eldal****ó****të fille de ****Ñ****olofinwë et Anairë, Elda j'te présente ta futur belle famille. **

La jeune elfe salua respectueusement chaque personne, même Jézabel comme le voulait la tradition elfique.

**-Vous allez mieux ? **S'enquit immédiatement Umbriel

**-Oui, merci mad...** Commença Elda avant d'être coupé par la dite madame.

**-Pas de madame, appelez moi Umbriel comme tout le monde, **sourit-elle.

**-A condition que vous cessiez de me vouvoyez, cela me fait me sentir plus vieille que je ne le suis.** Sourit l'elfe en retour.

Artius à son tour salua jeune fille en la serrant fortement contre lui signe qu'elle était accepter par la famille Potter. Severus, et Lucius quant à eux étaient totalement choquer.

**-C'était elle qui te manquait pour détruire Tom... **Murmura l'aristocrate blond qui s'était mit aux côtés de Harry.

**-Elle et le vrai coupable. Je ne sais pas mais il y a un truc louche avec Tom. Nymphae à senti un cœur pure prisonnier, si ça se trouve il est juste manipuler et quelqu'un se cache dans son ombre. Mais pour le sortir de ce guêpier, il va falloir jouer finement. **

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Severus

**-Il faut aider Tom, vérifier qu'il ne garde aucunes séquelles de ce qu'il subit actuellement, tout en faisant croire à celui qui le manipule qu'il n'a pas perdu la main. **

**-C'est un genre de plan que t'aurais fait Draco en un rien de temps...** Soupira Lucius.

**-Oh mais je compte bien sur lui pour qu'il me ponde une vraie merveille ! Ils sont avec les Fondateurs en entrainement. Bien la maison vous plait-elle ?**

Lucius et Severus regardèrent Harry incrédules, avant de se secouer mentalement arborant un léger sourire. Ils allaient être de nouveaux tous réunis. Mais une question subsistait dans l'esprit de Lucius.

**-Euh... Harry ? **

**-Oui Luce ? **

**-Si on les retrouve tous, ils viendront avec nous à Poudlard ? Ce qui veut dire que...**

**-Leur maison reste leur maison, tu seras à Serpentard avec ton fils. Et Severus, Ginny aussi est avec eux. **

Le futur maître des potions regarda l'adolescent devant lui le regard indéchiffrable. Il était vrai qu'en tant que professeur il ne se serait jamais permis de sortir avec la jeune et jolie rousse, mais là... Ils auraient un an de différence. Un espoir se mit à naître dans son cœur qu'il pensait avoir perdu un jour. Il aurait finalement peut-être sa famille.

**-Elle ressent la même chose que toi, ton âge, et ta profession ne lui faisait pas peur à l'époque, et elle t'a sincèrement pleurer lorsque je lui ai annoncer ton décès. Et bien que Ron ne t'ai pas aimer au début, avant sa mort lui aussi t'appréciait, il te considérait comme son second père. **

**-Et toi ?** Demanda-t-il voulant connaître la réponse.

**-Tu étais et est toujours mon mentor. Mon confident, celui qui me connait le mieux. Mon troisième père.** Sourit Harry.

L'adolescent ému posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Harry. Resserrant sa prise. Les larmes menaçant de couler.

**-Merci Harry, merci pour tout. **

Le garçon en noir n'avait rien laisser paraître de son émotion, mais entendre Harry lui dire qu'il le considérait comme un père et un mentor avait été un tel honneur. Lui qui avait combattu à ses côtés était réellement fier de lui.

Harry alla prendre place sur une chaise à ses côtés Elda, et de l'autre James. Et Silest prit parole expliquant à Harry, tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Et l'après-midi se termina par le retour de Kira qui un genoux au sol prévint de l'arriver de Satan qui voulait s'entretenir avec Harry au sujet de la guerre et de sa _position_.

_1, Nothing Like the Rain __® 2 Unlimited_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry soupira lourdement, il avait pourtant préciser à Satan et aux autres Barons que jamais il ne deviendrait démon. Car son pouvoir deviendrait alors incontrôlable et qu'il risquait de déclencher le chaos, en enfers, dans les cieux et de faire exploser la terre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait qui arrive.

Il devrait expliquer avec un peu plus d'arguments sa position, a ce cher Satan, afin qu'il comprenne bien la dangerosité de leur demande. Il soupira puis claqua des doigts. Sous les yeux étonnés de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore habitué, Harry avait simplement changer de vêtements.

Il était désormais vêtu d'un costume noir, et d'une cravate rouge et or. Celle des Gryffondors, ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'aide d'un catogan, noir lui aussi. Sur sa veste il y avait quatre écussons, l'un représentait ses deux maisons à Poudlard, l'autre les quatre éléments, le troisième représentait le symbole de la magie et de la nature, et le quatrième était celui de sa famille.

Lily le trouva encore plus craquant vêtu ainsi. Et James regarda son fils avec un mélange de fierté et d'admiration. Son garçon représentait très bien la famille Potter. Elda suivit son exemple et se changea, elle se retrouva habiller d'une longue robe noir peu décolté mais moulant parfaitement son corps. Ne dévoilant rien des armes qu'elle dissimulait toujours sur elle.

Elle fit un doux sourire à Lily et Umbriel avant de modifier leur tenue. Harry fit de même pour son père, Artius, Rémus et Sirius. Severus restant avec son éternel robe noir, et Lucius étant parfaitement habiller pour l'occasion

Ainsi Lily se retrouva vêtu d'une somptueuse robe verte émeraude faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux. Ses cheveux attacher par un simple ruban vert émeraude, à la façon elfique. Umbriel se retrouva elle vêtu d'une magnifique robe couleur bleu nuit faisant ressortir ses orbes bleu, et ses long cheveux noir attacher de la même façon que pour Lily.

James, Artius, Rémus et Sirius se retrouvèrent vêtus eux de très beaux costards cravates, noir et blanc, avec les écussons de leurs familles respectives. Ils durent attendre dix minutes avant que n'arrive dans une fumée blanche le Baron. Satan était plus petit que Harry, il avait de grand yeux améthystes, les cheveux court rouge vif.

**-Bien le bonjour messieurs, dames, **salua respectueusement Satan avant de poser son regard sur Harry. **Mon cher ami, comment vas-tu ? **

**-Que veux-tu ? **Demanda froidement Harry qui ne voulait pas que le baron tourne autour du pot.

**-Je vois, tu es toujours aussi presser... Je suis venu te reformuler la même proposition que la dernière fois. Deviens un démon ! Cependant aujourd'hui je ne te laisse plus vraiment le choix...**

**-Je suis né sorcier, je resterais sorcier ! Que ça te plaise ou non Satan j'm'en bat les couilles, si je deviens démon tu sais ce qui arrivera ? **Répliqua froidement Harry

**-Oui et alors ? **Questionna le démon ne se rendant pas vraiment compte du danger.

**-Tu veux vraiment mourir ? **S'étonna le garçon

**-L'enfer ne peut-être détruit que si … **Commença Satan avant d'être coupé par Harry

**-Le paradis l'est aussi, et je te signal, que si je deviens démon triple idiot je deviens le chaos il n'y aura plus d'enfer, plus de paradis, et plus de terre, les dimensions ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout ce que ton maître et Dei ont mis des millénaires à construire s'envolera c'est réellement ce que tu veux ? **Demanda Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

**-Ce n'est qu'une supposition... **Dit-il sûr de lui, ses yeux se voilèrent et il lança à Harry un sort.

Severus qui était aux côtés de James, lui glissa à l'oreille.

**-Tu vas comprendre pourquoi ton fils est tellement redouter, même par le plus redoutable des démons. **

Harry avait les yeux qui devenaient progressivement noir, et son aura malsaine se manifesta, il y eut un grand silence. L'air était devenu glacial, comme si un détraqueur était présent. Seulement il ne s'agissait que de Harry. Beaucoup de vaisselle explosa sous la colère du jeune homme qui traversait la pièce et les corps comme des vagues successives.

**-****Ç****a Satan tu vas le regretter ! **Dit d'une voix polaire Harry avant de se jeter sur le démon, lui mettant un uppercut dans les gencives, assommant légèrement le Baron, et en recommençant, encore et encore. Harry et Satan se jetèrent dans un combat au corps à corps.

Et bien que plus jeune Harry avait plus de ruse que son adversaire, et en quelques coups il l'assomma complètement. Le garçon remit correctement sa veste en place avant d'en appeler à sa mère.

**-Mère magie, montre lui dans son inconscience combien il serait dangereux pour le monde que je devienne un démon. Montre lui quel monstre sommeil en moi. **

_-Je le lui montre mon enfant, calme toi, calme ta magie avant qu'elle n'explose mon enfant. _Souffla une douce voix dans l'air redevenu normal.

Harry se retourna vers sa famille.

**-Désolé que vous ayez assister à ça... Severus tu peux vérifier mes barrières s'il te plait ? **Demanda Harry en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Après avoir acquiescer, Severus lança un 'legilimens' et regarda avec attention les barrières mentale de son élève et ce qu'il vit le fit devenir fou de rage. Il sortit de l'esprit du garçon après avoir réparer les dégâts, son regard noir tomba sur le démon toujours inconscient, et froidement il lui lança un doloris qu'il ne fit pas duré.

-**Par les caleçons de Grindelwald que ça soulage ! J'vais lui apprendre à jeter un imperium sur MON élève non mais ! **Dit-il sans se rendre compte du léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du dit élève.

James et Lily quand à eux allèrent auprès de Harry qui avait été également rejoint par Elda. L'elfe avait posé sa paume de main sur le front du garçon et cela apaisa grandement le torrent incontrôlable qu'était devenu sa magie, le brûlant de l'intérieur.

Suite à cela, Lily et James prirent leur garçon dans une étreinte étouffante, ils étaient si fiers de lui. Le garçon lui arborait un sourire un peu plus grand, surtout lorsque James et Lily inclurent dans cette étreinte Elda. Tous furent surpris de voir le puissant Baron disparaître après que Harry ai claquer des doigts.

Après ce petit face à face, quelques jours passèrent. Harry qui voulait débuter son dure entrainement se concentra en premier lieu, surtout sur les bibliothèques. Il dévora tous les livres et manuels qu'il trouvait. Il passait des heures et des heures à recopier sur des petits carnets de cuir reliés par des nerfs de dragon, des sorts, enchantements, le tout sous l'œil curieux des autres. Un beau matin, Rémus fut le premier à apparaître dans la bibliothèque, Harry y avait passer toute sa nuit.

**-Que prépares-tu Harry ? **Demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour. Le jeune sursauta de sa chaise, prêt à jeter le poignard dissimulé dans sa manche à celui qui l'avait surpris. Il soupira rattrapant son arme, avant de se réinstaller.

**-Je prépare des bourses sans fond. ****Équipé de baguettes, de vivres, de cahiers de sorts et enchantements, et d'un golem de remplacement. Cette bourse aura la particularité de s'ouvrir en grand si on se retrouve chez Tom, et on pourra s'y cacher. Je suis entrain de terminer le cahier des sorts de soins. **

**-Les baguettes ? **Demanda le lycanthrope.

**-Elles sont commandées, elles m'attendent chez Ollivender's. Et je vais devoir passé commande de malles à neuf serrures lorsque nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

**-Repose toi... **Proposa l'adolescent à son jeune ami.

**-Cauchemars... **Soupira-t-il

Dans la maison, dans une chambre à l'écart Elda se reposait encore. Elle avait veiller sur le sommeil de Harry, cherchant à chasser les cauchemars et les démons qui habitaient ses nuits. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Mais elle fut réveillé lorsqu'une main, se posa violemment sur sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était son agresseur. Par un habile sort elle se dégagea de sa prise, et lui envoya un coup de pied terrible dans ses parties. L'elfe lui se plia en deux et la jeune fille put sortir de la pièce. La peur au ventre elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, elle avait cherché à se protéger de lui et son bouclier temporel aurait dû l'empêcher de l'approcher.

Elle se retrouva face au grand escalier, elle commença à descendre lorsqu'un sort la toucha à l'épaule, elle perdit l'équilibre et dégringola le reste des escaliers. Elle resta consciente tout le temps que dura sa chute. Et lorsqu'elle arriva aux pieds de l'escalier, elle se releva malgré la douleur qui l'irradiait totalement. Elle arriva à se cacher dans la bibliothèque du salon d'été, là où se trouvait Harry.

_**-*Eldalótë ! Tu es mienne* **_hurla une voix masculine faisant sursauté Harry et Rémus alors qu'Elda elle se cachait.

Harry se leva lentement prenant dans sa main droite son épée qu'il ne quittait jamais, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se cachait Elda, il entendit une nouvelle fois l'homme parler.

_**-*Ainsi sale trainée tu te cachais ici !* **_

Harry entendit un petit cri de surprise, et plus il avançait plus sa colère devenait grande. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte un membre de sa famille, et encore moins sa femme. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des deux elfes son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'homme avait ses mains autour de la gorge de la jeune fille, cette dernière leva sa main et formula un sort qui propulsa l'homme qui se cogna durement la tête contre le mur alors qu'elle atterrissait dans les bras de son homme. Elle avait mal de partout, et même si elle ne disait rien Harry ressentit un fort pincement au cœur.

**-Elda, tout va bien ? **

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête les larmes aux yeux.

**-Jéza ! **Cria Harry

L'elfe noir ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître, elle se pencha vers l'homme toujours inconscient, et lui jeta un sort avant de le faire disparaître. Puis elle se rendit auprès de la futur Reine.

_**-*Non mais quel connard ce type ! Si je lui remets la main dessus je le tue ! Dors Elda*, **_murmura l'elfe noir alors que la petite-amie de Harry sombrait dans un sommeil, au creux des bras de son futur époux.

_**-*De quoi souffre-t-elle ?* **_Demanda Harry inquiet

_**-*Elle a un poignet et une cheville brisé, elle a des difficultés à respirer. Le sort qu'elle a lancé aurait pu lui être fatale...* **_

Harry soupira, resserrant sa prise sur le corps de sa futur épouse.

_**-*Ne t'inquiète pas je vais la soigné et elle sera sur pied d'ici à demain. Mais là il faut qu'elle se repose.* **_Lui dit Jézabel doucement.

**-Je... **

**-Harry, ne t'angoisse pas. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, elle ne te le dira peut-être pas mais... Elle t'observait évoluer à Poudlard. Si son père l'avait su elle aurait été très sévèrement puni. Mais elle m'a demander de veiller sur toi, elle savait qu'elle t'était destinée mais personne ne l'écoutait. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est retrouvé avec l'autre crétin. **

**-C'était elle que je voyais ? **Demanda surpris Harry en relevant vivement la tête

**-Oui. Elle n'aurait jamais supporter de te laisser seul affronter les années à Poudlard. Son ancien mari savait ce qu'elle faisait, c'est pourquoi il l'a battait si souvent. Je ne l'ai su qu'une semaine avant ma mort, et sincèrement si je l'avais su avant je l'aurais tué de mes mains. Il ne connaitra jamais la chance que tu as Harry, car toi elle t'aime par dessus tout. Elda est prête à renoncer au trône, et à son immortalité pour toi. **

Harry regardait Jézabel, l'air réellement étonné. Avant de posé un regard doux sur la jeune fille endormie contre lui.

**-Si jamais il repose sa main sur elle, je l'atomise ! **Grogna Harry.

Jézabel eut un petit sourire Elda avait réellement trouver le parfait mari. Harry serait attentionné, et très doux avec elle. Jézabel soupira.

**-Sirius t'aime autant que moi je peux aimer Elda, **murmura Harry. La jeune elfe regarda son maître dans les yeux.

**-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup pour ça. Harry je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accorder le droit d'aimer qui je voulais. **

**-Je ne suis pas un 'maître tyrannique', je suis seulement un ami soucieux du bien être de son entourage. **Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

**-Nous le savons tous. Je suis heureuse d'être de ton côté, et de te connaître aussi bien. **Sourit-elle, **voudras-tu un petit combat pour te changer les idées après que l'on ai soigné Elda ? **

**-Très bonne idée, marraine ! **Sourit Harry faisant rougir la jeune elfe. Elle était aussi vieille que lui, et elle savait que ce garçon l'aimait profondément. Et elle adorait qu'il la considère comme sa marraine.

Tous deux se levèrent, et retournèrent dans la grande chambre attribué à Elda. Elle était d'une magnifique couleur bleu nuit, et mauve pastel, avec par endroit du vert pastel clair. Son lit à baldaquin était recouvert de magnifiques voilures blanche transparentes.

Harry vit sur le mur face au lit une immense bibliothèque, juste à côté une porte, certainement un dressing. Il y avait également une partie d'un tronc d'arbre incruster juste à côté du balcon d'Elda. Harry fut époustoufler tant par la simplicité que par la beauté de la chambre. Il n'était jusque là jamais entré dans le domaine de sa bien aimée.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le bureau de bois précieux, et fut étonné de voir, qu'il y avait un ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un téléphone portable.

**-Nous sommes tous équipé, il faudra donner un petit cours rapide pour ceux qui ne savent pas s'en servir, mais Jillian et Killian nous les ont fait parvenir, ce sont les nôtres. Ton ordinateur doit être dans ta forteresse. **Sourit Jézabel alors qu'elle s'occupait de soigné Elda, que Harry avait tendrement allongé dans ses draps de soie.

_Note de l'auteur__ : _

**Hello la compagnie ! Bien j'en suis à 151 pages écrite en totalité pour cette fic ! Et j'en suis très heureuse. J'entame mon chapitre 38 asser bien je dois le dire. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées mais comme vous allez vous en rendre compte elle démarre trèèèès lentement cette fic, il y a quelque rebondissements que vous croiserez par-ci par-là beaucoup d'entrainement, et ensuite il y aura l'affrontement. Il faut savoir qu'en plus d'Enfant de la Magie V2, j'écris Athéna Potter, Lucie Potter-Black (une nouvelle qui traine depuis longtemps), Le troisième tour de clé (une nouvelle), Ghost Contact (avec qui j'ai un peu de mal...), Sam (que je me fais un régale d'écrire. Et qui revisitera les 7 tomes sous un angle un peu différent... Enfin vous verrez ça prochainement) et ma dernière idée en date pour qui je ne sais pas du tout quand je débuterais l'écriture même si j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour elle et qui s'intitule L'Héritier, ça sera un one shot long, pas comme le Dernier Baron, d'ailleurs il a enfin son chapitre 4 et je vais pouvoir reprendre mon écriture tranquille, Zackarias Snape va aussi avoir sa suite ! Voilà pour le moment ce que j'avais à vous annoncer. Hormis ça, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! =)**

**LXS**


	13. Chapter 13

Aujourd'hui tous avaient quartier libre, les habitants de la petite maison avaient apprit avec rage qu'Elda qu'ils avaient tous adopter avait été agresser. Rémus qui avait assister à la fin de l'agression comme Harry leur avait raconter ce qu'ils avaient vue, et surtout que Jézabel et Harry ne sortiraient probablement pas avant un moment de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Tous décidèrent alors d'entamé leur entrainement. En commençant par la magie de l'esprit. Severus qui était le plus doué dans ce domaine, fut nommé professeur du jour. Ils voulaient en apprendre le plus possible pour montrer à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas que de simples touristes, mais qu'ils participeraient à cette guerre.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis après avoir fait un bon petit déjeuner, et avoir prit une bonne douche dans l'une des salle d'entrainement du sous-sol. Severus leur fit face, son air sérieux fit sourire Sirius, il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait apprit cette magie là à Harry. Le garçon avait mit une heure à comprendre le concept et à mettre le tout en pratique, ensuite il avait réussi à faire le tri de ses souvenirs, et de ce qu'il pouvait apprendre durant ses cours. Et tous les soirs dans son sommeil, il triait, encore et encore, et cela lui prit plus d'un an de travail acharné.

**-Bien, comme vous le savez, il existe plusieurs magies. Celle de l'esprit est la plus pratiquer en Chine et au Japon. Ce sont de véritables maîtres dans cet art. Très peu d'occidentaux l'utilisent car ils n'ont pas la patience, où pas la réelle envie de l'apprendre. **Commença Severus, **il faut savoir que Harry à mit près d'un an avant de correctement faire le tri dans son esprit. Aujourd'hui avec un travail acharné, je suis le seul sorcier capable de passer outre ses barrières, et ce seulement quand il le veut. **

**-L'élève aurait dépasser le maître ? **Sourit Sirius, sourire que lui rendit Severus.

**-Et ce bien au delà de mes espérances, il s'est forger une réelle forteresse. Bien, commençons. Asseyez-vous en tailleur, prenez tout l'espace dont vous pensez avoir besoin. Nous commencerons doucement, n'allez pas vous perdre dans votre noyau magique. **

Bien discipliné les élèves obéirent à Severus, assis sur leur tapis de sol bleu ils attendaient la suite de leur tout premier cours.

**-Nous commencerons sans musique pour ce cours, car il faut que vous soyez totalement plonger en transe. Nous allons faire ce que les moldus appelle de la méditation. Les sorciers asiatiques eux lui donne le nom de position zen. Prenez de profondes respirations tout en fermant les yeux. **

Tous firent comme demander, concentré sur leur objectif premier. Si ils maîtrisaient cette magie là, alors l'apprentissage des autres seraient plus facile. Après bien cinq minutes, de concentration Severus reprit.

**-Bien, maintenant que vous y êtes, demandez à votre magie de l'aide quand à trier et réorganiser tout votre esprit. **

Tous firent le même vœux au même instant, et dans son antre la magie exauça leur souhait. Leur permettant ainsi de renforcer leur magie. Tous rouvrirent leur yeux en même temps. Severus les regarda avec un petit sourire.

**-J'espère que vous avez faim, parce que Harry est au fourneaux depuis près d'une heure maintenant. **

**-****Ç****a le détend **expliqua Lucius à la famille du garçon,** et généralement il en fais trois fois trop, mais c'est vraiment délicieux, et original ce qu'il prépare.**

**-Mais ça fais combien de temps que nous sommes en transe ? **Demanda James

**-Trois heures. **

Severus aurait bien rajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Harry qui entrait. Le garçon avait l'air pas content.

-**Harry ? **

**-Severus, est-ce moi où les Barons sont les êtres les plus stupides des Enfers ?**

**-Et bien ceci demande réflexion, mais au sourire de Kira, je pense que ce que tu dis est vrai, ils sont stupides. Mais pourquoi ça ? **

**-Ils me convoquent en Enfers. **

Kira se leva, et alla auprès de Harry.

**-Patron, je vais leur parler. En plus je sais par expérience que c'est un piège. Je suis sûr que c'est eux qui ont aider l'abruti qui à blesser la patronne.**

**-Juste pour leur foutre un coup de pied au cul qui les enverra sur mars je veux y aller ! **Grogna-t-il. Le garçon était fou furieux. **En attendant j'ai fais à manger alors pour celui qui a faim y en a pour tout un régiment. **Finit-il avant de partir de la pièce il devait se calmer, et la seule chose qui le calmait était un bon moment entre lui et sa Myriam chérie.

**-Oulà... Il est furax là... **Dit Sirius réellement désolé pour les Barons.

**-Pourquoi le veulent-ils ainsi ? **Demanda James

**-Parce qu'il est puissant, et que si les démons arrivent à obtenir sa puissance ils pourront rouvrir la guerre avec les anges. Mais ce qu'ils veulent ignorer c'est que si Harry devient ange ou démon, il n'y aura plus rien. Sa magie déjà instable engloutira tout sur son passage après l'avoir tuer. Il n'y aura plus rien qui existera. La galaxie telle que nous la connaissons disparaitra. **Expliqua Nymphae.

**-Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?** Demanda Lily

**-Pour le moment rien, il doit calmer sa fureur. Seul. Et vous... Et bien allez manger un peu, faîtes honneur à son repas. **

**-Pourquoi seul ?** Demanda Umbriel

**-Sa magie est de plus en plus instable, il pourrait blesser quelqu'un... Involontairement, et pourrait s'en vouloir à vie.**

De son côté Harry était assis derrière sa Myriam adoré, accompagné par une musique (1) sortant des murs il se détendait progressivement. Il enchaina ensuite sur l'un de ses morceaux (2) préférer qu'avaient écrit les jumeaux Weasley pour son anniversaire. La voix de Théo avait envahie la pièce, alors que la magie voyant son fils triste fit apparaître des hologrammes des compagnons de combat de Harry.

Il s'arrêta alors que les hologrammes s'effaçaient peu à peu. Il eut un terrible déchirement au cœur, il aurait du faire son sacrifice bien avant que ses amis ne tombent les uns après les autres. Il aurait dû mourir ce fameux 31 octobre... Et il se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées alors que dehors les gens croyaient en lui. Il soupira lourdement, avant de se lever. Il marcha lentement vers la porte, et plus il avançait plus son visage prenait de nouvelles couleurs. Un masque que personne ne remarquait. Mais que tous sentaient car la magie ne mentait jamais et il le savait.

Il était au plus mal, sa fiancée avait lâchement été attaquer et ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait fermer les yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'il senti deux bras enlacer tendrement sa taille. Il sursauta et rouvrit brutalement les yeux, il soupira de soulagement.

_**-*Elda... Tu devrais te reposer...* **_Murmura-t-il

_**-*Tu es triste, ta magie te fais mal, et tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. Viens te reposer avec moi Harry...* **_Lui dit-elle en levant vers lui un visage fatigué mais empli d'inquiétude.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de la suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Elle l'installa confortablement dans son lit avant de se blottir tout contre lui, là où elle savait qu'était sa place, d'un sort elle endormi Harry avant d'elle même sombrer dans un profond sommeil laissant sa magie faire son œuvre. Dans le petit salon, Artius regarda gravement les personnes qui l'entouraient.

**-Maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ! Et pourquoi les Barons cherchent tant à l'avoir auprès d'eux ? **

Jézabel se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, dehors il faisait un beau et grand soleil. Elle soupira avant de prendre son histoire.

**-Je ne sais pas comment sont arrivés les autres, tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré Harry, il était seul, il avait faim et froid, il travaillait toujours comme un elfe de maison pour les Dursley. Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai eu mal au cœur en le voyant se mettre en position de protection de peur que je ne le frappe. **

**-Je l'ai rassuré, et soigné. Ce jour là je l'ai emmener loin de Privet Drive. Vous savez je lui ai appris à manger correctement, il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Mais... Harry est habiter par une profonde dépression dont il ne se remet pas. Il a vue bon nombres d'elfes, de démons, de vampires, mais personne n'a jamais réussis à apaiser sa dépression. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. **

**-Elda est la seule qui puisse ramener Harry vers le calme et la plénitude. Il va craquer, bientôt. Et seule Elda pourra l'apaiser. Lui qui a toujours été privé de tout se retrouve avec ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Sa famille, et bientôt ses amis. Vous pouvez être fier de lui, il est un redoutable guerrier, qui fait peur à Samaël maître des enfers, et à Dei maître du paradis. Il est maître des potions diplômé de trois pays, et connait l'art des potions elfiques. Il parle beaucoup de langues, et pourtant ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que... Sa santé, son physique, sa magie et son mentale, restent extrêmement fragiles. J'ai peur pour lui... Peur qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois de... **

La jeune elfe ne pu terminée sa phrase, ses grands rubis emplis de larmes. Et une grande frayeur se lisant sur tout son visage. Elle était réellement inquiète pour le garçon. Silest prit sa suite.

**-Moi je l'ai rencontré l'année suivante, il venait de s'enfuir de Privet Drive. Il était à bout de nerf, et dans ses yeux il n'y avait que du vide. La nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés nos magies se sont liés. Je devais l'emmener, à Dracula mais lorsque le lien s'est créer, j'ai changer d'avis et ai déserté les rangs de Dracula. Je l'ai emmener avec moi et lui ai apprit la magie vampirique.**

**-Il vous dois à tous une dette... **Commença Umbriel avant d'être coupé par Kira.

**-Harry ne nous doit rien. Car bien qu'on l'ai sorti de Privet Drive chaque années, Harry n'a pas hésiter à s'interposer entre nos «anciens patrons» furieux et leurs sorts qui l'ont à chaque fois grièvement blesser le laissant sur le carreaux durant des mois. Pour ma part, il est rester dans le coma durant près d'un an, j'ai du tout lui réapprendre. Cet enfant est malheureux depuis ses quinze mois, et chaque jours est pour lui un nouveau combat. Outre Voldemort, il doit se battre contre ses démons, et contre ses souvenirs. Je n'ai pas rencontré sorcier plus courageux que lui. **

Les Potter et Lily étaient réellement choquer. Il y avait une telle différence entre le Harry qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours et le Harry qui se cachait derrière un masque. Mais tous étaient heureux car enfin il aurait la paix et la quiétude qu'il méritait.

A l'extérieur du bouclier, deux heures à peine venaient de s'écouler, et bien que conscient les mangemorts et Voldemort n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de faire une orgie, comme si les mots du gamin s'étaient imprimé en eux et les avaient poussés sur ce chemin là.

Furieux de n'avoir pas su se maîtriser, mais surtout furieux d'avoir été berné aussi facilement. Sa colère se déchaina sur ses Mangemorts fidèles serviteurs et souffre douleur parfait. Tom Elvis Jedusor, éructait contre ce gamin, il le lui fallait là sur le champs. Et sa colère redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de l'elfe qu'ils avaient enfin capturer depuis le temps qu'il la voulait...

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir Jedusor, et Tom exigea de son meilleur espion toutes les informations qu'il pourrait lui apporter du gamin qui venait d'apparaitre. Il devait avoir ce gamin à ses côtés, pour faire de lui son digne héritier.

Dans l'ombre du Lord sans qu'il ne le remarque, un espion reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était arriver. Un sourire sur son visage rondouillard. Et la certitude que Harry devait être dans le coup. Avec ce nouvel espoir il retourna à l'extérieur où un corbeau noir attendait.

**-Il est ici, à nous de le trouver. **

Le corbeau croassa avant de prendre son envole. Où qu'il soit il trouverait son ami et frère de cœur. Il regarda le sol et vit l'ombre que dessinait le soleil le suivre. Il savait que son ami était présent. A eux deux ils le retrouveraient. Ils volèrent durant plus d'une heure avant de retrouver la vallée où était Voldemort.

L'animal et l'ombre se séparèrent et reprirent forme humaine. Les deux garçons avaient été élever comme des frères, et avaient suivit le même entrainement que Harry. Car l'un comme l'autre était ses gardes du corps. Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient face à une maison et à un bouclier temporel. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de traverser le bouclier.

Ils ne savaient pas si ça avait été une bonne idée finalement, ils se sentaient nauséeux et avait mal de partout. Mais ils s'en fichaient, Harry était là ça ils en étaient persuader. Il donnèrent deux coups secs à la porte. Et à leur plus grande surprise et joie ce fut Severus qui leur ouvrit. Il les regarda un instant avant qu'un sourire heureux ne se fasse voir sur son visage pâle.

**-Vous voici enfin... Crabbe... Goyle... Entrez !** Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

1, 382 ® Ra:IN

2, Du Riechst So Gut ® Rammstein


	14. Chapter 14

Les deux jeunes entrèrent suivant leur professeur. Et montrant fièrement le blason de leur maison de Poudlard. Crabbe portait encore les traces de son dernier combat contre son père. Il avait perdu l'œil droit, qu'il gardait toujours fermé, et sur toute sa joue remontant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux une longue cicatrice était visible. Quand à Goyle, il avait perdu un doigt à la main gauche, et cachait sous son pantalon sur ses deux mollets une longue cicatrice due à un sort de Voldemort.

Les deux se seraient bien sacrifier pour Harry, mais le jeune sorcier avait sauter de ce maudit pont après leur avoir faussé compagnie. Ils n'en voulaient pas à Harry d'avoir fais ce qu'il avait fait après tout si ils avaient été à sa place ils l'auraient probablement fait aussi. Et puis ils se doutaient qu'il reverrait leur petit frère. Car bien que Harry soit le leader de ce groupe particulier, il était l'un des plus jeunes combattant.

**-Severus, il est ici n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda Goyle.

**-Oui, venez je vais vous conduire à lui. Une dernière chose, il ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il se passe pour lui, et commence à déprimé. **

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent sincèrement tristes pour leur jeune ami.

**-Espérons qu'il arrive à retrouver la paix ici aux côtés de ses proches... **Dit Crabbe alors que James et Sirius hilares leur passèrent à côté en se faisant courir après par Jézabel qui n'était pas ravie d'avoir les cheveux rose bonbon, et la peau devenu bleu à pois vert. Elle s'arrêta auprès des trois Serpentard.

**-Crabbe, Goyle je suis ravie de vous revoir ! **Leur dit-elle en leur faisant un sourire de bienvenue avant de se remettre en chasse des deux Maraudeurs.

**-Venez, allons le voir. Du moins si sa belle ne l'a pas endormi... **Leur dit Severus en les conduisant devant l'ascenseur.

**-Il a... **Commença Goyle

**-Trouver son Innocente oui. **Termina Severus avec un petit sourire, il était heureux il connaissait parfaitement ces deux garçons, et contrairement à ce que tous pensaient ils étaient très intelligent.

**-Innocente ? **Questionna Goyle

**-C'est son âme sœur, elle est la personne qui peut stabiliser sa puissance et la contenir dans son corps. Elle soigne les blessures, et aide le Contrôleur dans sa tâche. Cette personne ressent tout ce que ressent le Contrôleur, elle pense comme lui, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de parler pour se comprendre. **Expliqua le futur maître des potions

**-Elle est celle qui va enfin pouvoir lui permettre de souffler un peu ? **Demanda Crabbe

**-Oui. Il va pouvoir se reposer sur elle, lorsqu'il ne sera pas en état de dire ce qu'il veut vraiment. **Leur dit-il alors que les lourdes portes de métal s'ouvraient sur une large cabine.

Les trois Serpentard entrèrent dedans avant que les portes ne se ferment et qu'une musique (1) douce ne les accompagne jusqu'à l'étage désirer.

**-Harry à vraiment des goûts musicaux bizarre... **Dit Crabbe

Les deux autres sourirent à cette remarque, et sortirent de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes se rouvrirent à leur étage. Severus prit la tête du petit cortège, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Elda. Il donna un petit coup sec à la porte de bois précieux. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre d'elle même.

**-Il est sous un sort de sommeil, il a besoin de repos. **Leur dit-elle avant même qu'ils aient fait un pas dans la pièce.

Elda était assise sur un fauteuil aux côté de Harry qui dormait profondément. Elle lisait un livre de magie sorcière, son nez toujours plonger dans les pages jaunies par le temps.

**-Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés, **lui dit Severus,** ce sont deux des protecteurs de Harry, peuvent-ils attendre son réveil à tes côtés ? **

**-Bien entendu, Harry sera très heureux de revoir des amis. **Sourit-elle en regardant avec une tendresse infinie l'endormi

Auprès de la jeune elfe apparu trois fauteuils où les trois Serpentard prirent place en silence, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec la jeune fille.

**-Je m'appelle Elda, enchantée de vous connaître Crabbe et Goyle. Merci d'avoir veiller sur Harry. **

**-Nous devions le surveiller lorsqu'il a fait... Ce saut... **Lui dit Crabbe,** nous sommes désolés. **

**-Ne le soyez pas s'il vous plait. Harry l'a fait car quelques semaines plutôt je mourrais. Il l'a ressentit, je suis donc autant responsable que vous. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? **

**-Non merci, Elda, nous devons vous informer que...**

**-Tutoyez moi s'il vous plait nous sommes aussi âgés les uns que les autres. **

**-Très bien. **Accepta Goyle,** nous devions t'informer que Voldemort est mais alors pas content du tout. Il veut Harry... Ce qui m'embête c'est que nos pères sont tous en vies. **

**-En votre temps, les aviez-vous tués ? **Demanda Elda

**-Oui, ils n'auraient pas hésiter à faire de même avec nous... **

**-Nous règlerons leur cas à Poudlard, il se peut qu'il y ai des changement radicaux d'ici là. **

Ils firent silence suite à cela, ils savaient que Harry leur expliquerait tout le moment venu. Environ une heure plus tard, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient endormis épuisés par tout le chemin qu'il avait fait et la dépense de magie. Elda était toujours concentré sur son grimoire, et Severus lui lisait un livre sur la magie elfique, lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement venir de Harry.

L'elfe leva la main brisant ainsi le sort qui maintenait le garçon endormi. Ce dernier sursauta en se relevant d'un coup. Il réveilla Crabbe et Goyle qui pointèrent sur lui leurs baguettes. Harry les regarda incrédule avant qu'un sourire de pure joie n'illumine son visage et ses yeux.

**-Crabbe ? Goyle ?** Murmura-t-il

**-Salut 'Ry, comment te sens-tu ? **Lui demanda Crabbe avec un immense sourire, Goyle se contentant d'un signe de tête.

**-Comment je me sens ? Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander ! **Dit-il en chassant la question d'un geste de la main. **D'où venez-vous ? **

**-De chez Tom, **lui dit Goyle, **il n'était pas très content d'avoir... Fait ta connaissance, dirons-nous. **

Harry sourit, et Crabbe et Goyle lui répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient entendu au Manoir Jedusor. Mais surtout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir le temps de l'absence du propriétaire des lieux.

**-Il a un carnet, sur lequel il a inscrit plusieurs fois la même chose. **Lui dit Crabbe, **'**_**Je vous en supplie, qui que vous soyez, aidez moi par pitié.'**_

Surpris Harry fronça des sourcils. Il y avait bien dans l'ombre de Tom une personne qui le manipulait et le sortir de ce guêpier ne serait pas chose facile, même pour lui, il fallait qu'il étudie avec grand sérieux les effets de l'imperium à long terme.

**-Notre nouvel objectif, aider Voldemort à retrouver la raison, tout en essayant de stopper ses attaques et de remettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne de vos pères. Et surtout détruire celui qui dans l'ombre de Voldy mène la danse. Notre ennemi est donc une ombre. **Dit Harry sérieusement.

Elda parue réfléchir un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent d'une drôle de lueur.

**-J'ai pour toi Harry le testeur idéale **sourit-elle sadiquement

Le garçon eut le même sourire qu'elle avant de sauter hors de son lit.

**-Il est temps pour moi de me mettre au travail, il faudra établir un plan d'action lorsque nous serons tous enfin réunis. Pour le moment contentons nous de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. **

Harry passa sa veste et sorti hors de la chambre Crabbe, Elda, Severus et Goyle l'entourant. Le garçon donna ses dernières recommandations à ses deux amis venus le rejoindre.

**-Vous suivrez un nouvel entrainement intensif, et au domaine nous demanderons aux Elfes de nous apprendre leur art du combat. **

**-Bien **répondirent en cœur Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry pouvait être quelqu'un de très dure et stricte, mais il l'était encore plus avec lui même qu'avec ses amis. Lui ne s'autorisait aucun répit et aucune erreur.

**-Avant que ne commence ton entrainement Harry, tu vas aller manger un morceau.** Lui dit Elda avant de rajouter,** et pas d'objections ! **Alors que Harry allait protester.

Décidant qu'il serait bien pour lui de manger un petit quelque chose il accepta, et tous se rendirent donc à la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent vers la bibliothèque du sous-sol où ils découvrirent que tous un livre en main étudiaient avec sérieux l'art du combat. Harry se raclât la gorge, et tous relevèrent la tête vers lui.

**-Nous avons à discuter. **Dit-il alors que tous posèrent leur grimoire plus ou moins épais sur les tables ou fauteuil. Harry soupira.

Le groupe prit place autour d'une grande table ronde, attendant que Harry se décide, il avait l'air d'être en proie à un grand dilemme et ne savais pas comment faire son annonce, il soupira ayant visiblement prit sa décision.

**-Bien, Tom n'est pas notre cible principale. Quelqu'un le manipule dans son ombre. Je l'ai ressentis avant de me jeter du haut de ce pont, ensuite Nymphae m'a fait la même remarque, et pour finir Crabbe me dit qu'il écrit des appels à l'aide dans un carnet. **

**-Il a en fait des moments de lucidité Harry, parce que sinon il n'écrirait pas ça... **L'informa Goyle qui avait vue un moment de lucidité de Tom.

**-Tu en as vue ? **Demanda le brun intéresser.

**-Oh oui, ses yeux sont redevenus bleu. Et il s'est mit à pleurer en se tenant la tête. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais si... Vulnérable... Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un se déversait en lui... **

**-Comment un sorcier si puissant soit-il peut-il imposer un imperium aussi longtemps sur un autre sorcier ? **Questionna Lucius

**-Il a imposer une rune sur son sort, elles prennent la magie du lanceur et du receveur dans certaines conditions. **Expliqua Kira.

**-Oui mais pour créer une rune de ce type il faut être soit démon, soit ange Kira... **Soupira Harry.

**-Ou alors... **Commença Jézabel, **il faudrait que le sorcier soit rusé et passe par plusieurs runes afin de se donner la magie suffisante pour sa rune finale...**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir jouer tout cela finement. **Reprit Harry, **essayer de contenir les attaque de Tom tout en cherchant à découvrir qui est derrière lui. **

**-Dumbledore ? **Demanda James

**-Peut-être... **Réfléchis Harry, **en tout cas il va falloir redoubler de prudence, et encore plus à Poudlard. **

**-Tu vas réussir à le supporter Harry ? **Demanda doucement Crabbe s'inquiétant pour son frère de cœur.

**-Je suis plus entouré que jamais, tant que je ne me retrouve pas seul face à Dumbledore ou face à Dursley tout va bien. **Les rassura le jeune brun.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, le requiem de Mozart se fit entendre. C'était l'un des morceaux de classique que préférait le jeune homme. Crabbe et Goyle lui sourirent car eux aussi appréciaient la beauté de cette musique moldu.

Les autres furent étonné, mais apprécièrent également la musique. Tous reprirent un livre, cherchant un moyen d'aider Tom, tout en ne l'aidant pas, et ce constat leur fit prendre alors conscience de la complexité de leur future mission. Aider un homme prisonnier de la volonté d'un autre allait être non seulement une première dans l'histoire de la magie, mais également dans leur histoire à eux. Car sincèrement ils ne savaient pas comment aider le pauvre Tom.

Mais le plus perplexe face à toute cette histoire, restait Harry qui se demandait encore comment il allait faire, aider son ennemi juré était réellement pour lui quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, mais tous les éléments lui criaient à la manipulation, et donc que le vrai coupable se terrait comme un lâche loin de tout afin d'assouvir d'autres vils intérêts. Et ne pas savoir à qui il avait à faire perturbait encore plus les plans de Harry.

Ce dernier d'un claquement de doigts fit apparaître son ordinateur portable et se mit à la recherche de quelques fait historiques qui pourraient éventuellement le mettre sur la piste du coupable.

1, Lust ® Hanzel und Gretyl


	15. Chapter 15

Suite à cette réunion qui avait chambouler pas mal de personnes, plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne se ressemblent. Ils suivaient tous un intense entrainement, la plus part du temps c'était Harry qui enseignait ce qu'il savait, mais pour certaines magies, c'était Elda, ou Jézabel. Severus lui se complaisait à enseigner l'art des potions, l'occlumencie ainsi que la légilimencie. Et il était très satisfait de ses élèves qui étaient contrairement à ce que l'ont aurait pu croire très discipliner.

Tous avaient leur spécialités, et Harry s'intéressa aux runes d'un peu plus près car Lily les enseignaient. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de cours mais ne voulant pas froisser l'un des enseignants il y assistait tout de même. Le soir il travaillait sur les bourses sans fonds, afin de toujours les perfectionner. Malgré tout il arrivait à bien se reposer et à récupérer des longs combats qu'il avait dû mener dans son époque. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours aussi présent mais étrangement ils étaient de moins en moins violent.

Et les jours devinrent des semaines puis des mois. Et plus le temps passait, et plus le petit groupe apprenait. Ils seraient sans doute tous plus que prêt le jour où ils feraient face aux premiers pièges qui se dresseraient sur leur route. La famille Potter apprit à mieux se connaitre, Harry pu ainsi découvrir qui étaient ses ancêtres, et connaître enfin son histoire familiale malgré une zone d'ombre asser importante. Et les couples se rapprochèrent doucement apprenant à mieux se connaître, pour Harry et Elda il n'y avait que quelques baisers échanger et ils dormaient toujours ensemble, tout comme pour James et Lily qui en étaient au même stade.

Elda s'intégra parfaitement dans le petit groupe, qui était plus soudé que jamais. Harry songea qu'il serait bon de recommencer lorsque l'équipe serait au complet. Il était réellement heureux bien qu'il n'ai toujours pas réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'être auprès de sa famille aimante qui prenait bien soin à lui rappeler tous les jours combien il était important pour eux et surtout combien ils l'aimaient.

Crabbe et Goyle qui après avoir expliquer leur rôle dans l'armée de Harry, aux jeunes qui ne les connaissaient pas encore, et qui furent accueillit chaleureusement, s'intégrèrent également facilement dans le groupe. La nuit tomba sur une longue journée d'été. Harry soupira, il avait envie de s'amuser, sentant que les recherches n'étaient pas fructueuses, et que tous étaient dans une sorte de léthargie, il décida de mettre en place quelques petites blagues inoffensives.

Il se concentra sur sa magie intérieur, trouva l'anomalie et s'y engouffra avec plaisir. Le temps passa, et James et Sirius qui s'inquiétaient pour le jeune homme allèrent le lendemain matin à sa rencontre dans sa chambre. Ils pénétrèrent doucement ayant peur de le réveiller. Ils l'avaient entendu la nuit d'avant prisonnier d'un cauchemars.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce qu'était la chambre de Harry, et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis. Les couleurs sombres de la pièce se mêlaient parfaitement avec les meubles en bois vernis foncé, qui étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la chambre.

Dans l'entrée, il y avait une grande cheminée en marbre noir veinée de blanc, devant laquelle était disposé un large canapé de cuir noir, ainsi que quelques coussins blanc. Sur chaque côtés il y avait une petite table basse en bois vernis foncé, sur laquelle reposait une lampe de chevet d'or et à l'abat-jour en verre vert.

Sur le mur face à la cheminée il y avait une très grande bibliothèque remplit de beaucoup d'ouvrages divers et variés. Car il n'était pas rare de voir Harry le nez plonger dans un bouquin sans que personne ne prête réellement attention à lui. Il faut dire qu'il étudiait avec grand soin et professionnalisme la magie, la musique, la politique, entre autres choses.

Sur tout le sol il y avait une magnifique moquette noir ou était représentée en blanc les armoiries de Harry. James aperçut une porte à côté de la bibliothèque, il s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à elle. Posa la main sur la poignée avant de tout doucement la tournée. Il jeta tout de même un regard inquiet à Sirius, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence de la pièce.

Harry toujours dans sa chambre était réveiller depuis très longtemps, c'est avec un sourire pas naturel qu'il sentit Sirius et son père entrer dans sa chambre. James s'avança mal à l'aise de réveiller ainsi son fils. La chambre était plonger dans le noir total, seules Lily, Jézabel, Elda, et Umbriel connaissaient son secret, et il avait décider pour le bien des garçons, de leur apprendre.

Ils s'avancèrent à pas de loup jusqu'au lit où Sirius, sursauta en braquant sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui venait d'enlacer James qui avait prit d'ailleurs un joli teint de tomate bien mûre. La jeune fille blonde, était petite avec de grands yeux bleu profond, une jolie frimousse, des petites lèvres rosés, elle portait un débardeur blanc presque transparent, qui ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination.

**-Oh des hommes !** Dit-elle d'une petite voix qui fit fondre Sirius comme neige au soleil. **J'ai eu tellement peur, je ne sais pas où je me trouve... Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? **Minauda-t-elle

Sirius et James acquiescèrent en même temps.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda James en se secouant un peu la tête.

**-****Azcadellia, je m'étais endormie sur un arbre comme à mon habitude et je me réveil ici... **

**-Euh... Tu es dans... Euh... **Commença James très perturber par cette jolie jeune fille

**-Dans... Euh... C'est... **Essaya Sirius à son tour

**-Bon OK, je suis dans une maison, sous un bouclier temporel, et je ne savais pas, papa que je te ferais autant d'effets, **sourit malicieusement la jeune fille avant de reprendre son apparence de Harry.

Sirius et James ouvrirent de grands yeux avant de s'assoir sur le lit du jeune homme.

**-Comment fais-tu cela Harry ? Est-ce un sort de glamour ? **Demanda Sirius

**-En fait non, c'est une anomalie magique que tous les sorciers masculins ont. Il suffit juste de la trouver, la première transformation est longue et éreintante. Mais je vous l'apprendrais. Ensuite vous pourrez devenir la fille que vous voulez et vous sortir des cachots de Tom. Je lui ai fait le coup plus d'une fois ! **Sourit malicieusement le garçon.

Dès ce jour là, tous les garçons demandèrent à Harry de leur apprendre à trouver cette anomalie, le premier à se transformer fut Rémus, puis vint le tour de Lucius et ainsi de suite. Après plus de quelques semaines d'entrainement.

Et la routine repris, et un emplois du temps des plus chargé avait été imposer à chacun des habitants, tous avaient senti le durcissement de l'entrainement, mais beaucoup avaient également remarquer que Harry regardait de plus en plus à l'extérieur comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un allait arrivé.

Un soir curieuse du comportement de son futur époux, Elda alla retrouver Harry dans sa chambre. Il était sur le balcon, il contemplait l'horizon qui prenait de sombre couleur alors que la nuit embrassait le ciel doucement. Elle arriva derrière lui silencieusement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille posant doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

_**-*Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu parais si soucieux...***_

Le garçon soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant.

_**-*Je ressens la présence de Faye... Mais je ne...***_

_**-*Je ressens aussi sa présence, Mère Nature, et Mère Magie la fera apparaître dans le salon. Elle t'est très attacher. Tu es pour elle un frère.***_

_**-*Nous avons vécu la même chose... Elle... Elle est celle qui connait tout de moi... Avec Killian et Jillian on était toujours inséparable. A l'école Dudley a tout essayer pour que je me retrouve seul, et puis... Faye à été la première à se battre contre lui pour moi, ça a été très étrange. Mais elle est devenue ainsi ma meilleure amie.***_

_**-*Tu as du perdre contact avec elle lorsque tu es entré à Poudlard non ?***_

_**-*On s'écrivait toutes les semaines, et on se voyait deux mois par an jusqu'à ce que je sois entrainer, elle m'a alors dit qu'elle combattrait à mes côtés. Et dans le plus grand secret Faye est devenue un de mes Deneb. Lorsque nous étions séparés, elle allait avec les Navy Seals, elle y a apprit pas mal de chose. Killian lui s'est perfectionner dans l'informatique. C'est le meilleur hacker que je connaisse. Et Jillian elle est une encyclopédie ambulante, mais elle est également médecin. Ils n'ont pourtant aucuns diplômes mais je garde une confiance totale en eux...***_

_**-*Je sais qu'ils ne sont que moldu, mais je pourrais leur apprendre l'art du combat elfique, et quelques petites choses que nous faisons au quotidien sans magie. Et... Je peux demander à Mère Magie de les dotés d'un peu de magie sans pour autant en faire des sorciers et seulement si ils acceptent de recevoir cette magie. Qu'en penses-tu ?***_

_**-*J'en penses que je suis d'accord avec toi. Il faudra qu'on leur explique bien que c'est pour se protéger des attaques de Voldemort, et de l'homme de l'ombre... A ce sujet, plus j'approfondis mes recherches plus je me dis qu'il est proche, comme si... Je ne sais pas... Cette histoire me met mal à l'aise.***_

_**-*Personnellement j'ai fais des recherches sur Merlin et ses possessions comme tu me l'as demander... Et il a beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher. Brocéliande, l'Atlantide, Camelot. Et d'autres encore que je n'ai su découvrir. Mais peut-être que Killian saura se faufiler dans les archives du ministère de la magie.***_

_**-*Ils ne connaissent pas encore l'informatique ici...* **_

_**-*Les elfes pour t'aider, ont créer un sort qui a mit sur un site bien spécifique toutes les archives du ministère de la magie, il y a également ta prophétie, le fait que tu ais été renvoyer puis réintégrer à Poudlard, lorsque les Détraqueurs ont essayer de t'embrasser.***_

Harry observa sa futur épouse avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de tourner son regard sur l'horizon.

**-Pourquoi les elfes s'en veulent-ils autant ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement.

**-C'est à cause de nous que Merlin... A basculer, c'est... Gildofrindel qui lui a fais boire cette potion, le pauvre elfe s'est vue éventré pour haute trahison envers toi. **

Harry releva une nouvelle fois sa tête. Avant de soupirer.

**-Tu penses que l'homme de l'ombre c'est Merlin ? **Demanda-t-il ayant peur de la réponse.

**-Je pense que nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit bien là de sa signature. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est qu'il a beau être un mage très puissant. Il n'a pas pu vivre aussi longtemps...**

**-****À**** moins qu'il ne se soit fait lui aussi des horcruxes... Ce qui veut dire qu'il va nous falloir trouver son histoire et la lire attentivement, elle pourra non seulement nous donner beaucoup d'indices sur lui mais également nous renseigner sur les éventuels objets qu'il aurait pu prendre. **Expliqua Harry

Elda acquiesça, songeuse. Elle avait déjà cette histoire, il faudrait qu'elle en fasse des copies

**-****À**** quoi penses-tu ? **Questionna-t-il

-**Au fait que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire et les grands faits historiques où apparaît Merlin. Harry maintenant que nous savons qui, comment allons-nous le duper ? Car bien que vieux il n'est pas sénile et encore moins stupide. **Dit-elle en haussant des épaules

**-Il comprendra alors vite qu'il a perdu son pantin... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si, il est ici... Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai reconnu ? **Demanda-t-il songeur

**-Peut-être un sort de glamour ? Ou du polynectar... Enfin quelque chose qui lui modifiera son apparence... Donc nous devons chercher du côté des cadavres non-identifiables... **Lui répondit-elle en haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules.

Harry se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, pour se tourner vers elle. Il lui fit un doux sourire, auquel elle répondit. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Harry l'embrassait tendrement. Dieu qu'elle aimait son sorcier.


	16. Chapter 16

Après cette discution, la semaine s'écoula doucement, le couple avait tut l'information qui les préoccupait tant n'ayant pas de preuves de ce qu'ils avançaient. Mais durant cette semaine, Harry prévint quand même sont équipe. Quelqu'un allait arriver il en était plus que sûr. Ils allèrent tous se mettre au travail. Maintenant tous les garçons pouvaient se transformer en fille à volonté, ils maîtrisaient aussi parfaitement l'occlumentie et la légilimencie, mais tous s'exerçaient tous les jours.

La journée était bien avancée, et le silence régnait dans la grande bibliothèque, lorsqu'il y eut un vrombissement, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Un gros boom et tout s'arrêta. Harry se redressa d'un coup et retourna rapidement, vers le grand salon, il fut suivit par Crabbe et Goyle tous les trois avaient leur baguettes sorties. Les autres suivirent plus calmement. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver, Harry lâcha sa baguette qu'Elda ramassa et se précipita sur la personne qui se tenait là debout devant la cheminée les mains sur les hanches attendant visiblement quelque chose.

Il l'a prit dans une douce étreinte, lui embrassant le front. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte avec un grand sourire. De ce que purent voir le reste de la maisonnée, elle était plus petite que Harry, elle avait les cheveux noir coupé en un court carré, des vêtements gothique, et des lunettes noir couvrant ses yeux.

**-Faye ! Comme je suis heureux. **Dit-il arborant un large sourire

-**Colonel ! ****Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Je suis désolée d'être arrivée... Comme une barbare chez toi mais... J'étais suivie et disons que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Il faut aussi que je te fasse mon rapport. **

**-****Ça bouge du côté moldu ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet

**-Ça ne va pas te plaire... **Lui répondit-elle désolée

Harry fit assoir sa jeune amie, lui tenant la main. Et faisant apparaitre un grand verre d'eau. Après avoir ôté ses lunettes, tous purent voir qu'elle avait de grand yeux vert sombre, la jeune fille regarda un instant, Harry, puis le verre, et le remercia d'un regard, elle but une gorgé d'eau fraîche, avant de reposer le verre. Elle n'avait pas lâcher la main de Harry.

**-J'étais avec les Marines, suivre un programme de survie... J'ai ressentis une onde magique... Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer exactement ce que j'ai ressentis mais... Après leurs yeux étaient voilés, ils étaient comme des zombies... **

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

**-C'était comme si... Ils devenaient les pantins de quelqu'un tu vois le genre ? **

Harry acquiesça.

**-Leur seul obsession, me tuer par tous les moyens possibles. Je suis retourné sur Washington avant de prendre un bus pour Norfolk. Là je me suis faufiler dans la base jusqu'au port où je suis monté sur un vaisseau. Il y avait un hélico alors je l'ai voler et j'ai pris la direction de Londres. **

**-Ils m'ont descendu à quelques kilomètres des côtes Normandes, j'ai nager jusqu'à arriver sur une plage, où je me suis reposer, ensuite je suis allez vers une ville proche, dont je ne me souviens plus le nom... Dès que j'ai pu je suis monter clandestinement sur un ferry et arriver à Londres je suis tomber sur Jonathan Longdubat, qui m'a conduit chez tes grand-parents après que je lui ai prouver que j'étais bien amie avec toi et surtout que je ne faisais pas partie des Mangemorts, arrivé à destination Dobby m'a expliquer que tu étais parti depuis quelques heures, et il m'a dit comment arriver auprès de toi. **

**-Je suis sortie dans le village et il y avait une moto qui ne demandais qu'a rouler j'te jure.** Dit-elle comme excuse sous le regard plus qu'amuser de Harry qui connaissait son amie par cœur.** Je l'ai prise, et me voilà... **

Umbriel qui avait entendu tout le récit se mit auprès de la jeune afin de lui faire passé un examen complet. Et ce qui en ressorti est que Faye était épuisé, et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos. Elle jeta un regard amuser à Harry, avant de regarder Umbriel.

**-Merci ma'ame, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me reposer... Je suis là pour aider Harry dans son combat, certes je vais me reposer, mais je dois m'entrainer également. Et puis... Faut que je prépare l'arriver des jumeaux. **

**-Au fait tu es toujours avec Killian ? **Demanda Lucius.

**-Ouaip ! **Sourit-elle largement, **ils sont aux USA pour l'instant, Killian était au M.I.T et Jillian s'est engager chez les secouristes. Je les ai appeler pour leur dire ce qu'il se passait pour moi dans le bus, et leur ai dit que je repartais te chercher. Même si je ne suis pas totalement prête au combat. **

**-Comment ça ? **Demanda Harry dans un sursaut

**-J'ai pas terminé mon programme de survie... **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry soupira, il la pensait blesser voir pire mais non, elle était bien toujours la même. Il sourit en la regardant. Severus arriva auprès d'elle, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un doux sourire. Après l'accord muet de Harry et de Faye le sombre Serpentard lança :

**-Legilimens**

Et Severus vit pour la toute première fois une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. La jeune fille moldu avait un tout petit noyau magique bloquer qui renfermait une petite fée noir. Il vit cette image une fraction de seconde avant que tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ne défile sous ses yeux comme un film. La jeune fille n'avait pas mentie. Il ressortie de son esprit lui laissant un fort sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement. La première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il fut hors de son esprit était une caresse sur sa joue.

**-Je vais trouver un moyen petite fée pour te libérer. **

Faye lui fit un doux sourire.

**-Que veux-tu dire ? **Demanda James

**-Faye est une fée noir, elle est prisonnière il va falloir trouver le moyen de la délivré de sa prison. **

Harry le savait depuis longtemps c'est pour ça qu'a l'origine il s'était lié d'amitier avec elle, mais en avoir la confirmation, par un ami des plus sincères comme Severus le rassura. Ils virent la jeune fille soupirer. Et Harry eut la sensation qu'elle cachait encore pas mal d'informations importantes.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Faye ? **Demanda-t-il doucement

**-En Normandie... J'ai eu une drôle de sensation... Bref c'est pas important pour l'instant, je sais que j'aurais mes réponses bientôt. **Lui sourit-elle

Harry la regarda légèrement inquiet. Lui aussi avait des choses à lui dire.

**-Nous avons progresser de notre côté tu sais ? **Lui dit-il soudainement

**-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? **S'enquit-elle intéresser

**-Voldemort est manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai des soupçons sur une personne, mais aucunes preuves... Donc je suis bloquer pour l'instant...**

**-Qui ? **Demanda-t-elle

**-Merlin.**

Il y eut un sursaut général sauf pour Elda qui était déjà au courant et qui observait discrètement cette jeune fille qu'elle considérait déjà comme une sœur.

**-****Ç****a expliquerait alors certaines choses... **Murmura Faye, étonnant Harry.

**-Comme ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais... J'ai pousser Killian à faire des recherches sur lui, la nuit je fais des rêves étranges. Une cité qui a été engloutie par lui, et mes sœurs endormies continuant de protégée cette même cité... **

Elle se releva d'un coup, délaissant la main de Harry, et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. Faye sentait la présence de l'ancien mage. Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

**-Je ne m'explique pas, non plus le fait que lorsque j'étais en Normandie qui n'est pourtant pas très proche de Brocéliande, j'ai ressentis le besoin de... Y a quelque chose là bas que je dois retrouver. Harry, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour ma condition de fée noir protectrice mais je ne le pouvais pas tant que tu n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main. Ce qui est chose faite aujourd'hui. **

**-Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-Je suis née pour protéger mon maître, le détenteur des clés de la cité Atlantide, le maître de Brocéliande, et de Camelot. Mon but dans la vie est de mourir pour lui. Mais je ne sais pas qui il est, c'est pour cela que ma magie reste prisonnière. Mon maître doit me reconnaître comme protectrice. Il faut aussi que tu saches, que Merlin et moi c'est une vieille histoire, il est mon ancien maître.**

**-Que faisais-tu pour Merlin ? **Demanda doucement Elda

**-J'étais la plus barge de ses fées. Je fonçais tête baissée sans même me poser de questions. J'étais la plus redoutable de ses guerrières, je n'avais pas de limite, et j'étais la plus sadique. Chaque tortures faites à l'ennemi venait de moi. Et pour tout vous avouez Merlin me croit morte... **

**-Il a essayer de quelle façon ? **Demanda froidement Severus

**-Une lame d'Azgarott. Tu connais ses effets Sev n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Trop bien, comment t'en es-tu sortie ? Normalement cette lame aurait du te tuer. **

**-J'étais sur le point de mourir. Mais un nouveau maître s'est éveiller et sa magie m'a sauver. **La jeune fille sourit. Elle avait son regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre**. Il faut savoir qu'entre elles, les fées endormies ou pas, se parlent et nous savons toutes que notre ennemi est Merlin. Les forces féériques se mettront en marche lorsque je les appellerais. **

**-Pourquoi toi ? **Demanda Harry

**-Je suis leur chef. **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.** Celui qui peut se prétendre mon maître aura à lui tout seul, l'alliance des fées et sera à la tête d'une armée colossale. **

**-Comment ça ? **Demanda Artius

**-L'armée féérique à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de soldats à son actif, c'est l'une des armée les plus vaste du monde magique. Et je suis la seule qu'ils écouteront. Ils leur faut juste sentir ma magie.**

Elle se retourna, fixa Harry du regard.

**-Il serait bien que tu sois mon maître Harry. Mais peut importe, tu es mon ami. L'armée féérique t'aidera. **

Harry lut dans les grands yeux vert sombre de la jeune fille une promesse sincère. Il acquiesça, puis se leva avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Merci Faye !**

La jeune fille sourit. Elle aimait réellement son frère de cœur, et elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Dans cette étreinte Faye se détendit complètement avant de s'endormir contre lui. Il sourit, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre encore inhabitée. Il la déposa sur le lit et fut bientôt rejoins par Elda.

**-Je l'aime bien. Me permets-tu de la considérée comme ma sœur ? **Demanda-t-elle à son homme.

**-Oui. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de le savoir. **Sourit Harry.

Il l'a regarda alors et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sur le seuil de la porte se tenait ses parents et ses amis. Les heures défilèrent et tous décidèrent de se remettre au travail dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils voulaient tous être présent lors de son réveil afin de se présenter à elle et de l'accueillir dans leur grande famille.

Harry avait raconter aux autres rapidement qu'elle était orpheline, et qu'elle avait vécu le même calvaire que lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs décider avec l'aide de Pétunia de faire vivre la jeune fille dans un petit coin du garage aménager pour son confort. Pour finalement se retrouver dans le même placard que Harry. Ils avaient alors naturellement tisser des liens très forts, et ressemblaient plus à des jumeaux qu'a de simples amis, le tout pour le plus grand bonheur de Pétunia.

Dans un sursaut Faye ouvrit les yeux devenus blanc, et une plaintive supplique franchie ses lèvres.

**-Maître dîtes mon nom ! **

Autour d'elle une aura noir se fit voir et la magie de Silest tout comme celle de Harry, James et Artius se mirent à réagir. Il y eut un long silence et le corps de Faye retomba mollement dans le lit.


	17. Chapter 17

Tous observèrent la jeune fée dormir, Lily avait eut le cœur brisé en entendant l'appel de détresse que Faye avait lancé. Elle prit place à ses côtés, caressant avec tendresse ses court cheveux noir. Et c'est dans un léger sursaut que la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Étant très peu habituer aux gestes tendres, elle se méfia tout d'abord de Lily, elle aurait pu la blesser si elle n'avait pas senti sur la jeune rousse la même magie qui habitait son frère de cœur. Elle réfréna alors son envie. Harry vint auprès d'elle quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Faye, calme toi, personne ici ne te fera de mal OK ? **Lui dit-il de manière calme. La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer timidement.

**-Désolée, je dois m'éloigner de cette habitude qui est revenue... **

**-Revenue ? **S'inquiéta Harry

**-Des militaires... Très peu de temps avant que je ne me sauve... **Murmura-t-elle comme si elle n'était que la seule fautive.

Harry la regarda clairement choquer. Il se tourna vers Umbriel, et demanda à sa grand-mère de soigné son amie. Il demanda ensuite à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre. Tous s'exécutèrent sans demander la raison de cette soudaine demande. Environ une heure plus tard Umbriel sortie de la chambre, elle était fatiguée, mais une rage mêler à de la haine se faisait voir dans ses grands yeux bleu. Elle alla auprès de son petit fils. Celui-ci releva sa tête et l'observa arrêtant tout ce qu'il faisait un instant plus tôt.

**-J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour toi mon chaton... **

Harry paru inquiet immédiatement.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Elle a effectivement subit des violences sexuelles récentes... Et elle avait une grave hémorragie interne. **

**-Avait ?... **Dit-il en blêmissant

**-Ton amie est tombé dans le coma. Elda pourrait l'aider durant son coma, je crois savoir que les magies elfique et féerique sont très proche... **

Elda se leva doucement, elle passa auprès de Harry et dans un geste doux et tendre elle lui prit la main, pour le conduire jusqu'à son amie. Le jeune homme était très pâle, il avait failli perdre sa sœur de cœur après une bataille contre Voldemort et se souvenait trop bien du sentiment qui s'était emparé alors de lui. Le même qu'aujourd'hui.

Un sentiment oppressant qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et de respirer correctement. Il l'a retrouvait à peine. Sa souffrance fut tellement violente qu'au fin fond de sa cachette la magie décida d'aider la jeune fille afin de rendre un peu de gaîté dans la vie de son enfant.

Une aura doré entoura Faye. La fée qui était jadis prisonnière du maléfice se retrouva libérée. Lorsque l'aura doré se dissipa, Faye n'était plus la même. De long cheveu bleu tressés par endroit encadrait avec une beauté féérique son visage, et de son front jusqu'à son menton du côté droit un dessin tribal se montrait, son corps de jeune fille était bien plus développer, et au plus grand embarras de Harry qui rougit furieusement sa jeune amie était nue. Il détourna vite le regard patientant que sa petite-amie la couvre avec une couverture, ce qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire.

**-Tu verras souvent son corps nue, car les fées n'aiment pas vraiment le tissu des humains. Elles supportent très mal le tissu elfiques également et puis elles ne sont pas du tout pudique. Il faudrait qu'on lui trouve des vêtements tissé par des fées avec de la poudre de fée. **

**-Pourquoi ?** S'étonna le garçon

**-Personne ne me l'a jamais expliquer, mais c'est l'une des particularités qui fait que certains elfes n'aiment pas du tout les fées. Mes parents en tête malheureusement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils devront accepter Faye sans quoi ils ne me reverront plus que très rarement. **

Harry était très étonné, lui aussi avait longuement apprit sur les fées, et pourtant ne se doutait pas une seconde que dans les grimoires, il pouvait y avoir un tel manque d'informations, il soupira en insultant joyeusement les sorciers stupides qui n'avaient jamais daignés rendre visite aux créatures, mais qui s'autorisaient à écrire sur leur compte. Avec tendresse il caressa le front de sa sœur de cœur.

**-Je l'ai perdue une fois... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence... Ni pour elle, ni pour aucun d'entre vous... Mais si comme elle le prétend Merlin est bien derrière toute cette histoire, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'a moitier, qu'il était déjà présent à mon époque et que c'est lui qui a chercher à me détruire... Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ?...**

Elda allait répondre lorsqu'une voix douce la précéda.

**-Merlin cherche à éliminer tous les Pendragon. **

Harry et Elda sursautèrent en même temps alors que la jeune fée ouvrait des yeux d'une sublime couleur cobalt, avant de les refermer retombant dans son inconscience. Et pour Harry ce fut comme un déclic. Il fit un sourire aux deux jeunes filles, et sorti de la pièce, se rendant dans une autre pièce qu'il referma avec grand soin. Il ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant.

**-Mère j'ai besoin de vous parler...**

La magie entendant l'appel de son enfant se matérialisa devant lui.

_-Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? _Demanda l'entité d'une voix soucieuse.

**-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas choisir la personne que je vais aimer sincèrement ? Je veux dire, je ne veux blesser personne, mais... Dumbledore à tout fait pour contrôler ma vie, et aujourd'hui je me rend compte que tu as fais pareil en m'imposant Elda. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais … J'ai envie de... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai aimer sincèrement Faye... Et ce sentiment est encore présent en moi.**

_-Je comprends... Je pensais que Elda serait une bonne épouse, et il est vrai que j'ai été égoïste... Pardonne-moi cette erreur mon fils. Je te laisse choisir celle que tu voudras pour épouse. Je vais effacer certaines choses de leurs esprits, Elda restera toujours proche de toi, mais ne seras plus ton innocente, je lui retire ce pouvoir._

D'un geste négligeant de la main, la magie fit disparaître les sentiments d'Elda à l'encontre de son fils, tout en lui donnant à lui le pouvoir de choisir son innocente. Choix qu'il prendrait relativement au sérieux. Mais pour lui en son fort intérieur, il sentait que ça allait trop vite, il voulait avant tout se retrouver avant de s'engager dans une relation. Et ne voulait faire espérer personne. Il se savait lâche mais pour le bien de son couple il devait couper court à la relation naissante. Il aimait sincèrement et profondément Elda, mais il ressentait la même chose pour Faye, et tout cela s'imposait trop soudainement à lui. Lui faisant peur.

Suite à cela Faye resta inconsciente encore quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba directement dans le lagon d'émeraude qu'était le regard de Harry. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, et le sorcier senti que quelque chose avait changer.

**-Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Je me sens... ****É****trangement, instable... **Lui répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

-**Ç****a devrait passé, repose toi encore. **Lui sourit-il, Faye referma les yeux se rendormie rapidement, Harry après s'être assurer qu'elle dormait bien retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, d'où sortie quelques instants plus tard une musique (1) lourde, signe que le propriétaire était dans les lieux et qu'il était anxieux.

Severus qui était accompagner de Sirius et de James soupira lorsqu'il passa à côté de la porte de la chambre de son jeune ami. Et Sirius murmura ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

**-Harry est anxieux... Je me demande ce qui le tracasse, normalement tout est OK**

**-Il est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il conçoit des plans... **

James les regarda un instant, avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de son fils qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il entra dans cette pièce qu'il adorait, et le vit là pencher au dessus d'un plan du Chemin de Traverse, et du village de Pré-Au-Lard.

**-Tu parais bien soucieux Harry... **Commença doucement James.

Le jeune homme leva sur lui un doux regard avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

**-Je me penchais juste sur... Ce n'est pas très important pour le moment. Tu l'es bien plus.**

James fut toucher par les mots de Harry. Il s'installa auprès du jeune homme. Aucunes paroles n'étaient nécessaire, ils ne voulaient que se regarder. James prit soudainement son fils dans une douce étreinte. Lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

**-Je fais des cauchemars... Promet moi d'être très prudent Harry... Je ne veux pas te perdre... **

**-Et tu ne me perdras pas. **Lui répondit Harry en chuchotant à son tour. **Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais papa avant de faire mon saut, j'ai prit toutes les précautions pour que jamais il ne m'arrive rien, ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui m'accompagnent. Vous êtes tous protéger par un sortilège puissant. **

James resserra sa prise sur le corps de son fils. Il s'amusa un instant avec la natte de Harry tout en soupirant, Dieu qu'il aimait son fils. Tous deux se séparèrent, et Harry fit un nouveau sourire à son père.

**-Il est temps. Je dois changer. Peut-être ce soir. **

Il haussa les épaules dans un sourire. James lui rendit son sourire.

**-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous tous de changer.**

**-Mais vous l'avez déjà tous fais. Le changement est déjà en marche, et pour parfaire votre entrainement je dois vous enseignez à tous, un sort que j'ai créer. Et qui m'a permis d'accroitre mes connaissances.**

**-Mais avant que tu nous l'apprenne, tu aimerais pouvoir faire ce changement avant le dîner je me trompe ? **

**-Non. **

**-Je vais te laisser alors mon ange, j'ai hâte de te voir tout à l'heure. **Lui sourit James, il embrassa le front de son fils avant de partir de la chambre refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry fit un léger sourire avant de se secouer la tête. Il était temps pour lui de changer. Pendant ce temps Elda continua de veiller avec Lily sur Faye. Les deux jeunes filles parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la fée ne revienne une nouvelle fois à elle.

**-L'heure du changement. Maître revient vers moi... **Chuchota-t-elle avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Elda qui avait une ouïe fine nota tout ce que disait la fée car il pourrait s'agir là d'informations importantes pour la suite de la guerre. Elle soupira puis reporta son attention sur Lily.

_1, Last Legal Drug (Le Petite Mort) __Korn_


	18. Chapter 18

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et bien que personne n'eut réellement faim ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon. Harry avait encore fait la cuisine, tous aimaient réellement ce que le garçon cuisinait. En parlant de lui personne ne l'avait encore vue, et James se demanda un instant en quoi avait consisté le changement de son fils. Il n'en avait parler à personne.

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'une alarme puissante ne se mette à hurler dans toutes les pièces de la grande maison. Et des vampires se matérialisèrent derrière toutes les personnes se trouvant au salon. Les neutralisant avant que n'apparaisse un nouveau venu.

Un costume d'époque blanc, une chemise rouge sang, et des lunettes rondes de soleil violette couvrant ses yeux. Un chapeau haut de forme coiffait ses long cheveux châtain foncé retenu par un catogan. Une longue canne blanche l'aidait dans sa démarche.

**-Bien, Silest mon ami tu m'as déçu, quand à toi Kira tu vas mourir maintenant. **Sourit le nouveau venu, tout en retirant ses gants blanc.

Harry s'était mit dans l'ombre du salon et observait, personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni sentir sa présence. Il sombrait dans l'une de ses rares colères noires. Dracula attendit avec patience, Harry sorti de l'ombre il savait que maintenant le vampire l'avait sentit.

**-Harry, mon petit cela fait bien longtemps. **

Harry ne se formalisa pas à répondre, il leva la main, les yeux noir de rage, Severus et Sirius se jetèrent un regard avant de se sourire mutuellement. Et c'est d'une voix extrêmement froide, qu'Harry lança sur tous les vampires accompagnant Dracula, un sort.

**-Mortus**

Tous les vampires se vaporisèrent dans des cris d'agonies, le vieux vampire plusieurs fois millénaire grogna avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme. Sirius s'approcha de James qui comme quelques autres personnes était clairement choquer par la froideur dont avait fait preuve son fils.

**-La première fois, ça a été pire, il était blesser et ils ont essayer de le vampirisé... Il s'est tellement énerver qu'il a fait exploser l'endroit où il était avec sa magie... **Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Lucius

**-Là il va probablement laisser la bête sortir, et si Dracula survie il aura un ultimatum. Soit il s'allie à Harry soit il meure. **

James n'en revenait pas, et il prit conscience que leur mort à Lily et lui avait complètement détruit Harry. Et que non seulement son fils avait du mal à faire confiance, mais qu'en plus il était plus redoutable encore que Voldemort. Il retourna sur Sirius, un regard vide de toutes expressions, et un visage pâle.

**-Sirius, je veux pouvoir lui prouver qu'il peut se reposer sur moi, je veux lui prouver qu'il peut compter sur moi, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, pourrais-tu m'aider ? M'entrainer comme lui s'est entrainer... **

**-Pour être francs James, je ne sais pas quel entrainement il a subit mais, demande à Kira et Silest de t'enseigner leur magie durant des cours privés et ensuite essaye de voir avec un ange et un démon. **

Leur discution fut interrompue, par le cri d'effroi de la famille Potter, alors que James voyait comme au ralentit ce qu'il se jouait devant ses yeux. Cruellement Dracula venait d'enfoncer sa main au niveau du cœur de Harry. Le vampire se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial alors que le corps mort de Harry tombait là, dans une marre de sang qui se mit à grandir.

Crabbe et Goyle qui avait déjà vue le jeune homme user de ce genre de manœuvre savaient parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge. Et effectivement, une ombre se matérialisa derrière le vieux vampire, lui enfonçant un pieu bénit et recouvert d'eau bénite dans le torse.

**-Tu es pathétique mon vieux... **cingla la voix froide du brun

Le vampire n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'il se retrouva mort pour de bon, tous les autres stupéfait observèrent Harry. Toujours aussi grand, il était vêtu d'une longue robe de prêtre noire, aux pieds il avait ses belles New Rock, ses cheveux étaient plus court et plus sauvage et Lily le trouva encore plus beau ainsi. Il leur fit un simple sourire.

**-Désolé pour le spectacle, mais sans ça il serait encore là. Bien maintenant nous pouvons passer au repas il va être froid !**

Lily s'avança et le prit dans une étreinte étouffante pour se rassurer vite suivie par James. Les deux jeunes parents avaient sentis leurs cœurs se briser en voyant leur enfant à naître mort. Lorsqu'ils furent plus rassurer et qu'ils le libérèrent, avec un sourire charmeur Harry appela son phénix.

**-Céphée, vient s'il te plait.**

Le bel oiseau arriva immédiatement auprès de son maître. Il l'observa un instant et leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Ne me dit pas que ça te manquait tant que ça quand même... **Commença le volatile

**-Bah un peu... Et puis... J'ai un plan à mettre en place et je réfléchis mieux avec tu le sais bien. **

L'oiseau fit alors apparaître un cigare à l'étonnement de sa famille.

**-Tu fume ? **S'outra Lily

**-Mes plans n'en sont que meilleurs ! **Lui assura Harry avec un grand sourire alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

**-Comme la fois ou je me suis retrouver à moitier scalpé ? **Lui demanda son parrain

**-Ah non ça c'était juste un dommage collatérale Sirius, tu le sais bien non ? **Lui répondit Harry toujours souriant alors qu'il passait son cigare sous son nez afin d'en humer l'odeur qu'il aimait, avant de coincer son poison entre ses dents.

L'aristocrate soupira, puis rendit son sourire à Harry. Il aimait ce gamin par dessus tout. James les regarda sans trop comprendre, mais il était sûr qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry puisse fumé des cigares.

**-Harry, pourrais-tu... **Commença-t-il

**-Non, tu vois papa les cigares et les cigarettes sont bien le seul plaisir que je me suis toujours autorisé. Je n'arrêterais donc pour rien au monde d'en fumer surtout lorsque je sens qu'un plan se peaufine dans ma caboche !**

**-James, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur Harry, mais ton gamin pourrait refaire la seconde guerre mondiale à lui tout seul. Il a appris autant chez les sorciers et les créatures magiques que chez les moldus. Surtout les moldus militaires. Il peut piloter toutes sortes d'engins, parle un nombre incalculables de langues, à un esprit tactique, il connait ses hommes par cœur. Il sait quand il va trop loin, et généralement il s'arrête avant d'arriver à une baston dans les règles. **Expliqua Rémus.

**-De plus, bien que jeune. Harry a déjà été décorer de la plus haute distinction dans de nombreux pays. Un vrai petit chef de guerre. Je crois qu'en fait il a vue beaucoup de films et de séries pouvant lui donner des idées... **Conclut Severus

**-J'ai lu aussi beaucoup de choses sur la guerre Sev tu l'oublie. En fait papa si tu veux tout savoir depuis que j'ai débuter mes entrainements, je ne m'arrête plus, et pour le moment je prévois pas mal de choses pour le dirlo, et Voldy. J'ai tout noter dans des cahiers qui seront prochainement distribuer à tous. **

**-Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? **Demanda Lily

**-A cause d'une prophétie maman. Une dernière chose, avant que nous ne débutions vraiment les hostilités, il vous faudra à tous accepter la mort. Si vous l'acceptez, vous aurez moins peur lors de combat. Et donc vous serez plus efficace.**

**-L'as-tu accepter toi ? **Demanda Umbriel

**-Oui **lui répondit Harry

**-Quand ? **Lui demanda Artius

**-Lorsque j'ai été en âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le monde sorcier. Bien maintenant que tout est dit pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger un petit quelque chose ? J'ai fais des hamburgers avec ma sauce secrète ! **Se réjouit Harry

**-Tu veux dire... **Commença Lucius, **ta sauce improbable ?**

**-Ouaip Cap'taine ! **Sourit Harry

Sirius, Severus et Rémus soupirèrent de concert alors que Lucius, Kira, Silest et Jézabel souriaient de bon cœur.

**-Il n'a vraiment pas changer. **Dit l'elfe noir, **toujours aussi déjanté le gamin !**

**-Avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il a fait, il est aller au QG de Voldy et lui a proposé une partie de Gin...** Dit Crabbe.

**-Avant de lui proposer le strip-poker... **Continua Goyle.

Les deux garçons arboraient toujours un grand sourire au souvenir qu'ils venaient de citer. Ils aimaient profondément Harry, et bien qu'un peut déranger, ils savaient tous deux que Harry était le meilleur colonel qu'ils n'aient jamais eut.

Ils avaient, avec un bon nombre de camarade de Poudlard décider par un pacte de sang de toujours protéger et aimer Harry quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Et ça, même si Harry s'en doutait un peu, il n'avait qu'une infime partie de la vérité qui lui avait été faite. Il aurait une véritable surprise lorsqu'ils retourneraient tous à Poudlard et retrouver leur armée.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un bref regard, et Goyle proposa du feu à son colonel qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Lily, elle trouvait son garçon réellement très beau. Tous allèrent au salon où effectivement il y avait une montagne de hamburgers qui les attendaient, avec un plein saladier de frites, non salée.

**-Quelle est cette sauce secrète Harry ? **Demanda Umbriel

**-Tu ne veux pas la connaître, **sourit largement Harry, **si tu es sage un jour je te montrerais. En attendant servez-vous pendant que c'est encore chaud. Silest, je t'en ai fais des saignants à part. **

Le vampire hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire montrant ses dents sorties.

**-Merci colonel !**

**-Colonel ? **S'étonna James

**-Le plus jeune de l'armée, ouaip **sourit Harry de toute ses dents,** en fait je me suis engager y a cinq ans, ils ont bien rigoler les gars mais quand ils m'ont vue sur le terrain... Ils ont eut du respect pour moi.**

**-Euh quelle armée ? **Demandèrent anxieusement Lily et Umbriel

**-Américaine bien sûr ! **Répondit-il, **ils sont complètement cinglés et j'adore ça ! **

En disant ça il prit place à table et dans le même mouvement prit un hamburgers qu'il porta à sa bouche en croquant dedans. Tous l'imitèrent et tous adorèrent encore plus sa cuisine. Lorsqu'ils furent tous repu Harry se leva de table et retourna dans sa chambre. James se retourna vers ses amis le regard sérieux.

**-Il n'étais pas sérieux... N'est-ce pas ? ** Demanda-t-il anxieusement quand à la réponse qu'il recevrait. Il vit avec appréhension Rémus regarder Sirius, Lucius et Severus avant de tourner son regard doré vers lui.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Oh oui il est sérieux... **Commença Rémus, **votre fils est complètement timbré mais c'est le meilleur colonel qu'on ai jamais eut. Il a mener ses hommes dans des missions suicides, et ils s'en sont toujours sortis. **

**-Comme il dit, **_**un vrai colonel n'abandonne jamais ses hommes**_**. Il s'est reçu plus de balles et de blessures qu'aucun autre membre de son armée. Il met toujours un point d'honneur à partir en dernier, et si l'un de ses hommes se fait prendre, il va le chercher contre vents et marées. **Continua Sirius avec un sérieux que ne lui connaissait pas James.

**-De plus James, il a toujours des plans à la con mais il s'en sort toujours avec à peine cinq hommes. Je crois que sa série préférée, «The A-Team» l'aide à trouver une putain d'inspiration. **Continua Lucius, surprenant ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler de la sorte,** il nous a fait visionner toute la série, et il est pire que les acteurs et ceux qui ont écrit les scénarios... Vraiment, mais je ne confierais ma vie à personne d'autre que lui.**

**-C'est un vrai leader né Harry, il faut dire qu'il a mit toutes les chances de son côté. Il ne saura jamais à quel point son brin de folie à put nous être agréable ou nous a sauver, lorsque je revenais de chez Tom sincèrement je me croyais perdu, et complètement fou et lui arrivait, il sortait une phrase stupide, me demandait de me relaxer et de me reposer avant de faire mon rapport ou de lui mettre mes souvenirs en fioles. Si il n'avait pas été aussi présent, personne ne sait ce que nous serions tous devenus. Il nous a tous maintenu en un groupe soudé. Il est peut-être fou, mais c'est un fou génial qui pense avant tout à ses hommes. Nous lui sommes tous redevables de quelque chose. **Dit Severus

**-Avant de faire ce qu'il a fait, **reprit Crabbe,** il nous a laisser une lettre. Nous ne l'avons pas ouverte car nous savions qu'il l'avait fait pour nous sauver. Il est prêt à vraiment tout sacrifier pour ses hommes. **

**-Nous avons avec tous les camarades de guerre, signé avec notre sang un serment inviolable. Ils seront tous à Poudlard à la rentrée en attendant ils sont tous éparpillés un peu partout sur terre et dans les dimensions et s'entrainent à des modes de combats différents. **Finit Goyle, **il ne le sait pas. C'est une surprise alors garder le silence, Harry n'est au courant de rien. **

James, Lily, Artius et Umbriel les regardèrent totalement étonnés.

**-Nous parlons bien de Harry là ? **Demanda Lily, **de mon bébé ?**

**-Ouaip, **dirent Crabbe et Goyle en cœur avec un large sourire.

**-Le plus taré des jeunes sorciers que je connaisses, **continua Jézabel, **bien que Draco et Ron ne soient pas mieux, à eux trois ils ont fait exploser Gringotts qui était pourtant réputé comme inviolable, et impénétrable. Harry en plus d'avoir un brin de folie, est quelqu'un de très rusé. **

**-Il se sert de toutes ses connaissances, et fait avancer avec brio la magie**. Reprit Silest, **lorsque je lui ai enseigner ma magie, vous savez ce qu'il m'a sortie ? Qu'il serait bien de trouver le moyen d'associer la magie et les flingues moldus, pour avoir une puissance de feu supérieur aux simples sorciers qui usent de leur baguette. **

**-Avec moi, **s'exclama Kira,** il a crée une milice de contrôle, et de protection. Maintenant Samaël et Dei ont leurs gardes du corps, spécialement entrainer par Harry. Et j'en fais parti. Je sais comment sera l'entrainement qu'il vous réserve parce que j'ai subis le même, et je peux vous le dire en toute franchise, pour l'instant il est très gentil mais bientôt, ça ne sera plus le cas. De plus, vous aurez l'occasion de voir l'un de ses entrainements. Il est cinglé, et se bat jusqu'à l'épuisement. A chaque fois c'était Céphée qui le récupérait. **

**-Et dans quel état ! **S'outra l'oiseau,** vous savez il ne faut pas lui en vouloir avec ses cigares, il est très rare qu'il en fume, c'est toujours des cigarettes mais bon, lorsqu'un plan est dans sa tête ça l'aide à réfléchir. Et puis il est encore jeune, même les militaires les plus aguerries se sont fait surprendre par lui. Il va aussi certainement vous faire voir sa série préférée et le film qui va avec. Je lui ai apporter. **

L'oiseau entendit un concert de soupir, alors que d'autres arboraient un grand sourire. Harry arriva à ce moment précis avec également un large sourire.

**-Céphée, je viens de vérifier et effectivement si Tommy doit attaquer ça sera à cette date là. Je viens donc d'étudier les cartes, et je pense que j'aurais un plan d'ici là. En attendant je sais comment je vais m'amuser la première semaine avec Dumby.**

**-Tu fera gaffe, j'ai été voir Fumseck et il sent aussi une aura malsaine autour de l'Angleterre. Et il sait que Dumbledore ne veut que le pouvoir, d'ailleurs il se met à ton service, il reste sur place pour prendre le plus d'informations possible. Et j'ai revu Sick, il reste dans la demeure de Tom il te fera son rapport lorsqu'il aura de plus amples informations. Tout se met en place colonel. **

**-Je vois ça ! **Sourit largement Harry**, tu leur as dit de rester prudent ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient blesser, je ne sais pas si je serait capable de soigner un phénix de feu et un phénix de l'ombre. **

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ils n'auront rien Mère Magie les protèges. Je peux me reposer maintenant ? **

**-Bien entendu, repose toi autant de temps que tu veux. Tout est déjà prêt pour toi ici.**

L'oiseau hocha de sa noble tête, avant d'aller dans la chambre de son maître. Harry avait toujours un grand sourire, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

**-Bien tout se met en place. Lorsque nous serons tous là, et durant les vacances scolaires, nous parcourrons le monde afin de venir en aide à des personnes qui n'ont plus aucuns recours, nous nous mettrons au niveau des moldus donc aucune magie ne sera tolérer. Il est bon de savoir se défendre sans magie. **Assura-t-il à sa famille.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda surpris Artius.

**-Simple, imagine que tu ne maîtrise pas la magie sans baguette que nous allons étudier bientôt, et qu'on te brise ta baguette, il faudra te débrouiller avec ce que tu auras sous la main c'est à dire pas grand chose. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous aurez tous des boucliers portatifs.**

**-Colonel tu ne craint pas une attaque le temps qu'on cherche tes deux gardiens ? **Demanda Jézabel

**-Si, intéressant non ? **Sourit largement Harry

**-Comment vas-tu faire pour être à deux endroit à la fois ? **Demanda Silest

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

**-En hélico bien sûre ! Stockton me doit encore un service les USA me fourniront un furtif. J'adore ce pays ! Pas vous ? **

Severus, Lucius et Sirius firent un grand sourire. Ils savaient qu'Harry vivait une grande histoire d'amour avec les hélicoptères, les avions, et toutes autres machines volantes. Harry préférait le ciel à la terre.James lui se rappela soudain d'une chose qui pourrait malencontreusement ralentir les projets loufoques de son fils.

**-Harry, il faut que je te dise... **Commença-t-il un peu mal à l'aise, **à Poudlard un Serdaigle risque de s'en prendre à toi sans aucune raison... **

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Harry totalement surpris.

**-C'est mon rival... **Avoua James

Le sourire de Harry se mit à grandir.

**-OK, fait moi un topo sur ce type, et promis j'essaye de ne pas trop te l'abîmer. **

Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole en premier.

**-Quand j'étais en troisième année, il m'a emmener dans la cabane hurlante, où m'attendait une troupe de Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas si il l'avait fait exprès ou non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas intervenus je serais probablement morte ce jour là.**

Il tourna un regard de reconnaissance vers les Maraudeurs. James voulut reprendre, mais Sirius connaissait mieux Harry que lui, lui coupa la parole.

**-****Michael Wighfield 15 ans Préfet-en-Chef de la maison Serdaigle, Capitaine et Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il cherche toujours à affronter James, soit par un duel sorcier qu'il ne respecte pas, soit au Quidditch. Il a aussi des pensées pas très clair concernant Lily, il aimerait bien je cite «**_**baiser cette sang-de-bourbe, avant qu'elle ne se fane**_**»**, Sirius ne faisait que lire ce qu'il avait noter, bien que cela le rende malade.

**-Il me plait déjà. Rien que le sang-de-bourbe va lui valoir l'immense honneur de me rencontrer personnellement, et qu'il tente un truc contre papa ou maman. Et Poudlard devra revêtir ses habits de deuil... ****Ç****a serait presque désolant... **Sourit sadiquement Harry qui avait visiblement déjà une idée pas très net derrière la tête.

**-Colonel, il est ami avec des Mangemorts, mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui... **Expliqua Lucius.

**-C'est pas grave cap'taine. Nous aurons... **

Harry écarquilla ses yeux avant de plaquer sa main sur son front, signe qu'il avait une vision de ce que lui réservait Voldemort. James et Lily furent auprès de lui en une fraction de seconde. Alors que plonger dans sa vision Harry observa en silence ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux surpris.

_**~-Je sais que tu es là quelque part... Ce que tu m'as fais subir tout à l'heure... Cette humiliation, je te la ferais regretter au centuple ! Régulus ! Trouve moi ce mioche je le veux ici même demain, je veux qu'il me supplie à genoux de le tuer !~**_

_**~-Oui maître.~**_

_**~-Bien maintenant préparons notre rentrée, cette année Poudlard devra rester fermée, car jamais aucun élève n'atteindra cette stupide école !~**_

Tout redevint noir, il ressentit une violente douleur qui le fit gémir et il rouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

**-Bien, nous allons avoir un peu d'animation, Voldemort cherchera à attaquer soit le Poudlard Express, soit les calèches, il ne veut qu'aucun élève arrive en vie à l'école. Régulus doit me retrouver, j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir. **Harry fit un sourire sadique, Voldemort allait réellement souffrir.

**-Un rendez-vous ? **S'étonna Lily,** mais avec qui ? **

**-Avec Tommy, il veut que je le supplie à genoux de me tuer. **Sourit Harry comme si c'était tout à fais normal.

**-Qu'as-tu en tête colonel ? **Demanda Severus

**-Oh, il va juste prendre son pied... **Soupira Rémus arborant un petit sourire en observant avec attention Harry, qui lui avait un grand sourire.

-**Papa, je vais t'entrainer à être une de mes ombres, Sirius et toi serez à ma droite Crabbe et Goyle serez à ma gauche. Rémus avec grand-père en appuis extérieur, Faye en appuis aérien, grand-mère, maman, et Elda vous rester à couvert pour cette fois-ci, je dois titiller le grand chevelue et je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction, vous serez nos infirmières. Severus et Lucius vous serez nos appuis à l'intérieur, si il vous convoque avant parler à Reg. **Dit Harry en redevenant professionnel.

Tous savaient maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. James se demanda bien en quoi consistait être une ombre. Comme il commençait à se faire tard et que Harry était légèrement fatigué à cause de sa vision, il décida que l'entrainement débuterait le lendemain. Il avait calculer, il restait encore pratiquement une année sous le bouclier temporelle avant son rendez-vous. James serait plus que largement prêt.


	20. Chapter 20

**-C'est sûr il va prendre son pied **murmura Severus donnant ainsi raison à Rémus

Tous ses anciens compagnons de combat sourirent à cette pensée, Harry était vraiment un sorcier particuliers. James regarda son fils, dire qu'il était fier aurait été un euphémisme.

**-En quoi consiste le rôle d'une ombre ? **Demanda-t-il

Harry lui dédia l'un de ses plus beau sourire, avant de tourné une chaise vers lui et de s'assoir dessus à califourchon, ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

**-****Ê****tre l'une de mes ombres signifie, que tu auras le rôle de me protéger lorsque nous serons là-bas. Tu n'interviendra que lorsque je dirais un mot bien particulier qui n'a rien à voir avec la conversation que j'aurais avec Tommy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il nous reste un peu de temps pour te préparer à tout ça. Normalement ce ne sont que Vincent, Greg, Draco et Ron qui jouent ce rôle, mais comme il en manque deux. Et puis là on va lui faire le coup de l'attaque frontale en pince de crabe. **Sourit Harry

**-La quoi ? **S'étonna James du nom de l'attaque

**-Harry la dernière fois qu'on l'a utiliser j'me suis prit un stupefixe en pleine tête ! **S'outra Goyle,** ton attaque est loin d'être la meilleure pour ce genre de circonstance !**

**-Bah en fait on sait ce qu'il ne faut plus faire maintenant ! **Sourit-il encore plus largement, alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

**-Tu sais que tu es dangereux quand tu prend ton pied comme ça en mission Harry ? **Le questionna Lucius

**-C'est pour ça que j'adore mon job ! **Sourit largement Harry, **tant que j'y suis, faites moi une liste des personnes susceptibles de rejoindre nos rangs à Poudlard qu'on les formes pendant les week-end et les vacances. **

**-Tu compte lever une armée au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ? **S'étonna Artius

**-Ouai, c'est cool non ? **Sourit Harry, **nan mais sérieusement, je veux que le château soit une zone haute sécurité. Avant la fin de l'été j'irais sur place voir les différentes protections qu'il y a et les renforcées si besoin est. Parce qu'en dehors de Poudlard les élèves sont des proies faciles et idéales pour Merlin je veux qu'ils puissent se défendre, et connaissant l'autre hurluberlu il ne bougera pas le petit doigt et nous apprendra à récurer les chaudrons, hyper pratique devant Tom ou Merlin. **

Devant la logique implacable de Harry tous ne purent qu'acquiescer, il était vrai que Dumbledore à cause d'une loi stupide ne pouvait faire l'apprentissage de sorts qui n'étaient enseigner qu'aux Aurors. Crabbe et Goyle sourirent, car ils savaient ce que le jeune sorcier avait en tête. Et ils savaient aussi tous les problèmes qui allaient lui tomber dessus. C'est pourquoi avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole Crabbe l'interpella.

**-Lorsque Tom ne sera plus soumis au sort, tu pense l'enrôler dans notre armée, et le faire entré dans Poudlard ? **

**-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Il faudra l'entrainer, et le rééduquer si je peux dire ça comme ça...**

**-De quoi ? **S'outra Artius

**-Grand-père écoute, on sait qu'il n'est pas responsable de son état. Merlin le manipule et pour sa sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit plus vue dans la communauté sorcière. Si tout se passe comme je l'envisage, il restera dans la Chambre des Secrets, il pourra toujours éduquer les jeunes aux impardonnables, c'est toujours utile de savoir contre quoi on se bat. **

**-Mais après ce seront des monstres... **Commenta Umbriel

**-Je n'en suis pas un grand-mère. Je suis bien conscient que lorsque Merlin sera anéantit, les jeunes seront sur-entrainer mais, la pire des hypothèses serais qu'un nouveau mage noir, ou une nouvelle guerre se déclare. Ici nous serons bien préparer. **

**-Je ne disais pas ça pour toi chaton, mais... Et si par ton entrainement l'un d'entre eux venait à en perdre l'esprit ? **Demanda sa grand-mère

**-Si les premiers signes de folie se montrent le temps que je suis là, alors je prendrais cette personne à part, et je combattrais sa folie. Mais si je vois que je n'arrive à rien alors je serais dans l'obligation de tuer cette personne. Il ne faut courir aucun risques. Je suis conscient qu'a cet instant vous pensez que je n'ai aucun cœur à dire cela, mais c'est quelque chose que nous sommes obliger de faire. Ici je vous entraine à être les meilleurs, vous serez souvent sur le terrain et vous verrez beaucoup d'atrocités, il ne faut pas vous leurrer. Je veux qu'après chaque combat vous vous détendiez et vous vous reposiez, ensuite vous me ferez un rapport. Et si vous sentez le besoin de parler, je connais un elfe qui pourrait être l'équivalent d'un psychologue ou psychiatre. Il sera toujours avec nous et sa porte sera ouverte à tous. **

**-Comment sais-tu ce dont on aura besoin ? **Demanda Lily

**-Parce que je suis déjà passé par là. Généralement après le terrain j'ai besoin de me détendre, et ensuite j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce que j'ai fais. **

**-C'est à ce moment là que tu te remets le plus en question d'ailleurs **le coupa Jézabel**. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler après une bataille. Il ne faut jamais garder les choses pour soi. Cela risque de vous être fatale.**

**-Toutes créatures, humains, ou sorciers après une lourde bataille doit pouvoir parler de ce qu'il a vue, ressentis, et fait. Je suis un démon parmi les plus puissants, le bras droit de Satan, et je peux vous assurer qu'en plus d'un demi siècle de vie j'en ai vue et il m'a toujours fallu voir quelqu'un pour parler. Harry à raison de remettre en place des séances, mais Patron, il faudrait qu'elles soient obligatoires pour tout le monde. **Expliqua en tout franchise, et avec calme et sérieux Kira

**-Tu as raison Kira. Il faudra mettre tout cela en place lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, et au Domaine. Je tiens trop aux personnes qui sont chaque jours auprès de moi pour les laisser se détruire à cause de la guerre. J'ai besoin de personnes compétentes et je peux vous assurez que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir mes amis, ma famille, et mes profs pour m'aider car je savais qu'ils étaient de confiances, et qu'ils étaient compétents dans leur domaine de prédilection. **Répondit Harry.

**-Et comme l'armée risque de triplé de volume avec les fées si elles nous aident il vaudrait mieux prévoir trois psychologues non ? **Demanda Lily.

**-Tu as raison maman. **Lui répondit Harry tout en prenant note de ce qu'ils auraient à faire lorsqu'ils ressortiraient du bouclier temporelle, dans quelques mois.

C'est ainsi qu'après ce petit intermède James, et tous les autres eurent droit à un entrainement digne des meilleurs Aurors. Et plus les semaines passèrent et plus l'entrainement s'intensifia. Faye fini par se réveiller plusieurs jours après être tombé dans le coma, elle était totalement confuse, et après quelques jours à récupérer et se remettre en question elle reprit un lourd entrainement avec Harry.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils avaient terminé leur entrainement juste pour se détendre un peu ils s'affrontaient à l'épée, et ne se faisaient aucuns cadeaux. Et ce toujours sur la même musique (1) entrainante. Faye était autant redoutable que sadique comme elle l'avait expliquer aux autres. Elle donna même quelques nouvelles astuces qu'elle avait apprit le temps de sa séparation avec Harry.

Le jeune homme lui en fut réellement reconnaissant. Et comme dit par Kira, Harry montra aux autres l'un ses entrainements, à la plus grande horreur de sa famille qui due être ligoté sur leur chaises respectives. Le jeune homme dans son entrainement affrontait les pires créatures que le mage noir avait à sa botte ainsi que Tom lui même.

Ce soir là Harry avait encore fait le repas pour tout son régiment. Et une fois de plus tous apprécièrent le repas offert par l'un des sorciers les plus taré que la terre n'ai jamais portée. Le garçon était très confiant quant à la suite. Mais en cette avant dernière soirée sous bouclier temporel, il décida de révéler d'autres petites particularités qu'il avait acquise avant de faire son saut.

**-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vous informe que demain c'est repos. Vue qu'après nous reprenons notre route et que j'vais voir Tommy **sourit-il,** ensuite je dois vous informer que lorsque j'aurais retrouver mon armée, nous nous remettrons sous bouclier temporel, il faut savoir que de mon côté nous sommes tous animagus. Je suis un animagus multiple avec un animal en plus pas très ordinaire... Enfin je peux me transformer en tout mais surtout en dinosaure. Mon préférer reste le Vélociraptor. Je vous apprendrais à atteindre votre dinosaure c'est encore plus compliquer que pour l'animal totem.**

Tous furent stupéfait mais Lucius lâcha un petit rire cynique.

**-Tu ne feras jamais rien comme tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Jamais **sourit-il,** il faut également que je vous apprenne je dois aller à Privet Drive. **

Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Rémus, Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent d'un coup.

**-Il est hors de question que tu retourne là bas !** Cria Sirius

**-Faut que je récupère l'Horcruxe de Tommy, **dit-il en soupirant. **J'espère que je pourrais entré parce que j'ai saturé l'air de la maison en magie...**

1, Missing in the rain ® TH Express


	21. Chapter 21

Silest s'avança et alla regarder Harry droit dans les yeux, et il vit que la perspective de retourner à Privet Drive ne l'enchantait guère, mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le vampire avec un temps de retard remarqua autre chose qui le surpris.

**-Ton noyau magique à littéralement changer colonel. **

Harry haussa des épaules, avant qu'un sourire sadique ne lui barre son beau visage. Il avait une idée en tête, qui ne plairait certainement pas à tous mais qui l'enchantait particulièrement.

**-A quoi penses-tu ? **Demanda Severus suspicieusement

**-Je viens d'avoir une idée fabuleuse ! **Dit-il tout sourire

**-Je crains le pire, **murmurèrent Sirius, Rémus, et Lucius en même temps.

**-Faut que je laisse Tommy prendre possession de mon corps afin d'enfermer son esprit dans le mien, ensuite j'aurais une discution avec lui, il ne saura ni où il est, ni avec qui il se trouve. **

**-Mais t'es complètement malade Harry ! **Cria Kira en se levant d'un bond, **et si tu n'arrive plus à te débarrasser de lui hein ? **

**-Du calme Kira, il a déjà essayer une fois et je l'ai viré à grand coup de pied au cul, avant même de commencer mon entrainement. Ici il est plus faible que moi et il veut s'en sortir, il faut l'aider et je ne connais pas d'autres moyens de toute façon pour entré en contact avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre énergumène. **

**-Tu pourrais toi t'infiltrer dans son esprit, **lança Faye à l'étonnement de tous, tout en haussant des épaules.

Harry lui dédia l'un de ses plus beau sourire. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait été élever avec lui car elle savait toujours ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Au début ça avait surpris James et Lily et finalement ils s'y étaient tous fait. Harry se leva en étirant son grand corps.

**-Je ferais ça plus tard, pour le moment je suis crevé pas vous ? **Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire et sa cigarette toujours pincée entre ses lèvres.

Faye se leva à son tour, et se rendit dans la chambre du colonel elle avait besoin de lui parler d'une affaire importante, il lui fallait l'avis de Harry avant d'en parler à tout le monde. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait dit à tous que sa chambre/bureau était ouvert à tous. Et que ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau ne ressortait jamais, sauf si il s'agissait d'une information capitale pour la suite de la guerre. Et il était vrai que jamais aucune information ne filtrait, mais Harry pour connaître tous ses hommes avait fait un bon nombres de recherches, ainsi il connaissait tous d'eux, et eux de lui.

Mais refusait de parler de ce qu'il savait. Il guidait les plus timides vers les bonnes solutions, mais jamais plus. Les autres se levèrent également et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Harry lui se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre ou il retrouva la jeune fée installé sur le fauteuil en face de son grand bureau. Il ferma la porte, et imposa un sort d'insonorisation, de verrouillage et de discrétion.

Il prit place en face d'elle dans le silence. Il vit qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Soudain elle releva les yeux vers lui, lui faisant un petit sourire timide, ce qui était réellement très rare chez elle. Elle soupira un instant, avant de se lancer.

**-Je dois te parler d'un truc, déjà sache qu'avec Killian en fait il n'y a jamais rien eut. Je sais que tu as essayer de nous mettre ensemble mais, on a toujours été séparer, les premières semaines oui nous étions ensemble mais ensuite on s'est séparer. **

**-J'en suis désolé...**

**-Ne le sois pas. Je n'étais pas amoureuse et lui non plus. Il le savait, en fait je n'ai aimer qu'une seule personne. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible... Bref, j'en reviens à mon affaire je vais pas non plus tout te déballer. **Rigola-t-elle, avant de soupirer.

**-Céphée m'a apporter une lettre de Killian ce matin... **Reprit-elle, en reprenant son sérieux. **Ils ont de graves ennuis aux USA, il voudrait savoir si nous pouvons aller les aider, ils sont chez les Jefferson qu'on avait aider, tu sais ceux qui ne pouvaient pas vendre leur récolte de maïs à cause d'un gros con, qui voulait leur racheter leur propriété vue qu'ils sont sur un gisement de pétrole naturel. **

**-Je me souviens, comme nous sortons demain, nous irons les chercher. Faye, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?**

**-Euh oui colonel **dit-elle surprise

**-Je suis également et depuis très longtemps amoureux d'une fille mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi... Donc je te comprend si tu as besoin d'en parler je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?**

**-Harry, **soufflât-elle,** je ne peux... Je sais bien que... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à t'en parler... **Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune fille face à lui

**-Parce que c'est toi que j'aime... Mais tu dois être destiner à quelqu'un d'autre... **dit-elle douloureusement dans un murmure

Harry regarda la jeune fille surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il se leva et alla auprès d'elle. Elle leva sur lui un regard plein d'amour et de tristesse mélanger, cela lui faisait mal de le voir chaque jours. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit son secret, elle s'en irait et referait surface que lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais elle fut stopper, Harry posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**-Je ne suis destiner à personne. Je l'étais, mais j'ai discuter avec Mère Magie, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'impose mes compagnes. Ou ma futur femme. Vois-tu depuis longtemps mon cœur ne bat que pour une seule fille qui un jour s'est battue pour moi. **

Faye sursauta, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Elle lui dédia un sourire resplendissant. Elle se leva, lui se pencha, et tous deux échangèrent leur premier baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure sauvage de son petit-ami, alors que lui passait ses bras autour de sa fine taille, ils gémirent dans un bel ensemble alors qu'ils approfondissaient ce tout premier baiser. Il avait été attendu et désirer depuis tellement longtemps par les deux parties qu'il fut grandement apprécier. Malheureusement ils durent s'arrêter, par manque d'oxygène. Faye s'accrocha à Harry de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Et lui même refusait de la laisser partir.

**-Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? **Demanda Harry

**-Je ne te quitte plus jamais. La dernière fois... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passer... **Lui répondit-elle avant de lever sur lui un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. **D'ailleurs tu sais lorsque je suis morte là bas... Je suis arriver dans une dimension étrange mais j'y ai convaincu et former une armée pour toi. Lorsque tu te montreras à l'ensemble des peuples et que tu déclareras que la guerre est ouverte ils iront tous à Poudlard juste pour toi. **

Harry la regarda étrangement, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.

**-Tu parles de combien de personnes environ ? **Demanda-t-il calmement

**-Au total, une bonne centaine de personnes, moldu, créatures magiques, et sorciers. Dont une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de te suivre Harry. **

**-Qui ? **

**-Peter Pettigrow... Il ne le fait pas par peur de toi, ou de ce que tu pourrais lui faire, il m'a dit que la dette qu'il avait envers toi serait éternelle. Il veut combattre à tes côtés, il va se procurer un autre corps avant de revenir ici et va diriger son lui d'ici vers toi. Il comprend que tu ne veuilles plus le voir, et il ne te demande pas de lui pardonner. Il veut simplement t'aider. **

Harry grogna pour la forme. Il savait que Faye ne lui aurait jamais parler de cet idiot de rat si elle ne l'avait pas juger sincère et réellement près à s'engager à ses côtés.

**-Très bien je lui laisse sa chance, mais au premier faux pas, de lui maintenant ou de lui de mon époque, et ils meurent tous les deux. **Lui répondit-il de façon sincère. **Il va falloir que je prévienne mes parents également. **

Faye se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte. Lui transmettant un peu de magie féerique apaisant le flux magique qui devenait instable lorsqu'il était prit d'une soudaine colère.

**-Et si nous regardions un film Harry ? **Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, **j'ai avec moi notre sélection de films préférés. **

Harry lui rendit son sourire et la dirigea vers sa chambre. La jeune fée était réellement une contradiction à elle seule. Sur le terrain elle restait froide, distante, et pourtant là elle était chaleureuse et son regard était émerveiller par la chambre de son petit ami. Harry l'observa d'un œil totalement amusé. Tous les deux se jetèrent avec délectation dans le grand lit de Harry.

Les deux jeunes s'enlacèrent tendrement dans le lit, s'embrassant de nouveau. Harry aimait réellement embrasser Faye, et caresser son corps et ses courbes féminines qui trouvaient leur place naturellement entre ses mains. Il l'aimait réellement, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais aimer Elda il en était à présent totalement conscient. Faye avait toujours été sa sœur, sa confidente, sa moitier, son cœur, son oxygène, ils avaient traversés trop d'épreuves ensemble pour qu'il l'oublie comme ça.

La magie entendit les pensées secrète du jeune homme et accepta que cette jeune fée soit plus que sous sa protection. Elle deviendrait le moment venu l'Innocente de son fils, car Harry venait enfin de trouver l'équilibre qui lui manquait atrocement. La jeune fée serait celle qui lui ouvrira les yeux sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre ensemble.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'aller trop loin. Harry n'osait pas brusquer sa petite-amie surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle lui fit un regard reconnaissant, et bien qu'ils se soient arrêter cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille à se blottir tout contre Harry après qu'ils aient choisi de visionner le film Batman The Dark Knight. D'un claquement de doigts Harry leva les sorts qu'il avait imposer plus tôt sur sa porte, c'est ainsi que bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient au chaud sous la couette il remarqua que sa belle s'était endormie lover tout contre lui

D'un autre claquement de doigt il arrêta sa télé, se blottissant sous sa couette à son tour il rejoignit rapidement Faye au pays des rêves. En pleine nuit la jeune fée se réveilla, et enleva ses vêtements, ne restant vêtu que de son shorty de nuit, elle se blotti une nouvelle fois contre Harry se rendormant instantanément.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Harry remarqua immédiatement que sa princesse était largement dévêtue, et laisser son regard glisser sur sa peau mise à nue le fit rougir. Il entendit un petit rire, et vit que Faye le regardait tendrement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

**-Bonjour colonel **lui dit-elle entre deux baisers

**-Bonjour ma princesse, as-tu bien dormi ? **Demanda-t-il à sa belle avec un doux sourire, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se réveillait avec la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

**-Mon oreiller était très confortable. **Sourit-elle, **mais j'ai eu un peu chaud cette nuit d'où ma petite tenue ce matin. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**-Pas le moins du monde, tu es très belle à regarder tu le sais ? **

La jeune fée se mit à rougir sous le compliment, pour le remercier elle lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

**-Merci... Ce que tu me dit me touche... Je ne pensais plus être désirable après ce qu'ils m'ont tous fait, mais... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un à part tu sais ? Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? **

**-Bien entendu **dit Harry

**-Mon père a été le premier, mais la fée qui sommeillait en moi s'est éveiller un court instant, j'ai tuer mes parents, parce que ma mère avait décider de me prostituer et que mon père m'avait violé. **

La jeune fille baissa la tête appréhendant la réaction de son ami, amant. Harry la regarda totalement choquer, ainsi c'est pour cela qu'elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Trop choquer pour parler Harry prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras, et la berça tout doucement, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

Il fit des petits gestes dans son dos, et dans un sursaut de magie de jolies ailes froissées de papillons se firent voir. Elles avaient le contour noir, et l'intérieur bleu nuit, violet, et rose parfaitement mélanger donnant ainsi une couleur irréelle. Harry observa cela, totalement fasciner. Il repoussa légèrement Faye, lui faisant un doux sourire rassurant l'angoisse qu'il vit naitre dans ses grandes orbes cobalt.

**-Tu es réellement magnifique Faye, **dit-il une caresse sur la joue de la fée totalement surprise. **Permet moi de t'aimer tous les jours passé, présent et à venir...**

**-Oui Harry, mais... **

Harry lui fit un sourire, il était sur et certain de lui, il connaissait parfaitement Faye, ils avaient grandit ensemble, ils avaient les mêmes blessures profondes, et ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Et contrairement à Elda, Faye n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle était prête à relever tous les défis qu'on lui imposerait.

**-Je suis sur de moi Faye, lorsque le moment sera venu, je te veux pour épouse. **

La jeune fée le regarda totalement stupéfaite. N'y croyant pas ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire très beau ne lui barre son doux visage. Elle se jeta sur son fiancé, l'embrassant tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Je te le dis ici et maintenant, lorsque tu me le demanderas je te répondrais oui. **

Après s'être largement embrasser et câliner, les deux jeunes décidèrent de prendre leur douche et de rejoindre les autres.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent main dans la main dans le salon Crabbe et Goyle firent un grand sourire, ils étaient content, depuis le temps que Harry tournait autour de Faye et que la jeune fille faisait de même, ils pensèrent alors à Draco qui avait à une époque essayer de les caser ensemble.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. James et Lily acceptèrent Faye dans la famille Potter comme futur membre. Umbriel, avec la complicité de Lily décida que toutes les filles de la bande feraient les boutiques une fois tout le monde présent.

Et avec Elda et Jézabel, les filles décidèrent de se mettre dans une autre bibliothèque afin de discuter de tout et de rien. Les hommes quand à eux lisaient tranquillement, James, Artius et Harry eux discutaient stratégie dans un coin à part afin de ne déranger personne. Artius donnant à Harry des informations importantes quand à l'agencement de Pré-au-Lard, et du Chemin de Traverse.

Les filles elles parlèrent de shopping, et de mode. Bien que cela ne soit pas aux goûts de Faye qui n'y prêtait jamais grande attention. La jeune fée était par contre incollable sur les hélicoptères et les armements derniers cris. Les filles, Lily en tête décidèrent de l'aider à refaire sa garde robe. Elles étaient entrain de rire, insouciantes de ce qu'il se préparait dans l'ombre. Et bien qu'elle n'en montre rien Faye avait sentie.

La même magie planait sur cette demeure. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Et elle se savait plus faible qu'a leur dernière rencontre. Harry n'était pas encore magiquement prêt. Elle se remit doucement de son fou rire et se posta à la fenêtre. Elle le verrait peut-être ainsi venir.

Elle tournait le dos aux autres filles, et ne vit rien arriver. Elle entendit juste Lily pousser une exclamation de surprise. Faye se retourna immédiatement. Une ombre tenait serrer contre lui la jeune rousse dont la peur transparaissait dans les grandes émeraudes de ses yeux. Faye se concentra un instant, son apparence de fée guerrière se montra à tous.

Grande, la peau doré, les yeux brillant d'une sublime couleur argent, les cheveux longs noir attachés en une haute natte solide. Elle était vêtu d'un short noir court et d'un bustier en cuir de basilic mélanger au cuir de dragon, et des petites chaussures aux bouts pointus et métalliques.

**-Lysia, comme il est bon de te revoir. **Dit l'ombre relâchant Lily doucement, s'avançant vers la fée.

**-Que veux-tu... Merlin ? **Demanda froidement la fée prête à parée tous les coups de son adversaire.

**-Tu ne le sais pas ? **Sourit l'ombre, **je viens te tuer, comme j'ai tué l'été et l'automne. **

**-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement qu'eux ! **Grogna-t-elle

L'ombre esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter sur la fée qui pu paré les coups, prenant petit à petit une vitesse effarante. A côté d'eux, une fois la surprise passé, Umbriel emmena une Lily encore choquée auprès de James et prévint Harry que Faye se battait contre Merlin. Le jeune homme arriva immédiatement auprès de sa belle et fut très étonné de la voir se battre ainsi. Chaque coups qu'elle recevait elle le rendait. Le combat augmentait en intensité, Merlin voulait la tuée et elle arrivait à contenir toutes les attaques de l'ombre au plus grand énervement de Merlin.

**-Lysia, pourquoi lutter ? Tu sais que c'est ta destiné, mourir pour moi !**

**-Tu n'es rien Merlin, tu ne seras jamais rien, **lui dit-elle avant d'achever l'ombre proprement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, elle cria un nom.

-**Lafatek !**

Dans une brise de vent une petite fée noir arriva devant Faye. Voletant de-ci de-là. Harry reconnu bien là une fée comme décrit dans les livres moldu qu'il avait lut étant petit.

**-Maîtresse.**

**-Loréane et Sylinyo sont encore en vie ? **Demanda Faye

**-Les royaumes des saisons été et automne ont perdu leurs chef guerrier, il reste aujourd'hui cinq chefs guerriers, vous, les couleurs, la nature, le printemps et l'hiver. Maîtresse. **

**-Bien tu peux y allé, préviens moi lorsque Merlin frappera au royaume, je veux lui foutre mon pied au cul à cet enfoiré. **

**-Bien maîtresse. **Sourit la petite fée noir avant de disparaître.

Faye soupira ils avaient un sérieux problème sur les bras. Elle reprit son apparence normal tout danger était désormais écarté. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry lorsqu'elle le vit lui sourire à la porte de la bibliothèque. Surprise elle s'avança vers lui.

**-****Ç****a fait longtemps que tu es ici ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

-**Tu es très rapide, et très sexy en guerrière également, **dit-il alors que Faye devenait toute rouge.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras tendrement, il savait que ce combat bien que court avait du épuiser Faye qui n'avait plus l'habitude de se servir de sa magie féérique. Et elle savait qu'il faudrait quelques explications à Harry. L'ombre de Merlin n'avait pas put entré ici comme ça... Elle soupira, puis décida de tout lui dire.

**-Ce que j'ai combattu, ce n'était qu'une ombre bien faible. **Elle se détacha à regret du corps de Harry alors que ce dernier alla prendre avec elle place sur l'un des canapés dans le fond de la salle. Tous les autres suivirent son exemple, après qu'ils soient tous apparus dans la pièce, grâce à un claquement de doigt du jeune homme. Faye soupira une nouvelle fois puis se releva leur faisant face. Devant eux elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

**-Merlin à des horcruxes et des ombres. Sans vouloir être défaitiste Harry, je te le dis on est dans la merde. Je ne sais pas comme il a réussi à se resservir de la magie des ombres... Normalement il n'y avait plus accès, à moins qu'il ai sous ses ordres des fées noirs, mais ce point là je le verrais après. **

Harry regarda sa petite-amie, elle paraissait soucieuse, et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **

**-Il se passe que Merlin s'attaque aux chefs guerriers féérique. Et qu'il en a déjà tué deux. L'été et l'automne. Ils étaient classer parmi les trois meilleurs. **

**-Qui est le troisième ? **Demanda Sirius.

**-Moi. Si il s'en prend à nous c'est qu'il a un plan à la con dans la tête. Ou il veut récupérer les fées pour faire régner le chaos sur terre. **

**-Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour toi ? **Demanda Artius

**-J'ai deux armée sous mes ordres en plus. Il faut réunir un grand conseil des fées. Harry il faut que tu y assistes, avec ce qu'a fait Merlin les fées seront plus méfiantes mais si tu leur prouves que tes intentions ne sont que d'éliminé Merlin il y a de grande chance pour qu'elles t'aident. **

**-Qui est Lysia ? **Demanda alors Harry.

La magie de Harry, de James et d'Artius réagirent en même temps formant une sphère doré qui alla percuté Faye au niveau du nombril. La jeune fille fut durement plaquer contre le mur opposé dans le fond de la salle. Elle reprit son apparence de guerrière, et dans son dos apparut entre le tatouage de ses ailes papillon le blason de la famille Potter, ainsi que celui des Pendragon.

Le blason de la famille Potter représentait les quatre éléments dans une sphère alors qu'au quatre point cardinaux de la dite sphère apparurent, au nord un dragon, au sud une ondine, à l'est un serpent noir, et à l'ouest un phénix. Le blason des Pendragon lui représentait un puissant lion ailé tenant dans sa puissante gueule une magnifique épée qui était entouré d'un halo doré.

La jeune fille se releva, elle se secoua la tête pour chassé son étourdissement, elle fit un immense sourire de pure joie en sentant coulé dans ses veines et dans son corps sa magie qui reprenait toute sa place. Elle retourna auprès des autres.

**-Merci d'avoir dit mon nom... Maître... **Dit elle en inclinant sa tête respectueusement devant ses trois maîtres.Harry la regarda totalement stupéfait.

**-Pardon ? **Dit-il

**-La famille Potter à sous ses ordres la totalité des armées féériques. Merlin ne peut plus les avoir. Parce qu'en appelant une fée par son nom féerique, vous vous êtes tous trois liés aux fées qui seront sous vos ordres. Salazar vous expliquera le pourquoi du comment lorsque nous seront auprès des Fondateurs. Je ne suis pas habilité à vous en dire plus. Je suis désolée. **

**-Ne le sois pas. **Lui répondit James, **nous comprenons. **

Faye n'osait pas regarder Harry. Elle avait peur de l'avoir perdu, alors qu'elle venait à peine de le trouver. Elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, mais dès qu'il lui fut permis, elle retourna s'isolée dans sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de refermer sa porte d'armoire, constatant que toutes ses anciennes affaires étaient de nouveau là, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle soupira, et alla ouvrir.

Harry se tenait là, complétement stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il était amoureux de la meilleure et la plus belle des fées guerrières. Il senti une légère tristesse dans la magie de sa petite-amie. Oh non elle n'avait pas perdu son amour, car bien que surpris, il savait que si Faye était devenue son amie, ce n'était certainement pas pour retrouver sa magie, elle avait été d'ailleurs très surprise en apprenant qu'il était sorcier.

Il la vit partir, se réfugier dans sa chambre certainement. Il se retira, et alla auprès de sa belle. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais, surtout il voulait la rassurer. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Il arriva devant sa chambre, et toqua. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle le regarda un instant surprise, puis le laissa entré.

Harry dépassa Lysia, et se retourna derrière elle. La jeune femme referma la porte, la bloquant par un sort, elle ne voulait pas être déranger. Elle fut surprise en sentant les bras puissants de Harry entourer sa taille fine.

Il lui murmura dans l'ancienne langue des fées un doux _**je t'aime**_**, **lui déposant un doux baiser dans le cou, une lueur doré engloba les deux jeunes, alors qu'elle lui répondait également par un _**je t'aime**_. Lysia et Harry venait enfin de retrouver leur pureté volé par la stupidité des hommes. Lysia se retourna et embrassa presque sauvagement son petit-ami qui lui répondit tout aussi passionnément.

Une nouvelle page venait de se tournée et aujourd'hui ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir décider de leur futur. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène, ils étaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que jamais.

**-Je réitère mes propos, tu es vraiment très sexy ainsi Lysia. **

La jeune fille lui fit un splendide sourire qui fit rougir Harry.

**-Merci de ne plus m'appeler Faye. Je vais regretter ce temps où j'étais elle. Mais je ne suis pas mécontente d'être enfin moi-même. Sache que lorsque j'étais Faye je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de cette vie féerique. Ce n'est qu'auprès de toi, et par des rêves ou des flash que j'ai connu ma vie. **

**-Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime Lysia, et je crois que finalement bien que très belle en tant que Faye je suis tomber sous le charme de la fée qui sommeillait, parce que sa magie à tout de suite attiré la mienne. Mais que tu sois Faye, ou Lysia tu es toujours la même. Ma princesse. **

La jeune fille se blottit dans l'étreinte de Harry avec plaisir. Elle avait eut tellement peur lorsqu'elle était redevenue Lysia. Mais toutes ces transformations, et surtout la magie déployer pour contenir les attaques de Merlin dans la bibliothèque avaient grandement fatigué Lysia qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Harry.

Amusé de la voir s'endormir, délicatement il la prit dans ses bras et après avoir lever le sort de blocage sur la porte de la chambre, il l'emmena dans sa propre chambre où tendrement il l'allongea sur le lit moelleux. D'un claquement de doigts Harry changea les vêtements de sa belle par des vêtement plus confortable pour dormir.

Il caressa son visage et les longs cheveux noir de sa princesse, qu'il avait libérer un instant plus tôt, puis sorti de la pièce, plaça un sort de silence sur la porte pour qu'elle ne soit pas déranger. Il retourna lui à son bureau où l'attendait Artius et James qui ne comprenaient plus rien.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry prit place derrière son bureau, et regarda son père et son grand-père sérieusement.

**-Je n'ai pas plus d'informations que vous. Je sais seulement que nos réponses nous les aurons avec Salazar. Il faut nous dépêcher de rejoindre le feu et l'eau, et après les réponses nous seront données. Une autre chose, ne l'appeler plus Faye. Son nom est désormais Lysia.**

Les deux hommes face à lui acquiescèrent, ils comprenaient parfaitement qu'en appelant la fée par son prénom féerique, cela lui donnait une place réelle, dans la famille Potter, et dans la guerre. Et également qu'elle était accepter pour sa condition de fée. Car beaucoup de sorciers avaient les fées en horreurs. Les fées étaient connues pour leur caractère épouvantable.

A elle toute seule Lysia était une réelle contradiction. Elle restait toujours très professionnelle lors de combat, mais en dehors avait prit tous les aspects psychologiques des humains. Et cette contradiction plaisait réellement à Harry.

Avec James et Artius, ils décidèrent que puisque les trois hommes étaient les 'maîtres' des fées et de Lysia, Artius avec Umbriel viendraient vivre à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire. Harry avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait comme livres sur le vieux château, et au vue des classes occupées pour les différents cours des différentes années et des quatre maisons, le château regorgeait de grandes salles spacieuses et vides.

Lorsqu'il irait avec Artius voir les barrières magiques entourant le château ils iraient également voir deux ou trois pièces pour le futur appartement, il décida même de prévenir sa directrice de maison qu'il savait être de son côté. Après cette discution, James et Artius laissèrent Harry concocter encore des blagues vaseuses à faire contre Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Severus suivit de tout le monde décida de faire un peu de méditation.

Lysia se réveilla environ deux bonnes heures plus tard, elle était encore un peu fatigué, mais elle avait également chaud. Elle retira ses vêtements, mais ne se recoucha pas, elle passa un débardeur noir moulant parfaitement sa poitrine qui n'avait rien à envier aux blondes plantureuses, un short court et noir, des jambières noir s'arrêtant au dessus du genoux, et ses new-rock.

Elle laissa ses longs cheveux détachés pour une fois. Ils lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Elle passa la porte, et observa Harry qui la dévora littéralement des yeux. Elle s'avança vers lui, il recula son fauteuil, et elle prit place sur ses genoux, leur deux visages se faisant face. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Et lui avec un plaisir non feint glissa ses doigts dans la douceur des cheveux de sa princesse.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, et Lysia posa son front contre celui de Harry, les yeux dans les yeux, l'argent contre l'émeraude.

**-Lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, il vaudrait mieux que je reste cacher Harry... **Commença-t-elle

**-Et pourquoi ça bébé ? **Lui demanda-t-il surpris

**-Tu le sais, les fées sont méprisées par beaucoup de sorciers... **

**-Je ne te cacherais pas. Tu es ma futur femme, je refuse de te cacher aux yeux des autres simplement parce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour voir quel peuple magnifique se cache derrière cet appellations. Tu es une fée oui mais tu es aussi un être vivant, un être magique qui peut sauver le monde du chaos. **

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire resplendissant, lui déposant un doux baiser papillon sur les lèvres avant de se lever, et de lui faire face de toute la hauteur de son mètre 85.

**-Je t'apprendrais à te servir de la magie féerique, et de la magie des ombres. Cela pourra t'être très utile. Et puis, il va falloir que tu prennes possession, du bâton de magie dans le royaume perdu. **Lui dit-elle, en lui souriant tendrement alors que lui arborait déjà un large sourire.

**-Qu'est-ce que le 'bâton de magie' ? **Demanda-t-il surpris

**-C'est une relique très ancienne, celui qui détient ce bâton en a été jugé digne par la magie, la nature et tous les peuples des mondes et des dimensions, afin les protéger contre tout. Et que dans sa lignée futur un de ses descendants devra affronter un nouveau combat, afin de juger si l'héritier est digne de son ancêtre. Ta famille refait cette épreuve tous les mille ans. **Expliqua-t-elle

**-Mais nous avons fait un saut dans le temps... **Dit-il un peu perdu

**-Cela n'a aucune importance, tu as survécu au pire des sorts, c'était le premier passage vers le bâton de magie. Si tu arrives à l'avoir avant d'affronter Merlin, tu auras plus de puissance que lui et il te sera plus facile de le vaincre. **Lui expliqua-t-elle avec patience.

Harry l'observa, il passerait cette épreuve, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas sa dernière. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit par un autre.

**-Je t'aide à préparer à manger Harry ? **

**-Je veux bien, peut-être pourrais-tu nous faire une spécialité féerique... **

**-Je vais te faire quelque chose de simple, une salade de champignons, à l'huile de poudre de fée. Nous en mangeons souvent, c'est très nourrissant. Et comme dessert je pourrais faire une salade aux cinq fruits rouges. **

**-J'ai hâte de goûter à tout cela, pour ma part je vais faire une tourte au fromage et au jambon, et comme dessert, je songeais à une glace à la vanille pour accompagner ta salade de fruit. **

Les jeunes se sourirent, puis allèrent dans l'immense cuisine. C'était une véritable cuisine de chef, il y avait de tout en double exemplaires, et de grands réfrigérateurs remplis pour au moins les trois prochaines années. La cuisine était toujours en libre accès, celui qui avait faim à une heure inhabituel pouvait facilement se faire un bon sandwich.

Harry savait qu'il était très important que ses hommes ne se prive de rien, car ils faisaient déjà tous d'énormes sacrifices en le suivant dans cette guerre stupide. Lysia arborait un large sourire, elle s'installa dans un coin et commença sa salade à une vitesse surprenante. Il sourit à son tour et se mit dans un autre coin. Ils étaient tellement plonger dans ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient observés depuis le seuil de la porte.

Lysia redressa soudainement la tête, jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers l'entrée de la cuisine, tout le groupe était là à observer ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle retourna à ses fourneaux ne voyant aucun danger imminent. Elle fit revenir ses champignons d'une main de maître dans l'huile de poudre de fée. Personne n'aurait cru que la jeune fée puisse avoir une telle dextérité en cuisine.

Umbriel alla auprès d'elle. La jeune fille avait des gestes précis presque chirurgicaux, elle maniait le couteau avec expérience. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. La jeune fille termina rapidement se salade et sa salade fruit spécial fruits rouge comme elle aimait l'appeler. Harry la suivit de prêt, bien que sa tourte ne soit pas encore totalement cuite. Lysia fit un doux sourire à Harry et alla auprès de lui.

**-Tout est prêt de mon côté et comme il reste encore bien une heure avant le déjeuner, je vais nager un peu. **Sourit-elle

**-Je t'accompagne, j'ai encore besoin de leçons de natations... **Dit-il

Lysia sourit et prit la main de Harry l'emmenant dans sa chambre afin qu'ils prennent leur maillot de bain. Harry se changea rapidement, il avait opté pour son caleçon de bain fétiche, il était noir avec sur les côtés une bande rouge.

Lysia elle avait passé son deux pièces qui avait fait des ravages chez les fées mâles. Il était bleu nuit avec des paillettes d'argent faisant ressortir la couleur particulière de ses orbes magnifiques, les bonnets du soutient-gorge sans bretelles étaient relier entre eux par un anneau doré duquel pendait une chaine en or qui se divisait en deux, au niveau du nombril. Les deux chaines, elles s'attachaient à deux anneaux doré situé sur les deux côtés de la culotte. Lorsqu'elle ressorti de la salle de bain Harry se mit à rougir. Sa petite-amie était réellement magnifique dans ce deux pièces.

**-Chéri, il y a un problème ? Tu es tout rouge... Tu as de la fièvre ? **Demanda-t-elle ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était l'instigatrice de ce malaise chez Harry.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficultés alors que sa petite fée le regardait soucieuse de sa santé. Mettant le dos de sa main sur le front de son chéri.

**-Je... Tout... Tout va bien... C'est juste... Tu... Tu es... J'ai pas de mots là tout de suite mais... Tu l'es...**

**-Oh ! **Rougit-elle, avant qu'un sourire timide ne se fasse voir sur son si beau visage. **Tu veux que je me change ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

**-Surtout pas ! **Répondit-il rapidement, et il entendit alors pour la première fois un son qu'il qualifia de divin. Lysia rigola encore de la bêtise de son ami.

Elle enfila un peignoir noir de même que Harry et tous deux allèrent à la piscine de la maison. Et c'est ainsi que pendant près d'une heure Harry et Lysia nagèrent ensemble. La jeune fée observant discrètement mais avec attention son homme, il avait encore des difficultés à trouver ses mouvements mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Fatigué par cet exercice, Harry sortit bien vite de l'eau, alors qu'une compétition débutait entre Lucius et Lysia, les deux meilleurs nageur du moment. Harry vit sur les côtés qu'il y avait tout le monde qui prenait du plaisir à passer un agréable moment. Il sourit à son tour, il tenait à ce que ses hommes puissent avoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils avaient des salles de jeux vidéos, des salles de cinéma, des bibliothèques, des salles d'entrainements aux différents combats qu'ils connaissaient tous, des salles informatique, des téléphones portables, des téléphones fixes dans leurs chambres, des salles de massages, des salles de relaxation, des salles de musique.

Il aménagerait le Domaine Potter en conséquence, afin que ses hommes ne soient pas trop dépaysés, et il le ferait avec l'aide de son grand-père si ce dernier l'acceptait. Durant ces 24 mois il avait juger les aptitudes de tous, et ils n'avaient pas tous eut le même entrainement comme ils pensaient. Certains avaient été plus souvent dans les salles de combat alors que d'autres avait passer plus de temps à étudier la médicomagie, ou les potions. Il fut rejoins par Lily.

**-A quoi penses-tu mon ange ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

**-A beaucoup de choses, mais surtout je dois avec grand-père réaménager le Domaine, faire connaissance de tes parents, et ensuite lorsque nous serons chez les Fondateurs il faudra s'attendre à être de nouveau en zone temporelle, afin que nous soyons tous au même niveau et que chacun fasse connaissance avec le reste de mon équipe. **Expliqua-t-il avec patience.

**-Je vois. Je te sens anxieux... **

**-C'est parce que je le suis. Lysia à contenu les attaques de Merlin, mais... Nous sommes tous les deux encore magiquement faible, si il ré-attaque alors que nous n'avons pas terminé notre entrainement, il pourrait refaire de vrais massacres... **Expliqua-t-il douloureusement.

**-Harry, nous serons tous prêt,** le rassura sa mère.

Harry soupira, il reporta son attention sur la course, Lucius était largement en tête, il vit alors Lysia faire un virage très rapide, elle prit appuis sur la paroi, et en quelques secondes elle se retrouvait au même niveau que Lucius, et en quelques battement de jambes et de bras elle l'avait dépassé finissant ainsi la course.

Elle sortit souplement de l'eau se séchant rapidement, de même que Lucius qui accepta la défaite en lui serrant la main. Elle se crispa un instant, et son regard se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un large jardin. Elle fit apparaître ses ailes de papillon et voleta jusque dehors, Harry lui observait également l'extérieur quelque chose était entrain de se passé. Il vit Lysia prendre de l'altitude.

Au loin de la fumée s'élevait des ruines des demeures qui venaient d'être détruites, et dans le ciel assombrit la marque des ténèbres narguait fièrement les sorciers au sol qui étaient prit d'une peur sourde. Elle retourna à l'intérieur la mine dépité.

**-Voldemort à détruit un village un peu plus loin. **Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de culpabilité, la même que ressenti Harry, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher.

Dans un tourbillon oranger Fumseck apparut, de même que Céphée. Et d'un claquement de doigt Harry rhabilla tout le monde, il s'alluma une cigarette. Artius lui alla prendre la lettre que lui apportait le phénix du directeur de Poudlard.

Il l'ouvrit, et la lut à haute voix :

_Artius, Umbriel, je vous contact aujourd'hui comme convenu. Voldemort vient d'attaquer et de détruire complètement deux quartiers moldu. Le premier __Magnolia Crescent, il y a 15 morts et 26 blessés graves. Le second est Privet Drive, il y a 12 blessés graves et malheureusement 52 morts. _

_Tom s'est surtout acharner sur une maison qui n'a pourtant aucuns dégâts à croire que la magie habite cette demeure, il s'agit du 4 Privet Drive. Les Aurors, l'ordre du phénix, ainsi que moi-même avons besoin de vous, afin de mettre en place une stratégie pour contenir, et avorter les prochaines attaques. _

_Cette lettre est un portoloin, il vous suffit juste de prononcer 'Au bureau du directeur de Poudlard', et il vous amènera à moi._

_Bien sincèrement. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry suivit de tous touchèrent le parchemin, et Artius prononça distinctement :

**-Au bureau du directeur de Poudlard**

Et c'est dans un sursaut du grand Albus Dumbledore qu'apparut dans son bureau, les Potter et Aldébaran. 


	24. Chapter 24

Dumbledore se leva rapidement et alla auprès des combattants tous dans une tenu des plus bizarre. Elle se composait d'un pantalon noir et blanc, tout comme le tee-shirt, et la cape. Le blason de Harry se trouvait dessiner sur le dos du tee-shirt et de la cape, seul Umbriel et Artius avaient leurs capuches baissées, afin de discuter avec Dumbledore.

Harry se tenait à la droite de son grand-père alors que James lui était à sa gauche. Lily quant à elle se trouvait à la droite d'Umbriel, alors que Lysia se trouvait à sa gauche. Les autres étaient plus en retrait.

**-Vous m'avez demandé Dumbledore, me voici. **Commença Artius un brin agacé.

Le mage bien que surpris se reprit bien vite.

**-Qui sont toutes ces personnes ? **Demanda le directeur bien curieux. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé ce fut Harry, caché sous sa capuche qui lui répondit froidement.

**-Cela ne vous regarde aucunement monsieur !**

L'homme déglutit devant la froideur extrême qui avait été fait à son encontre, il emmena finalement le groupe vers la Grande Salle. Observant les gens qui les suivaient, ils étaient aussi silencieux que des prédateurs. À peine furent-ils dans la Grande Salle, qu'il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Artius Potter soit accompagner de combattants. Et l'espoir se remit à naitre dans l'esprit de chacun. Et à la stupeur de tous ce ne fut pas Artius qui s'avança afin de parler stratégie. Ce fut Harry qui retira sa capuche.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **Questionna Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur l'adolescent.

**-****Ç****a ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis... Ce n'est pas avec votre baguette ridicule que vous réussirez à me faire du mal, **lui répondit-il froidement. **Bien, vous voulez de la stratégie ? Je vais vous en donner moi ! **

**-Premièrement, je veux que tout ceux présent aujourd'hui dans cette salle cesse de sursauté à chaque fois que le ****mot**** Voldemort est prononcé, ensuite pour ceux qui veulent combattre. Mes chéris il faut accepter de mourir sur le terrain. Pour ceux qui veulent un vrai entrainement je leur donne rendez-vous au premier septembre, dans le parc devant le château. **

**-Deuxièmement, il est inutile de faire des stratégies. Tom attaque à tord et à travers, essayer de le stopper serait ridicule. Il n'a aucune stratégie lui, la seule chose à faire est de contenir ses attaques à des zones bien précises, et au préalable évacué les habitants. C'est pourquoi dans chaque quartier moldu et sorcier il serait bien d'y installer deux à quatre maisons témoins où serait poster des groupes de deux à quatre Aurors, dans ces maisons il y aurait de quoi évacuer les gens. **

**-Troisièmement, je connais quelques personnes qui seront ravis de vous aidez. En contre partie de quoi elles ont carte blanche, et seront les seules à pouvoir décidé des marches à suivre en cas d'attaque. J'ai moi-même entrainer ces personnes et elles ont toutes ma confiance.**

Une fois qu'Harry eut terminé, des gens se levèrent prêt à le suivre bien qu'il soit encore jeune et que personne ne connaisse son identité. Tandis que d'autres restaient assises, encore incertaines. Et Dumbledore se posta aux côtés de l'adolescent, dans ses grands yeux bleu une nouvelle lueur d'espoir et de détermination s'alluma. Il se pencha vers Harry.

**-C'est un bien beau discours mon enfant, penses-tu pouvoir y arriver ? Alors que tu es tout seul ? **

**-Qui vous dit que je suis seul ?** S'outra Harry, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Tu ne me donneras pas ton identité n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Avons-nous élevé les cochons ensemble monsieur ?** Coupa sèchement Harry

**-Euh ... Non ... **Répondit surpris l'homme avant de rougir

**-Je ne vous permet pas monsieur de me tutoyer ainsi ! Est-ce clair ? **

**-Euh... Ou... Oui ! Excusez-moi... **baragouina Dumbledore sous le sourire des Deneb, Harry avait une sacré dent contre lui. Et l'année risquait d'être très animé.

**-Bien. Maintenant je vais aller voir deux trois petites choses dans le château et ensuite je repars, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! **Dit-il alors qu'il contournait un directeur médusé, jamais aucun sorcier n'avait oser lui faire l'affront de lui parler ainsi.Harry quand à lui passa auprès de ses Deneb et tous le suivirent hors de la Grande Salle, où était également le professeur McGonagall. La vieille sorcière lui fit un doux sourire.

**-Bonjour mon colonel. Je me demandais quand vous viendriez lui cloué le bec. **

Harry lui fit un sourire francs.

**-Comme il est bon de vous revoir Minerva. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion quand à mon identité ? Il l'aura bien asser tôt. **

**-N'ayez crainte colonel, je garderais votre identité secrète. Pour ce qui est des appartements privés j'ai trouver deux salles idéales. Je suppose que vous allez éliminer le basilic également. **

**-Bien entendu où serait le plaisir d'occuper la Chambre des Secrets sinon ? **Sourit l'adolescent.

**-Pour les barrières, en vingt ans rien à changer, elles sont toujours aussi faibles. Un sort bien placé de Voldemort et elles cèdent toutes. **

**-Je vais créer mes propres barrières sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Je vous demanderais un dernier service. **

**-Lequel est-ce colonel ? **

**-Prenez l'identité de toutes les personnes qui se sont levées après mon discours. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec elles et les former à partir de la rentrée si c'est leur réel désir. Par contre si il s'agit de Mangemorts, je les tuerais.**

**-Bien. **

La vieille sorcière s'inclina rapidement devant Harry avant d'aller faire ce qu'il lui avait demander. James et Lily eux s'approchèrent également de leur garçon.

**-****Ç****a se voit que tu t'y connais... Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre tout cela... **Murmura son père la voix douloureuse.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa. Le seul responsable c'est Merlin et tu auras l'occasion de lui foutre ton pied au cul avant que je l'achève, **sourit le jeune homme prenant une cigarette qu'il alluma.

James lui rendit son sourire, et Lily embrassa tendrement le front de son fils. Dire qu'ils avaient eu un coup de foudre pour le jeune homme aurais été un euphémisme. Ils avaient tous deux accepter leur enfant comme légitime et s'étaient tous deux finalement trouver. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient. Sirius lui alla auprès de son filleul tout sourire.

**-Magnifique ton discours, et j'ai adorer la partie où tu clouais le bec de Dumby. **

**-Et attend là ce n'était qu'un début. Pendant l'année scolaire je vais m'en donner à cœur joie. Il sens la cupidité, il veut le pouvoir.**

**-Il va chercher à t'avoir... **Intervint Rémus

**-Qu'il essaye et il se retrouvera avec l'armée féerique au cul ! **S'exclama Lysia

Harry sourit franchement, ils attendirent qu'Artius et Umbriel qui étaient restés auprès des autres ne sortent. Et quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent de grands éclats de voix, et virent Umbriel tiré un Artius fou de rage. Harry leva un sourcil, surpris de la réaction de son grand-père, il s'avança un peu se faisant voir de sa grand-mère qui avait un regard noir de rage contenu.

**-Que se passe-t-il grand-mère ? **Demanda-t-il dans un japonais parfait, il savait que personne ne comprendrais hormis son équipe.

**-Il se passe que Dumbledore à essayer la légilimentie sur ton grand-père, et qu'Artius n'a pas apprécier, et surtout il a aggraver son cas en disant que tu avais une grande puissance qu'il fallait qu'il t'entraine, et qu'après tu serais une arme parfaite... **Lui répondit-elle dans la même langue.

Harry vit noir, il entra dans la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de son grand-père qui avait fini par s'arrêter de crier. Et de ses Deneb qui le suivirent sans pour autant se montrer au reste de la salle.

**-Hey ! Petzouille, j'accepterais ton entrainement le jour où Tom acceptera le changement de sexe que je vais lui proposer ce soir, vue ?**

Et il repartit comme si tout était normal. Dans le couloir on entendit des rires, Dumbledore humilier se précipita vers le garçon. Il n'accepterait jamais de se laisser insulter sans réagir. Mais arriver aux grandes portes, il trouva un couloir désert, sans savoir que dans l'ombre quelqu'un l'observait car tel était sa mission. Lysia nota tout ce qu'elle voyait et entendait.

**-Retrouvez moi ce gamin, qu'il le veuille ou non il subira mon entrainement, il faut montrer à la communauté que nous avons un grand combattant à nos côtés et que la menace Voldemort ne sera bientôt plus qu'un simple souvenir !** **Et mettez les Potter sous surveillance je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe chez eux minutes par minutes !**

Lysia eu un sourire, ce Dumbledore était réellement un boulet de première. Mais au moins Harry pourrait former les Aurors qui surveilleraient sa famille. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Elle sorti de l'ombre et attendit que le vieux directeur la remarque, une fois qu'il l'a vit, il se mit à la suivre. La jeune fille avec un sourire pas naturel rejoignit Harry, le mettant rapidement au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et comme elle, le brun eut un sourire pas naturel.

**-Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu, dommage que Draco et Ron ne soient pas là, ils ont chacun un compte à régler avec Petzouille... **

Il allait continuer, mais se fit couper par Dumbledore qui arriva auprès d'eux.

**-Jeune homme, nous avons besoin de vous ! S'il vous plait, je peux vous apporter la puissance, et la gloire par mes entrainements... **

Harry leva la main coupant à son tour Dumbledore.

**-Ma réponse est non, je refuse votre 'gloire' et votre 'puissance' je sais ce que j'ai à faire, quant à vous... Et bien continuer de jouer votre rôle de lèche-burnes professionnel ! **Grogna-t-il méprisant le grand mage devant lui.

L'homme baissa les yeux, avant de les relever et de voir avec un peu de retard qu'il y avait une fée dans le groupe. Il la regarda avec mépris, et elle lui renvoya un regard neutre. Il lui prit violemment le poignet, et elle se dégagea avant de lui envoyer une boule d'énergie dans le ventre, le vieux directeur se retrouva collé au mur de droite, après avoir fait un petit vol planer.

**-Je t'interdis sous espèce de sorcier pouilleux de poser ta sale patte sur moi ! Compris ?**

L'homme trop sonner ne répondit rien, mais au moins Lysia avait été très clair avec lui. Seuls ses maîtres, ses amis, et son futur époux pouvaient la toucher. Harry la regarda surpris. Leur regard se croisa.

**-Il n'a pas ta permission, **se justifia-t-elle en haussant des épaules. Harry lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire, et tous se rendirent à l'extérieur. Ils verraient plus tard pour les salles qui serviraient d'appartement privé pour les Potter. Ils reprirent leur marche Sirius alla auprès des amoureux.

**-Faut vraiment pas vous foutre en rogne tous les deux, **commenta-t-il amuser, alors que Lysia lui faisait un grand sourire, et que Harry haussait des épaules. Une fois à l'extérieur, le brun se tourna vers Kira, Silest, Jézabel, Elda et Lysia.

**-J'aimerais qu'après ma barrière vous en érigiez une chacun, ça renforcera les barrières les moins solides, et la mienne tiendra plus longtemps. **

Harry s'avança jusqu'au milieu du parc de Poudlard, il prit une dernière bouffer de son poison avant de faire disparaître le mégot d'un claquement de doigt. Il se concentra et laissa sa magie caresser doucement celle du château, lui montrant qu'il ne ferait que renforcer les barrières afin que les élèves puissent passer une année scolaire en sécurité.

La magie du parc et du château réagirent en même temps, et un faisceau de lumière blanche le traversa, lui montrant qu'il aurait l'aide de la nature et du bâtiment. Il se concentra plus sérieusement, son aura se manifesta plus puissante et belle que jamais l'entourant. L'adolescent leva les bras et une puissante barrière rouge, or, verte, argent, bronze, bleu, jaune, et noir s'éleva doucement du sol formant un dôme se refermant juste au dessus du croisement des quatre tours.

Sur la pelouse verdoyante, se dessina le blason de Harry en noir, signe qu'il protègerait les élèves, Harry observa ensuite ses amis lever leur barrières, et fut plus attentif lorsque ce fut le tour de sa fée, car personne ne connaissait réellement la magie féerique.

Lysia se tenait là, droite, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, et elle psalmodiait dans sa langue natale une litanie presque suppliante en tapant du pied le sol par moment. Tout son corps se mit à briller d'une douce lueur chaleureuse, ses ailes se matérialisèrent beaucoup plus grandes et belles que jamais. Elle s'éleva à dix mètre du sol, avant de voler faisant le tour du château et du Parc, la poudre de fée se répandant partout, Harry vit avec colère que sa petite-amie était attaquer par des sorts qui ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

Plus elle volait vite, et plus haut elle s'élevait, jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus du château au croisement des quatre tours, il y eut plusieurs explosions, et une nouvelle barrière bleu nuit pailleter s'éleva du sol, les fées protégeaient désormais ce lieu. Et alors qu'elle allait se poser Lysia se fit toucher par plusieurs sorts.

Lorsque Harry arriva avec ses Deneb auprès de sa petite-amie, il la vit perde du sang, son épaule gauche était largement ouverte jusqu'à l'os que l'on voyait bien, et dont des éclats étaient enfoncer de-ci de-là dans la blessure béante. Ses yeux devenus noir et vide de toute humanité aurait fait fuir même le plus kamikaze des mages noir. Et dans sa main droite se tenait une puissante sphère noir d'où s'échappaient des éclair de couleurs différentes, elle n'attendait qu'un signe de Harry qui ne vint jamais.

**-Vous avez de la chance que mon maître ne m'ordonne pas de vous tuer sur le champs ! **Dit-elle d'une voix dure et glaciale

Dumbledore se tenait là, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il allait renvoyer un sort lorsque qu'il fut stopper par Artius qui se plaça devant la fée.

**-Oser blesser cette enfant et je vous achève de mes mains ! **Dit-il d'un voix dangereusement froide.

Harry avec Umbriel allèrent rapidement auprès d'elle, le jeune homme s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, tandis que la sorcière regardait la blessure. Elle se releva l'air pas contente du tout.

**-Vous êtes un lâche Albus ! Attaquer cette jeune fille qui ne faisait que protéger le château avec une combinaison d'un sort de découpe et de doloris ! Vous êtes méprisable !**

Harry fit apparaître un vieux calendrier moldu qu'il transforma en portoloin. Tous le touchèrent et avant que le grand Dumbledore puisse réagir ils avaient tous disparus. Une fois dans le salon de leur grande maison, Lysia alla s'assoir, la douleur s'intensifiait dans son épaule mais elle ne laissa rien transparaitre sur son visage. Umbriel fut auprès d'elle immédiatement, et la soigna avec patience.

Elle fut stupéfaite que la jeune fille ne cri pas alors que la sorcière était obliger de retirer des morceaux d'os briser. Elle vit que son petit-fils tenait la main de sa belle, mais surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre, et elle avait les yeux fermés.

Merlin avait été un maître très violent et dure avec elle en particulier, alors pour elle la douleur était comme son amie. Lorsqu'Umbriel eut terminé, elle referma la plaie à l'aide d'un sort et donna du poussos à la jeune fille. Elle se leva et remercia la sorcière, Harry la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre il voulait veiller sur elle. Dans le couloir elle dû s'appuyer un peu plus sur son homme. La perte de sang et la magie dépenser l'avaient totalement épuisée. C'est tout naturellement que Harry la prit dans ses bras. Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au lit.

**-Merci Harry, tu es un maître très particulier tu sais ?... Merlin m'aurait vue être blessée, j'aurais eu droit à sa 'correction' maison, et je n'aurais pas pu bouger pendant au moins deux semaines... **Dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue de sa main valide alors qu'il l'allongeait tendrement sur leur lit.

**-Un jour tu me parleras de ce qu'il t'a fait subir comme entrainement ? **Demanda-t-il avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

**-Un jour je te le promet. **Lui sourit-elle en retour, lui prenant la main avant de s'endormir.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre, il attendit avec patience qu'elle s'endorme profondément avant de retourner auprès des autres.

**-Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda immédiatement Lily qui avait vue Harry revenir.

**-Elle s'est endormie, bien les barrières sont levées il ne nous reste plus qu'a voir qui est prêt à nous suivre. En attendant mangeons un peu. Cet après-midi on se repose, et ce soir le bouclier temporel tombe, on reprendra le chemin vers le gardien du feu. **

**-Et ta petite-amie ? **Demanda James

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je la porterais si jamais elle ne peut pas se déplacer. **

Tous mangèrent et furent surpris du goût délicieux de la salade de champignon qu'avait fait Lysia. Et que dire de la tourte jambon fromage de Harry ? Les deux se mariaient plutôt bien. Tous en reprirent deux fois, Harry en mit de côté pour sa puce, car il savait qu'après un tel déploiement de magie, elle aurait certainement très faim.

James et Lily observèrent leur fils discrètement, ils voyaient bien qu'il était inquiet, et qu'il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses. Il était fatigué et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ils avaient tous deux été plus que surpris lorsqu'Harry avait dresser sa barrière, les couleurs des Fondateurs s'étaient les unes après les autres levées comme pour lui dire combien il était important pour eux.

Le brun se leva, saluant tout le monde et monta rapidement se coucher auprès de sa belle. Il regarda d'abord son épaule, il y avait une marque blanche sur sa peau doré, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa main. Il se plaça auprès d'elle et elle se blottit amoureusement contre lui. Il fit un doux sourire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il tomba directement dans une mer argent qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

**-Bonjour ma puce, comment te sens-tu ? **

**-Bien mieux **sourit-elle, avant d'embrasser son chéri. Harry sourit dans le baiser.

**-J'adore ce genre de réveil, **dit-il après qu'ils se soient séparer.

**-Je suis désolée... J'ai été stupide, et ma stupidité m'a coûter cette blessure... **Dit-elle se sentant réellement coupable.

Harry lui caressa les cheveux et le visage.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dumbledore est lâche, il faudra redoublé de prudence durant l'année scolaire, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. **

Lysia le regarda étrangement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à elle pour réellement s'inquiéter. Elle fut très émue et toucher par les paroles de son amant, et maître. Elle pensait qu'il la battrait, on l'engueulerait mais non, Harry se faisait du soucis pour elle.

**-Je... Harry, je crois que... En fait tu es absolument parfait... Et je crois bien que je ne peux plus me passer de toi... Que tu sois mon maître n'y change rien, je t'aime et... En fait je ne pensais pas qu'un homme tel que toi puisse un jour se faire ne serais-ce que du souci pour quelqu'un comme moi... **

Harry sursauta, sa fiancée avait du avoir une expérience bien douloureuse pour avoir une aussi basse estime d'elle-même.

**-Lysia, peu importe le passé, avec moi, mon père et mon grand-père nous allons te montrer que toi, et tes armées êtes un réel plus dans cette guerre. Et je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. Tu vas découvrir à travers mes yeux combien je suis fier de toi, combien je peux t'aimer, et combien je te trouve extraordinaire. **

Lysia lui fit un timide sourire.

**-Merlin était un maître tyrannique. A la moindre erreur il nous battait, voir pire... J'ai été la première à lui tenir tête et cela m'a valut quatre semaines de coma profond. La plus part des blessures que tu vois sur mon corps sont de son faite à lui. Vue que je le défiais sans cesse il m'a souvent battu. Je ne pense pas que je ferais la même chose avec toi, car tu es quelqu'un de plus humain que lui, et tu te soucis réellement de ceux qui t'aident. **

Elle soupira.

**-Le pire Harry, c'est qu'en plus d'être un enfoiré tyrannique Merlin est également le père des fées. C'est lui qui nous a créer avec Morgane. Ensuite celle qui était notre Reine à été tué... Enfin... Je l'ai tué parce qu'il me l'avait ordonné. **

Après ces aveux, elle avait la tête basse. Repenser à son ancienne vie la rendait malade. Surtout lorsqu'après une rude bataille, Merlin choisissait l'une des fées pour couché avec elle, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se refuse à lui. Comme Lysia l'avait fait.

**-Je ne t'ordonnerais jamais quelque chose qui puisse te rendre aussi malade ma puce. Arrête de penser à tout cela. Je ne te demanderais plus rien sur ton ancienne vie, je te le promet. **

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

**-Je te donnerais toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses cachettes, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. Je te dirais tout ce que je sais de lui, parce que plus tu en sauras sur lui, plus tu auras de chance de paré ses attaques. **Lui murmura-t-elle.

Harry fit un sourire satisfait avant d'embrasser le front de sa fiancée. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Ils finirent par se rendormir tous les deux, il restait encore un peu de temps avant que le bouclier ne tombe. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il finit par rouvrir les yeux, il fit un point rapide sur l'endroit où il était et avec qui, avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa fée complètement lové contre lui.

Il lui fit une caresse sur la joue, un baiser papillon sur le nez et attendit quelques secondes avant de la voir se réveiller doucement. Lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent elle lui fit un timide sourire.

**-Bonjour, **murmura-t-elle

**-Bonjour mon ange, **lui répondit-il **tu te sens prête à marché un peu ? **

**-Oui, et si tu le décide, même à t'accompagner voir Tom. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête lorsque tu lui proposera le changement de sexe. **

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

**-Tu le verras, mes souvenirs de cette soirée là je les mettraient en pensine, comme ça vous les verrez tous, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois là haut en renfort. Tu es la meilleure pilote que je connaisse et je ne veux pas montrer à Tom à quel point je lui suis pour le moment encore supérieur. **

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle savait que Harry jouait la carte de la prudence même si il allait y allé un peu fort en insultant le pseudo grand mage noir de tous les temps.

**-Je prends Cat 2 ou Tiger ? **Demanda-t-elle

**-Il est arrivé quoi au Cat 1 ? **S'étonna Harry

**-Il s'est prit une tête chercheuse à la place de Nagoya, **lui répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Harry la regarda stupéfait, il n'avait aucun souvenirs de ce moment précis.

**-Quand était-ce ? **Demanda-t-il anxieusement

**-Une heure après ton saut et après mon réveil, là-bas ça commençait à se dégrader et puis j'ai pu reparler à tes parents, je leur ai expliquer ce que tu avais dû faire pour que tout s'arrête. **

Harry déglutit difficilement, il se sentait une nouvelle fois coupable, et il fut surpris de voir que Lysia reprenait la parole.

**-James m'a dit qu'il aurait fait pareil que toi. Ils ne t'en voulaient pas ils sont prêt à combattre à tes côtés, il suffit juste que tu les appels et ils viendront. **

Harry ne sut rien dire, il prit sa princesse contre lui, très ému par ces révélations. Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, Harry alla se doucher rapidement avant de laisser la place à sa chérie. Lui passa une chemise à carreaux rouge, gris, et noir sur un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était dessiner une tête de mort qui fumait un gros cigare et sur sa tête une couronne. Un jeans noir délavé et trouer de partout, ainsi que ses all stars.

Lorsque Lysia sortie de la salle de bain Harry resta émerveiller pendant quelques minutes, elle portait une simple combinaison, rouge, il s'agissait en fait d'un short très court et d'un top bretelle dos nu plongeant sur les reins laissant voir ses tatouages. Elle avait aux pieds des petites baskets de tissu noir, et une ceinture noir avec des clous en argent, et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une solide et haute natte. Tous les deux étaient parfaitement assortis.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main et allèrent dans le salon où il ne manquait plus que Lucius, Rémus, James et Lily qui finissaient de se préparer. Le brun se tourna vers sa fiancée.

**-Prend Cat2 il est plus grand que Tiger. **Lui sourit-il

**-OK, il sera en l'air à ton ordre. **

Harry lui fit un très beau sourire. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur sa petite-amie en toute circonstance, comme avant. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle s'était battue pour lui.

_*__**Flash Back**__*_

_Il faisait beau en ce premier jour de semaine, il s'agissait d'un mois d'octobre particulièrement chaud en Angleterre, Harry et Dudley étaient tous deux inscrits à l'école du quartier. On était le 4 octobre et aujourd'hui il y avait une effervescence dans la classe de Harry car aujourd'hui il y avait une nouvelle qui arrivait. _

_Le petit garçon était assis dans un coin à l'écart de tous. Il était regarder comme un pestiférer, et puis les autres le fuyaient aussi à cause de son cousin gros et gras. Dudley Dursley qui faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer. _

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jour sois pour lui l'un des plus mémorable de sa vie. A 9h00 très précise Faye Donovan entrant la tête haute dans la classe, pour se présenter à ses petits camarades. Beaucoup de garçons la regardèrent avec émerveillement, il fallait dire que la petite fille était très belle. _

_De beaux yeux vert sombres, de long cheveux noir attachés en une simple queue de cheval. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un gilet léger noir. Aux pieds elle avait des petites soquettes blanches et des chaussures vernis noir. Son sac sur l'épaule, la tête haute, elle regarda d'un œil critique la classe devant elle._

_Après sa courte présentation et à la stupeur de ses petits camarades, elle alla s'installer à côté de Harry. Ce dernier surpris releva la tête qu'il gardait baisser tout le temps afin qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il regarda la petite fille étrangement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. _

_**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Faye, et toi ? **_

_**-Ha... Harry... **__Lui dit-il mal à l'aise. _

_**-Je peux regarder sur ton cahier pour recopier le cours ? **_

_**-Ou... Oui... **__Dit-il en lui tendant son cahier, et la petite fille lui fit un grand sourire se mettant au travail, rapidement elle recopia tout ce qu'il lui manquait, pour pouvoir suivre correctement ce que disait sa maîtresse. _

_A l'heure de la récréation, elle regarda ce qu'il se passait et s'interposa entre Dudley qui cherchait une nouvelle fois à frapper son cousin. _

_**-Hey la baleine je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mon ami ! **__Rugit-elle rouge de colère contenue. Harry la regarda une nouvelle fois étrangement il n'avait jamais eut d'amis avant elle et encore moins une fille. _

_Dudley lui la regarda, il ne la connaissait pas, il passerait pour cette fois-ci c'était la nouvelle dont il avait entendu parler, et elle ne savait pas avec qui être amie. _

_**-Je suis Dudley Dursley, **__dit-il en tendant sa main à la petite fille qui la repoussa avec dégoût. _

_**-Ne me touche pas le monstre ! **__Elle se retourna et vérifia que Harry n'avait rien malheureusement Dudley l'avait déjà frapper et il avait la lèvre en sang. Les yeux de Faye devenus vide de toute humanité et froid se retourna vers le gros garçon, qui la regardait totalement surpris. _

_**-Tu me le paiera ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler au pestiférer ! C'est interdit ! **__Se mit à rugir à son tour Dudley une fois remit de sa surprise. _

_**-Je t'attend gros lard ! Mais après faudra pas chouiner dans les jupes de ta mère parce qu'une fille t'as foutu la raclée du siècle !**_

_**-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je suis le champion junior de la région de boxe ! **__Dit-il fièrement_

_**-Catégorie poids lourd je suppose ? **__Demanda-t-elle moqueusement. _

_N'y tenant plus Dudley se jeta sur elle espérant la frapper et lui faire du mal, mais la petite fille esquiva d'un petit saut sur le côté avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et un coup de poing dans la figure, Dudley tomba devant elle complètement sonner. Elle se retourna vers Harry, lui tendis la main avec un doux sourire. _

_**-Viens je vais te soigner ta blessure Harry. **_

_Trop étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir Harry la suivie docilement, ce jour là il se promis d'être plus ouvert avec elle et de lui parler plus parce qu'il senti qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre de la petite fille. _

_Ce qui lui fut confirmer plus tard dans d'autres récréations, Dudley cherchait toujours à les provoquer et il revenait de l'école avec des bleues partout sur le corps, il disait à chaque fois à son père qu'il avait mit une raclée mémorable à un gamin qui venait l'embêter alors qu'en réalité une petite fille le mettait tout le temps à terre en deux ou trois coups bien placé. _

_Harry lui disait la vérité à Pétunia qui était désolée que Dudley cherche encore à s'en prendre à lui. Mais était ravi qu'il se soit enfin trouver une amie avec qui il pouvait jouer, et même faire ses devoirs. Les deux enfants intelligents, étaient les premiers de leur classe._

_Pétunia fut très fière de son neveu et de la petite fille, bien qu'elle fut triste du comportement de son propre fils. Elle se mit à inviter discrètement la petite fille pour que Harry ne soit pas trop seul durant les vacances, et un jour alors qu'elle allait chercher Faye, Pétunia fut témoin d'une scène horrible, Faye couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds tremblante dans un coin sombre de la grande maison, et ses deux parents morts dans la cuisine, Pétunia ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle prit la petite avec elle et prévint les autorités, après avoir été placé dans une famille d'accueil la petite fille se sauva le soir même et trouvait refuge dans le garage de Harry. Après cela ils ne se quittèrent plus, jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard de Harry._

_*__**Fin du Flash Back**__*_


	26. Chapter 26

Harry fut sortie de ses souvenirs, par Lysia qui lui prit tendrement la main. Ils se sourirent un instant.

**-Dit moi, Harper sera sur le chemin non ? **Lui demanda-t-elle

**-Normalement oui, vue qu'il est dragonnier et qu'il y a un camps pas loin. On ira le voir si tu veux. **Lui répondit-il

**-C'est surtout pour toi chéri. Je me souviens très clairement qu'il t'avait dit qu'il te suivrait jusque dans les enfers si ça pouvait t'aider à botter le cul du psychopathe. **Sourit-elle

Sourire que Harry lui renvoya, oh oui il se souvenait également de ce jour, il avait perdu Draco la semaine précédente et Ron, Hermione et Neville la veille. Il était au plus mal, et ceux qui restaient essayais de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Il soupira, et vit du coin de l'œil les retardataires venir. Elda et Jézabel se levèrent et brisèrent leur bouclier, la somptueuse maison laissa place à la tente, de Kira qui d'un claquement de doigt fit tout disparaître. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste vallée verdoyante et magnifique baigner par un chaleureux soleil.

Ils reprirent la route en direction du nord, accompagner par de la musique, des discutions autour de divers sujets, tout se passait bien et ils avançaient relativement rapidement jusqu'à ce que Lysia, Elda, Jézabel, Kira et Silest ne relèvent la tête regardant dans la même direction. Les dragonniers n'étaient pas loin Harry entendait leur vacarme, mais au-delà de ça il ressentit une présence hostile.

Son père était proche de lui et il eut comme un mauvais présentement, quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouva plaquer sur James au sol par Lysia et Kira, et la fée se prépara à recevoir la boule d'énergie qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Une sphère d'énergie grise strillé de noir percuta avec violence la fée, l'emportant avec elle au sud dans sa course infernale. Harry se releva inquiet de même que James, ils entendirent une violente explosion, et ils revirent avec soulagement Lysia volée rapidement, elle leur passa à côté accompagnée de deux autres fées.

Et à leur plus grand étonnement des fées commençaient à apparaître autour d'eux les protégeant de leur corps. Kira sourit en revoyant quelques amies avec qui il faisait ses entrainements. Il alla discuter avec elles voulant savoir pourquoi elles se montraient. Lorsqu'il eut sa réponse ça le fit sourire, il alla ensuite auprès de James, Artius et Harry.

**-Messieurs, je vous présente votre garde personnelle, Lysia avec Idrysia et Salomon sont devant en cas d'attaque ils parent, et les fées ici protègent leurs maîtres.**

Harry sourit, sa femme était réellement incroyable. Et il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit que Crabbe et Goyle discutaient avec deux très jolies fées. D'après ses souvenirs il s'agissait de Trinity et Eternity des jumelles complètement barrées, mais qui faisaient un travail remarquable, elles faisaient des micros ressemblant étrangement à des boutons, ou même des billes de stylo si il le fallait. Elles étaient très douées en électronique et tous les stages moldus qu'elles pouvaient suivre elles y allaient avec grand plaisir.

Elles avaient de longs cheveux violet, et des yeux améthyste. Elles étaient plus petites de Lysia, mais tout aussi redoutables, lorsqu'elles le virent d'ailleurs elles lui firent un signe de la main qu'il leur rendit avec un grand sourire. Il fit dériver son regard ensuite sur les autres, et il en reconnu quelques unes qui avaient suivis son entrainement chez les démons.

Il y en avait d'autres qu'il croisait régulièrement à Poudlard, et qui étaient en apprentissage chez les sorciers afin de découvrir l'identité de leur nouveau maître. Il allait pour parler à son père lorsque des fées vinrent se poster devant lui, son père, son grand-père, sa grand-mère et sa mère. Il se pencha sur la fée jute devant.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Lysia et Salomon se battent contre une ombre on vous conduit chez les Dragonniers, ils nous connaissent vous y serez en sécurité, ensuite nous irons prêter main forte à notre chef. ** Lui répondit-elle.

Harry eut peur, et si jamais... Il se secoua mentalement il ne fallait pas penser au pire mais croire en sa fiancée, elle reviendrait après avoir botter le cul de l'ombre. Après bien une demi-heure de marche ils se retrouvèrent chez les Dragonniers où Harry vit avec surprise Blaise qui tenait discrètement la main de Harper, il fut très heureux pour les deux garçons depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient. Il sourit, et alla les salués, alors que la moitier des fées partaient vers l'est.

Soudainement il y eut un lourd silence pesant s'installant sur le campement des Dragonniers. Les fées regardaient le ciel, instinctivement tous s'écartèrent alors que du ciel deux points noirs se rapprochaient de plus en plus du sol. Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement, il avait réellement peur. Les deux fées qui accompagnaient Lysia plus tôt tombèrent violemment sur le sol, elles se relevèrent en même temps, et se regardèrent.

**-Il faut y retourner et vite. **Commença la première

**-Lysia ne va jamais pouvoir le vaincre seule, il est de catégorie 2... **Continua la seconde et avant que Harry est pu dire quoi que ce soit les deux fées étaient reparties.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent auprès de leur chef, les deux fées virent que bons nombres des leurs étaient au sol blessées plus ou moins gravement. Lysia continuait de faire face malgré sa fatigue flagrante, elle ne lâchait rien. Elle avait beaucoup de plaies saignantes, et sa magie faiblissait rapidement. Salomon et Idrysia se mirent à sa droite et à sa gauche et l'aidèrent. A eux trois ils finirent par vaincre l'ombre.

**-Je... Merci... **MurmuraLysia reprenant son souffle. **Comment vont-ils ? **S'enquit-elle

**-Nous les avons conduit chez les Dragonniers, tout va bien ils sont sains et saufs. Je vais t'aider à marcher tu es complètement affaiblit. **Lui proposa Idrysia.

**-Merci c'est très gentil. Je crois que j'ai fais peur à Harry... **

**-Alors lui et toi... **Demanda Idrysia avec un grand sourire.

**-Oui, il veut même m'épouser quand tout sera fini... **Sourit rêveusement Lysia.

Les deux fées prirent le chemin du retour, sous l'œil attentif de Salomon qui notait l'état de leur chef, ainsi que deux ou trois petites choses qu'il voyait, et qui ferait certainement basculer la guerre dans un avenir proche. Arriver à destination Salomon la fit assoir sur une chaise et s'occupa de la soigner, alors que Harry arrivait auprès d'eux.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Une ombre a attaquer... Je n'ai pas ressentie la magie de Merlin dessus, je ne sais pas qui c'était mais étrangement vous ne sembliez pas être sa cible. Il a blessé pas mal de mes guerriers et guerrières. **Dit-elle en se laissant soignée par le guérisseur, elle soupira cette ombre la rendait mal à l'aise.

**-Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit, tu dois te reposer, normalement on y est demain. **Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

**-J'y pense, si le gardien n'est pas loin c'est peut-être une des protections ? **Lui dit-elle en réfléchissant

**-Possible nous lui demanderons. **

Harry prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et celle-ci s'endormit immédiatement, il l'a conduisit jusqu'à leur tente qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il l'allongea dans leur lit, tendrement et la rejoignit. Il avait eut tellement peur. Il posa son oreille sur le sein gauche de sa petite-amie afin de se rassurer par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il fini par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit de douces caresses sur ses cheveux, ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la hanche droite de sa petite-amie.

**-Tout va bien mon cœur. **Murmura-t-elle rassurant ainsi Harry, ce dernier se releva et embrassa presque sauvagement sa futur femme.

Ils durent se séparés par manque d'oxygène. Harry regarda sa fiancée dans les yeux lui transmettant de ce simple regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

**-Je ne veux plus que tu me laisse derrière, plus jamais j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie... Et tu as été blessée, et... **Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par les lèvres douces de sa belle qui lui volait un baiser.

**-Je resterais auprès de toi si tels sont tes ordres Harry. **Lui promit-elle

Harry la regarda un instant. Il soupira.

**-Je te fais confiance, une confiance absolue, mais je ne veux pas te savoir blessée ou... Je ne supporterais pas d'apprendre qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose sans que je ne puisse intervenir pour t'aider avant. Tu me comprends ? **

Lysia lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

**-Je comprend tout à fait, et je sais que tu me fais confiance, je le ressens chaque jours, tu me le montre tout le temps. **Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, tout en lui souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Et durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène une nouvelle fois.

**-Harry, une dernière chose. Je souhaiterais que tu impose ta magie sur moi. Que personne ne puisse jamais me faire ce que je subissais en tant que Faye. Je veux que tu sois le seul à pouvoir poser tes mains sur moi, et que tu sois le seul à me faire l'amour. **

Harry la regarda étrangement, il savait que si elle lui disait cela c'est qu'elle avait du voir ou sentir quelque chose.

**-J'accepte, à condition que tu me dises pourquoi tu me le demande. **Lui dit-il

**-Je fais un rêve récurent, où je me retrouve incapable de me défendre, à cause d'un collier à Poudlard, Dumbledore et un autre homme que je n'identifie pas me torturent et me violent. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne suis qu'a toi. **Lui dit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

**-Nous ferons tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour éviter qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, et je dirais à mon père et aux autres de faire pareil, ainsi toutes les filles seront protégées. **Lui dit-il

Ils rechercheraient les rituels et autres sorts qui pourraient protéger les filles d'une quelconque agression, chez les Fondateurs, car à ce moment ils auraient le temps. Il caressa à son tour avec douceur le visage de sa belle. Dire qu'il était amoureux aurait été un euphémisme. Son amour pour la jeune fée dépassait et de loin le sentiment qu'il avait éprouver pour Elda.

Parce que ce sentiment là était sincère, et qu'il savait qu'il mourrait le jour où il ne le ressentirait plus. Maintenant il avait trouver son Innocente, sa maîtresse, sa femme, sa fée. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'elle, qu'il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait. Maintenant il le pouvait, il était comblé au delà de ses espérances. Il sourit doucement à sa fiancée qui lui rendit son sourire.

**-Je t'aime, **lui dit-il, alors qu'elle lui faisait un plus grand sourire.

**-Je t'aime, **lui répondit-elle, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse plus passionnément encore.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils encrèrent leur regard se perdant dans celui de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Blaise, et Harper qui devaient voir Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

Il se leva ne quittant que très rarement sa fée des yeux, elle devait encore se reposer. Il reporta son attention sur Blaise qui alla auprès de Lysia, avant d'observer Harper.

**-J'ai un petit truc pour toi colonel, **lui dit le dragonnier avec un grand sourire.

Harper était un homme grand de dix huit ans et qui était déjà considérer comme un adulte, blond, la peau doré et les yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il avait toujours une barbe de quelques jours qui lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage. Un mégot allumé au coin des lèvres, il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu clair ouverte sur un débardeur blanc et des jeans bleu délavés, il portait au pied une paire de vieilles baskets blanches complètement déchirées par endroit.

Il emmena Harry hors de sa tente, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le reconnu. Sióñæs son dragon, la bête était grande, noir avec des yeux rouge sang. Lorsque le dragon vit son maître il envoya dans le ciel une salve de flamme heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouver. Harry entra dans son enclos et alla caresser son animal dieu qu'il lui avait manquer.

**-Sióñæs, mon bon ami. Je suis très heureux de te revoir. Et honorer que tu ne m'ait pas oublier. Reprend ta forme la plus petite, et suit moi. Je vais te présenter ma famille. **Sourit le garçon.

La bête de sa langue chaude et fourchue lui lécha affectueusement la joue avant de prendre sa plus petite taille. Il aurait pu à ce moment là être comparé à un pigeon. Il se posa délicatement sur l'épaule droite de Harry son perchoir préféré. Harry avec un sourire, fit une petite caressa à sa bête, et sorti de l'enclos d'un pas tranquille.

**-Merci Harper. **Sourit l'adolescent

**-Mais de rien Harry, je savais que tu reviendrais alors je m'en suis occuper. **Lui répondit l'adulte.

Harry, Harper et le dragon allèrent voir James et Lily.

**-Sióñæs je te présente James mon père, et Lily ma mère, il faudra leur obéir OK mon grand ? **Demanda Harry à son dragon qui grogna sa réponse qui le fit sourire. **Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. **

**-Euh, Harry à qui parles-tu ? **Demanda James perplexe

**-A Sióñæs mon dragon, pour le moment il a sa petite taille, **sourit-il à son père. **Dernière chose, il doit vous mordre le doigt pour goûter votre sang. Vous serrez ainsi considérés comme ami. **

Timidement Lily avança son doigt vers le petit dragon qui la pinça fortement goûtant son sang , il fit de même avec James, Harper leur fut ensuite présenter et à la plus grande joie de James ils avaient le même humour pourri.

**-C'est Harry qui m'a former à ce genre d'humour, **sourit malicieusement le jeune homme.

Harry arborait un grand sourire. Alors que James était de plus en plus fier de son fils. Et un sentiment de culpabilité le prit par surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'étendu de ce qu'avait du traverser Harry. Il le prit dans une étreinte étouffante, alors que son fils lui tapotait gentiment le dos, avec un doux sourire.

Un peu plus loin dans la tente de Harry, Blaise regardait Lysia avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Elle ne disait rien, attendant visiblement qu'il se décide. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à recevoir la visite d'un conseil de fée. Quatre fées mâles dans la fleur de l'âge apparurent, Lysia se leva doucement son corps affaiblit lui faisant encore mal.

**-Mes seigneurs, **dit-elle avec un profond respect pour les hommes face à elle.

**-Lysia, chef guerrière. Nous avons vue, ton combat contre notre ombre et t'avons jugé apte à devenir futur membre du conseil. Tes tatouages vont évolués, tout comme ton rang. Tu pourras rester sur le terrain si tel est ton souhait. **

**-Merci mes seigneurs, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, mais ma place est auprès de nos maîtres qui se sont révélés il n'y a pas longtemps. De plus étant la gardienne et la détentrice d'Excalibur j'ai le devoir d'assister le plus jeune de nos maîtres dans sa quête de paix et la destruction de Merlin notre ennemi commun. **Leur répondit-elle la tête toujours basse.

**-Nous prenons note de ton souhait et l'acceptons. Si après la guerre la place que nous te réservons auprès de nous t'intéresse, tu n'auras qu'a nous invoquer et nous viendrons à toi. Les armées Féeriques, Elfiques, Gobelines, Lutines, et beaucoup d'autres te suivront à ton ordre expresse. Dit bien à nos maîtres que nous seront éternellement sous leurs ordres. **

**-Bien. **Leur répondit-elle.

Ils disparurent non sans lui avoir lancer une boule d'énergie bleue et violette. Lysia la reçu au niveau de son nombril, l'instant d'après elle s'effondra au sol inconsciente, alors que tout son corps s'illuminait d'une forte lumière d'or et d'argent soignant ses petites blessures. Blaise qui n'avait pas bien compris alerta Artius qui arriva vite auprès de sa petite-fille de cœur.

Il avait immédiatement adopté Lysia, tous les deux avaient eut de longues conversations, au sujet principalement de Harry, c'est ainsi que le grand-père avait découvert avec horreur ce qu'avait du subir jour après jour son petit garçon, et dire qu'il voulait le protéger était au delà des mots c'était une ferme conviction qui s'était dessiner sur son visage fatigué. Et les deux dans un pactes de sang secret avaient décider que jamais plus le jeune homme aurait à revivre cela et ne serait plus jamais seul. Lorsqu'il fut dans la tente la vision que lui offrit Lysia qui se relevait le stupéfia, et le choqua en même temps.

Elle était complètement nue, d'immense ailes de papillon avec de nouveaux motifs, et de nouvelles couleurs sortaient de son dos, ses iris normalement argent étaient à présent dorée, sur son front un éclair argent se trouvait tatouer. Entre ses seins une émeraude était incrustée, et de nouveaux tatouages tribaux et féeriques étaient dessinés sur son corps magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs, maintenant ils lui arrivaient mi-mollet, ils étaient noir avec des mèche d'or, d'argent et miel. Sur ses poignets apparurent de fins bracelets d'or et d'argent, de même que sur ses chevilles.

Elle fit un doux sourire à son maître, et claqua des doigts. Elle se retrouva vêtu d'une robe légère argent, courte avec un dos nue plongeant sur ses reins. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Artius.

**-Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, mon grade à changer. Je reste auprès de vous, et si tel est votre souhait lorsque Merlin sera détruit je siègerais au conseil des fées. Mais pour le moment je ne le peux car je détiens en moi un objet qui sera prochainement demander à Harry. **Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, et chantante.

Gentlemen, Artius proposa son bras à la fée qui l'accepta avec plaisir et tous deux sortirent de la tente. Et dans un mouvement général, toutes les fées présentes, posèrent un genoux à terre en signe de soumission devant Lysia à qui elles devaient allégeance. Artius conduisit Lysia jusqu'à Harry, qui surpris s'avança doucement vers sa belle. L'observant sous toutes les coutures.

**-J'ai un poste plus haut gradé, j'ai donc évolué en même temps que mes fonctions. Ma magie sera plus puissante également, Merlin ne se doute certainement pas de ça. Je suis également gardienne et détentrice d'un objet qui te sera demander par le seigneur Serpentard. Mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard, **dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors que Harry continuait de lui tourner autour n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Ses ailes disparurent, alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'y penser, ayant mal dans le dos. Et Harry ne trouvait toujours aucun mot pour dire combien il trouvait sa petite-amie époustouflante. Mais cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas.

Dans un geste gracieux, elle tendit son doigt à Sióñæs, afin qu'il la reconnaisse comme amie, mais le dragon avait senti qu'il pourrait d'instinct avoir confiance en elle. Il l'a mordit à peine, et goûta au sang de la fée qui renforça son flux magique et vitale, et renforça la barrière qui le protégeait contre les sorts qui pourraient le blesser voir même le tuer.

Le dragon noir alla se poser avec douceur sur l'épaule de la jeune fée sous le regard étrange du jeune homme. Ce simple geste de son dragon lui confirma qu'elle avait bien plus de pouvoir maintenant. Il lui prit la main et un anneau d'or et d'argent tout simple apparurent sur leurs annulaires.

**-Je... Tu es très... Wow****, **murmura Harry

**-Merci mon cœur,** lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et sous le regard attendrit de sa famille Harry partie avec sa belle main dans la main, il voulait tout savoir de ses capacités, et surtout le rôle qu'elle aurait auprès des siens maintenant. Ils allèrent s'assoir près d'un petit lac. Lysia y baigna ses pieds nus alors que Harry lui était installé en tailleur à ses côtés.

**-Qu'es-tu capable de faire maintenant ? **Demanda doucement le garçon.

**-Beaucoup de choses, **lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. **Mais le plus important, est que je peux t'apporter beaucoup durant ton combat contre Merlin, même si je sais qu'il essayera par tous les moyens de nous séparer. **

**-Quel serait son intérêt à faire ça ? **Questionna Harry

**-Il resterait plus puissant que toi. Maintenant que mon rôle au sein des fées à évolués nos deux magies réunies tu l'atomises en cinq secondes. Mais... Tu ne pourras accéder à ma magie que si tu souhaite du plus profond de ton cœur me posséder, corps, cœur et âme, **lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

**-OK, qu'est-ce que tu possèdes et que j'aurais besoin d'avoir ? **Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

**-Une relique légendaire. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu me crois, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de Salazar. Sache qu'il fait parti de ta famille, et qu'il doit te transmettre son héritage. Dont je fais partie. **

**-Tu ne me diras rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Et je m'en excuse... Si j'y étais autorisée tu aurais les informations que je détiens. Mais dit toi que d'ici à deux jours normalement tu auras tes réponses. Car non seulement le gardien du feu se trouve à proximité, mais en plus le gardien de l'eau se trouve dans ce lac. La Magie à décider de les rapprocher pour te faciliter l'obtention des magies du feu et aquatique. **

**-J'voulais te dire Lysia... Tu es réellement très belle, en fait tu es pour moi un véritable trésor. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Et je te veux pour Innocente, et épouse. J'y ai longuement réfléchis avant de te le demander. Je suis sûr de moi. **

Lysia le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Elle était pleinement accepter par celui qu'elle chérissait le plus. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais. Avant de lui murmurer sa réponse qui fit sourire son amant.

**-J'accepte. **


	28. Chapter 28

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Lysia était plus que comblé, son chéri était parfait. Toujours prévenant, très câlin, très amoureux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il lui caressa le visage doucement, elle lui fit un simple sourire.

**-Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu n'atteindra jamais le gardien de l'eau sans le soutient du gardien du feu. **Lui sourit-elle doucement.

Harry soupira, sa fiancée le connaissait trop bien. Il lui fit un grand sourire, lui montrant qu'il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchis.

**-Je t'aime**, lui dit Harry tendrement.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Si un jour tu veux que nous ayons des enfants, il faudra que j'atteigne ma majorité sorcière.**

Harry la regarda surpris.

**-Pour le moment tu ne peux pas ? **Demanda Harry

**-Non, toute cette partie là de mon corps est bloquer. Il fallait que je trouve la bonne personne, ce qui est chose faite, et il faut que je sois majeur. Ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. Enfin nous verrons cela après notre renaissance, car comme toi je vais renaître. **

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, avant de l'invitée à se blottir contre lui pour se reposer sous un soleil doux, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Les deux jeunes finirent par s'endormir, et Harry fit un rêve des plus étrange. Il se trouvait dans une salle sans lumière, il fit quelques pas avant qu'une éblouissante lumière venu du plafond ne l'aveugle.

Il du attendre quelques secondes afin de s'adapter à la lumière, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent son oxygène resta bloquer dans ses poumons, son cœur cessa tout battement. Devant lui se tenait une table mortuaire féerique sur laquelle reposait la dépouille mortelle de sa femme enceinte.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Soudain Lysia se réveilla et le regarda froidement, avant de prononcer des mots qui le briserais à jamais.

**-Tu nous a tuer ! Tu ne mérite plus de vivre ! Tu es un monstre !**

Il sursauta et se réveilla en même temps. Le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon, et Lysia se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il eut un soupire de soulagement, il avait eut tellement peur, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Lysia qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda Harry, avant de fondre en larme, se jetant sur lui.

**-Pardon, pardonne moi... Je ne le pense pas, tu n'es pas un monstre... **Lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Harry bien que surpris, réconforta sa fée, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que jamais elle n'aurais ce genre de pensée à son égard. A moins d'une violente dispute, mais il espérait que jamais cette dispute n'arrive.

Lysia finit par se calmer, elle avait tellement peur d'avoir déçu son homme. Mais Harry la regarda avec un doux sourire, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle en fut très soulagé. Un peu plus loin James et Lily eux apprenaient à apprécier Harper et Blaise qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

**-Comment le colonel vit le fait qu'il soit avec vous ? **Demanda Blaise

**-Il ne réalise pas encore. On ne sait pas beaucoup de chose le concernant, mais on espère bien qu'il se confit un peu plus à nous. Mais malgré tout il est notre petit garçon à nous, et nous l'aimons. **Expliqua James en tenant la main de Lily.

**-Il a une sérieuse dent contre Dumbledore. Mais vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir, il a également un compte à régler avec mon père et Rodolphus Lestrange. Cette année devrait être animé à Poudlard. **

**-J'avais cru le comprendre. Et encore là comme il dit, il manque encore pas mal de membre de son armée. **

**-En temps normale, il a un cercle très fermer autour de lui, **expliqua Blaise**, nous sommes vingt-huit au total. **

**-Autant ? Que peux-tu nous dire de plus sur lui ? **Demanda Lily

**-Son armée est bien plus vaste, **continua Harper.** Elle est comparable à celle de Tom à son époque c'est à dire des dizaines de milliers de personnes moldu, créatures magiques, ou bien même sorciers qui le soutiennent depuis longtemps. **

**-Ils devraient revenir vers vous dans peu de temps, la magie est entrain de réveiller tous les alliés qu'avait Harry à son époque. Pour la rentrée de septembre Poudlard sera plein. Si nous passons chez les Fondateurs nous leur demanderons de créer des salles spéciales pour nous, **repris Blaise.

**-Blaise dit moi, ton père sera à Poudlard non ? **Demanda Harper

**-Oui et quel choc ça sera pour lui, que de voir son fils aux bras d'un homme. Mais cette fois il ne posera plus la main sur moi. De toute façon, comme dit plutôt Harry à un compte à régler. **

**-Qu'est-ce que ton père à fait à mon fils ? **Demanda James

**-Il m'a tuer, et Harry m'a tenu la main jusqu'au bout. Je lui dois tout ce que je sais, ma maîtrise de la magie de l'esprit, et sans baguette. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a souffert, plus que toute son armée. **

Blaise baissa les yeux et soupira.

**-Il... Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a vécu, qu'elles soient ou non difficiles à surmonter, il a toujours garder son sourire. **

Le jeune homme sourit, il admirait Harry depuis toujours. Et être l'un des rares à connaître l'entièreté de la vie de son ami, lui montrait que malgré la peine et la douleur subit, l'humiliation vécu, il fallait toujours garder espoir. L'espoir d'un jour meilleur, d'un jour où plus jamais aucun enfant ne subirais ce que Harry à un jour eu le courage de surmonter.

Il allait se remettre à parler lorsqu'il plaqua sa main sur son bras.

**-Putain ! **Grogna-t-il, **je file Tom appel. Harper tu préviens Harry, ça va bientôt commencer.**

Et Blaise transplana de même que Severus et Lucius. Harry lui revint vers le campement en se frottant sa cicatrice qui l'élançait de plus en plus. Il grogna pour la forme alors que Harper lui chuchotait que Tom avait appeler et qu'il serait bientôt l'heure.

**-OK l'hélico est là haut, on se prépare et on y va. Tom va être ravie de me revoir **sourit-il largement sous le regard anxieux de sa mère. **Maman t'inquiète pas, le chevelue sera juste titillé j'lui ferais pas de mal promis.**

**-Et si il t'en fait ? **Questionna Lily

**-Je suis plus solide que ça maman. Il ne me fera rien, enfin jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de changer de sexe après je peux pas prévoir sa réaction... **

Lily leva les yeux au ciel signe qu'elle s'inquiétait mais qu'elle soutiendrait son fils quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Harry lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui embrasser doucement les joues, et de lui chuchoter un simple _je t'aime, _avant de se changer dans un claquement de doigt, et ses ombres se revêtirent de noir. James était nerveux il avait peur de merder, mais il fut rassurer par l'un des regard de son fils qu'il lui montrait qu'il avait confiance, et de Sirius qui de toute façon l'aiderait.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent avec étonnement un hélicoptère se poser avec grâce non loin du campement, les portes s'ouvrirent et Lysia descendit de l'engin. Harry lui fit un grand sourire, il adorait sa petite fée, une fois tous prêt, ils montèrent dedans, et Lysia les conduisit jusqu'au manoir Jedusor. Une heure plus tard ils étaient devant un portail qui ne tenait plus que par miracle ou magie.

Harry alla jusqu'aux grandes portes et entra avec toute la délicatesse d'un Potter, en shootant dedans. Et dans un bruit assourdissant elles rebondirent sur le mur de pierres noirci par le temps. Sans gêne apparente il alla jusqu'à la salle dite du trône ou siégeait un grand fauteuil de velours vert délavé. Tranquillement Harry s'y installa et attendit que Tom revienne de sa petite balade.

**-Le mot sera fraise. **Dit soudainement Harry dans un chinois parfait. Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur petite visite de la pièce. Une musique inquiétante (1) s'éleva du sol et des murs signe que le propriétaire des lieux revenait. Les ombres s'éclipsèrent derrière Harry. Tom fut le premier à entré dans sa salle et fut totalement surpris de l'audace du gamin.

**-Toi !**

**-Moi, heureux de te revoir aussi Tommy. Alors comment tu vas ? **Demanda Harry toujours assis

**-Qui es-tu ? **

**-Personne et tout le monde à la fois. **

**-Tu cherche la guerre ou une alliance avec l'un des plus puissant mage de tout les temps ? **

Harry se mit à rire.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire gamin ?**

**-Toi, **répondit Harry,** l'un des plus puissant mage de tout les temps,** imita-t-il **laisse moi rire tu n'es rien Tommy faut t'y faire. Le mage le plus puissant du monde c'est malheureusement ni toi, ni moi. **

Furieux le mage noir lança un doloris sur Harry qui l'envoya d'un geste négligeant de la main percuter le mur de droite.

**-Je suis venu ici ce soir parce qu'il paraît, que je dois te supplier de m'achever hors... Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et puis j'avais une question à te poser, mais ça c'est juste pour embêter Dumby-moisi. **Repris Harry comme si il n'y avait jamais eut de doloris lancé contre lui.

**-Pose ta question, je verrais si j'y réponds. **

**-Tu veux pas changer de sexe pour me faire plaisir Tommy ? J't'ai déjà trouver un joli prénom, **sourit largement Harry alors que le mage le plus craint de tous les temps regardait le gamin face à lui incrédule. Et l'incrédulité laissa place à la fureur du psychopathe.

**-Comment oses-tu ? **

**-J'vois ta tronche et j'peux pas m'en empêcher... Tu es tellement fascinant... Bon alors tu acceptes ou pas ? **

**-Il est hors de question que je change de sexe ! Doloris ! **Postillonna Voldemort

Harry fit apparaitre un parapluie afin de se protéger des postillons après avoir chasser le sort de la même façon que pour le premier, et attendit que la tempête passe. Pendant ce temps là à l'extérieur Lysia toujours dans son hélico survola la propriété de Tom. À un kilomètre elle vit plusieurs enclos avec différentes créatures magiques, qui avaient prêter allégeances à la magie noir, il y avait également un parc pleins de détraqueurs plus loin encore. Elle continua son vol sentant qu'il y avait plus, et alors qu'elle regardait le sol, elle la vit. Il s'agissait d'une rune brillante et suintante de magie maléfique de Merlin. Elle repartie vers le manoir. Alors que Harry lui était toujours attaquer par les postillons de Tom. Il le fit taire d'un simple claquement de doigt. Et il posa une simple question.

**-Tommy ? C'est de la vrai ta moquette ? T'es presque un homme maintenant dit moi ! **Pouffa l'adolescent en se levant d'un coup, il immobilisa tous les mangemorts présent fit une petite courbette alors que pour la seconde fois de sa vie Tom restait incrédule face à l'audace du gamin.

Il fit un signe furtif à tous ceux qui le suivait et ses ombres et lui partirent. Il était presque à l'entrée lorsqu'il entendit :

**-Ne bouge plus ! **D'une voix glaciale

Harry se stoppa, et se retourna lentement. Régulus Black se tenait là devant lui.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est important ? **Demanda-t-il

Et dans un sourire Harry lui répondit

**-L'important c'est la rose. **

**-Colonel je te donne ça je te recontacte plus tard. Pour le moment je reste ici. Je suis heureux de te revoir. **

Et le plus jeune des Black parti après avoir donner à Harry ses souvenirs mit dans des fioles, Harry sourit, et ils sortirent du manoir Jedusor. L'hélicoptère était là et attendait avec patience, ils se dépêchèrent de tous montrer à bord et Lysia décolla rapidement, alors que Tom sortait avec précipitation de son manoir lançant sort sur sort dans la nuit noir et déserte, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du gamin.

Dans l'hélicoptère Sirius, Crabbe, Goyle et James se mirent à rire, Harry avait réussit à choquer le plus psychopathe des mages noir. Lysia concentré sur le vol ne parla pas et cela inquiéta le jeune brun qui connaissant parfaitement sa petite-amie savait qu'elle avait du mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Mais les explications auraient lieux bientôt car le campement était en vue et qu'ils allaient se poser non loin de là.

1, divine infekt (tactical sekt remix) ® Psyclon nine


	29. Chapter 29

Harry attendit avec patience sa fiancée, qu'il prit par la main et l'emmena vers le saule pleureur qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

**-Lys,****que****se****passe-t-il****?**Demanda-t-il doucement

**-Je sais comment Merlin procède pour avoir Tom sous influence. Il faudrait informer tout le monde, je sais que Jézabel peut m'aider à brisé ce qu'il a construit. **

**-Pourquoi elle ? **

**-C'est une elfe noir, tu aurais peut-être une chance si tu en parlait à la magie mais, même elle je doute qu'elle puisse briser ce genre de chose. **

**-Viens tu vas tout nous expliquer, mais avant...**

Harry embrassa avec douceur et passion sa fiancée qui gémit de bonheur surtout lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de son petit-ami se glisser dans ses cheveux détachés. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et retournèrent auprès des autres. Lysia soupira et commença.

**-Comme demander par Harry j'ai fais un petit tour autour du Manoir j'y ai vue un parc avec un bon millier de détraqueurs, et d'autres parcs éparpillés un peu partout avec des créatures magiques qui ont prêter pour la plus part allégeance à Tom. Et je sais comment Merlin s'y prend pour tenir Tom. **

**-Comment****?**Demanda Jézabel

**-Un cercle de différentes magies tout autour du manoir. **

**-Les magies ? **

**-Ulyath, Asgarott, Ringas, Lilithes, Oolithes, Alyreos et Nioreas.**

**-Les sept divinités maléfiques ? Comment Merlin a-t-il pu se servir d'eux ? **

Lysia baissa la tête, elle savait pourquoi.

**-Il veut se venger des fées noirs, et plus particulièrement de celle qui lui a tenue tête le temps de son règne. **

**-Qui****est-ce****?**Demanda Jézabel

**-Moi, j'ai eu le culot de lui tenir tête car je savais que ce qu'il faisait, notamment décimé des populations entières d'elfes noirs était une erreur, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais je n'y arriverais pas seule, et mes guerrières ne sont pas entrainées comme les elfes, vous avez la magie suffisante pour empêcher le cercle de se reformer. **

**-Tu ****ne**** vas**** tout**** de ****même**** pas**** affronter ****les ****sept**** divinités**** maléfiques ****seule**** Lysia****?**** Tu**** sais ****que ****ça ****serais ****du ****suicide ****même ****pour ****toi****!**S'outra Jézabel.** Sur**** ce**** coup**** là**** je**** te ****suis****!**** On**** va**** les**** affronter**** ensemble.**

Lysia lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance. Les fées et les elfes noirs avaient toujours été deux peuples très liés, les fées s'étaient battues pour la survie des elfes noirs, et maintenant les elfes avaient une dette envers les fées.

**-Merci. **

**-Quand y allons-nous ? **

Lysia se tourna vers Harry

**-Harry ? **

Il réfléchit un instant.

**-Après le gardien de l'eau je vous y emmène en hélico. L'infirmerie devra être opérationnelle. **

Tous sentir que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, si le premier cercle était brisé Harry aurait plus de facilité à sauver Tom.

**-Qu'as-tu ****vue ****d'autres ****Lys****?**Demanda Harry

**-Tout comme toi il commence à s'armer chez les moldu mais il n'a pas la même technologie que toi. Tu as la chance d'avoir emporter avec toi toute la technologie futur. Nous sommes bien plus préparer que lui. **

**-Il**** faut ****s'attendre ****à ****avoir ****des ****surprises,**continua Jézabel,**je ****pense ****qu'il ****tentera ****un ****voyage ****dans ****le ****futur ****juste ****pour ****avoir ****la**** même ****technologie.**

**-Mais**** je ****croyais ****qu'il**** n'y**** avait**** plus**** de**** futur.**Dit James

**-Si**** il ****joue ****trop ****avec ****le ****temps ****son**** gardien ****risque ****de ****le ****bannir ****dans ****une ****dimension ****à ****par ****où ****il ****sera ****seul. ****Mais ****il ****a ****l'expérience ****il ****serait ****capable ****de ****se ****créer ****une ****armée ****et ****revenir ****en ****force ****ici. ****Ç****a ****serait**** pour ****nous ****la ****pire ****des ****hypothèses.**Expliqua Lysia

**-C'est**** pourquoi ****je ****voudrais ****entrainer ****tous ****les ****élèves ****de ****Poudlard, ****et ****que ****les ****plus ****jeunes ****qui ****ont ****une ****expérience ****transmette ****aux ****générations ****futurs ****d'élèves ****ce**** qu'on ****leur ****a**** enseigné.**Continua Harry,** dans ****le ****pire ****des ****cas ****ils ****sauront ****se ****défendre ****nous ****resterons ****toujours ****là ****pour ****aider ****quoi****qu'il ****arrive ****et ****les ****fées, ****comme ****les ****elfes, ****comme ****les ****autres ****peuples ****magiques ****aideront ****à ****ce ****que ****la ****paix ****règne. ****Qu'il**** soit ****dans ****une ****autre ****dimension ****ou ****mort.**

Beaucoup commencèrent à se rendre compte de la tâche qui serait la leur lorsqu'ils seraient enfin tous à Poudlard. Harry soupira, lui s'inquiétait pour Jézabel et Lysia car ce qu'elles allaient affronter était pire que Tom au somment de sa puissance, Merlin en colère et Dumbledore réunie. Il soupira pour se donner du courage, puis présenta ce qu'il avait comme souvenirs.

Il fit apparaître devant lui une pensine, et versa tous les souvenirs de Régulus. Tous se placèrent à côté de Harry avant d'être aspirer dans les souvenirs. Ils débutèrent sur la fin de la vie de Régulus, Harry lui tenait la main en le rassurant de ce que serait sa vie après, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur que tout irait bien maintenant.

James, Lily, Umbriel et Artius qui n'avait qu'entendu ce qu'il se passait à l'époque de Harry furent choquer par la violence qui régnait, des sorts passait au dessus de la tête de Régulus, tous virent Harry se relever alors que Reg était mort.

Un nouveau souvenir se matérialisa devant leur yeux médusé, Régulus avec quasiment toute l'armée de Harry, et Faye qui entrainait tout le monde à la manière moldu, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Un nouveau souvenir apparut alors que l'autre s'effaçait. Faye faisant une alliance avec des Mangemorts qui n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre Tom, sous peine de baiser de détraqueurs, et Harry entendit clairement ce que sa fiancée lui avait dit, ils le suivraient dans cette nouvelle guerre à condition qu'il se montre publiquement.

Nouveau souvenir, Peter se tenait devant Régulus,

_-Pourquoi __je __me __retrouve __ici __? _Demanda Peter

_-Tu __es __mort,_expliqua froidement Reg, _et __tu __as __une __chance __de __racheter__ tes __fautes,__ tu __as __trahis __James __et __Lily __et __mit __Harry __dans __cette __guerre __juste __pour __ton __lord... __Tu __es __pitoyable __Peter __tu __le __sais__?__ Harry __à __vraiment __trop __bon __cœur, __à__ sa __place __je __t'aurais __froidement __tuer __!_

_-Que__ dois-je __faire __?_ Demanda le rat la tête basse

_-Tu vas t'entrainer avec nous, et quand l'heure sera venu pour nous de revivre, tu prêtera allégeance à Harry. Si jamais tu le trahis une nouvelle fois sache que je m'engage à te traquer où que tu sois pour te faire vivre un véritable enfer ! Dernière petite chose, tu devras te montrer à James et Lily et leur expliquer pourquoi tu les as trahis comme ça !_

Le souvenir se dissipa sur un nouveau, ou Harry découvrit enfin un moment de lucidité de Tom. Le lord noir se tenait la tête, en suppliant qu'on arrête de le torturer, qu'il voulait mourir, il suppliait le pardon de ses victimes innocentes.

Suivis par un dernier souvenir, une réunion de Mangemorts où Tom disait qu'il fallait détruire une famille, et deux quartiers moldu. Puis le lord se repris, et dit d'une manière froide.

_-Trouvez-moi Harry Potter !_

Le jeune brun sursauta, la voix de Tom était différente plus dure. Lysia se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer

**-C'est la voix de Merlin...**

Harry soupira, c'était comme à la maison et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ils sortirent de la pensine, James et Lily observèrent leur fils qui était plus que soucieux, et qui s'alluma une cigarette.

**-Harry**** ça ****va****?**Demanda Lily en s'approchant de son fils.

**-Ouai t'inquiète ça va être comme à mon époque, bon j'aurais dû vous le dire mais comme je vais m'occuper de lui je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps donc oui Peter vous à vendu à Tom le 31 octobre 1981. Jour où vous êtes mort, et à cause de lui Sirius à passé pas mal d'années à Azkaban. **

**-D'ailleurs tu m'as sauver d'un baiser de détraqueur avec Hermione et Draco et en plus vous aviez sauver un hippogriffes. **

**-Buck,****je**** me ****souviens ****de ****lui, ****il ****avait ****faillit ****me ****tuer ****Draco ****à**** cause ****de... ****Je ****ne ****connais ****plus ****son ****nom... ****Bref ****et ****toi ****tu ****m'avais ****presque ****tué ****Ron ****cette ****année ****là.**Sourit le brun.

Sirius paru un instant inconfortable avant de sourire de toute ses dents.

**-Ouai, ****mais ****après ****il**** s'est ****venger ****et ****crois ****moi ****j'l'ai ****senti ****passer... ****Tu ****l'avais ****sacrément ****bien ****entrainer,**répondit l'animagus chien.

**-Nous**** l'étions**** tous ****Sirius, ****lorsque ****je ****n'étais ****ni ****avec ****Naeer, ****ni ****avec ****Kira, ****j'étais ****soit ****chez ****Lucius, ****soit ****chez ****Severus ****et ****là ****aussi ****j'peux**** te ****dire ****qu'ils**** n'étaient ****pas ****tendre. ****Mais ****ils ****m'ont ****aider ****à ****ne ****jamais ****plier ****devant ****le ****doloris. ****Je**** peux ****le ****supporter ****maintenant ****grâce ****à**** eux.**Expliqua Harry

**-Tu**** ne ****m'as ****jamais ****dit ****Harry,**** mais ****de ****toutes ****tes ****années ****à ****Poudlard, ****laquelle ****t'a ****été ****la ****plus ****pénible ****?** Demanda Artius

**-Sincèrement**** grand-père, ****toutes. ****Il ****n'y ****a ****pas ****eu ****un ****jour ****où ****Dumbledore ****m'a ****foutu ****la ****paix, ****il ****n'y ****a ****pas ****eu ****un ****jour ****ou ****Tom ****ne ****nous ****à**** pas ****fais ****chier, ****et ****hormis, ****Potions, ****DCFM**** avec ****Rémus, ****et ****Métamorphose, ****y**** avait ****pas ****de ****cours ****très ****intéressant.**Dit-il en haussant les épaules

**-Cette**** année ****les ****Maraudeurs ****sont ****là**** et ****on ****va ****foutre ****un**** bordel ****d'enfer ****!**Dit joyeusement Sirius, Harry lui fit un léger sourire

**-J'en**** suis ****persuader ****Sirius ****!****Et ****vous ****serez ****probablement ****aider ****de ****Fred ****et ****George ****Weasley ****vos ****plus ****grands ****fans.**Sourit largement Harry

Artius leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que Harry allait instauré un règne de joie et de bonne humeur dans Poudlard.

**-Tu ****vas ****programmer ****des ****concerts ****tout ****au ****long ****de ****l'année**** ?**Demanda Silest.

**-Bien entendu, et Dumby pourra toujours dire ce qu'il veut, il faut que les jeunes puissent continuer de s'amuser. Et puis déjà rien que pour ceux qui iront sur le terrain il faut qu'ils puissent se détendre. Ce que je vais prévoir sera avant tout pour nous, et ensuite pour les autres. **

**-Tu ****vas ****réaménager ****des ****salles ****spéciales ****comme ****avant ****? **Demanda Jézabel

**-Quand on sera avec les Fondateurs on créera toutes les salles spéciales dont on aura besoin et un passage secret que nous serons les seuls à connaitre, il faudra une mise à jour de la carte. **

**-Déjà ****que ****tu ****as ****bien ****modifié ****la ****nôtre...**S'exclama Rémus

**-J'y ai juste rajouter les deux lacs de Poudlard, parce qu'en dessous nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il y avait un temple que nous avons utiliser comme QG en plus de la chambre des secrets. **

**-Tu ****peux ****me ****montrer ****la ****carte ****? **Demanda James intéresser par ce qu'il apprenait.

Harry sortie la carte du Maraudeur, et prononça distinctement, _**'Je **__**jure **__**que **__**mes **__**intentions **__**sont **__**mauvaises'**_. La carte se déplia toute seule, et James put voir toutes les améliorations, et les changement effectuer sur leur carte qui n'était toujours pas terminer.

Le château de Poudlard, ses couloirs, ses passages secrets, le noms des salles tout y était, il y avait même deux passages secrets supplémentaires. L'un qui conduisait au petit lac du parce de Poudlard, et l'autre qui conduisait à la vaste étendue d'eau qui se trouvait derrière le château. La chambre des Secrets apparaissait au niveau des oubliettes du château. James ouvrit de grands yeux impressionner.

**-Comment ****avez-vous ****fais****?**Demanda-t-il incrédule, de même que Lily, Artius et Umbriel

**-Rémus m'a aider pour les changements et Sirius l'a blinder de protections. Il faut que tu sache que nous l'avons dupliquer et toute l'armée en a une personnelle, ils ont changer le mot de passe. Les téléphones que je vous ai donner y sont relier, donc gardez le toujours sur vous on vous retrouvera. **

**-James, ****Harry ****à**** fait ****de ****gros ****changement.**Expliqua Sirius

**-Je pense d'ailleurs que l'héritage que vous m'avez laisser ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver à Gringotts. Il est à vous, moi je piocherais dedans qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. J'ai une autre source de revenu qui m'a aider à maintenir mon armée à l'abri du besoin. **

**-Et ****qu'est-ce ****que ****c'est ****?** Demanda Lily impressionnée par son fils.

**-Je vends des potions, j'écris des livres résumant les grimoires de magies, et j'ai créer pas mal de sorts dont Mortus que vous avez déjà vue à l'œuvre. Ça marchais pas mal, j'ai tout avec moi, donc je vais tout vendre à Fleury & Bott. **

**-Et ****tu ****penses ****qu'ils ****vont ****tout ****t'acheter ****? **Demanda Umbriel septique, car elle même avait essayer de faire des affaires avec eux et qu'ils avaient toujours refuser.

**-Grand-mère, tu n'as pas la technique. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils prendront tout. **

**-Tu ****pourrais ****vendre ****des ****petites ****choses ****pour ****moi ****? **Demanda-t-elle

**-Tu ****viendra ****avec ****moi ****et ****je ****t'assure ****qu'ils ****prendront ****tout ****ce ****que ****tu ****as ****à ****leur ****vendre, **sourit-il.


	30. Chapter 30

A l'écouter parler James se rendit compte que son garçon n'avait toujours pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passer avec Tom. Il capta le regard profond de son fils, lui posant muettement la question. Il était fascinant de voir à quel point tous deux s'étaient tellement rapprocher qu'aucunes paroles ne leur était nécessaire.

**-Nous ****attendons ****les ****Mangemorts ****pour ****commencer ****la**** réunion ****de ****l'après**** visite. ****D'ailleurs ****ils ****ne ****devraient ****plus ****tarder.**Expliqua Harry avec un doux sourire à son père.

Et effectivement vingt minutes plus tard ce sont quatre Mangemorts hilare qui apparurent en plein milieu de la tente, Harry eut juste le temps de se lever qu'il fut prit dans l'étreinte étouffante de Régulus.

**-'Ry**** s'que ****tu ****m'as ****manquer ****! **Dit-il en pleurant sur Harry.

Le jeune homme rassura son ami en l'étreignant à son tour.

**-Reg, ****tout ****va ****bien ****maintenant, **dit Harry avec un petit sourire, tout en tapotant gentiment le dos de son ami.

Régulus resserra sa prise sur la taille de Harry, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

**-Reg ****tout ****va ****bien, ****regarde ****y**** a ****même ****Sirius. **Dit le jeune brun, et au prénom cité de son frère Régulus alla se jeter sur le pauvre animagus chien en pleurant de plus belle. Lui demandant comme une litanie plaintive pardon. Soudainement, il se releva et se retourna sur Harry vers qui il avança dangereusement.

**-Colonel tu es dans la merde ! Tom sait qu'il est manipuler mais je lui ai dit que j'essayerais de l'aider sans parler de toi. Mais l'autre dans l'ombre, il veut ta tête !**

**-Je le sais Reg, il s'agit de Merlin et il a bizarrement une dent contre ma personne. Personnellement je vais lui foutre un pied tellement fort, qu'il sera le premier mage à aller sur mars. **

Régulus se mit à rire, un rire communicatif. Et tous le suivirent dans son hilarité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Après ce petit moment de détente, tous prirent place autour d'une table ronde. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte que Lysia et Jézabel s'était toutes deux mises à part afin d'étudier une stratégie pour détruire les sept divinités maléfiques. Il s'approcha d'elles sans bruit.

**-Jéza si nous commençons par Ulyath, Oolithes attaquera juste après, et ce sont les deux plus puissants... **

**-Et si nous débutions par Nioreas ?**

**-Et qu'on remonte à l'inverse des aiguilles d'une montre le cercle de magie ? **

**-Ça annulerait certainement deux des sept cercles. Mais il faudra recommencer les combats de toutes façons, Merlin ne les a pas invoquer sans les protéger et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a préparer. **

**-Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir affronter les divinités ? **

**-Jézabel, je suis l'une des rares à pouvoir leur botter le cul, donc oui. Et si cela peut aider Harry à sauver Tom, autant essayer. **

**-C'est un gros risque que tu prends, tu t'en rends compte ? **

**-Oui... Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, les fées seront sous tes ordres, il faudra que tu prenne soin de Harry également. **

**-Par amour pour lui, juste pour qu'il ai une chance de vaincre Merlin tu es prête à te sacrifier ? **

**-Rien que pour lui je suis prête à tout. Mais je ne me ferais pas tuée, je serais probablement out quelques semaines. Et là il aura besoin de toi, alors s'il te plait que ce soit toi, ou sa famille je veux le savoir soutenu avant de m'engager dans ce genre de bataille. **

**-Je t'en fais le serment Lysia, sur mon honneur d'elfe noir que Harry sera toujours soutenu quoi qu'il puisse arriver lors de tes combats contre les divinités. **

Lysia soupira, alors que Harry se fit voir. Jézabel se retira allant auprès de Sirius, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble.

**-Tu ****reviendras ****de ****cette**** croisade ****? **Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**-Sur ****mon ****immortalité ****féerique ****je ****te ****jure ****Harry ****que ****je ****reviendrais. ****Je ****ne ****peux ****pas ****te ****promettre ****de ****revenir ****en ****pleine ****forme ****car ****je ****sais ****que ****je ****risque ****de ****subir ****des ****blessures ****mais**** je**** reviendrais. **Lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire pour son amant.

**-J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...**

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, et l'embrassa longuement.

**-Il ****ne ****m'arrivera ****rien ****tant ****que ****tu**** croiras**** en ****moi ****chéri. **Lui répondit-elle

Il lui sourit, bien qu'il eut affreusement peur ils étaient tous trois décider à foutre un bordel pas possible dans les défenses de Merlin.

**-Tu**** sais ****ce ****que ****tu ****vas ****affronter ****?** Demanda-t-il

**-J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, et... Je suis rester dans le coma pas loin de six mois. Les sept divinités maléfiques sont redoutables, et je sais comment Merlin a pu avoir accès à leur magies. Et c'est un nouveau problème pour nous. **

**-Comment**** a-t-il ****fait ****? **Demanda Harry

**-Il a créer des clones de fées noirs, qu'il pense plus puissantes que les originales. **

**-Et ? **

**-Les clones ont tous une défaut de conception, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je suis au courant de ça. Avant de partir pour le combat je te donnerais tous mes souvenirs que tu puisses l'étudier. **

**-Bien. Allons à côté nous avons une réunions et après nous irons nous reposer. **

**-Je ****te ****suis ****chéri, **dit-elle en se levant en même temps que Harry qui lui prit la main tendrement. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, et tous deux retournèrent auprès des autres.

La réunion reprit tranquillement, le ton était léger presque joyeux, après quelques bavardages, Harry reprit plus sérieusement.

-**Tom**** refuse ****le ****changement ****de ****sexe ****comme ****on ****s'en ****était ****douté, **dit-il sous les rires des autres, **son ****regard ****à ****changer ****plusieurs ****fois. ****Merlin ****à ****pu ****entendre ****un ****peu ****de ****la ****conversation ****sans ****pour**** autant ****dire ****à**** Tom**** qui ****je ****suis.**

**-Harry, ****tu ****es ****entrain ****de ****dire ****que ****Merlin ****peu**** posséder ****Tom**** ? **Demanda Lysia très intéressée

**-Très brièvement du moins, pourquoi ? **

**-Parce ****que ****je ****sais ****à ****quoi ****servent ****les ****divinités ****et ****qu'il ****va ****falloir ****les ****laisser ****en**** place**** sinon ****on ****tuera**** Tom. ****J'aurais ****dû ****le ****comprendre ****tout ****de**** suite ****mais... ****Je ****dois ****vérifier ****encore ****quelque ****chose, ****je ****reviens **dit-elle en s'éclipsant rapidement.

La réunion reprit, pendant ce temps dans le monde des fées Lysia marchait d'un pas rapide dans les longs couloirs, du château du royaume sombre. Elle salua brièvement les fées qu'elle croisait, elle devait faire vite car la solution à son problème ne pouvait se trouver qu'ici. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Elle se retrouva devant les deux grandes portes de bois grises, elle les ouvrit rapidement. La bibliothèque féerique était immense, Lysia dirigea ses pas vers une section bien précise. Lorsqu'elle la trouva le manuscrit qu'elle cherchait, elle se mit à le lire.

Ne se rendant pas compte du temps qu'elle passait à l'étudier. Il fallu qu'une fée vienne la saluer pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte qu'elle avait étudier le manuscrit de fond en comble durant plus de sept heures. Elle se leva prit le manuscrit avec elle et reparti auprès de son ange. Il faisait nuit dans le monde sorcier depuis longtemps, il n'était pourtant pas très tard, mais Harry dormait déjà profondément. Lysia soupira et sourit en remettant le drap sur son fiancé. Ce qui le réveilla d'ailleurs.

-**Ma ****puce ****? **Murmura-t-il

**-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé Harry. Et désolée d'être partie si longtemps. **

Harry lui sourit avant de lui laisser une petite place près de lui, elle lui sourit en retour avant de se mettre à l'aise en débardeur et en shorty, puis de s'installer confortablement contre son petit-copain, le prenant tendrement contre elle. Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Lysia, et il soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle lui caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux.

**-Tu ****as ****trouvé ****ce ****que ****tu ****cherchais ****? **Questionna-t-il en mettant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille de façon possessive.

**-Et ****même ****plus ****encore, ****avec ****le ****manuscrit ****que ****j'ai ****apporter, ****je ****sais ****ce ****que ****Merlin ****prévois ****et ****ça ****c'est ****un ****avantage ****pour ****nous, ****même ****si ****je ****vais ****avoir ****du ****boulot, **sourit-elle

**-Tu ****peux ****m'expliquer ****?** Demanda-t-il

**-Pour anéantir les sorciers qu'il trouve indigne de l'a magie qui leur est accorder, Merlin va essayer de corrompre Mère magie. Pour les Pendragon je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, en revanche j'ai découvert une information très intéressante Harry. **

**-Laquelle mon cœur ? **

**-Pour chaque chose positive crée apparaît son opposé. Mordred est le côté positif, Merlin le côté négatif. Dans le monde des morts j'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer et il est prêt à t'aider, il faut juste que je le fasse revenir. **

Harry contre les seins de sa petite amie se mit à sourire.

**-Morgane nous aidera également, et je peux t'affirmer que Merlin n'est pas le père des fées comme je le croyais, c'est le démon qui a engendré Mordred et Merlin qui est notre père. Donc nous avons plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années d'existence.**

**-Et ****quel ****âge ****féerique ****cela ****te ****donne-t-il ****? **Demanda curieux Harry

-**2525****ans,**lui répondit-elle.

-**Tu ****sais ****que ****tu**** es ****sexy ****quand ****tu ****me ****dis**** ton ****âge ****féerique ****? **Lui dit-il taquin

La jeune fée se mit à rougir, sous le rire gentillet de Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, puis Harry reprit sa place, la tête posée doucement sur la poitrine de sa chérie.

**-Est-ce ****un ****plus ****pour ****nous ****de**** savoir ****qu'a ****chaque ****choses ****négative****s son ****opposé****es est ****crée ****? **Demanda Harry

**-Les ****horcruxes**** de ****Tom**** et ****de ****Merlin ****ont ****leurs ****opposées. ****Il ****nous ****faudra ****juste ****les ****trouver ****pour**** les**** détruire.**

**-Et ****en**** plus ****d'être ****la ****huitième ****merveilles ****du**** monde ****tu ****es ****intelligente... **Dit Harry en se rendormant à moitier. Lysia se mit à sourire tout en continuant de tendrement caresser les cheveux de son fiancé. Harry fini par s'endormir, suivit de près par Lysia. Le lendemain lorsque Blaise passa voir Harry, il n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller les deux amoureux tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.


	31. Chapter 31

Lysia ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, mais resta blottit contre son homme. Dire qu'elle était amoureuse aurait été un euphémisme. Elle referma les yeux se replongeant immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Blaise informa les Denebs de laisser Harry se reposer, car il était extrêmement rare que le jeune homme se repose correctement. Sans potion, ni aucun sort, le jeune Serpentard se doutait que c'était parce que son ami et frère était enfin avec la personne dont il était réellement amoureux, qu'il avait enfin la paix.

Et alors que la matinée était bien entamé, Blaise, Lucius, Régulus, et Severus posèrent une main sur leur avant bras gauche. Tom les appelait, après avoir avertit James et Artius, ils s'éclipsèrent espérant revenir au campement rapidement.

Mais ils déchantèrent vite se rendant compte qu'en fait Tom allait attaquer la tente de Harry, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'avertir les autres de se mettre à l'abri. Au même instant l'attaque commençait. Lysia sentant le danger s'était réveiller en sursaut et s'était déjà habiller de sa tenue de combat, et sa magie protégeait la tente. Harry lui n'avait rien sentit, et dormait comme un loir.

James, Lily, Artius et Umbriel furent conduit auprès du jeune homme, et les fées se rendant invisible entourèrent discrètement le lieu où ils étaient tous abrités. Lysia était au front avec Kira, Silest, et surtout Jézabel. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient se battre le plus possible côtes à côtes avant d'affronter les sept divinités maléfiques.

Elles se jetèrent un regard rapide, alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à apparaître les entourant. Elles se sourirent un bref instant avant de se tenir droite, la tête haute. Et les Mangemorts attaquèrent tous en même temps. Les filles dans une chorégraphie macabre, mais tellement belle à regarder commencèrent leur massacre. Les Mangemorts tombèrent les uns après les autres, tout en évitant de trop grièvement blesser l'un de leurs amis.

Tom apparut et la terre se mit à trembler. Lysia et Jézabel sourirent Harry était toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il était réveiller par le crétin chevelue. Une musique (1) qui fit rire pas mal ses Deneb sorti de sous la terre, et Voldemort se retrouva affublé d'un costume de bouffon vert et rouge, avec pleins de grelots, et avec les derniers Mangemorts qui restaient encore en vie ils firent une magnifique chorégraphie.

Et Harry sorti de sa cachette allant auprès de sa fiancée à qui il prit la main et de se marraine de cœur.

**-****Ç****a ****va ****vous ****deux**** ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Très ****bien, ****mais ****combien ****de ****temps ****tu ****vas**** les ****laisser ****danser ****sur ****du ****Michael ****Jackson ****?** Demanda Jézabel en souriant largement.

**-Je**** ne ****sais ****pas, ****ils ****sont ****plutôt ****bons ****en ****danse... ****J'aurais ****presque ****du ****soucis ****à ****me ****faire, **lui répondit-il avec un sourire, alors que James, Sirius, Rémus, Artius, Lily et Umbriel arrivaient, d'ailleurs les Maraudeurs étaient mort de rire.

Lysia ne répondait pas les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon. Elle ne senti aucune trace de la magie néfaste de Merlin par contre, un sourire illumina son jolie visage.

**-Dame ****Morgane ****va ****arrivé ****! **Murmura-t-elle, Harry la regarda légèrement confus.

**-Comment ****le ****sais-tu**** ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Sa ****magie ****me ****parle, **sourit Lysia. **Dame ****Morgane ****nous ****attendra ****avec ****Sieur ****Mordred ****chez ****les ****Fondateurs.**

**-Tu ****te ****bat ****plutôt ****bien ****pour ****une**** fée, **commenta Jézabel

**-Toi ****aussi ****pour ****une ****elfe ****noir, **lui répondit Lysia dans un sourire.

Lafatek apparut devant Lysia qui le regarda étrangement. La petite fée se mit à parler en mangeant la moitier de ses mots, il était clair que la créature était complètement choquer. Mais bizarrement Lysia eut l'air de tout comprendre.

**-Tu plaisante ?... **

Signe négatif de la part de la petite fée.

**-Putain de merde ! Quand ? **

Harry avait beau se concentrer il ne comprenait rien. Mais il vit la fée répondre à sa fiancée.

**-Merci ****d'avoir ****prévenu. ****Tu ****peux ****y**** allé, **soupira-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et regarda au loin.

**-Harry, il se met à attaquer les fées de front. Et d'après Lafatek le monde moldu bouge également, des guerres se déclarent dans divers pays. **

**-Lys ****j'pense ****que ****tu ****en ****saura ****plus ****quand**** tu ****auras ****vue ****Morgane ****et ****Mordred, ****eux ****seuls ****savent ****ce ****qu'il ****se ****passe ****dans ****la ****tête ****de ****Merlin. **Commenta Jézabel

**-Tu as raison. Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de foutre une monstrueuse déculotté aux sept divinités ! **

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les stoppés car il savait que ça serait les blessées et leur montrer qu'il avait peu d'estime pour elles.

Bien que les deux filles savaient parfaitement que le jeune homme se préoccupait sincèrement de leur santé avant tout. Comme tout bon colonel dirait-il.

**-Je sais que tu n'aime pas cette idée Harry. Et si il y avait un autre moyen, nous l'aurions choisis... Malheureusement Merlin ne fais rien de normal. **

**-Ne ****t'inquiète**** pas ****je ****le ****sais ****pertinemment, ****en ****revanche ****ce ****que ****je ****ne ****sais ****pas, ****c'est ****où**** est ****Merlin ****? ****Il ****ne ****devrait ****pas**** se ****montrer ****là ****normalement ****? **Demanda-t-il

**-Je ****n'ai ****pas ****ressentie ****sa ****magie... ****Je ****ne ****saurais ****pas**** te ****répondre... **Lui répondit Lysia sincèrement désolée.

**-Remettons-nous ****en ****route, ****le ****Dragon ****gardien ****du ****feu ****ne ****va ****pas ****nous ****attendre ****éternellement,** dit soudainement Harry surprenant sa fiancée et sa marraine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, avant de suivre Harry. Elles décidèrent muettement de ne jamais le laisser seul affronter quoi que ce soit, sauf peut-être Merlin, mais ceci était une autre histoire.

Dans le campement, Harry rappela ses troupes, et tous arrivèrent rapidement. Après avoir salué brièvement Harper lui disant qu'il reviendrait ici, le petit groupe prit la direction du nord. Une journée de marche supplémentaire et ils seraient enfin face à la grotte où se cache le gardien millénaire du feu.

La marche se déroula sans incident, entre musique et discution. Lysia discutait avec Lily et James alors que Harry lui discutait plutôt avec ses grands-parents. Sirius, Jézabel, et Rémus étaient plus en retrait.

Et puis sans crié gare la pluie se mit à tombée drue sur toute la land anglaise. Lysia fit un doux sourire, cette pluie était bénéfique pour elle. Personne ne le savait mais lorsqu'il pleuvait les fées régénéraient leur magie, et leurs blessures passées disparaissaient, c'était comparable à une mue de serpent, sans pour autant elles changeaient de peau.

Elle leva son visage afin qu'il soit caresser par les larmes du ciel. Harry se retourna vers sa petite troupe avec un léger sourire.

**-J'adore voler par temps de pluie, vous me suivez ? **

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils firent tous apparaître leur balais sauf Lysia qui elle déploya ses ailes de papillons. Même Lily qui avait eut des cours avec James et Harry prit son balais. Leur vole fut accompagner par divers jeux que mettaient en place James et Harry, les deux n'avaient pas besoin de longs discours pour faire les pitres.

D'ailleurs présentement, James et Harry allaient faire une feinte de Wronski, les deux jeunes voulant savoir qui irait le plus proche du sol. Lysia leva les yeux au ciel, et alla auprès de Lily qui était inquiète.

**-Ne ****t'inquiète ****pas ****pour ****Harry, ****c'est ****un ****spécialiste ****de ****cette ****feinte, ****la ****première ****fois ****qu'il ****l'a ****fait ****j'ai ****faillit ****le ****tuer ****mais ****ça ****va ****mieux ****maintenant, **sourit-elle ne rassurant pas du tout la jeune maman.

En effet Harry observa son père et tous deux commencèrent une montée é à une hauteur acceptable pour lui, Harry fit un sourire étrange à James et dans un bel ensemble les deux prirent de la vitesse alors que leur balais descendait rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Lily. Ils ressemblaient à des flèches, et le père comme le fils ne voulaient renoncer et le sol arrivait de plus en plus vite sur eux.

Le père et le fils redressèrent au même moment le manche de leur balais, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, Harry pouvait toucher du bout des doigts l'herbe qu'il survolait. James lança un regard empli de fierté à son fils qui lui fit un grand sourire.

**-A ****voler ****comme ****ça, ****je ****ne ****m'étonne ****pas ****que ****tu**** ais ****été ****sélectionné ****dans ****l'équipe ****de ****Quidditch ****dès ****ta ****première ****année**, s'enthousiasma James.

**-On ****m'a ****toujours ****dit ****que**** j'avais ****ça ****dans ****le ****sang, ****pour ****cette ****année ****papa, ****tu ****vas ****avoir ****de ****très ****bons ****joueurs, ****on ****pourra ****faire ****deux ****équipes, **expliqua Harry

**-Je ****pourrais ****de ****toute ****façon ****faire ****tourner ****les ****joueurs, ****je ****suis ****le ****capitaine, ****donc ****je ****décide. **Sourit-il à son fils. **Dit ****toi ****que ****tu ****fera ****obligatoirement ****parti ****d'une ****équipe, ****tu ****vole ****bien ****et ****ta ****feinte ****était ****parfaite. ****Il**** faudra ****que ****tu ****me ****montre ****ce ****que ****tu ****vaut ****sur ****un**** terrain, ****et ****suite ****à ****cela ****tu ****seras ****dans ****l'équipe.**

**-No ****soucis ****! **Sourit largement Harry.

Leur discution sur toutes les techniques de Quidditch qu'ils connaissaient, les passionna tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent que tardivement qu'ils se trouvaient face à une grande grotte, au dessus de l'entrée, graver dans la pierre, un petit dessin représentant une flamme était visible.

**-Voici ****l'entrée, ****et ****je ****ressens ****la ****magie ****de ****Merlin ****pas ****très ****loin ****Harry... ** Déclara Lysia qui scrutait les alentours d'un œil perçant.

Le garçon descendit de son balais, le faisant disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, il prit une cigarette, qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer.

**-Bien allons-y !**

Et il entra suivit pas tous qui avaient également posé pied à terre.

1, Thriller ® Michael Jackson


	32. Chapter 32

La grotte était sombre, et sur les parois lisse coulait lentement de l'eau, une odeur nauséabonde de souffre s'élevait du sol à chacun de leur pas. Dans l'écho de la grotte ils entendaient des gouttes d'eau tombant dans des flaques, un petit vent glacial les traversa. Lysia s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna.

**-Avancez, ****je ****vous ****rejoins, ****Jéza**** tu ****les ****couvres ****!** Dit-elle ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de protester, et Jézabel savait que son amie ne dirait pas cela si elle pouvait faire autrement, l'elfe poussa le groupe à avancer jusqu'au cœur même de la grotte là où se reposait un grand Dragon aux couleurs rouge, or, et oranger. Harry s'avança vers le dragon qui ouvrit de grands yeux vert émeraude.

**-Jeune ****enfant ****de ****la ****Magie, ****de ****la ****Nature. ****Mon ****futur ****maître, ****je ****suis ****honorer ****de ****te ****rencontrer ****enfin. ****Je ****vais ****entré ****dans ****ton ****corps,**** et ****ainsi ****tu ****pourras ****posséder ****l'entièreté**** de**** mon**** pouvoir.**** Mais**** avant... **Le dragon ouvrit sa puissante gueule barder de crocs acérer, et cracha sur tous les membres de l'équipe de Harry un jet de flamme bleue, leur donnant la protection, et également l'accès à ce pouvoir élémentaire.

Le dragon après avoir fait son devoir allait foncer dans Harry lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Lysia qui fut durement projeter contre la paroi de la caverne où se reposait l'immense créature magique. Une ombre de Merlin la suivit l'attaquant sans laisser le temps à la jeune fée de reprendre ses esprits.

Jézabel réagit au quart de tour suivit de près par Harry et tous les deux allèrent aider Lysia. Jéza envoya sur l'ombre une boule d'énergie, ce qui permis à Lysia de se relever et de ré-attaquer immédiatement l'ombre de Merlin. L'ombre observa Jézabel et Lysia et sourit.

**-Tu**** t'es ****trouver ****une ****amie ****Lysia ****?**** Il ****va ****falloir ****lui**** dire ****au ****revoir... **L'ombre leva la main et envoya à son tour une boule d'énergie sur Jéza, mais d'un coup de pied puissant Lysia lui renvoya sa sphère.

Et la fée se remit à attaquer l'ombre ne lui laissant pas le temps de paré la moindre frappe qu'elle lui faisait. L'ombre tomba dans le lac derrière lui, et Lysia le suivit continuant son attaque, n'étant absolument pas déranger par l'élément qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à une certaine profondeur, la lumière manquait cruellement à Lysia qui ne voyait plus rien, elle sortie de l'eau elle savait que Merlin était toujours dans le lac, elle sentait sa présence malsaine.

Elle s'éleva asser haut au dessus de l'eau, et en rejoignant ses mains se mit à psalmodier dans sa langue natale. Harry était émerveiller il allait voir une attaque qui serait certainement fatale à l'ombre de Merlin. Elle avait les yeux fermé, elle avait presque terminer lorsqu'une main faite d'eau l'attrapa par la taille l'emmenant vers les profondeurs du lac.

Jézabel sentie une première secousse signe qu'une violente attaque était en cours et elle sourit parce qu'elle savait que c'était un cadeau de Lysia. Une nouvelle secousse bien plus puissante que la précédente se fit sentir dans toute la grotte. Dans l'eau ils virent des éclairs et puis il y eut une grosse explosion.

L'ombre de Merlin refit son apparition en rigolant, avant de vite déchanter, c'est une Lysia folle de rage qui revint à la surface à sa suite. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, elle le décapita d'un coup de poing en plein visage, le corps de l'ombre tomba immédiatement devant Artius et James alors que plus loin était projeter sa tête. Avec souplesse Lysia atterrie auprès de Jézabel.

**-Tu ****es ****d'une ****délicatesse ****à**** faire ****pâlir ****Satan ****ma**** chère, **commença l'elfe, la fée lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Je sais merci ! **

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le Dragon.

**-Veuillez ****me ****pardonner ****Ô ****noble ****Dragon, ****gardien ****du ****feu, ****mais**** il ****était ****de ****mon ****devoir ****de ****protéger ****mes ****maîtres, ****leur ****famille ****et ****votre ****grotte. ****J'espère ****ne ****pas ****vous ****avoir ****offensé. **Dit-elle d'une manière respectueuse et solennelle.

**-Ma ****chère ****enfant, ****tu ****viens ****de ****montrer ****par**** ton ****courage ****que ****tu ****es ****digne ****du**** rôle ****qui ****t'incombe ****dans ****cette ****guerre. ****En**** tant ****que ****chef ****ancestral ****du ****haut ****conseil ****des ****douze**** sages ****des ****créatures ****magiques, ****je ****te ****nomme ****toi ****Lysia ****Ariel ****Antarès ****Rhéa ****Téthys ****du ****conseil ****des ****fées, ****haute ****sage ****des ****armées ****et ****de ****la ****guerre. **Lui répondit de manière formelle le dragon.

Les ailes de Lysia sortirent pour l'envelopper, et dans une immense lumière aveuglant tout le monde, elle prit enfin sa forme finale. Des cheveux longs lui arrivant aux reins, noir avec des mèches or et argent, et les pointes rouge. Des yeux bleu acier envoutant, une peau dorée, tous ses tatouages avaient disparus, elle était toujours aussi grande. Elle était vêtue d'une simple soutient gorge sans bretelles de cuir en peau de basilic, et d'une courte jupe en peau de dragon fendu sur la cuisse, sous laquelle se cachait un short noir court. Elle était nue pied, ses ailes étaient plus fines, et transparente comme décrit dans les livres moldu pensa alors Harry qui trouva sa petite-amie bien plus belle. Le Dragon leva sa noble tête vers Harry.

**-Tu as de la chance, tu es très bien entouré jeune contrôleur. Il est temps. **

Et le Dragon fonça droit sur Harry, se liant avec grand plaisir à ce jeune combattant déjà très puissant. Harry garda les yeux fermer durant plusieurs minutes, le dragon lui expliquait, et lui apprenait à maîtriser cette nouvelle puissance. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fit un large sourire, mit sa main devant lui et lança une première attaque fulgurante. Lysia vola jusqu'à lui, il interrompit son attaque et regarda sa belle se poser en douceur devant lui.

**-Tu ****es ****vraiment ****magnifique ****tu ****le ****sais ****?** Lui demanda-t-il

**-Tant ****que ****tu ****me ****le ****diras ****je ****le ****croirais,** lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Les deux jeunes étaient vraiment très bien assortis.

Ils se séparèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, et elle lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne compris pas. Il fronça des sourcils.

**-Maintenant ****Harry, ****tu ****peux ****voler ****comme ****moi, **sourit-elle plus largement. La jeune fée avait étendu son pouvoir afin de faire profiter son homme du plaisir qu'elle prenait à voler sans balai. Il se concentra comme le lui expliqua Lysia,_**'Tu **__**penses **__**à **__**être **__**libre **__**comme **__**l'air **__**et **__**à **__**ne **__**plus **__**toucher **__**terre, **__**ensuite **__**bat **__**des **__**ailes, **__**promis **__**je **__**ne **__**te **__**lâche **__**pas **__**la **__**main'**_ et il senti ses pied quitté terre. La jeune fille proche de lui vola à ses côtés lui tenant la main afin qu'il ne perde pas le file de sa concentration.

Ils survolèrent ensemble le lac, et Harry peu habituer ainsi à voler à l'aide d'ailes se posa en douceur devant sa grand-mère qui lui fit un large sourire. Lui se retourna sur sa petite-amie, toujours en souriant.

**-****Ç****a, ****c'était**** trop ****cool, ****faudra ****que ****j'apprenne ****ta ****magie ****que**** je ****puisse ****moi-****même ****me ****créer ****mes ****ailes, **dit-il enthousiaste.

**-Je l'apprendrais a tout le groupe, ça sera plus simple. Imagine que l'on tombe dans un traquenard de Tom, et que nous ayons besoin de l'aide de la magie des ombres... Mais je ne ferais ça que lorsque nous serons chez les Fondateurs.**

Le colonel lui fit un très grand sourire, il était heureux sa futur femme était totalement parfaite pour lui. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et quand il le voulait. En plus elle était jolie, elle chantait merveilleusement bien, et c'était une redoutable combattante qui lui avait déjà prouver à plusieurs reprises déjà. Même lorsqu'elle était Faye, en tant que moldu elle avait un sacré culot d'affronter Tom. Il n'aurait jamais pu choisir meilleure épouse qu'elle.

Ils étaient tellement semblable, mais Harry eut peur qu'un jour sa belle se lasse de lui et qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Tout comme lui, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour elle, mais... Et si ce n'était pas la bonne personne ? Il se secoua mentalement, chassant les différentes pensées qu'il avait. Autant vivre au jour le jour.

Il prit la main de sa belle dans la sienne, et le petit groupe reprit le chemin en direction du campement des Dragonniers. La musique et les discutions allaient bons train jusqu'à leur retour. Harry vit immédiatement que ses Mangemorts étaient de nouveau présent et qu'ils avaient tous un rapport à lui faire.

Il n'y avait rien de bien important, si ce n'est que l'attaque avait échoué et que Tom s'était déchaîner comme jamais contre eux. Ils durent tous passer à l'infirmerie tenue par Umbriel qui pesta toute sa rage de voir combien un sorciers un peu perturber du citron pouvait faire comme dégât.

Lysia également du y passé, elle avait pas mal de coupures et d'hématomes à cause de son dernier combat. James lui avait été plus qu'impressionner par sa futur belle-fille, et il décida d'avoir une petite discution avec elle.

**-Tu...**** Tu ****es ****très ****puissante... **commença-t-il

Lysia le regarda légèrement étonnée mais également ravie que son maître ai une discution avec elle.

**-Il est vrai que j'ai rarement combattue depuis mon arrivé... Je ne te dépasserais jamais, ma puissance sera toujours égal à celle de Harry. **

**-Je ****voudrais ****savoir... **Dit-il avant de soupirer, **laisse ****tomber...**

**-Quand**** je ****l'ai ****connu**** son ****cousin ****faisait ****tout ****pour ****qu'il ****soit ****seul, ****j'ai ****du ****batailler ****avec ****lui ****durant ****des ****mois ****entiers ****avant ****qu'il ****ne ****me ****fasse ****totalement**** confiance. ****Il ****croyait ****que ****vous ****aviez ****été ****tués ****dans ****un ****accident ****de ****voiture ****à**** cause ****de ****ton ****alcoolisme. ****C'est ****ce ****que ****lui ****disait ****son ****oncle ****sur ****toi.**** Harry ****à**** su ****qu'il ****était ****sorcier ****vers ****l'âge ****de ****huit ****ou ****neuf ****ans ****quand ****Severus ****est ****venu ****le ****voir. ****Après ****ça ****il ****ne ****m'a ****plus ****reparler ****pendant ****des ****semaines, ****il ****m'évitait ****même, ****il ****m'a ****avouer ****plus ****tard ****qu'il ****avait ****peur ****que ****je ****le ****rejette ****à**** cause ****de ****son ****anormalité. **Lui dit-elle spontanément alors que James lui tournait le dos

**-Mais je lui ai dis et répéter que c'était ça qui faisait qu'il était quelqu'un d'unique et qu'il ferait sans doute de grandes choses. Ensuite je lui ai dis que quoi qu'il décidait, où qu'il aille je serais toujours là pour lui. Il a été appeler à Poudlard, et on a garder un contact permanent, Severus s'est arranger pour qu'il puisse me voir quand ça commençait à mal tourner pour lui. **

**-Pour sa première année Dumbledore l'a envoyer affronter un cerbère, des clés volantes, un échiquier géant, et une énigme, ensuite il a eut le droit d'être face à face avec Tom. Il avait et heureusement pour lui déjà commencer son entrainement, sinon le lord n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui. **

**-Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une pierre qu'a créer Nicolas Flamel ! Je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie quand Severus m'a appris qu'il était dans un état critique à l'infirmerie de Poudlard... Tu sais, comme lui j'ai vécu dans une famille peu aimante, mes parents moldus avaient décider que puisque je suis née et que je leur coûte de l'argent, je devrais travailler afin de rembourser toutes les dépenses que j'aurais pu occasionner. **

**-Travailler****?**Questionna James

**-Ils voulaient me prostituer, lorsque j'étais Faye je ne me souvenais de rien, et pourtant je sais que mon esprit féerique s'est éveiller quelques instants... Instants durant lesquels j'ai tué froidement les deux personnes qui m'avaient adopté. Les services sociaux m'ont envoyer dans une autre famille qui m'avaient dit que je ne reverrait plus jamais Harry. **

**-Je ne l'ai pas supporter, alors je me suis enfuis. Je suis partie de chez eux et me suis réfugier dans le garage des Dursley, Pétunia m'a élever comme si j'étais sa fille, la plus part du temps je restais confiner dans mon garage. Mais lorsque l'hiver arriva, elle m'a dit de venir au chaud dans le placard de Harry. Si il n'y avait eut qu'elle nous aurions tous deux eut notre propre chambre... **

**-Depuis ce jour là je suis toujours rester auprès de Harry. Je suis morte pendant la guerre à notre époque, mais dans le monde des morts j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi, j'ai entrainer des troupes entières à le suivre. **

James était horrifier de voir que pour elle aussi la vie n'avait pas été des plus facile. Et comme un père aurait prit son enfant dans ses bras, il l'étreignit.

**-Je ****te ****promet ****que ****maintenant ****tout ****sera ****différent ****lors ****de ****ta ****naissance, ****nous ****ferons ****en ****sorte ****que ****tu ****ne ****sois ****jamais ****éloignée ****de ****Harry, ****nous ****ferons ****en**** sorte ****que ****tu**** sois ****adoptée ****par ****une ****famille ****qui ****mérite ****de ****t'avoir ****comme ****enfant. ****Tu**** ne ****seras ****jamais ****loin ****de ****nous, ****jamais...**Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui fit un sourire en lui rendant son étreinte, elle avait eut un instant peur du jugement de son maître, mais se reprit bien vite, si Harry l'avait accepter, il devait en être de même pour ses autres maîtres. Elle lui répondit tout en murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

**-Je te remercie de ce précieux cadeau que tu me feras, James. J'en appel à ton futur et qu'il se lie à toi maintenant. **

James ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de tomber évanouit dans les bras de Lysia. La jeune fée le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, avant de faire de même à Lily. Et ceci dans le dos de son maître et amant. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait mais elle assumait pleinement ce choix. Elle soupira et alla prévenir Harry que ses parents étaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie à cause d'elle.


	33. Chapter 33

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait penser Harry lui fut plus que reconnaissant, et en fait il lui aurait demander tôt où tard, mais il avait peur de leur être confronter. Bien qu'il ne l'aurais jamais avouer. Cette nuit là il avait dormit comme une souche en prenant une fois de plus la poitrine de sa belle comme oreiller. Ses parents resteraient inconscient encore un petit moment, lors de leur réveil ils iraient voir ce gardien de l'eau qui était si proche.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Harry était totalement lover contre Lysia qui dormait également, elle se remettait de son combat, elle avait prévenu Harry que durant la journée elle resterait le plus possible allongée, elle aurait probablement mal de partout.

Au bout d'à peine trois heures de sommeil, elle se réveilla en sursaut prise d'une angoisse sourde. Merlin avait essayer de s'infiltrer dans sa tête, elle repoussa délicatement le corps de Harry, avant de se lever et de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Son corps tremblait de partout, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant d'être prise de violentes nausées. Merlin pouvait être un réel enfoiré quand il s'y mettait. Elle fut surprise de sentir une main fraîche sur son front et une autre lui tenir ses cheveux en arrière.

Harry s'était lever en ne trouvant plus la chaleur de sa petite-amie. Il entendit de l'eau couler, et alla voir dans la salle de bain, Lysia était livide, et il fut auprès d'elle quelques secondes après qu'il l'ai vue se diriger au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomir.

**-****Ç****a va mieux ma puce ? **Lui demanda-t-il en préparant un linge humide

**-Merlin est vraiment un chieur quand il s'y met... Tu pourras vérifier mes barrières mentales ? **Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir remercier pour le linge.

Elle ferma les yeux et vit très clairement que Merlin avait les yeux braquer sur elle. Sans pouvoir réagir, elle le vit lui jeter un sort, et elle se retrouva hors de sa tente. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, elle avait atrocement mal, mais ne disait rien, elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux Merlin saurait où ils se trouvent et viendrait attaquer, elle garda donc les yeux fermés. Jézabel fut auprès d'elle en quelques secondes, elle plaça ses mains sur celles de Lysia et se mit à psalmodier alors que Harry et Sirius les regardaient triste de ne pas pouvoir aider la jeune fée.

Lysia finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de Jézabel, la jeune elfe grogna contre ce connard de vieux qu'a rien d'autre à foutre. Jézabel conduisit Lysia jusqu'à sa tente, elle devait encore la soignée, Harry et Sirius les suivirent.

**-Pourquoi es-tu aussi prévenante avec elle ? **Demanda Sirius à sa femme

**-Lysia s'est un jour interposée entre Merlin et moi, elle s'est prit une attaque de front et est rester plus d'un an dans le coma chez les elfes noirs. Elle a été l'instigatrice de la rébellion des fées, et celle qui a mit en place la protection des elfes noirs qui se faisaient décimer par millier à cause de la folie de Merlin. Elle lui a tenu tête pour nous permettre de survivre, tous les elfes ont une dette de sang éternel envers Lysia. C'est pourquoi tous les elfes suivront ses ordres le moment venu. **

**-Il n'y a rien d'autre ? **Questionna Harry

**-Si... C'est ma petite sœur... Nos parents sont les mêmes mais à force de manipulations génétiques Merlin à fait d'elle une fée. C'est sans doute la fée la plus puissante de toutes les armées. Elle n'a pas encore déployer la totalité de sa force magique, mais je peux vous assurez que Lysia est plus redoutable encore que Merlin. Harry, si tu devais faire d'elle ton Innocente, sache que ta puissance magique serait décuplé. Et que tu obtiendrais également le pouvoir de maîtriser l'électricité. **

Jézabel soupira et garda sa sœur contre elle, Merlin allait payer au centuple ce qu'il avait oser faire à cette petite fille, qu'il avait autrefois volé à sa famille. Alors que derrière elle, Harry regarda stupéfait sa marraine, il ne connaissait pas du tout cette magie.

Lysia dormit le reste de la journée, et de la nuit. Harry l'avait ramener dans leur tente et la veillait tendrement. Jézabel les avaient suivit et veilla également sur le sommeil de sa sœur. Lysia émergea le jour suivant, elle venait de dormir deux jours entiers. Elle avait un mal de crâne atroce, elle subissait encore l'attaque mentale de Merlin, mais ce dernier avait dû s'épuiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans une mer de rubis très inquiète.

**-Jéza ?...** Murmura-t-elle

**-Par les trois cornes de Bélial ! Tu sais que tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! **Lui répondit Jézabel en la prenant dans ses bras.

**-Désolée... Merlin attaque mon esprit... Pas fini... Mal... **Murmura Lysia en sombrant une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

**-Harry ! **Appela Jézabel une fois la jeune fée rendormie. Harry arriva avec diverses potions pour aider sa belle à revenir vers eux.

-**Elle a reprit conscience l'espace d'un instant, elle m'a dit qu'elle subissait une attaque mentale de la part de Merlin. **

Le jeune homme regarda sa marraine et décida de contre-attaquer à l'aide d'un légilimens sur Lysia. Il lui ouvrit les yeux et murmura son sort. Il se retrouva immédiatement absorbé dans la noirceur de l'esprit de sa belle, sur qui il tomba.

**-Chéri ?** Dit-elle surprise, **tu fais quoi ici ? **

**-Je suis venue te chercher, y a pas mal de monde qui s'inquiète pour toi, **dit-il avant de blinder l'esprit de sa belle ce qui calma les ardeurs d'un certain psychopathe. Lysia se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion, lui transmettant tout son amour.

**-Merci Ô mon preux chevalier ! **Sourit-elle entre deux baisers. Harry lui sourit en retour répondant avec ardeur à ses baisers, tout en la tenant enlacé contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent avant de sortir de l'esprit de la jeune fée. Jézabel attendait anxieuse, elle s'était décidé à avouer à la jeune fille qu'elle était sa sœur. Harry embrasa sa belle tendrement avant de se lever et de prétexter devoir voir ses parents afin d'avoir une longue conversation, afin de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules. Lysia le regarda partir étonnée, et tourna son regard bleu acier sur Jéza qui se sentie immédiatement très mal à l'aise.

**-Je dois... Je ne sais pas comment... **

Lysia regarda Jézabel essayer de lui parler. Mais ne sachant pas comment commencer.

**-Voilà, **reprit l'elfe, **je ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas une fée, parce qu'a tout point de vue tu l'es... Mais la réalité c'est que tu es née elfe... Une magnifique petite elfe aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux rosé. Ton prénom c'était Eriel. **

Lysia écouta religieusement l'elfe, et alors qu'elle parlait elle eut des flash de cette autre vie. Elle leva son regard sur Jézabel, écoutant silencieusement, tremblant d'appréhension.

**-Un jour au village un homme tout vêtu de gris est venu. Il voulait un elfe afin qu'il lui enseigne certaines techniques de combat. J'étais une petite elfe qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais je sentais déjà qu'il était louche, j'avais alors décider avec l'approbation de mes parents d'éloigner ma petite sœur. **

**-Et nous sommes parties... **La coupa Lysia. Jézabel eut un petit sourire triste, avant de reprendre la voix empreinte d'une sourde culpabilité.

**-Il nous avait suivis... Je ne savais pas me défendre, et il t'a emmener... **

Jézabel aurait voulut continuer mais Lysia se jeta sur elle, la serrant fortement dans ses bras en pleurant lourdement. Et en la suppliant de lui pardonner d'avoir oublier. Jézabel réconforta sa sœur soulagé qu'elle se souvienne, et qu'elle ne la rejette pas.

Elles se séparèrent et discutèrent longuement de ce qu'elles avaient vécu respectivement. Et la journée s'écoula ainsi lentement, les deux sœurs faisaient de nouveau connaissance alors qu'une famille se recomposait dans une autre tente.

À peine Harry avait fait un pas dans leur tente que James et Lily se jetèrent sur lui en l'étreignant fortement contre eux. Le garçon sourit, et se blottit avec joie dans leurs embrasses. Rien n'était plus parfait pour lui que d'être totalement accepter par sa famille, et petit à petit il se rendait enfin compte de qui était là,pour lui, pour le soutenir dans la guerre, et comme l'enfant brisé qu'il était il pleura, de joie, de tristesse. Toutes ces années où il du supporter les coups, les violes, les tortures, les manipulations.

Et ses parents qui le réconfortèrent comme si ils l'avaient toujours fait. James et Lily demandèrent à Artius et Umbriel de venir recomposé cette si noble et si grande famille. Et ils passèrent la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, James expliqua à son père qu'il aurait du mourir il y a quelques jours mais que l'arrivé de Harry dans leur époque avait tout modifier, alors le père et le fils discutèrent à part afin de comblé les blanc qu'avait le patriarche de la famille Potter.

La journée retrouvailles se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur tous étaient joyeux d'avoir enfin retrouver celui ou celle qui lui avait été volé. La journée laissa place à la soirée, puis à la nuit. Tous dormirent du sommeil du juste, jusqu'au lendemain où ils avaient décider d'aller voir le gardien de l'eau.

Et pendant que Harry allait à la rencontre du gardien de l'eau Tom, et ses Mangemorts continuaient de danser. Et personnes ne pensa à prévenir Harry que son sort était toujours actif. Ils étaient face au lac. Harry sourit à tout le groupe qui le suivait et pénétra dans l'eau. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient tous pensé, l'eau était légèrement chaude.

Ils avançaient à pas lent, jusqu'à ce que leur têtes soient submergées. Étonnement ils n'avaient aucun mal à respirer, sous l'eau. Ils virent s'étendre devant eux un large et long chemin qui conduisait tout droit vers un immense temple qui s'y cachait.

Harry, James, Lily, Artius, Umbriel observèrent le spectacle avec émerveillement, autour d'eux les autres se placèrent de façon à protéger les Potter. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes qui étaient faites dans un cristal des plus pure. Harry posa sa main dessus, et poussa l'une des lourdes portes. Un carillon les accueillit, ils furent stupéfait de voir que l'eau n'entrait pas dans le temple. Comme si une barrière invisible l'en empêchait.

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'immense demeure. Une ondine apparue devant leur yeux, sans crié gare elle leva sa main et emprisonna Harry dans une prison d'eau.

_**-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues en cette demeure sacrée, veuillez partir où il mourra !**_

**-Crois-le, **marmonna Lysia.

Tous furent choquer, l'ondine ne reconnaissant pas Harry comme fils de Mère Magie et Mère Nature l'empêcha à présent de respirer, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'en aurais plus pour très longtemps, et il ne pouvait se servir de sa magie sous peine de se tuer. Lysia grogna, sortie de nul part une épée et s'avança avec rapidité vers l'ondine, lui plaçant sa lame sous la gorge.

_**-Libère-le où je m'énerve, et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas me voir énervée !**_

_**-Tu es plus faible que moi, sale moldu !**_

Lysia ivre de rage, baissa la lame de son épée et l'enfonça dans le ventre de l'ondine qui la regarda totalement stupéfaite.

_**-Je ne suis pas une moldu connasse ! Tu libère mon maître ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !**_

_**-Je ne le peux ! Je ne le veux !**_

_**-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix !**_

Et froidement Lysia tua l'ondine, alors que Mère Magie apparaissait libérant son fils qui ne respirait plus, Lily se précipita sur lui, commençant un bouche à bouche, alors que James lui faisait un massage cardiaque, il était bon pour eux deux de l'avoir apprit. Harry leur avait dit qu'en temps de guerre il fallait tout connaître. La Magie regarda Lysia qui avait un genoux au sol et la tête baisser devant elle.

**-Relève toi mon enfant, **demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante, Lysia s'exécuta. **Merci de veiller sur mon fils comme tu le fais. Je sais qu'il a fait son choix, et j'en suis totalement ravie. Je sais que tu es la gardienne d'Excalibur et de la magie électrique. Que comptes-tu faire ? **

**-Tout enseigner à Harry, Ma Dame. Pour Excalibur, je la lui donnerais lorsque le temps sera venu. Même si je sais qu'il devra affronter une épreuve, pour ma part j'estime qu'il en a suffisamment vécu pour en rajouter, **lui dit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

**-Harry a choisi en toi une femme digne, et une amie sincère. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. **Répondit la Magie, avant d'aller voir son fils, et de lui jeter un sort afin de le faire revenir parmi les vivant.

Elle fit un doux sourire à toute sa famille.

**-Il lui faudra du repos. Et beaucoup d'amour, prenez soin de vous tous, dîtes lui à son réveil qu'il est désormais le gardien de l'élément aquatique. **

Et la magie disparue, alors que Harry s'agrippa à sa mère, l'air hébété, et épuiser. James prit son fils dans ses bras, et ils repartirent.


	34. Chapter 34

Une fois au campement, Harry était retomber dans l'inconscience, James le déposa avec une tendresse toute paternelle dans l'un des lits vide de la grande infirmerie. Lily, Artius, et Umbriel expliquèrent à tous qu'il avait failli mourir à cause de la connerie d'un ondine qui ne croyait pas Harry fils de Mère Magie et Mère Nature.

Lysia qui avait suivit James comme son ombre, discrètement alla rejoindre son amant sur le lit, et décida de l'alimenter en magie tout en surveillant avec un soin tout particulier sur son sommeil. Elle était plus qu'amoureuse, elle savait qu'aucun autre garçon n'aurait la chance de connaître ce genre d'amour.

La nuit se passa tranquillement, et Lysia resta éveillée près de Harry. Vers l'aube le jeune homme montra des signes d'éveils, elle lui caressa avec amour ses cheveux en bataille, et il soupira. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et sourit tendrement à sa jolie fiancée.

**-Tu es restée là toute la nuit ? **Murmura-t-il

**-Oui... Comme quand tu étais malade étant petit. Je t'ai alimenter en magie, mais il te faut encore du repos, alors rendort toi. Je ne bouge pas de là, **lui sourit-elle en retour.

**-Dort avec moi... S'il te plait... **Murmura-t-il

La jeune fille d'un claquement de doigt se trouva vêtue de son shorty de nuit, et alla s'installer auprès de son fiancé, qui prit une nouvelle fois la poitrine de Lysia comme oreiller. Il adorait écouter le coeur de sa fée battre lentement, ce son particulier l'apaisait. Les deux jeunes finirent par s'endormirent enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

C'est James et Lily qui découvrirent les deux jeunes fiancés profondément endormis. Les deux jeunes parents sourirent, et attendirent le réveille de leur deux enfants auprès des autres ne voulant pas faire de bruits. Car comme pour Artius et Umbriel, James et Lily avaient eut un véritable coup de foudre pour la jeune fée qui avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Harry.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla bien plus tard dans la matinée, Harry eut une idée totalement saugrenue. Il allait instauré des règles, il allait les définir sur un parchemin. Il eut un sourire machiavélique en les notant avec soin, après s'être assis alors que sa charmante futur femme dormait encore paisiblement. Il s'alluma une cigarette, et eut une autre idée. Oh oui cette année finalement serait réellement parfaite, et il savait que sur ce coup là, Draco et Ron le suivraient les yeux fermés.

Il mit en place diverses stratégies, afin de manipuler de façon agile Dumbledore. Que ça allait être drôle, entre ça, les blagues des jumeaux et celles des Maraudeurs, Dumbledore allait devenir chèvre. Il se frotta les mains, et nota religieusement tous les méfaits qu'il mettrait en place.

Et il se rendit compte qu'à leur prochain voyage dans le temps, les Fondateurs n'auraient sans doute pas encore posé la première pierre de l'édifice qui deviendrait au fil du temps l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Avec l'accord des Quatre plus grands, ils modifieraient la totalités des dessins, et construiraient une école totalement révolutionnaire. Avec de nouveaux passages secrets que personne ne pourrait découvrir hormis eux.

Il ferait également des dégâts avant même la rentrée, il ne voulait pas de Dolorès Ombrage cette année, elle ne ferait que le ralentir. Il allait donc un soir, se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, et modifierai la liste des professeurs, et des ouvrages de l'année. Il allait follement s'amuser, et au moins cette année, les quatre maisons allaient apprendre quelque chose de plus intéressant que le récurage des chaudrons.

Le pauvre Dumbledore, il allait se faire de vrai cheveux blanc. Dommage, il aurait été un bon soutien, mais trop cupide. Il ne valait pas la peine que Harry l'inclut dans sa lutte. Qu'il continu de jouer les «grand mage» avec son ordre du poulet rôti. Cela importait peu, et au milieu de son intense réflexion, il se rappela avec amusement que Tom au dehors dansait encore avec ses Mangemorts, un peu de sport ne lui faisait pas de mal.

D'un geste négligeant de la main, il stoppa son sort, et envoya le vilain chevelue dans son Manoir sur la côte sud du pays. Il senti sa belle bouger, et mieux s'installer contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle durant l'année scolaire si il mettait Jézabel au courant. Mais en même temps, il avait d'avance mal pour Dumbledore, si il tentait quoi que ce soit contre Jézabel ou Lysia il se prendrait un méchant coup. En même temps il allait certainement tout faire pour se le prendre en pleine gueule.

Harry se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Petzouille, il avait bien plus intéressant à faire présentement. Il se rallongea après avoir terminer sa cigarette et fait disparaître son mégot, auprès de sa dulcinée. Il la prit tendrement contre lui et naturellement leur deux corps blotti l'un contre l'autre, trouvèrent leur place. Harry referma ses yeux et se rendormi.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les vacances commençaient à lui manquer. Il faudrait qu'il en prévois durant l'année. Voir même avant, histoire que leur année ne soit pas comme les autres. Et qu'il ai un surplus de malade. Il mettrait ça en place plus tard, il ne pensa plus à rien d'important avant de rejoindre sa belle au pays des songes.

Bien plus tard dans la matinée, il se réveilla une nouvelle fois. Il avait de nouvelles idées en tête, il remarqua avec un temps de retard que sa belle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et vit que le sourire de Lysia s'agrandissait.

**-Bonjour ma jolie princesse, tu as bien dormi ? **

**-Comme une marmotte, et toi mon cœur ? **

**-Merveilleusement bien, surtout que j'avais mon oreiller préféré. **

Ils s'embrassèrent, et se levèrent en même temps. Harry alla prendre une longue douche bien chaude et relaxante, tandis que Lysia lisait ce qu'avait noter Harry, avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa belle, une question précise en tête.

**-Dit moi bébé, es-tu animagus où dois-je t'inclure dans la classe d'apprentissage à la rentrée ? **

**-Tu peux m'exclure de cette liste mon minou, je suis animagus non déclarer avec possibilité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence animal, il faut savoir que normalement les fées comme les elfes naissent avec ce don, il est naturel pour nous de nous transformer en animal. **

**-Très bien, **sourit Harry, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. **Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu veux organiser tes cours, d'accord ? **

**-Je ne prendrais que des groupes de cinq à six personnes, ce que je vais enseigner est de la magie à très haut niveau très peu arriveront à créer quelque chose, et certains ne dépasseront pas les bases. Tu en es pleinement conscient ? **

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...**

**-Et toi, tu auras des cours particuliers, mon minou ! **Sourit la jeune femme avant de tendrement embrasser son homme. Ils se séparèrent et elle alla prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de Harry elle le vit plongé dans un épais grimoire sur le mélange des magies, elle soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains.

**-Mon minou ? **L'appela-t-elle

Harry releva la tête surpris, et observa sa fiancée.

**-Puisque nous ne pourrons pas nous marier avec longtemps, je me disais que pour patienter nous pourrions nous faire tatouer, qu'en penses-tu ? **Dit-elle en prenant place auprès de son homme.

**-Je pense que je suis tout à fait d'accord, mon ange. Et j'adore le petit surnom que tu m'as trouver, **lui sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et elle prit également un grimoire sur les pentagrammes occultes. Et le temps passa, plonger dans leurs ouvrages, ils n'avaient pas pris conscience qu'en dehors de leur tente tous étaient inquiet. Soupirant une nouvelle fois ce fut Artius qui alla voir comment allaient les deux jeunes.

Il s'amusa à les regarder lire, ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite harmonie. En parfaite symbiose, ils tournaient tous les deux les pages de leurs grimoires en même temps. La jeune fée releva soudainement la tête, et croisa le regard de son maître. Elle lui fit un doux sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, avant de relever de nouveau la tête.

**-Un soucis dehors ? **Demanda-t-elle

**-Non, **lui répondit Artius, **nous nous demandions simplement si ici tout allait bien. Et je vois que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. **

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Harry l'interpela.

**-Grand-père, je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, j'ai deux petites choses à modifier chez Dumby, **sourit-il

Artius regarda son petite-fils étrangement avant de secouer la tête.

**-Que vas-tu faire mon grand ?**

**-Modifier la liste des profs, et des ouvrages de l'année, rien de bien méchant en somme !**

Là Artius regarda Harry totalement choquer, encore à ce jour et de mémoire de sorcier, jamais aucun élève n'avait eu l'audace de faire cela. Et il eut un sourire machiavélique, il allait aimer retourner à Poudlard juste pour voir la tête de Dumbledore.

**-Pourrais-je t'accompagner ? **Demanda-t-il poliment.

**-Il est certain que tu faisais parti du voyage, tu connais les sorciers les plus compétents pour tous les postes d'enseignements. De plus si ils s'en sortent bien je les rappellerais après pour qu'ils forment les troupes à leurs spécialités.**

**-Et cette idée t'es venue comme ça ? **Demanda Artius, Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

**-J'ai juste observer Lysia dormir et j'ai eu cette idée, et bien d'autres d'ailleurs. Tu vas avoir l'immense joie de voir Dumby devenir chèvre, entre les jumeaux et les Maraudeurs attend toi à ce qu'il y ai des blagues, à rajouter à ça ce que je lui prépare, et sachant que j'ai l'esprit blagueur des Maraudeurs et des Potter...**

**-Le pauvre vieux va rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe dans son école... Triste vraiment, lui qui étais jadis si compétent... **Lança vaguement la fée au plus grand amusement de ses deux amis, et maîtres.

Harry tourna vers son grand-père un regard amusé, il savait que cette idée plairait à Lysia, mais pour le reste de sa famille, il était moins sur.

**-Harry, tu as mon entière coopération pour tous les méfaits que tu feras à Poudlard ! **Dit-il dans un large sourire, et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, James, Sirius, Rémus et les autres entrèrent dans la tente.

**-Tu as aussi la notre ! **Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Harry leur fit un sourire sincère, soulagé mais très heureux. Car il était non seulement heureux que son idée de foutre un bordel monstrueux à Poudlard soit accepter par tous, pour son père et les Maraudeurs il s'en doutait déjà un peu mais en avoir la confirmation lui fit d'autant plus plaisir. Ceux qui lui avaient fait peur avaient été, ses grand-parents, et sa mère. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Harper vint vers lui.

**-Colonel, je viens à Poudlard, j'ai un petit quelque chose à régler avec un certain Serpentard. **

**-Je voudrais bien voir ça ! **S'exclama-t-il heureux pour ses amis, et surtout de savoir qu'un Dragonnier allait les suivre jusqu'à Poudlard.

Harper lui rendit son sourire, et lui glissa dans l'oreille.

**-Et puis j'ai deux Dragons à m'occuper le reste de l'année. **

**-Merci, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir leur donner un peu d'attention... Tu sais comment sont mes années Poudlardienne... **

**-Étrangement j'ai l'impression que chaque années quelqu'un cherche à te tuer... **

**-Merlin, Dumbledore... Dumbledore, Merlin... Tu as le choix, mais les deux vont avoir mal, nous sommes plus que prêt, même si magiquement encore faible. Avec la visite chez les Fondateurs, et le nouvel aménagement de Poudlard tout devrait être plus simple. En plus si je peux aménager des passages secrets que le Directeur ne trouvera jamais, nous pourrons faire nos méfaits en toute légalité sans jamais nous faire prendre. **

**-Tu es machiavéliquement très rusé jeune homme,** dit soudainement Lily en regardant avec fierté son garçon, tout comme James.

Le sourire de Harry ne fit que s'agrandir.

**-Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vue de mes talents, je ne suis pas un fils de Maraudeurs pour rien. **

**-Toi tu prépare un coup pour ta répartition ! **Sourit malicieusement Lysia toujours le nez plongé dans son grimoire.

**-Et quel coup ! Mais vous aurez la surprise le jour venu. Nous allons devoir préparer notre départ, Jézabel, Lysia pour les sept divinités que faisons-nous ? **

**-Il vaut mieux, que nous nous entrainions encore avant de les affronter. De toute façon, le temps que nous ne sommes pas là, Merlin ne pourra rien faire, **dit Lysia en relevant le nez de son épaisse lecture.

**-Comment ça ? **Demanda Lily

**-Harry ne sera plus à cette époque ci **expliqua alors Lysia,** il sera donc figé dans le temps. Nous pouvons prendre tout notre temps avec les Fondateurs. **

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement, sauf Harry qui connaissait sa belle et qui ne délivrerait des informations que si demander, un peu comme lui. Et il songea un instant, amuser que sa belle était réellement parfaite. Il soupira, il fallait faire les préparatifs du départ, et tous se mirent au travail, la nuit prochaine ils feraient tous un long voyage qui leur apporterait une nouvelle expérience.


	35. Chapter 35

N/A : Merci pour votre soutien et toutes vos reviews qui sont grandement appréciées. J'essaye d'écrire le plus vite possible tout ce que j'ai perdu. J'en était à 52 chapitres plus ou moins longs, et sur les 52 il ne m'en reste plus que 37. C'est un peu dure de reprendre mais je ne lâche pas ce fic ! Encore une fois je tenais à vous remerciez de votre soutien qui est très important pour moi. Merci !

Byzouilles et bonne lecture.

LXS

Toutes les affaires avaient été emballer, empaqueter, répertorier, étiqueter, et mit dans les poches de tous. Ils savaient que le temps jouait contre eux, et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la lune se levait lentement.

Plus ronde et blanche que jamais. Un cercle bleu profond entourait l'astre glacial, signe que la magie opérerait ce soir dans la plus grande clandestinité. Sur terre Harry avec l'aide de James, Sirius et de Artius terminèrent de dessiner un grand pentacle au sol, il fallait que tous puissent venir.

Lysia et Jézabel aiderait Elda qui réciterait l'incantation. Ils allaient commencer à tout mettre en place lorsque dans un pop bruyant, Dumbledore apparut, dans son regard bleu se lisait un mépris envers les êtres magiques qui accompagnaient tous Harry. C'est Silest qui appela d'ailleurs son ami.

**-Colonel, un imprévu vient d'arriver, **dit-il avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Harry montra le bout de son nez, et regarda Dumbledore de haut.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, et sans protestations David, je t'ai adopter, tu es à moi maintenant !**

Harry se mit à rire, alors que Artius et James arrivaient auprès du jeune homme.

**-On ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle là Petzouille ! Tu as du remuer tout le Ministère rien que pour moi. Je suis flatté, mais... Je ne m'appelle pas _David_, je te l'ai dis, je ne te donnerais pas mon identité. T'es loin d'être le stupide animal auquel je m'attendais... Tu es surprenant.**

**-Qui sont tes parents ? Et je veux tout savoir ! Je suis en droit de savoir !**

**-Tu es en droit de retourner à Poudlard et attendre comme d'hab que papa et maman arrêtent de s'engueuler ! **Commenta-t-il ironiquement

**-Hein ?**

**-Tu croyais quoi Dumby ? Qu'en venant ici je repartirais bien sagement avec toi sans rien dire ? **

**-Euh... Oui... C'était ça l'idée...**

**-Et ? **

**-T'enlever en cas de refus... **

Artius s'outra en entendant ça.

**-Vous vouliez enlever le colonel dans un vain espoir qu'il soit votre petite arme ? Désolé mais cette idée je l'ai eut avant vous ! **Dit-il au plus grand amusement de Harry et de James.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé Harry vit son grand-père se mettre réellement en colère, et mettre son poing dans la tronche d'un des mage les plus manipulateur et cupide de ces dernières années. Dumbledore tomba à la renverse surpris par ce geste tellement barbare, il n'aurait jamais cru cela un jour possible.

En même temps depuis son arrivé l'homme avait légilimencé Harry qui avec joie lui avait envoyer pas mal de fausses informations, qu'il était drôle ce vieux jouet. Le jeune homme avait presque hâte d'arriver au premier septembre juste pour faire mumuse avec Petzouille.

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard tenta de se relever, clairement choquer et surtout vexé d'avoir été ainsi ridiculiser. Mais avant d'avoir fait mine de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il se retrouva avec un portoloin qui le fit apparaître en plein milieu de la chambre du ministre de la magie.

Harry soupira, il était triste de voir combien un vieux sénile serait suivit dans sa chute. Les sorciers étaient tellement idiots dans leur raisonnement, incapable de penser par eux-même... Désolant... Il soupira puis se secoua mentalement. Il reprit son activité d'avant visite inattendu de Petzouille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la lune arrivait à son zénith. Il rejoignit ses troupes avec un sourire confiant. Tous les sorciers le suivant avaient un libre choix et la libre pensée.

Il se plaça au centre du pentacle, auprès de sa famille. Il vit les êtres magiques se placer sur les runes qu'ils avaient dessiner sur le sol, les alimentant de leur magie. Elda se coupa légèrement le doigt laissant tomber sur la pelouse, quelques gouttes de son sang, avant de psalmodier en elfique.

Un cercle de lumière s'éleva tout doucement de la terre, et remontant vers le ciel formant une colonne de lumière dorée. Tous sentirent de légères secousses venant du sol, au travers de la colonne ils voyaient le temps remonter à une vitesse folle. Cela dura bien une heure, heure durant laquelle Elda avait fini son incantation. Ils virent avec stupéfaction les images défiler de plus en plus lentement avant que tout s'arrête.

La colonne de lumière se dissipa dans l'air, et avant qu'ils aient pu faire un mouvement, Harry se retrouva plaquer au sol, de même que Severus, Lucius, Rémus, Kira et Nymphae, respectivement par Draco et Ron, Ginny, Narcissa, Pansy, Hermione, et Edelweiss.

Lysia qui avait sortie ses ailes voleta au dessus des trois garçons.

**-Faite gaffe, il est peut-être pas en sucre mais j'y tiens ! **Lança-t-elle comme si c'était normal.

Draco et Ron levèrent la tête en même temps, ils firent un sourire d'excuse à la fée, ils se relevèrent et aidèrent Harry qui se retrouva dans les bras de James qui le soutenait. Le brun n'arrivait pas à assimiler qu'il avait enfin devant lui tous ses amis, tous ses généraux. Il glissa son regard sur tout le monde et sourit en voyant tous les couples se reformer, Ginny avec Severus, Narcissa et Lucius qui après avoir vue Draco le prit dans une étreinte étouffante, Pansy embrassant Rémus, et Edelweiss qui faisait pousser des fleurs autour d'elle tant elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa plante.

Lysia se posa près de Harry, lui prenant la main. Il la regarda un peu perdu et confus.

**-Dis moi que je ne rêve pas... Qu'ils sont bien tous là... S'il te plait...** Murmura-t-il à sa fée

**-Harry, ils sont tous réellement là. Tu ne rêve pas, et tes yeux ne te jouent aucun mauvais tour, **lui dit-elle en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue. Lui insufflant un peu de magie féerique afin de calmer sa peur.

Le jeune homme se détendit un peu dans les bras de sa belle, et fit un doux sourire à tous ceux qui étaient présent. Il se sentait tellement bien là, auprès de celle qui avec capturer son cœur en un combat avec son horrible cousin. Et de tous ceux qui étaient prêt à tout pour vivre dans un monde libre, et égaux en droit, en tant que sorciers, moldus ou créatures magiques. Il fut très surpris lorsque quatre personnages, camouflé sous de longues capes noir arrivèrent et posèrent un genoux à terre devant lui. Ils dévoilèrent leur visage à la surprise des nouveaux arrivant, il s'agissait des quatre plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Et dans un ensemble parfait, il prononcèrent en même temps une phrase que Harry eut du mal à percevoir tant il était confus de retrouver son armée et de tomber directement sur les Fondateurs.

**-Vous enfant de la Magie que nos savoir soient vôtre, que nos magies soient vôtre, et que de par nos corps nous puissions protéger le vôtre. Ainsi soit-il !**

Salazar fut le premier à se relever et à étreindre tendrement Harry. Le Fondateur était extrêmement heureux de tenir serrer contre lui ce garçon qui recelait à lui seule la puissante magie des Potter, des Pendragon et des Fondateurs réunie.

Lorsque Serpentard relâcha son étreinte, ce fut Rowena et Helga qui le prirent chacune à leur tour dans leur bras, comme des sœurs l'auraient fait avec leur petit frère. Salazar alla saluer Lysia qui avait un genoux au sol et la tête basse.

**-Je présume que tu es Lysia, relève toi. J'ai à te parler, suit moi dans mon bureau, **dit-il.

La fée obéis sans dire la moindre parole. Elle observa d'un œil émerveiller la demeure des Fondateurs, c'était pour elle un très grand honneur et privilège que de se retrouver ici. Le bureau de Salazar était asser grand, les murs étaient blanc crème, avec quelques boiserie en cerisier du japon vernis. Il y avait une grande cheminée devant laquelle était disposer un large canapé en velours vert et des coussin argent. Sur sa droite il y avait une autre porte qui menait tout droit au laboratoire de potion, et juste à côté il y avait une très grande bibliothèque.

Le bureau de Salazar était en bois précieux, légèrement vernis, un chandelier trônait de chaque côtés. Le fondateur avait prit place laissant à la jeune fille le soin d'observer. Il l'invita à prendre place devant lui, ce qu'elle fit le remerciant d'un sourire. Elle observa silencieusement son interlocuteur plus attentivement.

Salazar était un homme grand et mince, il avait des cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aux épaules, un nez fin ainsi que des lèvres pincées, ses yeux était d'une très belle couleur vert pale. Il retourna le sourire à la jeune fée avant de commencer.

**-Comment s'est passé le voyage ? **Demanda-t-il poliment

**-Très bien, Seigneur Serpentard. Je sais ce que j'ai fais, et je sais que vous m'en voulez mais... **Elle baissa les yeux,** Merlin à commencer à violé et battre des fées, si nous ne lui obéissions pas, nous subissions le même sort. Lorsque pour la première fois je l'ai défié pendant la répression contre les elfes noir, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait. **

**-Je ne t'en veux pas...**

**-Je suis désolée, je me suis sacrifiée pour vous je n'aurais pas du... Il vous a fait du mal par la suite alors que moi je naissais sous forme de moldu... Combien de temps vous a-t-il garder en vie après ma renaissance ? **

**-Cinq ans**

**-Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai pris par à cette guerre sans savoir ce que j'affrontais, je ne me souvenais plus de ma vie féerique. Il y a peu j'ai retrouver mes nouveaux maîtres et je suis revenue. Depuis j'ai affronter deux de ces ombres, il a également des horcruxes. **

**-Lysia, il est important que tu m'écoute maintenant d'accord ?** Demanda calmement le fondateurs qui n'avait aucune colère contre la jeune fée. Il attendit d'ailleurs qu'elle consente à lui répondre avant de reprendre doucement la parole

**-Je suis ton père biologique. **

Lysia ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

**-Helga est ta mère, nous t'avions créer dans le seul but que tu puisse un jour protéger l'un de nos descendant. Nous savons que Harry et toi êtes un couple et nous en sommes ravis. Il sera un très bon époux, ma puce. J'aimerais également te dire que si tu es d'accord après ton séjour chez toi, avec ta sœur que nous te présenterons, nous repartirons avec toi. **

**-Jézabel est ma sœur aussi non ?... **Murmura-t-elle perdue

**-Helga et moi sommes des elfes noirs, c'est pourquoi nous sommes heureux d'avoir appris que tu t'étais ouvertement opposée à Merlin, par contre je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qu'il t'a fais subir. Sache que ta mère et moi sommes très fier de toi et de ton combat jusqu'à aujourd'hui. **

Lysia pleurait littéralement, la tête baissée, les épaules secouées par des soubresauts. Salazar se leva doucement avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'accrocha à lui avec force enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père. Elle avait un jour pensé que cet homme était froid, et sans cœur.

La jeune fée fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, qui étonné la porta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour le jour où sa petite beauté reviendrait. Au dehors, Helga mettait au courant les autres, Jézabel avait un large sourire de pouvoir étreindre tendrement sa mère qui lui ressemblait. Des yeux couleur rubis, de longs cheveux blond, très mince mais très bien musclés. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux..

**-Lysia m'a dit que vous faisiez parti de notre famille alors... **

**-Ce n'est ni Salazar, ni moi qui faisons parti de ta famille, nous n'en sommes que les gardiens du secrets, Godric et Rowena sont de ta famille, **lui répondit avec douceur Helga. **Vous devez être plus ou moins fatigué par ce voyage aller donc vous reposer dans vos chambres. Harry suit moi je vais te conduire auprès de Salazar et de Lysia. **

Harry suivit docilement la fondatrice, il était agréablement surpris, ils étaient tous si chaleureux, et dans leurs yeux on voyait bien qu'ils étaient pures en pensées. Qu'ils prônaient le libre arbitre et la libre pensée.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre Harry vit sa fée paisiblement endormie dans un grand lit. Avec l'accord muet de ses parents, il prit place à ses côtés, où inconsciemment elle se blottit contre lui, son corps reprenant naturellement sa place. Il finit par s'endormir, sous les regards confiants de Salazar et de sa femme Helga.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry ouvrit les yeux suite à un rêve étrange, il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître l'endroit avant de se souvenir qu'il était chez sa belle, il tourna son regard sur elle et fut surpris de la voir les yeux grands ouverts complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Il lui caressa avec amour son jolie visage, et elle cligna des yeux le regardant avec surprise.

-**Bonjour jolie demoiselle, as-tu bien dormi ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Bonjour beau ténébreux, j'ai à peu près bien dormi et toi ? **Lui sourit-elle en retour.

**-Pas trop mal, **il fronça des sourcils il sentait sa petite-amie troublée,** que se passe-t-il ? **

**-C'est étrange, j'ai toujours cru que mes parents étaient de foutu moldu, pas des elfes noir ! Et encore moins deux des Fondateurs... **

**-Il est normal que tu sois choquer, et que tu ais peur ma puce, mais si ça ne va pas, tu sais que tu pourras toujours me parler d'accord ? Je te soutiendrais au mieux.**

**-Merci mon ange, je t'aime, **lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Harry répondit à son baiser avec plaisir.

**-Tu sais que, depuis que tu es revenue, et que tu es à moi, **commença-t-il,** je te trouve réellement parfaite ? **

Lysia se mit à rougir, ses grands yeux bleu gêner de recevoir autant de compliment et d'amour de la part de son futur époux. Oh oui Harry était tout simplement parfait lui aussi.

**-Tu sais que, depuis que je suis revenue, **lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide,** je te trouve plus que parfait... **

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, se souriant parfois, caressant du bout de leurs doigts la peau de l'autre souvent. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, et furent soudainement interrompu par des coups répétés à leur porte. Lysia après avoir embrasser une dernière fois son amant, alla sous la douche, permettant à la personne d'entrée.

Harry eut juste le temps de se transformer en fille, avant qu'arrive Ron et Draco, les deux voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passer depuis leurs morts. Et surtout rassurer Harry, ils ne le tenaient en aucun cas responsable de tout ce foutoir monstrueux qu'était leur guerre.

Draco lui se reteint de faire ce que Ron n'hésitait pas. En effet le roux s'était littéralement jeter sur le brun, qui était accessoirement, une jolie blonde plantureuse, aux doux yeux noisettes. Salazar lui observait tout cela avec un grand amusement depuis son bureau, sa fille était réellement bien tomber avec ce grand farceur et également sauveur des peuples magiques. Il fut triste en se souvenant de la prophétie de Rowena.

Le sombre Serpentard senti derrière lui un regard empli d'une haine sans nom, il se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir deux yeux rouge sang, avant de se faire éjecter très délicatement, par Jézabel. Salazar alla s'écraser violemment la tronche contre un mur de pierre brute s'assommant à moitié. Les elfes noirs, et la fée savaient que Merlin avait un plus grand pouvoir ici. Lysia en sentant la magie malsaine de son ancien maître, sortie avec précipitation de la douche, complètement nue alors que de l'eau savonneuse coulait doucement le long de ses courbes délicieuses, et allègrement reluquer par Harry toujours sous sa forme féminine.

La jeune fée les mains jointes se mit à psalmodier, avant de taper plusieurs fois du pied. Des papillons, des dizaines de milliers de papillons s'envolèrent du sol, formant des nuages, allant chasser le mal de cette maison. Et la protégeant ensuite de toutes attaques, avant de partir libre de vivre leur courte vie. Lysia reparti dans la salle de bain terminer sa douche, ou plus précisément la refaire.

Ron et Draco eux, étaient plus que rouge de gêne d'avoir vue la futur femme de leur ami complètement nue. C'est là que Draco se secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la jeune fille sur le lit.

**-Salut, **dit-il mal à l'aise, **tu n'aurais pas vue un grand brun tout mince dans le coin ? **

La jeune fille mit sensuellement son index dans sa bouche, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Papillonnant de ses grands yeux aguicheurs qui ne laissèrent pas indifférent le jeune blond. Intérieurement Harry avait un monstrueux fou-rire. Il finit par se calmer, avant de faire comprendre qui était devant ses deux amis.

**-Ô des garçons... Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, **leur dit d'une voix grave et rauque, et avec un grand sourire la jeune fille.

**-Mais tu ressemble pas à notre 'Ry toi ! **S'exclama Ron

Harry se contenta d'un sourire avant de se redevenir lui-même, sous les yeux stupéfiés de ses deux camarades.

**-Putain ! Tu as fais ça comment 'Ry ?** S'extasia Ron

**-Tu de souviens de ma botte secrète pour échapper à Tommy ? **

**-Ouais...** Répondirent les deux garçons en même temps

**-Bah c'était ça !** Rigola Harry, **j'lui ai fais croire à plusieurs reprise que j'étais une pauvre et innocente petite fille, qui ne connaissait aucun Harry Potter ! Et bien mal m'en prit, même si il m'a balancer des doloris et que je lui ai fais croire que j'avais mal alors que j'étais mort de rire ça m'a sauver plus d'une fois la vie !**

**-Tu nous l'enseigne ?** Demanda Draco

**-Tous les mecs ont une anomalie dans leur magie, trouvé les et vous deviendrez des filles, mais nous ferons tous ça ensemble. Dernière chose avant que j'oublie, faite passer le mot lorsque nous reviendront au temps des parents, nous prendrons tout le mois d'août comme vacances.**

Les deux jeunes écarquillèrent des yeux surpris mais très heureux de cette initiative. Ils allaient se mettre à poser pleins de questions à Harry quand Lysia sorti de la salle de bain, habillé, et doucher, ses cheveux encore humide. Elle leur fit un sourire à la ultra-brite avant d'aller explorer sa maison.

Harry la regarda avec un doux sourire qui ne trompa personne.

-**'Ry, qui est-ce ? **Demanda Ron le plus curieux des deux.

-**Avant c'était Faye la moldu qui a un jour botter le cul de Tom, et aujourd'hui c'est Lysia la fée noir qui botte le cul de Merlin... Elle est parfaite...**

Draco et Ron pouffèrent de rire en voyant leur ami émettre un soupir énamourer

-**Que s'est-il passer après notre mort ? **Demanda Draco

-**Beaucoup de choses, mais le plus important c'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant Dray. Tom n'est pas le vilain monstre que nous pensions, il n'est qu'une marionnette aux mains de Merlin qui lui est notre vrai ennemi. **

**-Comment le sais-tu ? **Demanda Ron

**-Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, ici je ne risquerais que très rarement une sortie en extérieur. **

**-Je peux comprendre mais, tous les entraînement se font à l'extérieur, **expliqua Draco

**-Je sens que Lysia ne va pas être contente... Bref... **Harry d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître un cigarette qu'il alluma, et continua de discuter avec ses deux ombres de ce qu'ils avaient ratés.

Pendant ce temps là Lysia avait retrouver ses parents, elle était nerveuse, mais avait revêtis ses plus beau habits féerique. Salazar et Helga la prirent chacun leur tours dans une douce étreinte heureux de retrouver leur petite fille adorée. Jézabel souriait de toutes ses dents, tenant possessivement la main de son mari.

Helga tenait sa fille bien fermement par la main de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau. La jeune fée était moins nerveuse mais restait prudente, elle n'avait que de vague souvenirs de sa vie elfique.

Elle fit un bon monstrueux quand Lafatek apparut devant elle sans prévenir, faisant sursauter sa famille.

**-Lafatek, que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle en ancien féerique

**-Merlin a retrouver ses pouvoirs... Autant ici que là bas... Les ombres ne lui répondent pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder... Je suis désolée Altesse.**

**-Que peut-on faire ? **

**-Malheureusement...**

Lafatek fut coupé par Salazar.

**-Excusez moi, mais pourquoi ne pas coupé l'herbe sous le pied de Merlin, si je peux le dire ainsi ?**

Lafatek regarda l'homme étrangement au plus grand déplaisir de Lysia.

**-Lafatek, mon père à raison !** Grogna-t-elle, la petite fée sursauta et baissa honteusement la tête. De mémoire de fée Lysia était la pire. Autant les fées sont normalement douce et tendre, autant Lysia était complètement timbré.

Elle soupira, salua rapidement ses parents avant de se rendre en enfer... Où plus précisément chez les fées. Le Chaos régnait en maître absolu, Merlin assouvissait sa vengeance. Lysia vit rouge là s'en était trop, dans un hurlement bestial elle se jeta sur lui.

Le mage complètement stupéfait se retrouva devant la grande armée d'Harry complètement effrayer alors que Lysia apparaissait à son tour.

**-Toi sale merde j'te retrouve à traîner chez les fées et j'te jure que tu vas le sentir ! **

**-Et que vas-tu me faire ma belle ?** Demanda-t-il reprenant contenance, et assurance.

**-Te transformer en troll des montagne adulte en tutu essayant vainement de danser casse-noisette** dit-elle froidement alors que du côté de Harry tous étaient mort de rire. Merlin observa la jeune fée sans se rendre compte qu'il était devenu un troll des montagne adulte en tutu rose bonbon, il n'y prêta attention que lorsque la musique de casse-noisette s'éleva doucement du sol et qu'il voulut absolument danser.

D'un claquement de doigt, Merlin disparu. Lysia soupira, il fallait qu'elle retourne chez les fées, elle devait renforcer toutes les protections et cela lui prendrait deux bonnes journées. Elle soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois.

**-Jéza ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Tu prend les commandes des armées jusqu'à mon retour, je ne serais pas très longue. **

**-Bien. **

La jeune fée se tourna ensuite vers ses maîtres, James, Harry et Artius.

**-Je reviendrais. **Elle s'inclina poliment devant tout le monde et disparue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Royaume des fées, elle fut acclamé par des dizaines de milliers de fées. Deux parmi les plus sages avancèrent vers la jeune fée qui posa un genoux au sol.

**-Nous savons, et nous t'accordons le droit de t'offrir à ce sorcier, car il a un cœur et une âme pure et que jamais il ne basculera dans la noirceur de la magie. Pour Excalibur nous l'avons jugé digne, à ton retour offre lui l'épée, **lui dit la première des fées

**-Nous savons, et t'avons jugée digne de maîtriser la magie électrique et de la lui transmettre. Va maintenant jeune Lysia Ariel Antarès Rhéa Téthys, tu est désormais au même titre que nous une sage, et tu représentera dignement notre peuple Haute Sage des armées et de la guerre. **

Lysia les regarda les larmes aux yeux. C'était un réel honneur et privilège d'être ainsi nommé. Mais elle savait que son peuple suivrait à présent le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle fit un sourire à la ultra-brite aux deux souverains des fées, avant d'aller renforcer toutes les barrières protectrices du royaume.

**-Nous te remercions, et te signalons que notre royaume s'ouvrira à ceux qui ne veulent pas combattre. Nous nous collons au domaine Potter, il sera ainsi plus vaste, et ceux qui suivent Harry, pourrons venir nous voir lorsqu'ils le souhaiteront. **

**-Merci vos Majestés, je le signalerais à nos maîtres. **

Les deux souverains sourirent, et repartirent. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule Lysia ne savait pas combien de temps elle était rester dans son royaume, elle retourna auprès de Harry complètement épuisée.

¹ Armory ® Daft Punk, Tron Legacy OST


	37. Chapter 37

Elle se fit très discrète dans la maison de ses parents. Elle alla rapidement vers sa chambre, restant toujours dans l'ombre du couloir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose être auprès de son homme. Il lui avait manqué, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, elle soupira elle aurait aimer le rejoindre mais il était encore tôt son corps n'était pas encore remis des nombreux violes qu'il avait supporter. Elle leva la main, et un paquet de lettre vint s'y loger.

Elle prit la première et un petit dessin l'intrigua fortement. Elle connaissait ce sigle et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait foutre sur une correspondance. Elle fonça des sourcils, prit un livre, puis un second. Le sigle pouvait soit signifier les reliques de la mort¹, soit le sceau des Pendragon.

Mais elle était la seule à le posséder attendant avec patience le réveil de son maître qui pourrait prétendre au trône de Camelot, et à celui de l'Atlantide. Elle soupira en songeant à chercher en plus des Horcruxes, les reliques peut-être que cela l'aiderait à brisés tous les cercles maléfiques érigés pour posséder Tom Jedusor. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, faisant fi de sa fatigue flagrante.

D'un claquement de doigt, ses vêtements se changèrent pour devenir plus amples, et plus décontractés. Elle n'entendit pas Harry sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Elle fit un monstrueux bond dans le lit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur affolé.

**-Ne me refait plus ça Harry s'il te plaît..** Dit-elle en soupirant

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, il ne pensait pas lui faire peur. Il avait fait du bruit en sortant de la salle de bain, son pied avait buter sur un pied de commode, qu'il avait copieusement insulter dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Mais il est vrai que Lysia n'avait pas réagit, et qu'elle avait l'air comme hypnotiser. Il avait donc décider de lui faire savoir qu'il était là mais les appels n'ayant visiblement eut aucun effet, il avait alors poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**-Excuse moi mais tu ne réagissais plus... Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet tout de même.

**-Tu connais les reliques de la mort ?**

**-Euh... Je ne crois pas, mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?**

**-J'ai capter une correspondance entre Dumbledore et... **

**-Oui...**

**-Entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald avant qu'il ne soit endoctriner par Merlin... Tu savais qu'ils avaient été amant tous les deux ? **

**-Merci pas de détails je vais faire des cauchemars !** S'exclama Harry

Lysia lui fit un petit sourire.

**-Ils parlaient des Reliques de la mort, un conte sorcier pour enfant. Bref ce n'est pas le plus important... Ce qu'il l'ai c'est que Merlin cherche à devenir le maître de la mort avec ces objets. Je pense que c'est son but ultime, si il y parvient, alors nous auront là un très gros problème. **

**-Quels sont les objets ?** Demanda Harry redevenu sérieux d'un coup

**-Il y a une baguette, une pierre, et une cape d'invisibilité.**

**-J'ai une cape... **Réfléchi Harry, **il faudrait le reste pour savoir si cela à un rapport directe avec cette histoire. **

**-Il n'y a pas que ça. Mais pour le reste il va falloir attendre, Rowena et Godric veulent me parler. Ils disent dans leur message, vient seule. Je te dirais après ce qu'il en ai mais je vais devoir aller les voir. **

**-Cela ne peu pas attendre ? Tu es fatiguer... **

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, elle adorait l'entendre s'inquiéter pour elle.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas longue,** lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement,et de se lever pour rejoindre le bureau des deux Fondateurs.

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de son père. Elle toqua un coup, et attendit cinq petite minutes que Rowena lui ouvre, la jeune Fondatrice lui fit un doux sourire et l'invita à entrée. Rowena l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre aux côtés de Godric, la jeune Fondatrice elle alla auprès de son époux, tous deux paraissaient soucieux de quelque chose.

**-Lysia, **commença Godric, **nous avons une information de la plus haute importance à te délivrer. Nous ne savions comment l'annoncer à Harry alors...**

**-Vous vous êtes dit que j'arriverais à lui glisser ça entre deux conversations ? **

**-Euh... Oui **répondit Rowena

**-De quoi s'agit-il ? **

**-Tu sais que j'ai le don de voyance ? **Demanda Rowena

**-Oui c'est un fait qui est très connu à notre époque. **

**-J'ai eu des visions, qui se sont toujours vérifier par la suite. Lysia, celle que je vais te dévoiler me fait très peur...**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Merlin emprisonne bien Tom Jedusor grâce à un cercle de magie maléfique n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda Godric

**-Qui vous a parlez de ça ? **S'exclama-t-elle ne sachant pas si Harry avait dévoilé cette info ou non le temps de son absence.

**-Je l'ai vue... J'ai vue Merlin faire de même dans le monde entier. Dans chaque pays un mage noir se réveillera à votre retour. Il en a même créer dans sept dimensions parallèles... **Expliqua Rowena

Lysia se releva d'un bond

**-Et vous voulez que je dise **_**ça**_** à Harry ? **Dit-elle la colère se faisant voir dans ses orbes cobalt.

**-Nous avons des preuves... **

**-Je me moque des preuves ! Vous savez ce que vous venez de me dire ? **S'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le même geste que faisait Salazar lorsqu'il était anxieux

**-Nous en sommes conscients, Lysia, nous vous aiderons mais... Nous ne savons pas encore comment... **Expliqua Godric réellement désolé car il savait que la jeune fille devrait affronter encore et encore les divinités cacher dans les cercles de magies.

Lysia soupira. Elle se demanda un instant comment annoncer ce genre de chose à son compagnon. Tant pis elle allait faire une réunion, il fallait que tous soient au courant cette information était bien trop capitale pour la taire à tous, et elle savait que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas trop de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant.

Elle claqua des doigts et une musique(1) étrange se fit entendre dans tout le domaine. Les Deneb se réunirent tous dans le grand salon de même que Harry qui étonner arriva en même temps que ses parents. Tous le regardèrent étrangement et alors qu'il haussait des épaules pour dire qu'il n'avait pas déclencher l'appel de la réunion, Lysia arriva avec Godric et Rowena.

**-Excuse moi Harry, mais je devais réunir tout le monde. Rowena et Godric viennent de me donner une information bien trop importante pour la taire. Et tout comme toi j'ai une confiance aveugle en toutes les personnes présentes. **

Harry acquiesça, prenant place auprès de James, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette information.

**-Bien, je suis au regret de vous dire que nous avons un sérieux problème. Merlin à envoûter une personne dans chaque pays. Et dans sept dimensions parallèles. **

Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. Mais ce petit passage à vide ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Harry.

**-Lorsque nous reviendrons à notre époque il est probable que la guerre s'étende au monde. **

Beaucoup se levèrent allant chercher des livres, pour voir si il n'y avait pas un moyen de stopper ce crétin dégénéré. D'autres regardaient la jeune fée incrédule. Et pour ceux qui restaient, dont Jézabel l'inquiétude se faisait sentir dans leur magie.

**-Tu penses pouvoir détruire les cercles Lysia ? **Demanda sa sœur

**-Tu sais tout comme moi, que ceux qui les affronte deux fois meurent Jéza... **

**-Ne le fais pas... **Supplia presque l'elfe sous le regard étonné des autres surtout sous celui de ses parents

Lysia lui fit un sourire sans joie.

**-Ce ne sont pas ces cercles qui m'arrêteront, **lui dit-elle.

Jézabel baissa la tête. Elle avait eut peur d'entendre cette réponse. Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait hormis Harry.

**-Il doit bien y avoir un cercle qui les alimente tous en magie non ? **Demanda-t-il

Les yeux de Lysia brillèrent un instant. Il était vrai que Merlin était un sorcier médiocre et qui faisait toujours dans la facilité. Il fallait maintenant découvrir où se cachait ce cercle et affronter les divinités.

**-Papa ? **Demanda Lysia

**-Oui ma douce ? **Répondit Salazar avec un doux sourire

**-Tu vas reprendre tout mon entraînement, et ne sois pas tendre s'il te plaît Nous commencerons demain. Aujourd'hui je suis trop épuiser. **

**-Mon ange, je préfère t'entraîner la semaine prochaine. Ta magie est bien trop basse pour que tu résiste à ce que je vais te faire. De plus Harry suivra également cet entraînement Godric avec Helga et Rowena entraîneront les autres. **

Tous furent d'accord. Ils se séparèrent dans un bel ensemble et Harry alla auprès de sa fiancé, lui prenant sa main. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Et surtout il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras tout contre lui. Lysia le suivit sans un mot, elle parlerait plus tard avec Hermione.

Une fois seul, Harry plaqua avec douceur sa belle contre la porte de leur chambre, la bardant de sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et passion. Baiser au quel elle répondit avec grand plaisir. Il la conduisit sur le lit, la bordant délicatement, il ne se sentait pas encore près à passer à l'étape suivante, mais par contre dormir contre elle...

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle et puis, tous deux s'endormirent pour un très long sommeil.

¹ Les Reliques de la Mort, est avec la Coupe de Feu mon livre préféré de la saga. Les autres aussi sont très bien mais ces deux là sortent du lot. Pour les films, le 7 partie 1 et le 5ème sont mes préférés pour le moment bien que les autres je les aient vue au moins 36 mille fois quitte à couper le son et faire les dialogues toute seule... Flippant non ? Lol

1, 2.07 ® MUCC


	38. Chapter 38

Le lendemain Lysia émergea très tard dans la matinée, elle soupira, puis se mit à sourire, pour une fois Harry lui avait servit d'oreiller. Elle adorait sentir l'odeur si particulière de la peau du jeune homme. Harry lui était réveillé depuis un moment et fumait tranquillement une cigarette, il savait que ça ne gênerait pas sa futur femme, puisqu'elle aussi de temps à autres fumait une cigarette.

**-Bonjour monsieur Potter,** dit-elle en embrassant la joue de son homme.

**-Bonjour futur madame Potter,** sourit-il en retour. **As-tu bien dormi ? **

**-Mon oreiller était moelleux, tu peux donc en conclure que j'ai très bien dormi. Et toi mon cœur ?** Demanda-t-elle en retirant la cigarette des lèvres de son homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**-Extrêmement bien,** sourit-il avant de reprendre la cigarette que sa fiancée était en train de fumer.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de se mettre à s'insulter dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait sous le regard intrigué et amusé de son homme.

**-Oui ?**

**-J'ai oublié... Les Sages me donnent l'autorisation de te remettre un objet qui te revient de droit** dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle psalmodia dans une langue étrange, devant un Harry intrigué, avant que de son corps devenu transparent elle ne sorte une magnifique épée aux armoiries étranges et aux pierres précieuses qui était inconnue du jeune homme. Lorsque tout redevint normal Lysia tomba évanouie, cette magie qui n'était pas la sienne l'épuisait grandement.

Une heure plus tard Lysia ouvrit les yeux. Harry la tenait contre lui la berçant tendrement, marmonnant des trucs idiots. Elle se mit à sourire, elle glissa doucement sa main sous le t-shirt blanc du jeune homme caressant avec tendresse son dos. Le chatouillant allègrement.

Ils finirent pas se calmer restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait eut peur en voyant sa belle tomber inconsciente, mais maintenant que la peur était passée, il avait des milliards de questions à lui poser.

**-Dit moi ma puce, c'est quoi cette épée ?** Demanda-t-il

Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

**-C'est Excalibur.**

**-Pardon ? Pourquoi me la donner ?**

**-Tu es un Pendragon, tu hérites comme ton père et ton grand père de deux Royaumes, et de toutes les reliques que Merlin avait avec Arthur jadis trouvé.**

**-Je ne suis pas...**

**-Tu l'es par le sang, tous les Potter sont des Pendragon, la preuve en est que tu es un contrôleur très jeune et que ta magie n'a pas encore atteint sa maturité. Mais si tu veux plus d'explications demande à papa. **

Harry acquiesça, il irait plus tard, pour le moment seule sa compagne était sa priorité. Tous les deux sursautèrent et se relevèrent lorsque retentit l'alarme réunion urgente dans tout le château. Lysia s'habilla d'un claquement de doigts, tout comme Harry et les deux amoureux se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans le grand salon. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, il virent tous leurs compagnons attendre les ordres de Harry.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le brun

**-Il y a une attaque au village, des paysans nous demandent de l'aide,** commença Salazar. **Le problème, c'est que... **

**-C'est Merlin qui attaque ?** Demanda doucement Lysia

**-Oui... Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire face à ses armées de l'ombres, il a créé des zombies ressemblant à nos amis, à notre famille... Cela est très déstabilisant... **Murmura Helga

Harry fronça des sourcils.

**-OK, équipe 1 préparation, Salazar, Godric nous auront besoin de vos connaissances du terrain.**

Lysia regarda Harry, puis fit un discret sourire, les choses intéressantes allaient débuter. Elle vit Draco, Ron, Silest et Kira se préparer. James alla auprès d'elle.

**-Lysia, c'est quoi ces équipes ? **

**-Harry à répartit en plusieurs équipe le travail que nous avions à faire dans notre temps. Nous n'allons faire qu'un tour pour voir de combien de personnes nous allons avoir besoin, et Harry va nous pondre une stratégie. La menace de Merlin est tellement puissante ici que je me demande si il n'y aurait pas un artefact dans la magie du temps qui lui permettrait de garder une puissance constante, tout en évoluant régulièrement. Je vais me charger de parcourir les couloirs du temps nous verrons bien. **

Elle salua ses maîtres, glissa un mot rapide à l'oreille de Harry avant de s'éclipser. Pendant ce temps là, la première équipe se préparait, le tout sous le regard anxieux de James et Lily qui ne pensaient pas voir leur garçon se battre si tôt après ce nouveau changement d'époque.

Harry claqua des doigts faisant apparaître leur arsenal. Il y avait des armes autant moldus que sorcières. Chaque participant en pris quelques unes, alors que Salazar et Godric expliquaient calmement à Harry où se trouvait quoi. Les deux Fondateurs pensaient que les villageois étaient enfermés dans l'Église.

Tous prirent également une drôle de petite pochette violette.

**-Harry... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda James curieux 

**-C'est un kit de survie, il y a tout là dedans, eau, nourriture, baguette, armes, si l'un d'eux se fait choper il saura s'en sortir. Pour l'instant vous ne venez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour ça, votre entraînement ne fais que commencer. **

**-Et si c'est toi qui te fais avoir ?** Demanda Lily les larmes aux bords des yeux

**-Ils auront un problème dans ce cas, mon raptor se chargera d'eux. Faut pas vous en faire, je serais discret ! **Sourit-il

Ils se mirent en route, Harry avec son balai décida qu'il passerait le premier au dessus du village, une fois là haut il pourrait donner à Draco les instructions alors qu'il irait se poser un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour les y attendre.

-**Soyez prêt peu importe l'équipe je sens qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu **sourit-il alors que tous ses suivants lui rendaient son sourire.

Il parti son balai sous le bras et après plusieurs minutes de vol, il vit l'armée quasi complète de Merlin attendre le regard fixé vers la forêt. Il fit le tour du village et seul la forêt était observé. Et ils étaient bien moins nombreux que l'armée de Merlin qui s'était pour une fois surpassé.

Harry soupira il sentit le piège à des kilomètres. Il prit son téléphone, et appela Draco.

**-Oui ?** Répondit le blond.

**-Toutes les équipes, il y a un piège, il nous a sortit le grand jeux, préparez l'artillerie lourde !**

**-Reçu**

Alors que Harry retournait vers ses équipes, Draco lui raccrochait en soupirant.

**-Il veut tout le monde, il demande l'artillerie lourde aussi. Merlin nous aurait sortit toutes son armée.**

James et Lily n'en furent que plus inquiet. Tout comme Artius et Umbriel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Ron, Lucius, et Draco soupirèrent en cœur alors que Sirius, Rémus et Jezabel étaient mort de rire.

Devant eux se tenait un terrain de tennis des plus classique, Merlin était d'un côté alors que Harry était face à lui. James et Artius avaient tenu à venir pour aider à évacuer les paysans avec l'aide de Salazar et de Godric. Et tous les quatre étaient juste stupéfait.

Harry faisait un match de tennis des plus original. Merlin lui envoyait sort sur sort et Harry les lui renvoyait avec Excalibur qu'il tenait comme une raquette, et un sort sur deux blessait l'enchanteur qui pour le coup déchantait sérieusement. Le garçon avec un amusement certain s'était souvenu du jeu vidéo de son cousin où il devait faire quelque chose de semblable. Le cours de tennis en moins.

Mais là c'était réellement plus fun. De plus Harry avait sorti son fameux tee-shirt qu'il aimait particulièrement et qui foutait une rage incroyable à Voldemort dès qu'il le voyait. Draco soupira encore plus lourdement.

-**Nan mais c'est pas vrai, il l'a toujours ce tee-shirt ? Il a faillit mourir la première fois que Tom l'a vue avec... **Soupira le blond

-**Pourquoi ? **Demanda Salazar

**-Devant il y a une photo de Voldemort avec écrit en gros 'Vive Voldy Chéri' et comme tu peux lire sur l'arrière c'est 'Raciste sénile et qui mérite un bon coup de pied au cul !' **

Lucius regarda son fils avec un sourire amusé

**-Il n'a pas encore fait celui de Merlin... **

Draco observa son père tout aussi amusé. Avant de claquer des doigts, lui l'avait fait. Sur le devant il y avait une photo de Merlin faisant un strip tease intégrale.

**-Il va falloir en faire pour tout le monde, **sourit Lucius.

Il y eut un vague grondement, les faisant tous se retourner, et se sentirent très mal d'un coup. Devant eux comme derrière deux armées se faisaient face. Ron alla auprès de la personne la plus en avant, une fois près d'elle il soupira imperceptiblement.

**-Tu es passé chez les fées ? **Demanda-t-il

-**Ouai j'ai amené quelques copines **sourit malicieusement Lysia, avant qu'elle ne reprenne tout son sérieux. **Il va avoir un sérieux coup de fatigue dans pas longtemps, j'ai éliminé pas mal de ses sources de magies dans les couloirs du temps. **

**-Que tu es sadique Lysia ! Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es comme ça ! **Sourit le rouquin

**-Je sais, j'ai même trouver deux pauvres âmes qui ne savaient plus où aller **sourit-elle

**-Qui ? **Demanda Ron perplexe

**-Charlie et Ace, ils vont bien, et ils sont dans mes rangs. **

Ron fit un large sourire à Lysia. Harry allait être très content d'apprendre que deux de ses meilleurs hommes étaient de nouveau apte au combat après s'être misérablement perdu dans les couloirs du temps. D'ailleurs Ron regarda Lysia une question muette se lisant parfaitement dans ses grandes orbes bleu.

**-Ne me demande pas comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver coincer là, j'en sais foutrement rien, mais je sais qu'ils ont foutu un bordel royal** sourit-elle **surtout dans les connexions entre les temps et les mondes ce qui fait que grâce à eux nous avons une chance.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Nous aurons plus de temps pour botter le cul de Merlin qui va se retrouver considérablement affaiblit et d'aller naviguer entre les mondes et les dimensions, pour libérer les faux mages noir qu'il a crée.**

Ron fit un sourire satisfait, avant de se souvenir.

-**Il a crée des clones de proches ou...**

-**De nous même je sais, il y a mon double face à moi et qui sourit... Ils attendent un mot de Merlin. ****D****it à tout le monde de se tenir prêt. Quel est le nom de l'attaque ? **Demanda-t-elle

-**Le gros bordel...**

-**Je vois** sourit-elle, **il ne change pas... **

-**Certainement pas** sourit Ron avant de prévenir le reste de la troupe de se mettre en place discrètement. Quelques minutes plus tard de rage, Merlin lança un mot plus fort qu'un autre, et tous ses clones se lancèrent dans une bataille contre les fées noirs de Lysia, et contre les hommes de Harry, qui avec un sourire, savait que très peu seraient blessés, et qu'ils feraient un maximum de dégâts.

Mais alors même que la bataille faisait rage, au centre du village, à proximité du terrain de tennis. Lysia faisait face à son double, les deux fées se tournaient autour se jaugeant du regard, faisant l'une comme l'autre par moment frémir leur magie, montrant ainsi celle qui dominerait l'autre.

Une musique[1] bien connu de Harry se fit entendre, et le garçon vit son sourire s'élargir. Un éclair déchira le ciel assombrit par des nuages noirs, et puis les deux fées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Dégageant à elles deux une violente décharge magique qui fit tomber tout le monde au sol.

[1] dead again ® Combichrist

_Merci à sheltan mon bêta_


End file.
